Ranma y Akane a la fuga
by tony kvar
Summary: Después de la boda fallida, Las persecuciones, las presiones y las mentiras a los que son sometidos Ranma y Akane sólo les deja una opción, fugarse y por desgracia lo tendrán que hacer más de una vez. A los dos prometidos les cogerá gusto a eso de huir de casa.
1. PROLOGO

Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

No escribo esto con animo de lucro, sólo para divertirme y matar el tiempo.

Notas:

-Rrrrrrrr- los personajes hablan.

- _ **"Rrrrrrrr"**_ \- los personajes piensan.

- _ **RRRR o Rrrrr o rrrr**_ -los personajes gritan

* * *

 **- PROLOGO.-**

Desde hacía medio mes el sueño se repetía cada noche, siempre igual. Sostenía a su prometida, como había hecho en realidad, lloraba y la llamaba, pero su prometida no despertaba, se quedaba fría y moría.

Se despertó, sudaba a pesar del frio, Empezó a tener esa pesadilla al cabo de unas semanas de regresar de China. Al principio fue algunas pocas veces por mes. Pero durante el último mes empezaron a repetirse con frecuencia. Hasta tenerla cada noche.

Nadie en su familia sabía nada, aunque sospechaba que tanto su madre como Kasumi se olían algo. En cuanto a su prometida estaba seguro que ella ya sabía que a él le pasaba algo.

Se acostó le quedaban algunas pocas horas para levantarse. Y se durmió, aunque no descansó lo bastante.

Akane se levantó y se vistió. Bajó al baño y se lavó. Ahora tendría que despertar a su prometido. No tenía ganas de hacerlo el día anterior habían discutido por una tontería. No lograba recordar el porqué de la disputa. Ni quien era el vencedor ni el vencido, ni siquiera recordaba si hubo un vencedor. Estaba harta de esas peleas, siempre por tonterías. Por qué ella no sabía cocinar, que era verdad. Que si se acercaban las otras prometidas de él, el chico se defendía que no era él quien las buscaba, cosa que ella sabía que era verdad.

-Akane, ¿Puedes despertar a Ranma?

\- ¿Por qué yo? -preguntó ella, aunque sabía la respuesta.

-Es tu prometido y siempre lo despiertas tú. No dejas a nadie que lo haga por ti.

Subió a la habitación del chico, y entró en ella de forma brusca.

-Levante de una vez –dijo la chica de mala forma, gritando, a veces lo despertaba con suavidad, pero hoy se había levantado de mal humor. -Llegaremos tarde a la escuela por tu culpa.

\- ¿No puedes ser más amable? -le respondió el chico-Podrías dejar de estar siempre de mal humor. Cuando estas alegre tienes la cara muy maja.

Ella se quedó parada, el chico parecía sincero; pero siempre la engañaba con esta artimaña. Pero esta vez él no continúo, y ella sintió que faltaba algo en esa conversación, faltaban los insultos de él.

-Akane, me voy a cambiar, ¿puedes salir? -dijo Ranma con calma- No es que me importe si quieres quedarte o no, pero prefiero que salgas.

Ella salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Estaba colorada, no se esperaba esa aclaración del chico. No era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo. Pero le daba vergüenza verlo así y a él que lo viese desnudo. Se apoyó en la pared sofocada.

Al poco tiempo salió el chico cambiado. Y ella lo miró, hacía días que estaba extraño. No la provocaba tan a menudo como antes, evitaba a sus otras prometidas. Parecía más amable, y menos irritante. Pero todo eso la ponía nerviosa. No parecía el Ranma de siempre.

-Bueno. Vamos o llegaremos tarde-comentó el chico sin demostrar enfado.

\- ¿Y de quien es la culpa? -replicó ella.

-Akane, ¿No te cansa que siempre nos peleemos? -preguntó el chico dejándola asombrada-Pues a mí sí. ¿Por qué no firmamos una tregua o la paz y dejamos de peleanos? Sé que está en nuestra naturaleza, que es algo que los dos necesitamos, que es un juego. Pero estaría bien dejar de hacerlo… al menos tan a menudo.

Ella se lo quedó mirando y él empezó a bajar las escaleras, se detuvo a la mitad y se giró y mirándola le dijo.

\- ¡Vamos nena!, o llegaremos tarde- y sonrió.

Esa sonrisa y que la llamase nena la desarmó, la dejó anonadada. Cuando salieron del dojo en dirección a la escuela ella iba pensando en lo que le dijo el chico. Ranma tuvo que volverse atrás varias veces y empujarla. Ella no le golpeó y él se sorprendió, al final la cogió de la mano y la llevó casi arrastras a la escuela. Al entrar la dejó al cargo de sus amigas y él se fue con sus amigos.

A la hora de almorzar ella lo buscó y lo encontró en la azotea. Y se le acercó y se asentó frente a él.

-Ranma, ¿podemos hablar? -Preguntó nerviosa y se lo quedó mirando.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -Le contestó él. No demostraba estar enfadado por ser interrumpido.

\- ¿Nadie te ha dicho que es de mala educación, responder una pregunta con otra pregunta? -respondió ella.

-Tú acabas de hacer lo mismo- dijo el chico riendo-Vamos Akane, ¿qué te pasa?

-No, ¿Qué te pasa a ti? Te he sentido chillar en sueños y llamarme. Te he visto salir de tu habitación con los ojos llorosos. Sé que no duermes bien, estás muy extraño.

-Nada, Akane, nada… Tengo un sueño... un sueño horroroso. -dijo el joven-No te lo puedo contar, no me atrevo-movía la cabeza como si quisiera mandar esos sueños lejos de él.

\- ¿Por qué no? Creía que tenías más confianza conmigo. Seguro que es con una de tus prometidas-dijo ella irritada.

-Sí, con una de ella-le contestó él enfadándose-Con la mejor de ellas… _ **¡CONTIGO! ¡**_ Tengo pesadillas en las que apareces tú! Y si tengo confianza en ti… mucha. ¡Eres la persona en quien más confío!.

Ella lo miró asombrada y asustada, pero también emocionada, Ranma la consideraba la mejor de sus prometidas y fue entonces cuando el chico le explicó sus temores.

-A las pocas semanas de regresar de Jusenkyo. Empecé a tener una pesadilla. Al principio la tenía de vez en cuando. Pero conforme fue avanzando el tiempo se volvió cada vez más frecuente, siempre la misma pesadilla. Desde hace cosa de medio mes la tengo cada noche.

-Venga Ranma, no será tan terrible. -lo animó ella.

-Para mí si lo es-dijo el chico bajando la cabeza y con pena-Volvía estar en Jusenkyo, tú estabas inconsciente y no despertabas…y morías, yo no podía aguantar el dolor de tu muerte. Y entonces despierto asustado y con un dolor en el pecho. A veces entró a tu habitación para asegurarme que tú estás en ella. Y me alegro que sigas aquí. Pero ya no aguanto más, parece un presagio.

La chica lo miró y notó que a él se le escapaban las lágrimas. Y aunque ella lo miraba él no se giró para que no lo viese llorar...

-No quiero que te pase nada, siempre te pongo en peligro. -dijo él.

-No me pasará nada. Nunca me ha pasado. Hemos tenido enemigos muy fuertes y estoy aquí. -comentó ella, estaba intentando animarlo. Notaba que él pensaba en huir para alejar el peligro de ella. No quería que se fuese por un estúpido sueño. Aunque era verdad que había estado a punto de morir por culpa del chico. Y él también por culpa de ella.

Los dos se quedaron callados. Y se sentaron muy juntos, pegados, ninguno de dio cuenta de esto. Pero los dos, aunque no lo confesaría, necesitaban notar al otro cerca suyo.

Acabaron de almorzar y sonó la sirena de vuelta a clase.

-No temas. No voy a huir… esta vez no-dijo él-Akane… gracias por escucharme.

Ella lo miró, este nuevo Ranma la dejaba anonadada. Le gustaba, pero echaba de menos al otro al antipático y creído. Y deseaba que no hubiese desaparecido... del todo.

-Volvamos a clase-le dijo él.

Se levantó y le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Ella lo miró asombrada y casi sin darse cuenta extendió su mano. Él la cogió y la levantó. Y sin soltarle la mano la agarró por cintura con la otra mano. Él no sabía cómo se había atrevido a tener tanta confianza con ella.

Al estar en pie se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante un rato, los dos tuvieron el deseo de besarse, pero los detuvo la obligación de volver a clase.

\- ¡Ranma!, Debemos ir a clase. - dijo ella, lo decía sin convicción, no deseaba ir. Quería alargar ese momento todo lo más posible.

-Si… ya vamos- contesto él. A la chica no le paso por alto la desgana con que lo dijo él. Como si no quisiera ir. Y fue entonces cuando el chico la tentó. - Podíamos saltarnos las clases y… quedarnos aquí disfrutando del día…

-No, no podemos- le cortó ella, lo dijo con suavidad. Aunque deseaba hacer lo que él le proponía. -Debemos volver a clase.

-Tienes razón. Pero eso no te librara de salir un día a tomar algo conmigo o al cine o algún sitio. Hace tiempo que no nos divertimos. Últimamente Siempre estamos entrenando o estudiando.

-De acuerdo. Yo también quiero salir a distráeme contigo- dijo ella

Bajaron las escaleras cogidos de la mano Durante el resto del horario escolar, dos jóvenes odiaron ese horario, que les había impedido hacer lo que más querían hacer y no se atrevían, besarse.

* * *

Una chica subía las escaleras de la azotea. Buscaba a un chico, sabía que se encontraba allí. Pero lo que vio no le gustó, no le gustó nada. Vio a ese chico con su prometida oficial. Estaban de pie y mirándose de forma arrebatadora, algo le decía que estaban a punto de besarse. La odió, siempre a lado de su Ranchan. Se escondió para espiarlos sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

-No aguanto verlos así-dijo ella. - Cada vez están más unidos, aunque ellos digan lo contario. Tengo que hablar con las otras dos.

Pero cuando se quedó de una pieza fue cuando ellos se cogieron de las manos y bajaron las escaleras.

\- " _ **No me gustan como se tratan desde que regresaron de China. Parece que han hecho un avance entre ellos. Creo que como esta siga así acabaran siendo pareja, no puedo consentirlo, debo evitarlo a toda costa. Ranma debe ser mío. Si lo montó bien y me aprovecho de Kodachi y Shampoo, puedo destrozar esta relación. Pero debo tener cuidado, últimamente está muy pendiente de Akane, la vigila y la protege mucho. Si me equivoco atraeré la ira de Ranma sobre mí. Hoy hablaré con esas dos y veremos lo que podemos hacer contra, no puedo consentir que sigan juntos"**_ \- pensó la chica.

* * *

Cuando acabaron las clases los dos prometidos se separaron y cuando Akane volvió al dojo su prometido aún no había vuelto. Pasaron las horas y ella se empezó a preocupar. A la hora de cenar él seguía sin aparecer. Estaban acabando de cenar cuando Ranma llegó a casa., vestido con un traje de novio.

Akane se lanzó sobre él y lo abrazó llorando, era un comportamiento extraño en ella, lo normal era que se hubiese enfadado.

\- ¿Dónde te habías metido? - dijo ella alterada-Me tenías muy preocupada.

-Estoy bien. No hace falta que llores-le respondió acariciándole la cabeza para calmarla.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - Le preguntó la chica sin soltarlo y sin parar de llorar. Tenía miedo a la respuesta que él le diese. Estaba muy asustada y no podía controlar su nerviosismo.

\- ¡Shampoo y la bruja de su bisabuela! -dijo él con una rabia infinita- Me han querido casar con esa…- Akane lo miró a los ojos y se asustó. Vio rabia y cólera, Shampoo tenía un nuevo enemigo, Ranma. - Gracias a Mousse me he escapado. Esas dos arpías lo castigaran, no se lo merece.

Akane no lo soltaba, cada vez más asustada. Pensaba que si lo soltaba desaparecería.

-Pero, ¿No te has casado? - le preguntó ella asustada, mirándolo a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, sigo soltero. –La tranquilizó el chico. - Me voy a tomar un baño quiero quitarme de encima la peste a la colonia de Shampoo y del apestoso traje este. Después quemaré este maldito traje, no quiero volver a verlo nunca más.

Minutos después estaba en el jardín delante de una hoguera, en ella ardían el traje y la ropa interior e incluso los zapatos. No quería volver a ponerse ni ver nada de lo que llevaba a la hora de ese intento de casarlo. Quería olvidarlo como si no hubiese ocurrido jamás, como una mala pesadilla. A su lado estaba Akane y entonces fue cuando apareció Shampoo.

-Aireen, vuelve conmigo y sigamos con la boda- pidió Shampoo. Después de que Ukyo le habló a ella y a Kodachi, decidió actuar y no dejar que Akane le quitase su Airen, bueno ni Akane nadie, Ranma sería suyo a cualquier precio.

-Shampoo no voy a casarme contigo. Ni ahora… ni nunca. -contesto Ranma furioso.

-Mis leyes…-dijo la amazona.

-¡A la mierda tus leyes, o cualquier ley de donde sea!. Yo elegiré mi esposa, si alguna vez me quiero casar. Tú eres hoy por hoy la candidata menos indicada para ser mi esposa. Sal de aquí y no vuelvas a tenderme una trampa para casarme. Y una cosa más…- y puso la cara más siniestra que nunca nadie le había visto- No intentes vengarte en Akane, o juro que te mato. No dudaré en arrancarte la cabeza.

-Akane sufrirá mi venganza, es esa chica poco atractiva la que me aleja de ti-diciendo esto desapareció.

-Creo que te he buscado otro problema, lo siento Akane. -estaba deprimido. Pero tuvo una idea-Cámbiate y ponte el kimono vamos a entrenar.

\- ¿Entrenar? -preguntó ella. - ¿A estás horas?

-Si. Eres las más débil de las cuatro-dijo él. Ella se empezó a enfurecer- y tu debilidad no decide ni en tu fuerza, ni en tu técnica, si no aquí-y le tocó con un dedo la cabeza. -En el fondo no quieres hacer daño a nadie y por eso te contienes. –Y la miró serio-Ellas no piensan como tú. Van a por ti, a hacerte daño sea como sea. Debes atacar a fondo, como haces conmigo cuando te hago enfurecer.

Unos minutos después estaban los dos en el dojo.

-Lo ideal sería irnos a la montaña a entrenar, sin interrupciones de la familia, amigos u otros pajarracos de lo que tú y yo sabemos. Pero en pocos días tenemos exámenes y vamos a tener que combinar las dos clases de entrenamiento.

Ella se había dado cuenta que Ranma era un genio. Podía aprender en poco tiempo una técnica nueva y si lo quería con estudiar un poco también sacaba buenas notas, de las mejores de su clase, pero Ranma se aburría en clase, el bajo nivel de los profesores lo hacían aburrirse en clase, pero si encontraba una asignatura atractiva y bien explicada el chico podía dar lo mejor de él.

Y durante semanas Ranma sometió a su prometida a un entrenamiento muy fuerte. Acababan los dos con heridas y recibiendo alguna reprimenda enorme por parte Kasumi o de Nodoka o de ambas, pero los dos seguían entrenando al máximo.

-No podéis seguir este entrenamiento o uno de los dos o los dos acabareis mal heridos.

\- ¿Quieres que "mis otras prometidas" hieran a tu hermana? -preguntó con rabia Ranma, mirando a Kasumi- ¡Pues yo no! Si dejamos las cosas como están, algún día la herirán. Y lo montaran de tal forma que yo no esté cerca para ayudarla. Debe defenderse ella sola, y ganarlas, debe ser muy superior a ella.

-Ranma yo… pienso…- empezó a hablar Kasumi, pero se calló, se lo pensó mejor- el entrenamiento no debe seguir. Hoy ha sido el último día, de ahora en adelante vuestros entrenamientos serán como lo habéis hecho siempre.

-No estoy de acuerdo-dijo el chico- esas tres no dejaran a tu hermana en paz hasta que yo me comprometa con una de ellas, cosa que no haré.

-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo-dijo Akane-no quiero que vuelvan a ganarme. Seguiremos con este entrenamiento.

-De acuerdo. Pero bajareis el nivel. Si volvéis con una herida como la que habéis tenido, os prohibiré entrenaros durante un mes-dijo Nodoka.

Desde aquel día entrenaron bajando el nivel, pero un poco más fuerte que lo normal. Pero los dos se dieron cuenta de algo muy raro, cuando entrenaban juntos contra sus padres, por parejas, no necesitaban hablar para saber lo que hacía o quería hacer el otro, y ayudarle de la forma adecuada. Tenían una especie de conexión, también se dieron cuenta que en estas peleas cada vez les costaba menos vencer a los dos hombres.

Hacía un mes que habían empezado a entrenar, Ranma se había dado cuenta que su prometida se había vuelto más fuerte y hábil. Y ella que él también era más fuerte. Los dos habían descubierto que les gustaba entrenar juntos, se divertían entrenando los dos solos, cosa que no pasaba cuando entrenaban con sus padres.

Se peleaban con menos frecuencia y bromeaban continuamente entre ellos. Ranma ya no tenía tan frecuentemente la pesadilla de la muerte de Akane, pero ahora tenía a su lado a la chica que lo animaba cuando la tenía, ella con solo con mirarlo sabía si la había tenido. Se habían vuelto a un más inseparable de lo que eran. Aun así, cuando sus padres querían casarlos ellos se ponían a insultarse entre ellos, pero nadie se daba cuenta que no lo hacían en serio, que los dos bromeaban para quitarse los dos viejos de encima.

* * *

Una tarde Akane había salido con sus amigas. Quería comprarle algo a Ranma para agradecerle que la entrenarse. Y al volver a casa tuvo un desagradable encuentro.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí-dijo Kodachi-la sucia plebeya que quiere quitarme a mi Ranma.

\- ¿Desde cuándo Ranma es tuyo? -le contestó Akane-No es un objeto, jamás le has preguntado su opinión. Ranma es libre de elegir a quien quiere.

-Ranma es mío. Nuestras leyes son obligatorias. Él debe casarse conmigo-dijo Shampoo convencida que las otras renunciarían a su favor. -Su opinión no cuenta. -acabó con desprecio y soberbia.

-Él no puede que no opine lo que tú-le respondió – No puedes obligarle a que se case contigo en contra de su voluntad.

-Eso lo dirás tú. Primero se casa conmigo y con el roce llegará el amor. -comentó Ukyo...

-No lo conocéis. No vais a poder imponer vuestra voluntad, es muy rebelde. No podéis obligarlo a casarse con vosotras. Él no aceptará. " _ **Ni yo tampoco**_ "-pensó.

-Pareces conocerlo bien, o eso tú crees. Ranma no te quiere, ¿Cómo puede querer a alguien tan poco femenina y tan fea como tú? Me tiene a mí que soy más mujer de lo que tú serás. - dijo una creída y orgullosa Shampoo.

-Ahora te quitaremos del medio- siguió Kodachi-Después podrá elegir entre las tres mejores. Tú no tenías nada que hacer desde el principio.

-Me estáis desafiando. Cuando se entere Ranma se enfadará, con vosotras e incluso conmigo.

-Ranchan estará agradecido de librase de ti-dijo Ukyo- " _ **Akane tiene razón. No le va gustar nada que hayamos desafiado a Akane. Si sufre algún daño no quiero saber cómo se pondrá. Tengo mucho miedo, pero debo seguir**_ "-pensó la chica.

Y empezó el ataque. Las tres aliadas se pensaban que a ser más estarían en ventaja. Pero se vieron superadas por una chica muy diferente a la que ellas conocían, si seguían así las derrotaría a las tres sin despeinarse.

* * *

En el dojo Tendo. Un chico estaba tomando un té. No le hacía gracia que Akane se hubiera ido con sus amigas, algo le decía que las otras tres planeaban algo contra su prometida. Estaba tranquilo y relajado, cuando lo dejó en la mesa y se levantó. De pronto sintió una inquietud muy grande y empezó a andar por el comedor de un lado al otro sin poder contener los nervios.

-¿Qué te pasa Ranma?, parece que te preocupa algo- dijo Kasumi. Ella y Nodoka lo miraban preocupadas y espantadas.

-No sé, de golpe me ha venido una inquietud muy grande… es como si alguien tuviese problem… ¡ _ **Akane**_!

Salió corriendo debía llegar pronto donde estaba su prometida. Lo necesitaba, lo estaba llamando.

* * *

Akane estaba herida, tenía una herida en la pierna. La habían herido a traición, por la espaldas, mientras se enfrentaba a Kodachi, Shampoo la atacó por la espalda. Hasta entonces aunque las tres la atacaban a la vez ella se defendía y tenía incluso cierta ventaja.

-Traidoras, no peleáis con limpieza-dijo ella. Había perdido la ventaja. No las ganaría, pero al menos una o dos se llevarían una lección. Ukyo estaba en el suelo y aunque intentaba levantarse no podía, y las otras dos estaban muy heridas.

Akane fue sorprendida con la cinta de la gimnasta, que se le enganchó en el cuello y la asfixiaba y entonces Shampoo se preparó para dar el golpe de gracia. Lanzó el bombori hacía la chica de pelo corto.

" _ **Estoy vencida**_. ¡ **RANMA AYUDAME, SOCORROO**!"- Pensó, aunque sabía que él no iría. No podía saber que la atacaban, ni sabía dónde estaba. Cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe.

El bombori de Shampoo se dirigía hacia ella y de golpe algo se interpuso entre él y su objetivo y lo detuvo. El bombori cayó al suelo y un pie lo pisó y lo rompió. La dueña del objeto maldijo y miró al causante del estropicio y dio un paso atrás asustada. Nunca le había visto esa cara. No había amistad en esa cara, y si odio y rabia, era una cara que la aterrorizaba.

-Akane, ¿estás bien? -preguntó el chico con amabilidad y preocupación y un poco severo. No le perdonaría que entrase en el juego de sus rivales.

-Lo siento Ranma he perdido-dijo ella entristecida y con lágrimas en los ojos-No he logrado ganarles y he acabado haciendo lo que ellas querían.

-No estoy enfadado contigo, ni por eso-dijo un Ranma enfurecido mirándola-Estoy enfadado, por qué han jugado sucio, muy sucio. Estoy contento por qué has logrado superarlas. Y ahora te temerán, pero eso de luchar con poca nobleza no se los perdono.

Ukyo volvía a estar de pie y Ranma se las quedó mirando.

-No puedes querer a una plebeya tan torpe como _**¡** **esa ramera!**_ -dijo Kodachi.

-Le tengo más aprecio que ti-contestó el chico orgulloso y con mucho desprecio y mucha rabia- Bastante más. Y como vuelvas a llamar a " _ **mi prometida**_ " de esa forma, el idiota de tu hermano no te reconocerá cuando yo acabe contigo-la rabia lo dominaba, le costaba mantenerse sereno y no destrozar a la gimnasta, y de paso a las otras dos.

-Kodachi tener razón-dijo Shampoo. El miedo que sentía por la hostilidad de Ranma le hizo olvidar que ya sabía hablar perfectamente el japonés. -Akane… no… no se… no ser tu prometida. Tu prometida ser… ser y… y… yo.

-Oír bien por qué solo lo diré una vez. No volváis atacar a Akane u os juro que os arrepentiréis. Si atacáis a _ **¡mi prometida!**_ , olvidaré que sois mujeres y os matare. No quiero ni que os acerquéis a ella. Por vuestro bien manteneos alejados de ella. -había ignorado el comentario de Shampoo.

Las estaba amenazando y encima estaba nombrado a Akane como su prometida. Algo había pasado entre ellos. y a ninguna de las tres le gustaba, pero se dieron cuenta que el chico había cambiado. No iba a tener piedad de ellas si Akane era atacada.

Desde que regresó de China y la fallida boda se había vuelto más protector con la chica y a ellas las miraba con algo de rabia, como si les echara algo en cara. La verdad era que así era, no les perdonaba que echaran a perder su boda con Akane. Y aunque él no lo sabía aun, se enteraría poco tiempo después, su prometida tampoco les perdonaba eso. Pero había otra persona a la que no perdonaban que se metiese por medio ese día nefato, y esa persona también sufriría, algún día, la venganza de los dos prometidos.

-Esto no ha acabado, Akane-le chilló Kodachi-Mi Ranma volverá a mí…

\- ¿Desde cuándo soy tu Ranma? -dijo el chico enfadado-Soy el prometido de Akane, pero no soy de su propiedad ni la de nadie. Ella es mi prometida, pero tampoco es de mi propiedad. No somos objetos para tener dueños. No soy tuyo ni lo seré. ¡Soy una persona libre!, ¡ _ **NO UN JUGETE**_!. Iros olvidando de mí como propiedad. El tiempo de la esclavitud por suerte es cosa de pasado.

-Y tanto que ha acabado. El tiempo de la Akane buena, es cosa del pasado. De ahora en adelante haré igual que vosotras, no me detendré por miedo de haceros daño. No os dejare lesionadas, pero no podéis conmigo. Soy una Tendo y nuestro orgullo no es menor que él de los Saotome. Y tengo un buen maestro. -dijo Akane con confianza.

Las tres chicas la miraron y supieron que su antigua rival débil, las había superado. Que siempre fue más fuerte que ellas. Pero que siempre se había controlado para no hacerles daño.

-Nos volveremos a ver Akane- dijo Shampoo-y no estará Airen para defenderte.

-Yo estaré _**SIEMPRE**_ cerca de ella. Hacerle daño y os mataré-dijo Ranma con odio.

Las chicas se fueron y sólo quedaron los dos prometidos.

-Estas enfadado conmigo. Por no ganarles o por seguir su juego-dijo ella triste.

-No lo estoy Akane, te has defendido bien. Tus heridas no son peores que las suyas. Las cuatros vais a tener que curaros vuestras heridas. Pero las suyas van a ser peores. No han logrado ganarte limpiamente y jugando con ventaja, al ser tres contra una. De jugar con limpieza habrías ganado tú. Eres muy superior a ellas.

-No me hables así, que me volveré tan orgullosa como tú. -dijo ella riendo.

-No lo harás, eres demasiado buena para hacerlo. Bueno volvamos a casa. ¿Puede ir tú sola o te llevo a caballito?

-Puedo andar sin ayuda, gracias-y le sonrió. Le vinieron ganas de abrazarlo. -Gracias por venir a ayudarme y defenderme.

-Eres mi prometida-dijo en él y se puso rojo-es mi deber y aunque no lo fueses. No quiero que te hagan daño por mi culpa, por vivir contigo o por cualquier tontería relacionada conmigo.

Ella lo miró y sonrió. El chico se dio cuenta que cada vez tenía menos ganas de hacerla enfadar y que no quería volver a pelearse con ella, al menos quería dejar de hacerlo. Él también sonrió.

-Te había comprado un regalo, era algo que me ha costado encontrarlo, sé que tú lo ibas buscando de hace tiempo. -Y le enseño la figura, estaba rota. -Lo siento, yo quería agradecerte que me…- se puso a llorar.

-No deberías haberlo hecho, tú querías comparte un vestido. Cuando pasábamos por la tienda lo mirabas con ilusión. -dijo el chico, aunque siempre que veía a su prometida mirar ese vestido se reía de ella- Me da igual que está rota. Ningún regalo que me hagas me importa-ella se empezó a enfadar-Ya sé que lo haces de corazón y te tengo que está agradecido, pero…- paró de hablar, Akane vio que estaba nervioso y que no sabía cómo seguir. El enfado de la chica desapareció-Ningún regalo me… compensaría si tú sufres daño. Tú me... me importas más que… que todos los regalos que… que puedas hacerme.

Ella se quedó congelada y sintió muchas emociones. A él le importaba, estaba muy contenta.

-Di la verdad-dijo ella divertida- Tú me quieres.

-Yo…yo no… he dicho eso- estaba nervioso y muy rojo.

-Entonces, no me aprecias-dijo ella simulando tristeza.

-Tampoco… he dicho eso-cada vez más nervioso- Me caes muy bien… y te tengo mucho aprecio….

-Pero, ¿Qué? -preguntó un poco enfadada ella.

-Es mejor que nada cambie. Ya has visto lo que te ha pasado hoy-dijo Ranma tristón- No quiero que esas locas te ataquen. Si decidiese cambiar nuestra relación… intentarían matarte, mientras ese problema exista yo jamás podrá formalizar ningún compromiso.

-Además hay dos o tres locos que van detrás de mí y te atacarían a ti-dijo ella.

-Si. ¿Por qué no se van todos a una isla desierta y nos dejan en paz? -preguntó él. No esperaba respuesta. Se miraron y se rieron-Debemos estar malditos, no nos dejaran en paz y tranquilos.

Ella lo miró. Sabía que él poco o mucho, aunque creía que era mucho, la quería.

-Vamos para casa-dijo ella- intentaremos reparar la figura.

-Si-dijo él más animado.

Iban andando para el dojo, cuando ella se paró y se giró y lo miró extrañada.

-¡Ranma!, ¿Cómo has sabido donde estaba?-preguntó ella.

El chico la miró.

-¡No lo sé!. dijo él sorprendido-Algo me llevó hacía donde tú estabas. Parecía que algo me guio hasta tu lado.

Los dos prometidos se miraron, y decidieron seguir. No volvieron a preguntarse por eso, pero desde ese día los dos sabían cuando el otro estaba en problemas y donde estaba. Fue como si un sexto sentido despertarse en ellos.

* * *

Una Semana después, un domingo muy temprano, los dos prometidos habían mejorado en el entrenamiento se coordinaban mejor en los ataques. Ranma sabía que ahora sólo tenía un rival de nivel, su prometida, aunque no se lo dijo. No quería que se volviese soberbia como él, ni que se confiase.

Él estaba estudiando tenía un examen en dos días, aunque Akane le ayudó, debía aprender las fórmulas por él, podía sacar una buena nota y demostrar a su prometida que él también mejoraba, cuando ya le dolía la cabeza y los ojos, necesitaba parad unos minutos ella entró. Le había comprado el vestido que a ella tanto le gustaba, y se dio cuenta que con ese vestido estaba bellísima.

-No me mires así. Que me da vergüenza-dijo ella muy colorada.

-Es que con… ese vestido… estas… estas... muy guapa-le costó decirle eso.

-Gracias Ranma y gracias por este vestido-dijo ella sonrojada. No estaba habituada que el chico la piropease.

-Tú lo querías, me ha costado meses ahorrar para comprártelo. Pero ha sido el dinero que mejor me he gastado. No me arrepiento de habértelo comprado.

Ella sonrió, ahora sabía que el chico sentía algo por ella, y se sintió contenta. Se quedó mirando la estantería vio la figura. La habían reparado entre los dos, pero Ranma le hizo los últimos retoques. Se fijó en el pelo y en los ojos. Esos colores le sonaban. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que y sonrió.

-Has cambiado un poco a la figura-dijo ella.

\- ¿Te parece mal? -Le preguntó él-La hemos reconstruido entre tú y yo. Ahora tiene más valor para mí que si no se hubiera roto. Por qué hemos empleado las dos horas de esfuerzo en repárala.

-Pero ese color de pelo y ese color de ojos son…- y se calló.

\- ¿Tan feos te parecen? Por qué a mí me parecen muy hermosos. -dijo el chico sin mirarla.

Ella se puso roja, parecía que poco a poco el chico le abría su corazón.

-Parece que te hayas inspirado en…-se puso roja a mirarla.

-Sí, me he inspirado en ti-dijo él-Me ayudaste a volverla a montar, te lo mereces. Por eso le puse el color de tu pelo y él tus ojos.

-Pero si la ve alguien-dijo ella nerviosa- ¿No puede…?

\- ¿Te preocupas por eso? -preguntó el chico-No pasará nada, yo no lo consentiré. ¿Qué tal si… vamos al dojo a entrenar? - pregunto con timidez y ella asintió.- necesito un descanso, llevo estudiando horas, me duelen la cabeza y los ojos, creo que puedo sacar una buena nota, pero ahora mismo necesito un descanso, después podemos estudiar juntos.

Unos minutos más tarde los dos estaban en el dojo y empezaron a entrenar. Estuvieron un par de horas. Cuando acabaron se ducharon y volvieron al dojo. Habían adquirido una nueva costumbre, escuchaban música para relajarse.

Se sentaron y Ranma puso en marcha el equipo de música y los dos se tumbaron cerca el uno de otro. En un momento dado se miraron y se sonrieron. Los dos cerraron los ojos y se relajaron. Pasaron varios minutos escuchando la música y lograron entrar en un estado de profundo relax y de calma que no lograban muy a menudo, sobre todo estando rodeados por la gente que conocían.

Al cabo de un tiempo ella se giró hacía él y lo miró.

\- ¿Qué tal si salimos a tomar algo o al cine o algún sitio? -dijo ella, con esa sonrisa que a él lo dejaba sin defensas-Salgamos antes que venga algún conocido o nuestros padres a molestar. Invito yo.

-Estoy de acuerdo. Yo tampoco tengo gana que me alteren. Ahora estoy muy tranquilo, no me gustaría enfadarme y menos contigo por culpa de otros. Y además tengo ganas de divertirme un poco, que hace tiempo que no lo hacemos. -le contestó él y sonrió-Pero... pero... esta vez invito yo.

Los dos tenían el presentimiento que hoy tendrían visita y la querían evitar a toda costa.

Salieron los dos del dojo muy deprisa, sin decir nada a la familia, tan solo a Nodoka y Kasumi, no querían que les molestasen. Les faltó poco, a lo pocos minutos de salir llegaron los seis personajes que querían evitar, pero entre Kasumi y Nodoka los distrajeron durante horas.

Los dos prometidos se lo pasaban mientras muy bien. Cuando volviesen posiblemente los castigarían sus padres por saltarse el entreno, pero a ellos no les importaba eso. Solo querían divertirse juntos.

Continuará…

* * *

Nota del escritor:

Esta es la primera historia que escribí. Como algunas de las que ya he subido, está acabada, esta desde hace casi dos años. La he revisado varias veces y siempre le encuentro cosas que no me han gustado y las he cambiado o he añadido cosas, seguiré revisándola y cambiándola mientras la suba, incluso cambié gran parte del capitulo final de la historia, ese último capítulo alternativo también lo subiré. Los capítulo en donde hay cambios no los subiré, sólo cambian dos o tres líneas, que añadiré al final del final alternativo comparándolos con las líneas reales.


	2. Chapter 1: LA FUGA

Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.

 **RRRRR** : Los personajes Gritan.

 **"Rrrrrr"** : Los personajes piensan, o hablan por un micrófono.

* * *

 **1º. LA FUGA.**

Los dos jóvenes huían, los perseguían una jauría, pero ellos eran los más rápidos. A veces cuando llegaban a una intercesión, los dos se separaban para volverse a juntar calles más abajo. Sus perseguidores también se separaban. Pero ellos notaban que cada vez había menos gente detrás de ellos.

Los dos jóvenes estaban más preparados, eran los dos más preparados para huir. Llevaban haciéndolo todo el día y el anterior, en realidad cuatro días. No podían salir de su casa, en cuanto salían sus locos compañeros de instituto empezaban a perseguirlos. Todo por un reto del loco del director. Un reto lanzado en venganza por la última humillación recibida por estos dos rebeldes.

\- ¿No se cansarán? - dijo él- deberían saber que somos muy superiores a ellos. No lograran cógenos ni en mil milenios.

\- ¡Que prepotente! - le contestó la chica.

-Venga Akane, tú sabe tanto cómo yo que no tenemos rival entre nuestros compañeros, tal vez Kuno y Ukyo se acerquen un poco.

-Aladea de superioridad y te ganaran, Ranma- le contestó ella- ¿Kuno? -dijo con desprecio- ese no se acerca ni un poco ni un mucho.

-Kasumi se va quedar sin el encargo que nos pidió- dijo Ranma- y todo por el loco ese del director.

En ese momento apareció delante de ello Kuno.

 **¡RANMA!, ¿COMO OSAS METERTE CON MI PADRE?, EL DIRECTOR DEL…-** y fue arrollado por los dos jóvenes en su loca carrera y lanzado directamente a la torre de Tokyo, donde se incrustó.

\- ¿Qué fue lo que se ha cruzado en nuestro camino?, No he llegado a verlo- dijo la joven con ironía.

-Creo… me parece… haber visto por un segundo a… ¿Kuno? - contestó con más ironía el chico.

-Pues parece ser que salió volando, espero que lleve paracaídas. - dijo Akane riendo.

Al rato dejaron de correr al parecer no los seguía ya nadie, y pudieron comprar el encargo, volviendo al dojo Tendo, en el camino encontraron a sus perseguidores tendidos por los suelos cansados de correr. Desde el suelo los miraban con frustración, no se aguantaban de pie, las dos presas estaban a centímetros y no podían ni siquiera tocarlos. Pero, aunque parecía que estaban a salvo los dos jóvenes, tenían cierta preocupación.

-Qué raro ha aparecido Kuno. Pero no Ukyo y lo ha hecho desde el primer día- dijo Ranma preocupado- Es compañera nuestra y ayer nos siguió y nos puso las cosas un poco difíciles.

-También aparecieron Ryoga, Mousse y Shampoo- dijo Akane con rabia- También se añadieron a la fiesta del director Kuno, aunque no pertenecen al Furinkan.

-Y la bruja de su hija-dijo Ranma- ¡Estate atenta estos cinco planean algo! y en breves momentos recibiremos su ataque… lo presiento

-Yo también, yo también.

Quedaba poco para llegar al dojo y los dos estaban seguros que sería en esa zona donde recibirían el ataque.

* * *

No se equivocaban, los dos jóvenes eran observados por cinco personas, hambrientas de victoria. Atacarían desde cinco puntos a la vez y si lograban conseguir que su plan fuese prefecto dejaría a los dos jóvenes acorralados, como si estuviesen en una jaula, sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar. No se acababan de fiar, Ranma y Akane parecían que se habían vuelto más fuertes desde de la fallida boda, hacía casi medio año. Parecían resentidos, sobre todo y únicamente contra ellos. Desde que Ranma estaba entrenando a Akane, esta era más hábil y fuerte.

-Sabéis lo que ha prometido el director Kuno-dijo Mousse- Debemos ganarles y dejar de lado sentimentalismos.

-No me gustaría hacerle daño a la bella Akane- dijo Ryoga con rabia. - No entiendo que ve en un imbécil como Ranma, que juega con cuatro novias.

-Y lo dice un imbécil que juega con dos o más chicas chicas-dijo Ukyo.

\- ¡Ya tuvo que hablar la maniática de la espátula…! - y recibió una caricia de dicha espátula.

-No me tenía que haber aliado con vosotros-contestó Ukyo con furia- con los poco unidos que estamos fracasaremos.

-En eso estamos de acuerdo- dijo Shampoo- yo sola me basto para vencer a Airen y la chica violenta.

-Yo le llevaré a mi prometido y Akane Tendo a mi padre, ¡hohoho! - comentó Kodachi-unas personas de clase baja como vosotros no podéis competir conmigo.

Al pobre Mousse se la acababa la poca paciencia que tenía.

-Venga que se escapan- y los cinco "aliados" se lanzaron al ataque.

" _ **Esto no va acabar nada bien**_ _"_ -pensaron varios de ellos.

* * *

-Akane, ¿has detectado esas auras de combate?, son elevadas.

-Si son ellos, Pero parece más preocupados en matarse entre ellos que atacarnos a nosotros.

-Ojalá se peleen entre ellos y nos dejen en paz, yo ya estoy harto de tanta persecución, vaya semanas nos esperan, si no hacemos algo.

-Si- dijo su amiga con cara de designación. - Pero eso no pasará, no nos dejaran en paz.

- **¡CUIDADO AKANE, QUE LLEGAN! -** gritó Ranma

Fue entonces cuando los atacaron, siendo rodeados por los cinco jóvenes.

-Ya veo que no habéis caído en mismo error de ayer-dijo de forma prepotente Ranma. - Ayer no fue divertido acabar con vosotros de uno en uno. Hoy promete ser más divertido.

-Akane, por favor rendíos sin pelear-dijo Ukyo- No quiero haceros daños a ninguno de los dos.

-Lo siento Ukyo, pero no me rebajaré ante el director y sé que Ranma tampoco.

-Akane tiene razón. -dijo Ranma-No me dejaré controlar por el director Kuno.

-Ranma, Akane- suplicó Ryoga- rendíos, aunque yo a Ranma si le haría daño.

-De eso nada si alguien tiene que sufrir daños es Akane- dijo Shampoo y Kodachi dijo que si con la cabeza.

-A mí, Akane me da igual, prefería que no, no tengo nada contra ella- dijo Mousse- _**¡** **PERO RANMA DEBE MORIR!**_ _-_ esto último lo dijo con mucha rabia y gritando.

-Este grupo nos tienen mucho aprecio- dijo Ranma con ironía.

-Demasiado- le contestó su amiga también irónica.

\- ¡No es justo!, tú lucharas contra tres y yo con los dos estúpidos. - dijo Ranma

\- ¿A quién llamas tú, estúpidos? - dijeron los otros dos chicos, y Ranma se los quedó mirando sin decir nada, pero con su mirada lo dijo todo.

-Claro que no es justo. Hay que librar a la dulce Akane Tendo y a la chica de la trenza de la esclavitud de Ranma Saotome y conmigo nadie cuenta.

\- ¡El estúpido que faltaba por llegar! - dijo Ranma con fastidio.

\- ¡Si, el estúpido de Kuno! -contestó Akane con designación.

-Akane…- dijo Ranma…

-. Que comience…-continuó su prometida.

-…El show- dijeron los dos. Y atacaron a sus rivales. El joven se enfrentó a los tres chicos y su amiga a las tres chicas.

\- ¿No son muchos y fuertes? - preguntó Akane.

-No Akane, nosotros… -dijo el joven y cayeron derrotados Kuno y su hermana.

-…Somos mucho más fuertes…- continuó Akane y los derrotados fueron los dos chicos chinos.

-…Que ellos- acabó el chico de la coleta, y cayeron al suelo los dos últimos.

Los dos prometidos acabaron espalda contra espalda y en posición defensiva.

-Qué raro los creía más fuerte, antes teníamos más problemas para acabar con ellos. - dijo la joven sorprendida.

-Han debido dejado de entrenarse y han perdido potencial- le contestó su amigo- darte prisa que Kasumi está esperando su encargo.

-Si- dijo Akane recogiendo del suelo la compra que le había encargado su hermana.

Los dos siguieron andando hacia el dojo como si nada hubiese pasado.

* * *

los dos prometidos no se dieron cuenta que dos personas los miraban.

-No, te equivocas Ranma, no son ellos los que se han vueltos débiles. - dijo Cologne.

-Sois vosotros los que os habéis vuelto extremadamente fuertes- dijo Happosai.

-Hace tiempo que superan a sus padres, y son muchos más fuertes que tú y yo a su edad. Esto puede ser un problema para ellos, y para el resto de nosotros.

-No deben seguir progresando o nos superaran- dijo el viejo verde.

-Y tú ego machista y narcisista no lo soportaría- dijo la vieja.

-A ti tampoco te gusta que dos jóvenes te superen-le contestó su realmente viejo amigo- Hemos sido las dos personas más fuertes del mundo durante muchas décadas, ahora llegan dos niñatos y en casi dos años nos pasan la mano por la cara.

-Pueden ser un problema. Los dos son tercos, en la lucha empiezan a coordinar sus movimientos, tú y yo tardamos décadas en conseguir hacerlo de forma casi perfecta, ellos dos lo harán en semanas y será de forma completamente perfecta. Son rebeldes, no se dejan dominar, ni soportan la autoridad. Tenemos que conseguir tutelar a estos dos rebeldes.

-No podemos hacer nada si son acosados, por sus compañeros o sus ahora caídos amigos- dijo señalando a los seis jóvenes caídos y derrotados. - ¡Y tú tienes parte de culpa al incitar a tú biznieta!

\- ¿Yo? - contestó la vieja bruja, haciéndose la inocente con una sonrisa falsa- venga ya, por intentar que mi "pobre" biznieta consiga un buen novio. Ja, Ja, Ja.

Los dos se separaron y cada uno volvió a su casa.

Los seis jóvenes se levantaron como pudieron y se arrastraron al Café Gato.

* * *

\- ¿Dónde os habéis metido? -dijo Kasumi preocupada. -Ya pensaba que no llegaríais a tiempo para hacer la comida.

Ranma y Akane habían entrado a casa y fueron directamente a la cocina.

-Se han debido de entretener, correteando por ahí, jugando a pillar con sus amigos. - dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa pícara.

Akane y Ranma se quedaron mirando sorprendidos con la revelación de la hermana mediana, y los dos se giraron hacia Nabiki con una sospecha en la mente, y unas sonrisas sádicas en sus caras.

\- ¿No nos habrás vendido...- empezó Akane

-. Cuando salimos a la calle...-continuo Ranma

-…A la gente del Furinkan y a nuestros " _ **amigos**_ "? - siguió Akane, acercándose con una sonrisa siniestra a su hermana.

-Como se coordinan estos dos últimamente- dijo Nabiki nerviosa intentando salir de la cocina, pero Ranma le cortó el paso, el joven la miró con una sonrisa maligna en los labios.

\- ¿Ibas alguna parte?, queridísima Nabiki-dijo Ranma irónico.

Nabiki se asustó, ¿de dónde habían aprendido estos dos a ser tan perspicaces?, Ranma se acercó y ella retrocedió, entonces se dio cuenta que Akane le cerraba el paso por detrás. Parecían dos miembros de una manada acorralando una presa indefensa, y ese momento vio que estaba más indefensa que nunca y que era la presa perfecta ante los dos depredadores perfectos, estaba atrapada y no podía huir de ellos.

\- ¿Es que no puedo conseguir unos dinerillos con cierta información? - dijo Nabiki con una sonrisa nerviosa en el rosto

\- ¿Cuánto? - preguntó Akane furiosa.

\- Cinco… cinco mil yenes- dijo fastidia Nabiki.

-Nabiki, Nabiki, Nabiki, **¡MIENTES!** \- Gritó Ranma con una sonrisa perversa. Pasándole un dedo por el cuello amenazador.

-Nabiki, debería darte vergüenza- dijo Kasumi.

-Una tiene gastos... –dijo asustada, riéndose nerviosa. Desde la boda fallida los dos prometidos tenían un humor explosivo, además ella pensaba que su hermana pequeña y su posible futuro cuñado la culpaban del desastre de la boda, como así era. Pero desde entonces y desde el entrenamiento que sometía Ranma a su prometida, los dos también se coordinaban mejor en sus ataques y estos ataques eran todavía más salvajes y algo le decía que hoy ella iba a salir perdiendo. -Kasumi al menos tú ponte de mi lado.

-Tú misma te lo has buscado- dijo la hermanan mayor, dejándola sola ante los dos más jóvenes.

 **-** _ **¿CUANTO?**_ \- le preguntó Akane enfadada.

-Treinta… no cuarenta... no, no, son sesenta.

\- ¿De veras? - dijo Ranma desconfiado e irónico.

Nabiki miró a los dos jóvenes estaban desafiantes no se contentarían con una mentira y con el carácter que tenían últimamente lo tenía extremadamente difícil engañarles. Parecían buitres que hubiesen encontrado carroña, su precioso dinero.

-Trescientos cincuenta mil- dijo ella al fin.

\- ¿Es todo? - preguntó el chico de la trenza suspicaz

-No fue un millón de yens. -Reveló nerviosa en contra de su voluntad.

-Bueno Nabiki se buena y " _dasno_ " el noventa y cinco por ciento, con eso estará bien, ¿no Ranma? - dijo Akane con una sonrisa nada simpática, y su prometido asintió.

\- ¡No es justo!, ¡no lo es! - dijo Nabiki- yo he hecho todo el trabajo.

\- ¡Claro que no es justo! - dijo Ranma mosqueado- tú nos traicionas, nos vendes y ¿no te lo vamos a tener en cuenta?, no nos conoces ni a tu hermana y ni a mí. Pues ya es tiempo de que lo hagas.

\- ¿Justo dices? - colaboró Akane enfadada- deberíamos quédanos un noventa y nueve por ciento, por lo del hoy y por todas las fotos que has vendido a nuestra costa este último año.

Al final Ranma y Akane se repartieron seiscientos mil yenes y le dieron a una llorosa Nabiki cien yenes, lo que quedó se lo dieron a Kasumi para el mantenimiento de la familia.

\- ¡Gracias Nabiki!, por tu generosidad- dijo Ranma irónico.

-Cuando quieras hacer negocio con nosotros. -le dijo su hermana pequeña riéndose- ya sabes a cómo esta nuestro precio.

Ranma y su prometida salieron alegres de la cocina, y bromeando entre ellos.

Nabiki llorosa sentada en una silla miraba el dinero que le queda. Parecía que se había visto obligada a vender hasta la última gota de sangre y su alma.

\- ¡No es justo!, ¡no es justo!, ¡no es justo! - repetía llorando.

-No, No lo es, siempre te aprovechas de ellos dos, ten cuidado últimamente están muy resentidos y saltan a la mínima. Te aconsejo que cierres tú negocias respeto a ellos, o te acabaran arruinando.

-Pero, ¿Por qué lo debo pagar yo? - contestó su hermana. -yo que lo había ganado de forma honrada.

-No fue de forma muy honrada- le contestó su hermana mayor-Te has aprovechado de ellos durante mucho tiempo y se han cansado. Lo bueno es que ahora parecen estar más unidos y parece que no se pelean tanto.

-Pero a mí me despluman- dijo Nabiki. - y lo hacen juntos y lo que es peor, ¡con mis técnicas! y las utilizan aún mejor que yo misma. -Lloraba la siempre fría Nabiki.

* * *

Ranma y Akane salieron de la cocina y subieron al piso de arriba. Akane abrió la puerta de su habitación y el chico iba hacia la suya.

-Ranma, ¿quieres entrar a mi habitación?

Él entró, y se quedó mirando a su prometida.

Ella se acercó al escritorio y miró las flores que tenía en él.

\- ¡Oh no!, ¡se están muriendo! -dijo ella con pena.

-Si quieres más ya te compraré otro ramo, aunque ese me costó bastante.

-Y con razón, -contestó la chica-solo se venden durante una semana al año, el resto del año se cultivan en invernaderos y no se venden, o se cultivan silvestres en un valle a medio día de aquí.

-Te prometo si quieres, que iré a ese valle y te traeré esas flores que te gustan tanto, pero no sé cuándo pode ir. -dijo él.

Akane, lo miró y sonrió, algunas veces era muy agradable, pero últimamente era muchas veces.

Ella se sentó en la cama y le pidió que se sentase a su lado.

\- ¿Pasa algo que quieres? - dijo él preocupado.

-Nada quería pasar un rato tranquila, y supongo que tú también deseas un poco de paz, como ahora no tenemos casi ni un minuto de respiro, y algo me dices que en tu habitación no tardaran mucho en molestarte.

\- Yo creía que me iba a proponer…- empezó con una sonrisa picarona.

- **¿QUE PENSABAS, ESTUPIDO Y PERVERTIDO**? - dijo ella pegándole con su mazo.

-Nada Akane, nada- riendo con una risa incomoda y falsa, dolorido y tocándose la cabeza- que dolor, que golpe me has dado, que daño. Hoy no tengo ni ganas de empezar a discutirme contigo, ni tampoco quiero, estoy demasiado cansado. Han sido cuatro días agotadores.

Ella lo miró se había puesto serio de golpe. Últimamente estaba un poco extraño y se dio cuenta que ella también. Hacía tiempo que no buscaban pelease y parecía que les gustaba estar los dos juntos.

-Yo tampoco tengo fuerzas para tener una bronca contigo- y se apoyó en la pared, él la imito.

-Si nos viesen los pervertidos de nuestros padres así, dentro de una hora seriamos marido y mujer. - dijo el chico riéndose mirándola.

-Pues que no se enteren- dijo ella riendo con malicia- por eso he cerrado la puerta.

Él la miró con sorpresa y le sonrió agradecido. Pero en ese instante.

- **¡RANMA! –** Se oyó una voz- ¡es hora de entrenar!

\- ¡Mierda!, el viejo, no me podía dejar en paz. -dijo él fastidiado en voz baja.

-En su habitación no está- dijo Soun.

-Encima mi padre se ha añadido a la fiesta- dijo Akane en voz baja, fastidiada también.

-Akane, ¿está ahí Ranma? - dijo Genma.

La joven miró al joven y este negando con la cabeza, con la mirada suplicando ayuda.

-No, ¡no está! Cuando volvimos del encargo de Kasumi se separó de mí y no lo he vuelto a ver. No sé dónde estará.

-Si lo ves, bajad los dos al dojo. Queremos que tengáis una sesión de entrenamiento por parejas- dijo Soun.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron asustados. Últimamente estas secciones se repetían continuamente, los dos las odiaban. A ellos le gustaba entrenase juntos, sin mediación de sus padres, enfrentarse el uno contra el otro. Así, aunque no lo confesasen se divertían mucho. Pero luchar emparejados contra los locos de sus padres les producía agobio.

-Vale papá, si lo veo ya se lo diré- dijo Akane. Y sonriendo pícaramente a su amigo dijo en voz baja-Hasta la hora de comer no te espero ver, pero eso no significa que te vayas de aquí.

Él sonrió entendiendo la broma de su amiga y los dos se quedaron recostados en la cama apoyándose en la espalda en la pared. Haciéndole compañía el uno al otro, disfrutando de la tranquilidad relativa que se había roto el último día de clase de la semana anterior.

* * *

 ** _CUATRO DIAS ANTES…_**

Ranma y Akane corrían para llegar a tiempo al instituto, como siempre salían tarde, cuando no se levantaba tarde uno lo hacía el otro, o tardaban mucho en desayunar, o se pasaban entrenando y después tenían que ducharse y comer a toda velocidad.

\- ¡Que llegamos tarde! - repetía la joven.

\- ¿Y quién tuvo la culpa? Ayer te quedaste hasta tarde viendo esa película de terror tan mala. Y te has dormido.

\- ¿Y quién se quedó conmigo? - le respondió ella enfadada.

-Me obligaste- se defendió él, la chica se pasó toda la película abrazada al brazo del chico con tal fuerza que el joven tenía marcas en el brazo.

De repente el joven se puso en tensión, cogió a su compañera en brazos y saltó subiendo al tejado de la casa más cercana.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué haces? - dijo la joven enfadada. - cómo lleguemos tarde…

\- ¡Calla! - le ordenó él en un susurro.

Ella se calló por qué en ese momento vio a Shampoo en la calle en su bicicleta.

\- ¿Dónde debe estar Airen?, hace un momento que lo he visto por aquí con Akane- dijo la china.

Entonces cerca de allí apareció Ukyo, iba en dirección al Furinkan.

\- ¡Tu chica maniática donde has escondido a mi Airen!

-No lo he escondido y si lo hubiese visto no te lo diría- dijo la otra chica enfadada _\- "_ _ **Pero que confianza se cree tener esta tonta con mi Ran-chan**_ _"-_ pensó Ukyo.

La conversación fue degenerando hasta que las dos empezaron a luchar.

-Baja y contenta a tus dos novias-le dijo Akane con sarcasmo a su prometido.

\- ¡Y un cuerno! - le contentó el chico con genio- No tengo ganas de ver a " _esas dos_ ".

La forma que mencionó a " _esas dos_ " le hizo pensar a Akane que el joven estaba aún un tanto resentido contra las dos chicas y se lo quedo mirando.

-Vamos que llegamos tarde- dijo Ranma.

Y los dos corrieron por los tejados hasta llegar sin problemas a instituto. Y entraron, no sabían que allí les esperaba su peor mal de cabeza de las dos próximas semanas.

Mientras se dirigían a clase Akane pensó en la frase que había escuchado a su prometido: _**"y un cuerno**_ ", entendía el significado de la frase. _"_ **Ranma debería ver menos películas malas, que últimamente se le está poniendo un lenguaje muy soez. Para que después se queje de lo que yo veo"** , -pensó la joven.

-Que lenguaje más ordinario estás pillando, "¡ **nene!** "- le dijo la chica, con una sonrisa burlona, remarcando nene.

-Mira quien habla, "¡ **nena!** "- le contestó él también de la misma forma burlona.

Entraron en la clase y se sentaron en sus mesas y al mirar enfrente vieron en la mesa del profesor una figura de la cabeza del director, y la pizarra tapada con una cortina.

\- ¿Qué nueva tontería ha maquinado este tío tonto? - dijo Ranma.

-No lo sé, pero pronto lo averiguaremos. Y parece que no nos gustará.

-Sí, este personaje esta tan loco como sus hijos.

Entonces entró Ukyo con aspecto de haberse peleado, tenía marcas de lucha y se apoyaba en su espátula.

-Hola Ran-chan, Akane. ¿Cómo habéis llegado hoy? No os es he visto.

-Hemos descubierto un atajo nuevo, lejos de " _problemas_ "- dijo Ranma con frialdad.

\- " _ **No**_ **,** _ **aun no les ha perdonado la trampa que me tendieron, la semana pasada**_ " · - pensó Akane.

Entonces entró el profesor y empezó la clase al cabo de un rato de la figura empezó a salir música y el director habló a través de ella.

\- "Hola alumnos del instituto Furinkan, revisando los archivos he descubierto que no tenemos himno de le escuela..."

-Ya sabía yo que este hombre maquinaba algo.

-Me temo que habrá compuesto un horrible himno que quiere que cantemos. - comentó Akane.

-Pues lo tiene claro- le respondió su prometido- yo no voy a cantar nada compuesto por ese personajillo o mandado componer por él. Debe ser peor que malo.

"… Por eso para que cada mañana empecéis contentos el día, cantaréis un alegre un himno que será un canto a la gloria y de alabanza a vuestro amado y querido director, si miráis en vuestra pizarra leeréis la letra..."

Y el maestro con designación, cansancio y negando con la cabeza, no estaba de acuerdo con esa horrible idea, quitó la cortina y apareció ante ellos la horrible letra del nuevo himno de la escuela.

Entonces de la figura salió una horrible tonada tocada por el director con su ukulele y antes que el director empezase a cantar su himno, entre Ranma y Akane cogieron la figura y la lanzaron por la ventana, sus compañeros y el profesor los aplaudieron.

\- ¡Qué idea más imbécil ha tenido hoy! - dijo Ranma enfadado.

-Como oiga esa canción necesitaré pastillas para el mal de cabeza- Colaboró Akane enfadada.

Al momento se abrió la puerta y apareció Tatewaki con la figura por sombrero.

\- ¿Quién ha osado a lanzar esta birria sobre la estrella del Furinkan…?

No pudo seguir Akane de un golpe lo lanzó por la ventana que un momento antes había abierto Ranma.

\- ¡Vete a tomar viento! - dijo la chica.

\- " _ **Esta Akane está aprendiendo un vocabulario muy divertido y florido**_ "- pensó Ranma divertido.

\- " _ **Me da miedo la coordinación que tienen Ran-chan y Akane en los últimos días. No hace falta ni siquiera que se comuniquen. Cuando uno empieza algo, el otro lo comprender al instante y lo acaba. Qué envidia me dan. Se complementan a las mil maravillas**_ **.** _ **Como sigan así jamás estaré a su nivel**_ _"-_ pensaba Ukyo asustada.

Entonces por los altavoces de la escuela se oyó al director de nuevo.

- _ **Que todos los alumnos se reúnan en el patio**_.

Al reunirse en patio el director fue a darle una de sus locas charlas.

\- " _ **Viendo el sabotaje del himno por parte de los dos alumnos más rebeldes y problemáticos del instituto. Me veo obligado a coger dos semanas de baja por depresión. En lo cuales vosotros os socializareis con vuestro amado director y no vendréis a clase.**_ "

-Bueno al menos ha tenido una idea buena este director- dijo Sayuri

-Si-contestó Akane.

 _-_ No me gusta, planea algo retorcido- dijo Ranma.

-Tú siempre tan desconfiado, Ranma-dijo Akane, pero ella opinaba los mismo.

\- " _ **Pero en esas dos semanas tendréis una actividad extra. Deberéis tráeme prisioneros a los dos responsables del destrozo**_."

\- ¡ **Y UN CUERNO! -** gritó Akane- **¡NO NOS DEJAREMOS COGER!**

 **-** " _ **Todo se hará con estas condiciones:**_

 _ **1º. La hora límite será dentro de dos semanas y dos días, es decir lunes a esta misma hora. Las 9 de la mañana.**_

 _ **2º. Podrán participar todos, incluso lo que no son alumnos del Furinkan.**_

 _ **3º. Los únicos sitios que no podrán perseguirse será en la casa donde viven los dos rebeldes y recintos públicos, centros comerciales, tiendas, iglesias, templos, etc."**_

-Ya sabía yo que planeaba lago sucio- dio Ranma.

-Y tan sucio- le contestó Akane.

- **….6º. El transporte público: estaciones de metro, ferrocarril, etc. y el Furinkan quedan excluidos del punto 3º**.

 _ **7º. Cualquier estudiante que los ayude será castigado, eso incluye a Nabiki Tendo, al menos fuera de su casa."**_

Y siguió comentando las diversas condiciones.

-Me parece que voy a sacar algo bueno de esto- dijo Nabiki sonriendo, pensando en el futuro negocio que con esto se le abría...

\- " _ **Y ahora el premio… y el castigo:**_

 _ **-A quien o quienes me traigan a Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo, antes del lunes a la hora establecida le concederé cualquier deseo que me pida.**_ _"_

Todos los chicos miraron a Akane, sabiendo el deseo que pedirían.

-Me imagino que quieren estos pervertidos-dijo Akane con miedo.

-Pues lo tienen claro- le respondió su prometido enfurecido- no pienso dejar que eso pase. Quien te ponga un dedo encima pasará una temporada en una cama comiendo sopa, por qué no tendrá dientes y todos los huesos rotos. Y no creo que el director cumpla con su palabra.

-Pues yo sé lo que voy a pedir cuando os capturé a uno de los dos- dijo Ukyo, mirando a Ranma, este y su prometida sabían a lo que se refería.

-Que te lo pienses. Lo que ha dicho Ranma de la paliza te pasará a ti si osas tócanos un pelo a uno de los dos, por mucho aprecio que te tenga Ukyo, te mandaré al hospital. -contestó Akane.

 _\- "_ _ **Si no lográis tráeme a esos dos díscolos, suspenderéis todo el curso y volveréis a repetir el año que viene y… el otro quizás**_ _"_ -dijo el director.

-Saotome, Tendo dejaos pillar que va en ello nuestro futuro.

-Por vuestra culpa nos castigaran a todos.

 **\- "Si son capturados, los dos rebeldes limpiaran ellos solo el instituto hasta final del curso y el que viene quizá"** -siguió el director.

-Estas condiciones no me gustan- dijo Akane

-Ni a mí, prepárate que me temo que vamos a tener que salir corriendo ya mismo- dijo Ranma.

" _ **El tiempo para capturarlo empieza…A…HO…RAAAA**_ "

Todo pareció moverse a cámara lenta todos los alumnos se abalanzaron sobre los prevenidos rebeldes. Ranma cogió a su prometida en brazos y saltó de cabeza en cabeza y salió huyendo. Cuando se alejó dejó a Akane en el suelo y se distanciaron corriendo del grupo de perseguidores.

-Ranma Saotome, déjate coger y permite que mi deseo sea sobre Akane y la chica de la trenza se haga real…- dijo Kuno blandiendo su espada de madera.

\- ¡Ni en tus mejores sueños! - dijo Akane dándole un puñetazo en el costado derecho, mientras Ranma hacia los mismo en el izquierdo. Kuno cayó al suelo desmayado.

Los dos fugitivos saltaron la valla del instituto y se perdieron entre los tejados de Nerima.

-Pobre Kuno no está preparado para enfrentarse a esos dos- dijo Ukyo con lastima mirando a Kuno y dándole pataditas con el pie- Puede que yo tampoco, ni Ryoga ni Shampoo.

* * *

Ranma y Akane llevaban huyendo toda la mañana. Habían parado a descansar en un parque, pero fueron encontrados pronto por sus compañeros.

A la fiesta se juntó primero Kodachi, y después los dos chicos chinos y por último Ryoga. Ranma y Akane sabían que ganarían a sus "amigos" si estos actuaban por separado.

-No sé cómo pueden seguir las locuras de ese director- dijo Akane resoplando en un momento de reposo, apoyada a un árbol.

-Están amenazados, ese director… como se nota que es de la familia Kuno. -comentó el chico con rabia, a los dos les faltaba aire.

-Nadie se salva en esa familia-dijo Akane.

-Sí, les ha contagiado su locura a sus hijos, o es algo hereditario.

Se acercaron a una fuente y bebieron por turnos, mientras uno bebía el otro vigilaba.

-Venga ya tu padre este medio loco y tú no has salido al él, Ranma… bueno no eres tan loco como él. -dijo Akane riéndose.

\- ¿Qué dices Akane? - dijo Ranma enfadado- mi padre no está loco, solo es un vividor, un timador, un estafador…-se lo pensó un poco- Si está loco, y el tuyo también y los dos por la influencia de ese… ese viejo verde y loco.

-Deberíamos huir de casa, y llévanos a Kasumi y a tu madre o acabaremos como nuestros padres.

\- ¿Y Nabiki? -dijo Ranma.

\- ¿Ella?... ya esta tan loca como ellos, es un caso perdido- dijo la chica con resignación, y los dos estallaron en carcajadas.

 **\- ¡MIRAD ESTAN ALLI! -** gritó alguien. Y los dos jóvenes volvieron a huir.

\- ¡Mierda! - exclamó Ranma- ya tenemos aquí a esos de nuevo. Ahora que me lo pasando bien.

Así pasaron huyendo cuatros días, solo tenían paz cuando estaban en el dojo. Dentro del dojo se sabían observados y vigilados, y en cuanto salían empezaba de nuevo la persecución. No salían a la calle uno de ellos solo. Cuando uno necesitaba salir el otro lo acompañaba. Recibiendo ataques tanto de sus compañeros de escuela, como de Shampoo y los otros que eran vencidos con una rapidez fantástica.

-Shampoo y los otros siempre nos atacan en solitario- dijo Akane- Si se uniesen podrían ser terroríficos.

-Seguirían perdiendo-le respondió Ranma. - Ya no son rivales para nosotros, somos más fuertes y con mejor técnica que cualquiera de ellos.

-Que prepotente eres, si sigo escuchándote me volveré igual que tú.

-Normal-dijo él riendo- Los dos somos de principios de mayo, y tenemos una personalidad parecida, somos cabezotas y con mal genio y muy muy tercos. Es normal que nos parezcamos en lo prepotente. - dijo el riéndose

-Espero que yo no me parezca en eso, no.- manifestó ella aceptando la broma de su amigo. - Pero tú eres más tonto que yo- y empezó a reírse y salió corriendo.

-Ven aquí fea, que te voy hacer cosquillas, que sé que tienes muchas- respondió él riendo siguiéndola para cogerla. Los dos se reían, estaban contentos por tener al otro al lado.

No se dieron cuenta que alguien los espiaba. Un pato con gafas escondido los oyó y decidió reunir a los otros cuatro o cinco jóvenes. Ranma y Akane se tragarían sus burlas.

Y al día siguientes cinco jóvenes esperaban sus dos incautas e "inocentes" presas y…

 **/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./**

-Ranma, Ranma despierta- dijo Akane, preocupada por los movimientos de su prometido.

-Qué mal sueño- dijo el chico.

\- ¿Tan malo era? - le preguntó ella preocupada.

\- ¡He vuelto a revivir los últimos cuatro días! - exclamó él con un escalofrió.

-Eso sí que es una pesadilla- dijo ella riéndose.

\- ¿Aún no ha hecho Kasumi la comida? - preguntó el chico. Tenía hambre, estar todo el día huyendo le daba apetito.

-Aún no – debe quedar aun una media hora.

Y a los dos le volvió a asaltar el sueño, y sin que se diesen cuenta sus manos se tocaron y se cogieron mientras dormían.

Cuando subió Kasumi a llamar a Akane, picó en la puerta.

-Akane, Akane, ¿estás ahí?

Al no recibir respuesta y encontrar la puerta cerrada, Kasumi buscó en sus bolsillos y encontró la copia de la llave del cuarto de su hermana. Y al abrirla vio a los dos jóvenes dormidos cogidos por la mano.

\- " _ **Que imagen más bella, ellos lo negaran por qué son muy orgullosos, pero estos dos se quieren, no le diré nada a nadie ni siquiera a ellos, no soy Nabiki, cuando estén preparados ellos mismos darán el paso por sí solos**_ "- pensó la joven, salió y volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave y volvió a picar. _**"Akane ha escondido ha Ranma en su habitación para que no fuese molestado ni por su padre ni por el mío, los dos necesitan descansar. Haré como si no supiese donde está y simularé que no sé nada. Qué envidia me dan. Tengo celos de Akane, no sabe la suerte que tiene.**_ "

\- ¡Akane!, ¡Akane! - volvió a picar un poco más fuerte.

Dentro Akane se despertó y aun medio dormida se soltó de la mano de Ranma, no tuvo constancia de cómo había dormido.

-Kasumi, ¿qué quieres?

-La comida ya está, busca a Ranma y bajad los dos a comer.

La chica miró a Ranma dormido, y le dio pena despertarlo y separase de él.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que buscarlo yo? -simuló estar enfadada- Siempre me toca a mi

-Tú grita llamándolo, debe haberse quedado dormido en el tejado o por ahí, en su habitación no está-dijo Kasumi casi riéndose, y bajó a la cocina.

Akane miraba a su prometido y sonrió, ya sabía cómo despertad al chico, le metió el dedo en el oído a su prometido y este se despertó de mala forma.

\- ¡Que bruta eres! - exclamó enfadado, pero en voz baja.-¿Me vengaré de ti- y le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

-¡Para ya !- dijo la chica riendo- ¿Qué nos van a descubrir, y no sabremos que decirles- el chico paró y cuando ella dejó de reír-Kasumi ha subido a decirme que la comida está hecha. Tienes que salir de aquí sin que te vean.

Él salió por la ventana y se subió a un árbol cercano.

Y entonces Akane haciendo teatro lo llamó.

\- ¡Ranma!, ¡Ranma! la comida ya está hecha-gritó simulando estar enfada- Sal de tu escondite, sabandija y baja de una vez.

\- ¡Ya voy!, ¡feúcha! -chilló Ranma simulando estar enfadado también.

Y saltó al tejado y se metió en la casa por la ventana de su habitación. En el pasillo se encontró Akane que le sonrió, y los dos empezaron a simular una fuerte discusión.

-Siempre igual, el señor Saotome se esconde y me toca a mí buscarlo- parecía furiosa de verdad.

-Tú siempre enfadada, no sabes decir las cosas bien- opinó él en apariencia furioso, pero bajando la voz y riendo le dijo- "¿ _sabandija_?".

-Y el señor Ranma siempre escondiéndose-Y ella también bajó la voz riendo-" ¿feúcha?"

Continuaron por el pasillo y Ranma se detuvo y ella lo miró.

\- ¿Qué pasa Ranma? -dijo ella intrigada en voz baja.

\- ¿No te parece extraña tu casa?, este pasillo es muy largo, hay tres habitaciones, en cambio, si te fijas bien, en realidad debería haber cuatro, es como si una habitación estuviese tapiada.

-No digas tonterías-dijo ella, pero también se quedó pensativa, - debe ser un fallo de perspectiva no imagines cosas raras. - y se rió.

Él también se rió, y dejó de pensar en eso, y lo olvidaron por completos… por unos meses.

La falsa discusión elevó el tono y por la boca de los dos sonaron palabras más fuertes. A los dos les costaba aguantar la risa, pero siguieron con la comedia. Y se sentaron a comer.

Nabiki seguía llorosa, al verla los dos jóvenes casi se le escapó la risa. Ella al verlos con ese enfado decidió no decir nada, estaba bastante asustada de lo que le podían decir o hacer en ese estado.

\- ¡Ranma!, ¡Akane! ¡parad ya de discutir! -ordenó Soun- y tener la comida en paz.

Durante toda la comida los dos jóvenes se mantuvieron en un enfado aparente, la única que se dio cuenta de la falsedad de la pelea era Kasumi.

 _ **\- "Están haciendo comedia, los demás son tontos si no se dan cuentan. Esta pelea no la hacen en serio."-**_ pensó.

La falsa discusión les salió bien, no era la primera vez que simulaban una y tampoco sería la última.

-Cuando acabéis de comer preparados para una sesión de entrenamiento por parejas- dijo Soun.

\- ¿Después de comer? Me va sentar mal, no es bueno, necesito reposar un rato. -contestó Akane, realmente quería entrenar con Ranma. Si los padres se metían por medio, los dos tenían que bajar el nivel hasta el mismo que él de los dos viejos.

-Yo no quiero hacer pareja con Akane- respondió Ranma- le falta nivel. - Aunque pensaba que a los que faltaba nivel era a los dos padres.

\- ¿Quién quiere hacer pareja contigo? -dijo Akane enfadada. Realmente los dos sí que estaban enfadados, pero era con sus padres.

-Eso digo yo- y la miró desafiante _ **\- "no puedo mirarla así o me acabare riendo Y ella también lo hará y descubrirán que esta pelea no va en serio"-**_ pensó.

 _ **\- "Está a punto de reírse, lo noto y yo también estoy a punto de reírme, pero esto debe seguir un poco más, aunque no mucho, no aguantaré mucho más esta comedia"**_ -pensaba la chica.

Los dos giraron la cabeza simulando desprecio y antipatía mutua y se levantaron a la vez.

\- ¿Se puede saber dónde vais? - dijo Soun enfadado.

-Yo a mi habitación- le soltó Ranma rabioso- Ella puede ir donde le plazca.

-Pues por eso mismo voy a la mía- dijo ella encarándose al joven.

Y los dos salieron enfadados de la sala.

-Cada vez se llevan peor, no sé si casándolos arreglaremos algo- dijo Nodoka.

-Con tiempo las cosas irán por donde deben ir. -Dijo Kasumi con una sonrisa. Ella sí que se había dado cuenta que los dos jóvenes actuaban- Todo se arreglará.

* * *

Akane llegó a su habitación y se apoyó en la puerta y miró a Ranma con una sonrisa pícara y seductora y los dos se rieron.

-Nos hemos pasado, si nuestros padres descubren que le hemos tomado el pelo nos castigaran.

-Me da igual, por un momento así de divertido, cualquier castigo es poco. -le contestó Ranma. Y se dirigió a su habitación.

-Ranma, ¿No entras en mi habitación y hablamos? -dijo ella tentadora.

-Me gustaría mucho, pero ¿Te olvidas que estamos, en teoría, muy enfadados? Sería peligroso que nos encontrasen a los dos juntos. Pero cuando tengas un tiempo quiero comentarte una idea que he tenido, para solucionar el problema del director.

\- ¿Qué es? - dijo ella, aunque ya conocía la respuesta, por qué a ella también se le había ocurrido una y estaba segura que era la misma que a él.

-Ya verás cómo te gustara- intrigó él enigmático.

Ella se le acercó y le comentó algo al oído y le sonrió... Él la miró sorprendido ella había adivinado lo que él quería hacer. Le dieron ganas de abrázala, pero se contuvo.

-Bueno nos vemos cuando esos dos pervertidos vengan a buscarnos, y recuerda: " _ **TÚ Y YO ESTAMOS MÚY ENFADADOS."**_

* * *

 **Dos horas después**

Los dos jóvenes estaban en el dojo uno al lado del otro, aunque parecían que querían estar en otro lugar, era donde querían estar, pero les sobraba sus padres. Los combates con sus padres eran aburridos. Se habían dado cuenta que ya no podían aprender nada de ellos.

-Nos vais atacar queremos ver vuestro nivel-dijo Soun- Aún estáis lejos del nuestro. ¡Genma!, no hará falta que nos esforcemos en dos minutos esto habrá acabado.

\- " _ **En eso tenéis razón dentro de dos minutos estaréis los dos en suelo**_ "-pensaron los dos jóvenes.

-Ranma lucharas conmigo y tu Akane con tu padre- dijo Genma.

Y empezó el combate de entrenamiento, los dos chicos se vieron superados ampliamente por sus padres, empezaron a retroceder.

-Esto va mal, Akane, espabila o esos dos cabezas huecas nos ganaran- le reclamó Ranma.

-Mira quien fue hablar- manifestó la chica enfadada.

No lograban romper la defensa de sus padres. Todo pintaba mal para los dos chicos.

\- ¡ **AKANE!,** \- Gritó el joven cuando casi se había cumplido los dos minutos - **¡AHORA!**

Y los dos jóvenes cambiaron de contrincante y de forma de luchar y en cinco segundos mandaron a los dos padres al suelo, dejándolos noqueados.

-Me parece que ya hemos superado a nuestros mayores, es hora de dejar paso a nuestra generación- dijo Ranma orgulloso. - esto ha sido solo un calentamiento.

-De ahora en adelante mirar nuestros combates y descansar-dijo Akane.

Y los dos jóvenes empezaron su entrenamiento de verdad, enfrentándose el uno contra el otro. Los dos hombres quedaron extasiados por los movimientos de sus hijos, eran perfectos. Uno de ellos hacía un ataque de forma prefecta y el otro lo bloqueaba de forma adecuadamente.

Los padres vieron la perfección de los movimientos de sus hijos.

-Ya nos han superado- comentó Soun llorando.

-Ya podemos celebrar la boda hoy… -No pudieron seguir sus hijos los noquearon en un instante.

\- ¡De eso nada! - exclamaron los dos prometidos.

Salieron del dojo y se dirigieron a la casa.

\- ¡Que peligro tienen los viejos! -dijo Ranma. - Bueno ahora toca una buena ducha y después descansa que… ya sabes.

-Si te parece bien me ducho yo primero y después tú. -dijo ella tentadora- descansa tú también, hasta la hora de la cena.

Los dos entendieron lo que quiso decir él otro. Y después de la ducha los dos se metieron cada uno en su habitación y estuvieron allí hasta la hora de la cena.

Una vez acabada la cena, que fue muy deprimente, con dos hombres llorando por ser superados por sus hijos, una Nabiki deprimida por ser superada por las mismas personas. Dos jóvenes muy alegres y muy diferentes a los que se habían sentado esa misma mañana, que bromeaban continuamente entre ellos. Y dos mujeres que no sabían realmente lo que pasaba.

Los primeros en levántese fueron Ranma y Akane.

\- ¿Dónde vais? - dijo Nodoka.

-Yo a dormir hoy ha sido un día muy largo y cansado.

-Yo también. Me he pasado toda la mañana corriendo perseguida por unos locos- colaboró Akane- Y por la tarde un entrenamiento con dos personas que ya no están a nuestro nivel.

Y subieron a sus habitaciones.

-Después me llamaras prepotente-dijo Ranma riendo- pero te has pasado un poco con el comentario que has hecho.

-Se lo merecen-contestó ella también riendo- se han pasado meses sin entrenar jugando al shogi y sin entrenar, están gordos y pesados. A ver si espabilan.

-Bueno preciosa, pasa buenas noches- dijo él.

Ella se quedó parada con lo de "preciosa". Pocas veces, prácticamente nunca, le echaba piropos y no estaba acostumbrada, pero pronto se recuperó y entró en la habitación. Estaba contenta por el cumplido de Ranma, esa noche dormirían muy poco.

Él entró rojo a la suya, el piropo se le había escapado sin querer, aunque era verdad que lo era, no sabía cómo se lo había dicho, puede ser que en ese preciso momento estaba pensando que lo era. El chico realmente era muy tímido y decir cosas así se le hacía muy difícil. Se tumbó en la cama y dormitó un poco.

* * *

Esa tarde al Café gato de Cologne, habían llegado cuatro jóvenes heridos física y mentalmente, los hermanos Kuno, habían vuelto a su mansión, no quisieron acompañar a esos cuatros jóvenes. Los cuatros chicos tardaron horas en llegar a su destino.

Cologne miró como los jóvenes se curaban sus heridas. Sabían que los cuatros eran de los más fuertes de Nerima. Pero no podían compararse ya con el dúo que vivía en el dojo Tendo. En poco más de un mes de estar igualados, Ranma y Akane subieron mucho sus niveles.

-He visto vuestro intento de lucha, ¿Qué os ha pasado?

-Si lo ha visto, ¿para qué pregunta? - contestó Ryoga muy molesto por la pregunta.

-Quiero que me expliquéis vosotros mismo vuestra derrota.

-Teníamos que haber ganado éramos seis contra dos y en un momento. Se han ido deshaciendo de nosotros- dijo Mousse- no he visto como lo han hecho se han vuelto más… ¿rápidos, fuertes…? no sé. Parece que sean hecho más de todo.

-Eres miope tú no ves bien. -dijo Ukyo.

\- ¿Y tú has visto algo? - le contestó incisiva Cologne.

-No, no, no he visto nada- le respondió la chica en voz baja y con vergüenza- hemos atacado, y ellos también, primero han atacado a los hermanos Kuno, al siguiente instante ya habían derrotado a ellos y se habían abalanzado sobre Shampoo y Mousse y al instante siguiente yo tenía a Akane encima y ya estaba en el suelo con un dolor increíble. Entre el ataque a Kodachi y a mí no han pasado más de cinco segundos.

-La chica violenta nunca fue tan precisa- detalló Shampoo- Me ha humillado a mí la amazona más fuerte, la retaré y…

\- ¡Volverás a perder! - la contradijo Cologne con tristeza- Ya no están a vuestro nivel.

\- ¿Cómo? - dijo Ryoga- yo y Ranma siempre hemos estado igualados.

-Sí, pero Akane hace más de un año que practica con Ranma cada día, que es el más fuerte de vosotros, ella se ha ido adaptado a la fuerza a y la técnica de Ranma. Al subir él del nivel, ella al esforzarse también subía de nivel. Últimamente se complementan en la lucha, si él pega a un costado ella pega en el otro, si una va a la izquierda él otro a la derecha. No le hace falta ni comunicarse entre ellos, para saber lo que hace el otro y apoyarlo adecuadamente. Eso se consigue con mucho tiempo de entrenamiento conjunto y tenerse confianza mutua.

-Y nosotros no lo conseguiremos nunca-opinó Mousse.

-Hay una forma- dijo la vieja.

\- ¿Cómo? - le pidieron los jóvenes.

-Separarlos- dijo Cologne. Y vosotros luchar contra Ranma y ellas contra Akane, en eso que os ayuden esos dos hermanos tan desastres.

-No servirá- dijo Ukyo con pena- la semana pasada, tendimos una trampa a Akane. De alguna forma Ranma supo que estaba en peligro y apareció cuando Shampoo estaba a punto de darle el golpe de gracia.

-Airen nos amenazó, _**"si os acercáis de nuevo a Akane y le provocáis algún daño, olvidare que sois las tres mujeres y os matare**_ ", nos dijo. Desde ese día nos mira con rabia y nos habla con frialdad.

-Sois vosotras la que habéis hecho aumentar el nivel de fuerza de esos dos, impidiendo su boda, esa acción no os la perdonan y atacando con traición a Akane, los habéis provocado. No quiero que os acerquéis a ellos.

-Pero hace un rato has dicho…

-Hace un rato era hace un rato y ahora, es ahora- respondió la vieja- Os han cogido manía. Si seguís atacándolos ellos seguirán aumentando su rabia hacía vosotros y con ello su nivel de fuerza. Los dos únicos que podemos contrólalos somos Happosai y yo.

-No lo creo- dijo una voz.

-Nabiki. ¿Qué haces aquí? - dijo Shampoo.

-Están muy resentidos contra todos. Hoy les han dado una soberana paliza a los dos viejos. Si vosotros dos os metéis será como echar gasolina al fuego.

-Tu estás contenta, estos días has conseguido un buen pellizco a su costa. -dijo Ukyo.

Nabiki se reprimió y estuvo a punto de llorar

-Sí, tenía más un millón de yens, ¿y sabéis lo que me han hecho esos dos pequeños monstruos?, me lo han quitado. Yo que los había vendido a sus compañeros y a vosotros, y ellos me han quitado casi todo, se han quedado cada uno trescientos cincuenta mil, le han dado a Kasumi más de dos ciento cincuenta mil y me han dejado con cien míseros yens. Y lo peor que utilizado mis propias técnicas en contra mío y con mejor resultado- estaba llorando cosa que nadie había visto.

-Han adquirido inteligencia- dijo Cologne- De ahora en adelante deberéis tener cuidado con ellos, creo que pueden empezar a utilizar vuestras propias técnicas, en contra vuestra y con mejor resultado que si la utilizarais vosotros. Pueden que ya sean los mejores maestros de artes marciales de este país.

* * *

Esa noche en el dojo Tendo cuando todos dormían, hubo movimiento, pero nadie escuchó nada, y al día siguiente.

-Kasumi, sube a llamar a esos dos perezosos- dijo Soun enfadado- Que raro, hoy se levantan más tarde de lo habitual.

Kasumi subió y al cabo de un rato chilló.

 **-PAPÁ! ¡SUBE!** \- gritó la joven.

-Akane no está en su habitación- dijo Kasumi- se ha ido y se llevado cosas suyas y ha dejado esta carta.

-Ranma tampoco está, y no están sus cosas. -dijo Nabiki.

-Ranma y Akane, ¡se han fugado por amor! - lloraba Soun.

-Espera a ver lo que dice la carta. - dijo Kasumi con paciencia.

" _ **Hola familia:**_

 _ **Después de estos cuatros días de agobio y de persecuciones ni Ranma ni yo aguantamos tanta tensión. Hemos decidido que lo mejor que podemos hacer es desaparecer hasta el día que se acabe el reto del director. Ese día iremos directamente al instituto. No os preocupéis por nosotros no pensamos hacer lo que os imagináis en estos momentos. No voy a dejar que Ranma me ponga un… bueno, que no ocurrirá nada. Cuando volvamos no pensamos casarnos así que haceros la idea no va ha...ber BO… DA, atentamente**_ "

-Firman los dos- comentó Kasumi- pero está escrita por Akane conozco su letra.

-Seguro que Ranma ha secuestrado a mi hija- dijo Soun enfadado.

\- Lo más posible es que sea al revés. -dijo Genma.

-No, ese par lo ha hecho de mutuo acuerdo- dijo Nabiki- tal como piensan últimamente, se le debe haber ocurrido la idea a los dos a la vez.

-No hay que decirle esto a nadie- exigió Kasumi- es lo que quieren Ranma y Akane.

-Pues esta información es muy jugosa- dijo Nabiki, frotándose las manos pensando cuanto podía sacar por hacer público los datos.

-Nabiki, cuando he dicho nadie es _**NA- DI- E,**_ ¿ _ **COMPRENDES**_? - El tono de la hermana mayor contenía una amenaza que la joven nunca utilizaba. Nabiki comprendió que la peor de sus hermanas para tenerla como enemiga, podía no ser la pequeña.

-Vale, vale. Tus deseos son ordenes- sopló Nabiki, no desobedecería a su hermana mayor, no quería problemas. En menos de veinticuatros horas se le habían ido a bajo dos de sus negocios. Sus hermanas y Ranma eran los culpables. Su futuro empezaba a ser oscuro, muy muy, muy oscuro.

 **Una semana después:**

-Nos ha llegado una carta extraña- comentó Kasumi.

\- ¿Cómo extraña? - dijo Genma.

-Pone el destinatario, nosotros. Pero no el remitente, y viene según el sello de… de Hawái- comentó Kasumi extrañada- ¿conocéis a alguien en Hawái?

Los padres negaron con la cabeza.

-Ábrela y descubramos de quien es- dijo Nodoka.

Al abrir cayó al suelo una hoja y una foto que recogió Kasumi y...

\- ¡ **OH, SON AKANE Y RANMA!** -exclamó una sorprendida Kasumi, en la foto se veía a ellos dos sonrientes tomando el sol.

"Hola familia:

 _ **Como veis estamos disfrutando de un viaje a Hawái, gracias al dinero que Nabiki nos donó tan gustosamente. Hemos estado en Hiroshima, entre otros sitios y mañana nos iremos a Kyoto, hemos descuidado el entrenamiento y Ranma ha engordado dos kilos. Estamos disfrutando de este merecido descanso. Prácticamente nos hemos olvidado del tonto reto del Furinkan. Aunque no tenemos ganas de volver, el primer día de vuelta al Furinkan estaremos allí. Dentro de pocos días llegará algo a la costa. Nos encontramos al director Kuno aquí, lo atamos a una palmera y lo lanzamos al mar. Llegará en un día o dos al Japón. Por cierto, cuando volvamos no pensamos casarnos así que haceros la idea no va ha…ber BO… DA, atentamente:**_

Ranma y Akane.

-Bueno ya sabemos dónde están y quien fue él naufrago que llego ayer a Nagasaki- dijo Nodoka- aunque se han pasado un poco con el pobre hombre

-Es un Kuno y los Kuno están locos- comentó Nabiki- Ranma y Akane se han vengado, ellos no aguantan a la familia Kuno.

* * *

Unos días después en un café se encontraron cuatros jóvenes.

-Ukyo ¿es cierto que Ranma y Akane están desaparecidos? - dijo Shampoo.

-Sí, no se le ha visto en casi dos semanas o se han fugado o están enfermos y no salen de casa.

-Pueden que se hallan fugado para casarse- manifestó Mousse con alegría, y fue salvajemente golpeado por los otros tres jóvenes.

-Yo creo que han huido, por el reto de su director, están escondidos hasta que se acabe el plazo. -dijo Ryoga.

-Entonces, serán unos traidores y nosotros, los del Furinkan, tendremos que repetir curso- dijo Ukyo espantada- ¡yo no quiero repetir!

\- ¿Qué piensas de lo que dijo tu abuela? - dijo Mousse

-No sé, no sé-dijo la china- ellos siempre han parecido que se lleven mal, pero por otra parte siempre se han ayudado y se enfadan si el otro sufre por culpa de alguien. Creo que en realidad están muy unidos, y que eso hace que ya no podamos ganarles.

-En resumen, que el cegato tenía razón en eso de que se han fugado para casarse. -dijo Ryoga.

-No lo creo, creo más que lo volveremos a ver cuándo se reanuden las clases-comentó Ukyo- son las personas más tercas y testaduras, cabezotas que conozco y ninguno de los dos daría sus brazos a torcer, y aunque me duela decirlo y a vosotros escucharlo, esos dos se quieren, aunque no lo reconocerían ni a punta de pistola.

-Normal que sean testarudos- dijo Ryoga- los dos tienen mucho carácter, pero los dos sé perdonan enseguida. No pueden vivir el uno sin el otro.

\- ¿El cerdito ya ha renunciado a Akane? - dijo Mousse- normal tiene ya otra novia.

-El patito va tener problemas, y serás pato a la naranja-respondió furioso Ryoga. - Tú vas detrás del alguien y ese alguien pasa de ti.

-Mira quien habla tú también vas detrás de alguien que no te quiere- dijo Mousse picado- y parece que solo lo haces para vengarte de Ranma y provocarlo.

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron de las sillas y se prepararon para luchar. Bajo la mirada asustada de clientes y personal de la cafetería.

-Venga calmaos-pidió Shampoo- no hay que luchar entre nosotros,… al menos por ahora.

-Si. Cuando aparezcan esos dos ya arreglaremos nuestras diferencias. -dijo Mousse.

\- " _ **Con compañeros así no veo claro que ganemos ni a Ranma ni a Akane**_ "-pensaron los cuatros jóvenes

* * *

Algunos días después ya de noche, en un descampado había una tienda de campaña y dentro de ella dos jóvenes.

\- ¿Piensas que aquí no nos descubrirán? -dijo la chica incrédula- ¡Si estamos a la vista!

-Ya verás como no-dijo el joven-la mejor forma de esconder algo es poniéndolo a la vista y delante de quien quieres ocultarlo...

-Si tú lo dices- le contestó Akane incrédula - Pero yo no estoy tan segura como tú.

-Ya verás cómo todo va bien. -entonces el joven cambio de tema- Estas dos semanas han estado bien.

-Si han sido fantásticas, me lo he pasado muy bien- manifestó ella emocionada.

-Gracias, por estas dos semanas Akane

-No gracias a ti, tuya fue la idea de irnos a Hawái.

-Y tuya la de quitarle más dinero a Nabiki- contestó él riendo- con eso nos hemos pegado unas buenas vacaciones.

-Sí, pero se lo tiene merecido, ha ganado ese dinero gracias a nosotros durante mucho tiempo- estaba un poco furiosa- Y no hemos recibido compensación.

-Bueno cálmate y duerme que mañana nos tenemos que levantar muy pronto, que en estas vacaciones hemos cogido malos hábitos- dijo él riendo

-Si a dormir que la noche pasará muy rápido.

* * *

Faltaban poco minutos para completarse el plazo dado por el director. El alumnado del Furinkan estaba reunido en el patio. Y el director se dirigía a ellos.

- _ **Veo que vuestros compañeros, no han tenido el valor de presentarse. Ya sabéis mis queridos alumnos habéis perdidos y repetiréis curso**_.

-Ranma y Akane son unos traidores nos harán repetir curso por su culpa.

- _ **Faltan menos de dos minutos para que seáis repetidores, jajaja.**_ \- dijo el director.

* * *

Shampoo, Ryoga y Mousse veían la escena, veían la escena desde unos de los patios cercanos. Ukyo estaba con sus compañeros de clase.

-Me dan pena- dijo Ryoga.

-No habían cogido ni a Ranma ni Akane ni con un cohete. - contestó Shampoo.

-Si hay mucha diferencia.

* * *

Quedaban segundos y….

En ese momento aparecieron los dos chicos, Ranma cogiendo a Akane por el uniforme y Akane cogiendo a Ranma por su camisa roja.

-Yo entrego a Akane Tendo al director –dijo Ranma-.

-Yo entrego a Ranma Saotome al director- siguió Akane

\- Esto no estaba previsto- opinó el director Kuno.

-Tampoco lo prohibían sus condiciones.

-Ya decía que se me olvido algo. - contestó el director.

-Como se olvidó decir que este reto lo tenía en mente desde hace meses, ¿No? -ironizó Ranma.

\- ¿Cómo sabéis...?,- se le escapó al director, pero rectificó- ¡Eso es mentira!

-Hemos pasado los últimos dos días escondidos en el Furinkan- dijo Akane- hemos humeado un poco en su despacho. - y la joven sacó unos papeles- en estos documentos se explica cómo debería hacerse el reto y son de hace casi un año, has esperado un año que nos revelásemos para hacer este… ¿reto?

\- ¡No es justo!, ¡no es justo! - exclamó contrariado el director.

-Yo ya he oído eso antes- recordó Ranma riendo.

Nabiki se enfadó al darse por aludida. Ranma y Akane le habían exprimido hasta el último yen.

-Ahora nos tiene que conceder a cada uno un deseo a cada uno. -dijo Akane- todo lo referente al reto quedará anulado, u otra oportunidad para repetir este reto o uno parecido o diferente, también las condiciones, castigo y recompensas, salvo la que pidamos Ranma y yo.

-Te estás pasando-la avisó el director.

\- ¿Quieres tener otras vacaciones en el mar?, como la que le proporcionamos Ranma y yo.

-Vale concedido- se rindió el director asustado.

-Yo pensaba pedir un deseo muy bueno y divertido, hacer una hoguera y quemar al…-comentó Ranma mirando al director, que entendió sus intenciones- Pero he cambiado de idea. Nuestro castigo para limpiar la clase queda anulado, pero alguien debe limpiar y serán… - y miró con una risa de complicidad a Akane.

-Si, ya sé en los que piensas. - dijo ella sonriendo perversamente.

Shampoo y sus dos compañeros veían la escena de un poco lejos, pero oían bien lo que decían. Y entonces Ryoga se levantó corriendo y asustado.

-Corred, corred. Que ya se ha quienes van elegir como personal de limpieza. - anunció el chico de la cinta asustado- Ukyo y Kuno también lo saben y empiezan a huir.

Aquella tarde fueron contratados seis jóvenes para el servicio de limpieza, les ayudaría un director loco.

\- ¡Algún día mataré a Ranma! - dijo Ryoga con rabia limpiando el suelo.

-Ponte a la cola- respondió Kuno furioso- Quien matara a ese plebeyo seré yo, alguien de mi nivel no puede limpiar.

-La que debe morir es Akane, influye mucho en mi Airen- proclamó Shampoo.

\- ¿Desde cuándo es tu Ranma?, sucia plebeya Ranma será mío, jajaja- dijo Kodachi.

-Ni Shampoo ni yo somos de la escuela, ¿Por qué tenemos que limpiar? - intervino Mousse.

-Por qué os sumasteis al juego igual que Kodachi y Ryoga- dijo Ranma apareciendo de golpe. - Debéis ser castigados, os lo merecéis.

-Ranma ha venido a ver como limpio-dijo Kodachi- para animarme.

-No, nada de eso. Sólo quería decirte que no ensucies el suelo con tus rosas-comentó el chico- o tardareis más en limpiar.

-Y además traíamos a una fugada-apareció Akane llevando cogida por el brazo a su hermana, Nabiki que no parecía muy contenta y Akane tampoco lo estaba- pasa hermana, no nos hemos olvidado que tú también te mereces un castigo, al menos ganarás dinero de forma honrada.

Nabiki estaba furiosa hacerla trabajar, eso no iba con ella.

-Hermana alegarte si haces un buen trabajo le pediré a Kasumi que seas tú la que limpies la casa. -dijo Akane llorando de la risa. Su hermana la miró con rabia. Ranma y Akane habían cambiado. Notaba que de ahora en adelante le harían pagar sus desmanes con ellos.

\- Oye, Akane, ¿no detectas ocho auras de combate muy fuertes? –le preguntó Ranma un poco divertido y riendo.

-Si, la deben estar aumentando para pelearse con las suciedades que hay. - contestó riéndose Akane-Nabiki no llegues tardes.

Salieron del instituto y Ranma se paró delante de Akane. Pareció que quería pedirle algo y no se atrevía.

\- ¿Qué quieres?, ¿pasa algo? -dijo un poco inquieta por la actitud que tenía en eso instantes el joven

-Po… podía…amos ir…ir a to…to…to… tomar algo- tartamudeó Ranma- y así nos escaqueamos de entrenamiento de nuestros padres, que supongo que no han resistido aun, y esquivar su bronca por fúganos.

-Vale, aún nos queda algo del dinero que nos "regalo" mi hermana- dijo la chica sonriente. - y de paso podía cómprame algo de ropa, aunque sé que a ti no te gusta ir de tienda en tienda.

-Sí, vamos a una tienda unisex si-contestó él- Yo tengo que comprarme algo de ropa nueva, que estoy escaso de ella. Y me gustaría cambiar un poco el estilo de ropa que llevo.

-Se dónde ir-dijo ella alegre-vamos a cambiarte un poco el look, pero no mucho.

Los dos salieron alegres del Furinkan todo había salido como planearon incluso mejor y estarían tranquilos durante una temporada. Iban a ir de compras y a tomar algo. Aunque en realidad los dos querían pasarlo bien los dos solos y divertirse sin que nadie los molestarse.

Continuará…

* * *

Nota del escritor:

En todas mis historias se ve unos Ranma y Akane más cambiados, Más cercanos y con menos peleas. Me baso en que después de lo que paso en China y lo que pasaron los dos jóvenes, y el miedo de ambos a perder al otro, los ha vueltos más maduros, pero no mucho. Los dos temen por la seguridad del otro y temen alejarse mucho del otro. Se ven como trofeos, que sus presuntos pretendientes o prometidas los ven de esta manera y es algo que no aceptan. también ven que todos quieren controlar sus vidas y que ellos no tienen opción a elegir, los demás eligen por ellos sin que ellos dos tengan ni voz no voto.


	3. Chapter 2: EL ATAQUE A AKANE

**Los personajes no son míos, son de Rumiko Takahashi.**

 **Notas:**

 **-"Eres..."** o **"ERES..."** : Los personajes piensan.

- **NOO o** **Noo** : Los personajes gritan.

 **Titulo en negrita** : Los personajes recuerdan o sueñan algo.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./: Fin del recuerdo o sueño.

 **2º. EL ATAQUE A AKANE.**

Era de noche el joven estaba centrado en un banco en la casi oscura sala de espera, nadie se sentaba con él. Su familia estaba sentada en los bancos más cercanos a la puerta del quirófano. Sabían que el chico quería estar solo. Aunque lo tenían vigilado.

\- " _ **Es culpa mía, es culpa mía. "-**_ pensaba el joven lloroso _ **\- "No debí enfadarme con ella y debía de haberla acompañado y no le hubiese pasado nada", "¿Por qué fui tan idiota? Me merezco todos y cada uno de los insultos que me dice, por qué lo soy", "no me lo perdonaré jamás"**_

Se levantó y se empezó a andar como un animal del zoo encerrado en una jaula demasiado pequeña, le molestaba la incertidumbre. Estaba muy nervioso, al borde del colapso. Además, estaba terroríficamente furioso contra quien había provocado semejante mal, pero sobre todo estaba furioso contra él mismo y su estúpido orgullo y soberbia.

-Cálmate hijo- le dijo su madre- ya verás cómo sale bien.

Al lado de su madre estaba su padre y el mejor amigo de su padre y las dos hijas mayores de este.

Ranma miró a su madre como si no la conociese o como quien mira una pared y siguió moviéndose como un poseso.

-Ukyo, ¿te encuentras bien? - dijo Ryoga a la chica que estaba también como ausente.

Ryoga estaba con su novia Akari y le preocupaba su amiga.

\- ¿Escuchaste el grito que dio? - preguntó asustada Ukyo y fuera de sí y se puso a llorar- Se me heló la sangre. No lo olvidare jamás, voy a soñar con eso toda mi vida.

Ryoga miró a sus dos amigos no parecían ellos. Él mismo se sentía furioso y nervioso al borde de romper lo que se cruzarse en su camino.

Entonces entró Mousse.

-Sé que os puede sentar mal que yo venga, pero ¿quiero saber cómo esta Akane?

\- ¿Para qué has venido? - saltó Ukyo furiosa- para decirle a tu gata que ha tenido éxito.

-He abandonado a Shampoo y a la momia- dijo el chico desviando la vista- Shampoo no ha actuado de forma honorable y según las enseñanzas de las amazonas. En China se la condenaría y su abuela si quiere seguir siendo matriarca deberá hacerlo.

\- ¿Y tú no soportarías ver como se la castiga?

-No, no lo soportaría, pero esta vez se lo merece y tendría que verlo con frialdad y como si no me importase y puede que sea lo bastante cruel para decirlo así. El castigo por eso es la muerte y yo debería a ser el verdugo. Si debo castigar a Shampoo u otra amazona con otro castigo lo haría, pero matar a alguien... me niego por completo.

-Si tú no puedes matar a Shampoo dejármelo a mí-pidió Ranma y en sus ojos en veía su odio y furia.

-Ranma no sea cruel-le recriminó Kasumi

-No soy cruel digo la verdad y no solo a ella, sino a Kodachi y a su puto hermano si se pone por medio- contestó con rabia el joven de la coleta.

Todos se callaron comprendía la furia del joven y al cabo de minutos salió el cirujano.

Y se acercaron a él.

-La operación ha sido un existo y hemos salvado a la paciente, ya está cociente quiere hablar con alguien.

-Mi hija quiere hablar conmigo- dijo Soun llorando.

\- ¿Es usted Ranma Saotome?

-No, soy yo- respondió asustado el joven de la trenza.

-Entre en la sala-indicó el doctor.

Y el joven entró en la sala y cerró la puerta.

-Hay algo que no les he dicho, la joven quiso decírselo a él personalmente- explicó el doctor.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermana? - dijo Kasumi sospechando algo malo.

-Akane se ha quedado invalida sin muchas o ninguna posibilidad de curación.

Todos se pusieron a llorar, Ukyo cayó al suelo de rodillas y golpeó al suelo con un puñetazo.

-Si hubiese corrido más, si hubiese avisado a Ranma unos minutos antes- dijo la chica.

-No es tú culpa-le contestó Ryoga- hiciste lo que pudiste.

\- ¿ **NO TE HAS DADO CUENTA CERDO ESTUPIDO**? -gritó Ukyo- ¿Cómo se lo tomara él?, ¿qué pasará con Ranma cuando se entere?, ¿cuál será su reacción? Por qué no será nada buena.

Ryoga sintió como si lo atravesase un rayo, la reacción del chico iba a ser terrorífica, no lo soportaría ni aceptaría y se culparía, intentó salir del Shock cuando se oyó un grito desgarrador.

-¡ **NOOOOOOOOOO!, ¡NO ES VERDAAAAD!** \- Ranma se acaba de enterar de la noticia.

Ukyo se desmayó, es lo que le faltaba. Si ya estaba afectada por el grito de Akane, ahora este con todo el dolor de Ranma. Sus nervios ya no aguantaron más.

-Teníamos una paciente-comentó Ryoga llorando con rabia- y ahora vamos a tener tres.

* * *

Horas después Ranma se despertó estaba en una cama y vio que estaba sondado y con las manos y pies atados. Se intentó soltar sin éxito, estaba débil debía estar sedado, sino hubiese roto los coreas

-Por fin despertaste- dijo Kasumi- tu madre se ha ido a dormir te ha velado toda la noche.

\- ¿Qué me pasó? - una pregunta le rondaba la cabeza esperaba que todo fuese una pesadilla. Esperaba que se hubiese dado un golpe y todos fuese una alucinación.

-Tuviste una crisis nerviosa- dijo Kasumi- Te tuvieron que sedar.

Kasumi se quedó mirándolo, no quería contarle la verdad, era demasiado cruel, pero ella misma había pedido cuidarlo, y una lágrima se le escapó.

\- ¿Es verdad?, ¿Akane estará invalida? ¿Para... para siempre? -preguntó él casi llorando.

La joven desvió la mirada y con eso el joven descubrió que lo del ataque a Akane no era una pesadilla, era aún peor, era realidad. Giró la cabeza y empezó a llorar.

-Kasumi. No lo acepto, ni ahora ni nunca, **¡NUNCA, NUNCA!**. - masculló llorando sin tener vergüenza de llorar delante de la chica- Yo hare que ella vuelva a caminar a correr o volar.

Y se hundió en un pozo de amargura sin fin. Y el chico se volvió a dormir. Dormido por un tranquilizante, que se le introdujo al notar la maquinaria que su pulso se le alteraba mucho.

Kasumi se levantó y comprobó que dormía, y sintió un impulso y lo besó en los labios con todo su amor y cariño. Se fue a mitad de la habitación y se quitó el vestido que llevaba, quedando en ropa interior, se quitó el sostén y las bragas, quedando completamente desnuda. Se quitó el lazo del pelo y su pelo suelto quedo libre y le cayó por sus hombros y su espalda, y se acostó con él y lo volvió a besar aún más apasionadamente. Lo abrazó y cerró los ojos, hacer eso era algo que quería hacer desde tiempo atrás.

-Siento robarte unos besos, Ranma-dijo en voz baja acariciándole la cara y el pelo- Mi hermana me da mucha envidia, y le tengo inclusos celos. Jamás te tendré por qué tú quieres a mi hermana mucho, pero yo te amaré en silencio y de lejos, y estaré contenta por qué amas a la mejor mujer que conozco, a Akane. Y nunca me meteré entre vosotros dos. Estos han sido mis primeros besos. No he besado ni me habían besado nunca y estos dos besos los he guardado especialmente para ti y seguro que serán los últimos que te dé. Te tenía que haber elegido para mí y no dejarte para mi hermana- entonces lloró por la oportunidad pérdida-. Te quiero desde que conocí y te amaré siempre, pero es algo que tú ni nadie sabéis. Sé que cuidaras muy bien de Akane, y ella de ti por qué también te quiere mucho... aunque no lo queréis admitir."

Estuvo algunas horas durmiendo con su gran amor y después se levantó y se vistió lo miró y lloró y lo abrazó, lo quería con locura, pero jamás intentaría quitárselo a su hermana. Fue uno de los pocos actos de amor que tuvo nunca hacía Ranma y siempre lo guardó como un tesoro en su corazón. Pero Ranma si sabía lo que había hecho Kasumi. Se despertó y la vio durmiendo desnuda en su cama. Vio que tenía un cuerpo perfecto, la miró bien por todos los ángulos, pero él solo la quería siempre como una hermana. Y sintió tristeza hacía ella por no poderla complacer. La besó en la frente y en la mejilla con ternura. Jamás hablaría de esto con nadie. Y para él Kasumi siempre fue algo como su segunda y última novia o una hermana, y alguien que siempre quiso mucho. Y se volvió a dormir

* * *

Al despertar de nuevo vio a Ryoga.

-Hola Ranma, ¿Cómo te…te encuentras? - dijo el chico quiso ser animoso, pero él tampoco tenía muchos ánimos.

Ranma se quedó mirando a su rival, quiso contestarle muy mal, pero le vio ojeras, y los ojos rojos, también había llorado, vio las manos del chico vendadas. Se dio cuenta que se había hecho daño el mismo por la rabia que sentía.

-Mal, me siento peor que nunca, me siento frustrado, e impotente. Siento rabia contra esas... dos por el mal que han hecho a Akane… y a todos nosotros.

-Te pediría que te calmases, pero yo me siento también furioso.

-Si tanto que te has hecho mal en tu mano.

-Si todos estamos mal- dijo Ryoga deprimido.

El chico de la cama notó que algo le ocultaba, que tanto Kasumi como Ryoga le ocultaban algo.

-Me ocultáis algo- dijo Ranma- se os ve en la cara.

-No, no pasa nada- dijo Ryoga con una risa falsa.

-Esa risa tan falsa te delata P-chan, ¿Qué le pasa Akane? - dijo Ranma, y vio una reacción extraña en su rival- un momento, no es Akane. ¿Quien peor estaba en la sala, después que yo?. Es… ¿Ukyo?

Ryoga se asustó con la respuesta perspicaz de Ranma.

-Si es Ukyo- dijo Ryoga bajando la cabeza- ha tenido una crisis como la tuya, está también ingresada como tú y Akane.

-Y, ¿Cómo está? - dijo Ranma preocupado.

-Se está recuperando, poco a poco-dijo el joven de la cinta preocupado- le he dejado a Akari que la cuide. Como se entere Kasumi que te he contado esto, hará conmigo cerdito a la plancha,

-Y como tú no me cuentes las novedades que tengáis de Akane y Ukyo seré yo quien haga cerdito a la brasa, que por cierto me queda muy bien, algún día te invito. Y me dices.

-Sabes qué no como cerdo- dijo Ryoga ofendido- no como a seres de mí misma espe… tú ya me entiendes.

-Si te entiendo- dijo Ranma riendo, aunque Ryoga vio que era una risa falsa y que el chico estaba preocupado.

" _ **Aunque lo acaba de insinuar no ha preguntado por Akane, tiene miedo de preguntar por ella, siempre he creído que no se la merecía, pero puede que cambie de opinión**_ " –pensó Ryoga.

\- ¿Cómo esta Akane? -preguntó Ranma, como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento.

-No ha habido mejoría y los médicos opinan que no la habrá-le sorprendió la pregunta del chico de la trenza.

-Seguro que en un par de días ese marimacho nos sorprende a todos y se levanta y con lo bruta que es y empieza a pegarnos golpes con su mazo- y se empezó a reír.

-" _ **Retiro lo que se la merece, este tío no se merece…"-**_ y entonces vio los ojos de Ranma- " _ **esos ojos cuanta tristeza desprenden, jamás he visto tanto dolor en unos ojos y espero jamás verlo, ocultas tus verdaderos sentimientos tras una máscara de alergia. Te haces el fuerte, pero eres el más sufres. Sé que nada te separará de Akane, aunque es algo que no reconocerás jamás. No quieres que no preocupemos por ti, para tú poderte ocupar de Akane, aunque te creas muy fuerte… o te lo hagas, esto no lo podas soportarlo tú solo. No te eches el mundo en tus hombros. No estás solo, confía en los demás, tienes una familia fantástica… bueno alguno de ellos"**_

-Ryoga, ¿Cuándo se come aquí? Tengo mucha hambre- dijo Ranma con su aparente alegría.

-Ahora me informo de eso- dijo Ryoga sonriendo.

Salió de la habitación y Ranma se puso serio, le costaba mucho sonreír, para engañar a sus amigos. Estaba preocupado por sus dos amigas y algo le decía que ellos tres no eran los únicos afectados por esa crisis, que todos los demás también estaban afectados. Oyó abrirse la puerta y enseguida su cara cambio a esa mascara alegre que no sentía.

Durante las noches que se quedaba Kasumi ella dormía desnuda con él, Ranma se despertaba y la admiraba, pero nunca la tocó y fue algo que ambos mantuvieron siempre en secreto, alguna vez pensó en hacerle el amor, pero eso sólo duraba segundos y una vez que salió del hospital, estos encuentros fueron desapareciendo poco a poco y para siempre. Pero Ranma veía a veces como lo miraba Kasumi, y sentía pena por ella. Y fue entonces supo que si hago fallaba con la persona que él quería, la hermana mayor seria la elegida para ser su prometida, pero eso pensaba que nunca se cumpliría.

* * *

Mientras tanto Akane una vez recuperada de la operación tenía que asimilar que ya no volvería andar. Fue un golpe muy duro para ella, aunque no le dijeron nada que su prometido estaba en una habitación cercana por el shock recibido al enterarse de su lesión. Se acordaba constantemente del ataque recibido y cada vez que llegaba al momento de revivir el terrorífico golpe, sentía un terrorífico dolor en la espalda, los médicos le dijeron que era en parte psicológico y en parte real, esa herida no se curaría jamás y siempre le dolería. Se pasaba los días llorando y sin querer ver a nadie. Pero esperaba la visita de alguien. Esperaba a Ranma y él no venía, lo encontraba a faltar.

Al principio lo trató de cobarde y que no quería ver a una minusválida como ella y se había ido con alguien como Shampoo o Ukyo, pero por lo que pudo deducir de las conversaciones que tenía su familia, cuando pesaban que dormía descubrió parte de la verdad. Que a Ranma le había afectado mucho su estado y tuvo que ser ingresado y que Ukyo también fue ingresada por lo mismo. Se enfadó con las personas que tanto daño habían provocado a ella y a sus personas queridas en especial a Ranma.

-Nodoka, quiero ver a Ranma- dijo de forma triste y suplicante un día-necesito verlo.

La madre de Ranma la miró, los médicos no aconsejaban que se viesen, ninguno de los dos estaba lo bastante recuperados y podían recaer.

-Ahora está estudiando- mintió la mujer- tiene que hacer exámenes, que va muy atrasado si tú no le ayudas.

\- ¿Por qué mientes? -dijo la chica llorando- os he oído, sé que está también ingresado, ¿Por qué no me lo habéis contado?, ¿Por qué no me habéis contado lo él y lo de Ukyo?

-No queríamos que sufrieras, - dijo la mujer acariciándole la cara- Los médicos han aconsejado que no tengáis contacto, podéis tener una recaída.

\- **¡ME DA IGUAL !-** gritó la joven llorando, - no acabare peor de lo que estoy. Quiero verlo, necesito verlo, por favor, tráemelo.

-No puede ser-dijo ella- entiéndelo, Ranma ha estado sedado una semana, se despertaba unos minutos y se volvía a dormir sedado de nuevo. Esta bajo vigilancia las veinticuatro horas del día y Ukyo también, siempre habrá uno en vuestras habitaciones.

\- ¿y el padre de Ukyo? - preguntó Akane

-No hemos logrado contratar con él, según parece viaja mucho. Y Genma solo sabía su apellido y con eso no hemos logrado nada.

\- ¿Y las dos brujas que me hicieron esto? - preguntó Akane.

-Desaparecidas. Mousse busca a Shampoo por orden de su bisabuela. Se ha cubierto de deshonor según sus leyes y tiene que ser castigada severamente, si su bisabuela quiere mantener su puesto como Matriarca debe castigar a Shampoo.

\- ¿Y Kodachi? - preguntó la chica.

-Debe estar oculta en su mansión- dijo Nodoka- su hermano la debe estar ocultando.

-Temo que vuelvan a aparecer. Y se encuentren con Ranma, ya las amenazó una vez con matarlas si me hacían daño, creo que será muy cruel con ellas. Extremadamente cruel y no me daría pena lo pueda hacerles. Pero no quiero que Ranma se vengue.

-Por eso yo también espero que no se encuentren- dijo Nodoka.

Akane estaba cansada y se encogió para dormir, medio dormida pensó en escapase para ver a Ranma, le pediría ayuda a Kasumi.

* * *

-Kasumi-dijo Ranma, estaba completamente despierto ya no dormía con tranquilizante, y Kasumi se acostaba con él alguna veces- vamos a fúganos.

Ella lo miró y él con una risa picara la tentó.

\- ¿Fúganos…? ¿Dónde...? - dijo asustada pensando lo peor.

-A la habitación de Akane-dijo él- llévame, por favor.

-No y no, aun no os han autorizado veros.

-O me lleva tú o me fugaré yo solo he iré a verla- amenazó el joven. -aunque no sé dónde está.

La joven no pudo oponerse a la amenaza del joven y a la forma que la miró le desmontó todas sus defensas y también sabía que nadie se lo quitaría de la cabeza.

-Tengo una hermana igual de cabezota que tú-dijo ella riendo- de acuerdo te llevaré y te diré una cosa. Ella también quiere verte y ya me veo ayudando a fugarse de sus habitaciones a dos jóvenes cabezotas.

* * *

-Hola Akane –dijo Kasumi, entrando en la habitación- ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien… aburrida- dijo y con una sonrisa traviesa le preguntó- ¿me ayudas a fugarme para ir a ver a Ranma?

-Los dos tenían que ser tauro- maldijo Kasumi-y tener ideas locas parecidas.

\- ¿Ideas parecidas? - dijo la joven sonriendo y alegrándose- ¿quieres decir que...?

-Si-dijo designada la hermana mayor-Puedes entrar, no hay nadie.

Y entonces entró Ranma en una silla de ruedas. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron mirando, y a ella se le escaparon las lágrimas.

-Me puedes acercar Kasumi- dijo el chico- se me ha metido algo en el ojo y no veo bien.

\- ¿No estarás llorando Ranma? - dijo Kasumi.

-Si, estoy llorando, ¿pasa algo? - dijo el joven.

-Os dejo solos, no os peléis- dijo Kasumi.

Y salió de la habitación llorando, no de pena por saber que su hermana le estaba ganando, sino de alegría por el reencuentro de las dos personas que más quería.

-Ya me he vuelto a fugar como cuando, nos fuimos durante el reto del director-dijo Ranma.

-Si, pero esta vez no iremos a Hawái, que pena.

Se miraron y ninguno se atrevió a hablar.

Al chico le dolía verla sentada en la cama sabiendo que no volvería andar y a ella le dolía que su estado le hubiese provocado tanto sufrimiento al él.

" _ **Está muy delgado, se le ve en la cara que no duerme bien, ni come tampoco mucho, con lo comilón que es, Kasumi debe estar muy preocupada, pero no me han dicho nada no quería preocuparme. No tiene fuerzas ni para andar. Con lo fuerte que estaba últimamente**_. _**Estoy contenta que se haya escapado para verme**_ "- pensaba ella.

" _ **No aguanto verla en este estado, se la ve muy blanca, no deja que abran la ventana, está muy delgada, no le conocía esos brazos tan huesudos. Aunque yo también estoy en los huesos. Tiene los ojos muy tristes, no quiere que la miremos con pena, aunque creo que yo la miró ahora con ella y ella a mí. Pero de todas formas por fin puedo verla, ha sido muy duro tenerla tan cerca y que no me dejasen verla**_."-pensó él.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - preguntaron los dos a la vez.

-Tú primero, Akane- dijo él

-Cansada de estar tumbada, quiero irme, quiero salir de esta habitación, quiero ver el sol, quiero andar por…- y se calló, recordó que se había quedado invalida y lloró con amargura, negando con la cabeza- no voy a poder andar nunca más, Ranma, no volveremos a entrenar juntos, ni a correr por qué llegamos tarde al Furinkan. Ni te pode pegar mis patadas favoritas.

Él se quedó parado, no encontraba ánimos para levantar la moral a su amiga, el también necesitaba que lo animasen.

-Venga calma, Akane- dijo el acercándose a la cama y cogiéndole la mano.

Ella lo miró y se llevó la mano de él a su cara y siguió llorando.

-Ranma, no me dejes, por favor no te vayas.

-No te dejaré-dijo el chico alarmado, se hacía el fuerte delante de ella, pero notaba que estaba a punto de llorar también- ¿Quién ha dicho eso?

-Mi padre y el tuyo, saben que soy una... inútil y planean cásate con Kasumi o Nabiki.

Él se quedó helado un instante. Y después se enfadó.

-No dejaré que ellos decidan por mí- dijo él- y ahora no es tiempo para hablar de novias, ni para romper relaciones. Yo estaré a tú lado mientras estés en ese estado.

\- _**¿Es que no te lo han dicho, Ranma?**_ \- dijo ella gritando con desaparición- voy a ser invalida para toda la vida. No volveré a andar nunca, _**¡Nunca!.**_

\- ¡No! - le contestó él con rabia- no aceptaré eso nunca, ¿me has oído?, _**¡nunca!**_ No me rendiré nunca hasta que vuelvas a ser la Akane de siempre. Volverás a andar, aunque tardes años. Yo no me rendiré nunca.

-Ranma.

-Hoy es tarde- dijo el chico calmado- pero te prometo que te sacaré al jardín de este hospital el próximo día que logre escaparme.

Ranma quería pedirle disculpas por la última pelea que tuvieron, quería decirle que todo era por su culpa.

-No te culpes. No fue culpa tuya. -dijo ella. Sabía lo que él pensaba. - No debí seguirlas.

-No debí enfadarme contigo. Tenía que estar contigo y nada de esto hubiese pasado.

-Nos enfadamos por culpa de una broma de Nabiki. Y no podemos culparla a ella por eso. Ellas querían acabar conmigo, me ven como un obstáculo para conseguirte. Si no hubiese sido entonces habían encontrado otra ocasión para atracarme.

Él la miró. No estaba de acuerdo. Siempre la metía en líos.

-Es culpa mía. Te atacan por ser mi prometida, ojalá no me hubieses conocido. Estarías mejor sin mí.

Ella lo abofeteó. El chico la miró, pero no reaccionó, siguió con la cara sumida en la tristeza.

\- ¡Eres idiota! -le gritó enfadada- no puedes echarte la culpa por eso. Eso no te lo crees ni tú. No me arrepiento de haberte conocido. Y tú tampoco lo haces. No piense más en esto.

-De acuerdo- dijo él no muy convencido.

\- ¿Y Ukyo, sabes algo de ella? - dijo Akane.

-Estaba con un shock nervioso parecido al que yo tuve. No he sacado nada a nadie, y me preocupa.

\- ¿Qué tal si en la próxima huida vamos a visitarla? No tengo ganas de ir al jardín.

-Vale. Eso haremos.

Entonces entró Kasumi.

-Venga niños, me tengo que llevar a Ranma. Empieza a ser la hora que vuelvan nuestros padres, y como sepan que os he dejado huir me castigaran.

-Gracias hermana por tráeme a este joven díscolo- dijo Akane agradecida.

Y salieron al pasillo.

-Está extraña- dijo él muy triste.

-Venga Ranma es la misma Akane de siempre- dijo Kasumi riendo

\- No, no los es- dijo él preocupado. -No deja que le dé la luz del sol. Le he propuesto salir al jardín en nuestra próxima fuga. Me ha dicho que quiere ver a U-chan, y que no quiere ir al jardín, su sonrisa es falsa.

-Como la tuya últimamente, a ti te preocupa Akane, y a ella tú y algo que no nos quiere decir. Y ¿os queréis volver a fugar? Como os gusta esa palabra.

Llegaron a la habitación de Ranma y entraron en ella.

Y ella se quitó el abrigo, Ranma se dio cuenta que bajo la camisa no llevaba sujetador. Y al girarse se fijó sin querer en el culo de su amiga y se le notaba un minúsculo tanga bajo el pantalón.

Ella cogió al nervioso joven y le ayudó a acostarse, pero tropezó y cayeron los dos en la cama, ella encima de él.

-Kasumi, no llevas… dijo un chico confundido.

-Sí, no llevo sujetador- dijo ella avergonzada-no sé lo que me ha pasado hoy, no he tenido ganas de ponérmelo y no me lo podre más. Estoy cansada de aguantarme lo que siento- dijo llorando- te quiero Ranma desde el primer día que te vi. No tenía que haberte dejado para Akane. Desde ese día no habido minuto que no me haya arrepentido. Sé que es un sentimiento que no debería tener, eres el prometido de Akane. Le quiero quitar el prometido a mi hermana, soy más perversa que Nabiki. Debes pensar que soy una ramera.

-Sabes que no puede ser, hay muchas razones, pero la principal que es muy peligroso que te enamores de mí. Hay muchas locas detrás de mí y no soportaría que otra chica sufriese algo igual o peor que tú hermana, y tú no estás tan preparada como ella. Y no te trates tan mal, no eres ninguna ramera, no puedes controlar de quien te enamoras, aunque que sea un poco bruta y un poco marima…-se calló y miró a Kasumi con timidez y colorado, ella entendió lo que quiso decir el chico y comprendió lo que sentía él realmente hacía Akane- Yo te quiero mucho. Pero… no como a ti te gustaría. Yo creí que tú estabas enamorada de…

\- _**¡Se fue y me dejó!**_ , hasta que no desapareció no me di cuenta lo que sentía por él, lo veía extraño y me hacía gracia... Fui una imbécil. Tú y Akane no debéis hacer lo mismo que yo, nunca he sabido más de él- lloraba con rabia. Se había salido de encima de él y se sentó en la cama, no podía contener el llanto y temblaba- pase muchas noches llorando esperándole, pero nunca volvió. Ni una carta, ni una llamada. Nada, nada. Por las mañanas la dulce y sonriente Kasumi, una vez acostada y sola, una vieja amargada de 20 años.

-No llores, eres joven, encontraras a alguien que te acelere tu corazón.

-Eres más sensible de lo que intentas haces creer, mi hermana tiene suerte contigo.

Entonces fue él quien se deprimió y miró al suelo.

-Desde que llegue a vuestra casa solo os he traído problemas, sobre todo a Akane, por mi culpa ha estado a punto de morir varias veces, la han secuestrado, y ahora esto- dijo el joven, hablaba bajo y con pena y rabia- maldigo el día que mi padre me arrastró a vuestro dojo, he sido vuestra maldición.

-No, has sido la salvación de Akane. Antes Akane siempre estaba enfadada- dijo ella animándolo- odiaba todo, nunca sonreía. Desde que mi madre murió, Akane se enceró en su mundo, siempre estaba enfadada, se veía como si no fuera nada. Contigo cambio y se volvió más amable, y salió del cascaron en que ella misma se encerró.

-Kasumi, vales mucho- dijo el chico- Sé que esto no es lo que te gustaría oír, siempre he vivido solo sin familia con el loco de mí padre, sin amigos, siempre he sido un solitario. Cuando llegué al dojo me encontré descolocado, erais lo más parecido a la familia que nunca tuve. Mi padre me crio egocéntrico, creído y machista. No sabía cómo tratados. Durante este tiempo os he llegado a querer y mucho, ya no sabía vivir sin vosotros… aunque me desharía del viejo maestro. Tú y tus hermanas sois las hermanas, que, por la cabezonería de mi padre, nunca tuve, tu padre es el tío que nunca he tenido, aunque sea tan parecido a mi viejo que tengo escalofríos. Tú para mi eres mi hermana mayor, Nabiki es… Nabiki y Akane… – y se le iluminaron los ojos- es mi mejor amiga, compañera y confidente… y algo más. Y te prometo algo, que siempre estaré aquí para ayudaros, acabe como acabe esta estupidez de la promesa de nuestros padres.

Ella lloraba por el discurso de él.

-Eres mi hermano desde el momento que te prometieron a Akane y lo seguirás siendo. -y lo abrazó- Y aunque tú no quieres reconocerlo yo si se cómo acabará todo, y seré feliz cuando te cases con mi hermana pequeña. Pero lo más importante ahora es que Akane se cure. Los médicos no confían que lo haga. Pero tú si tienes una confianza ciega que lo hará, y yo confió en ti y en lo que tú crees.

Se levantó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Vales mucho Ranma, no te dejes vencer nunca por nada, plántale cara a la vida.

-Gracias Kasumi, pero ahora vete al servicio y maquíllate- pidió Ranma-quítate los restos de las lágrimas o preocuparas a la familia.

Ella lo abrazó por el cuello y le besó rápidamente en los labios.

-Te quiero mucho-dijo- como hermana mayor estoy orgullosa de ti. Estoy contenta de tenerte aquí junto a nosotras y yo agradezco el día que apareciste como chica en casa.

Salió de la habitación y cuando regresó no parecía haber llorado, y parecía la Kasumi de siempre.

Aquella noche durmió con él, los dos abrazado, fue una de las últimas veces que lo hicieron.

* * *

-Me aburro-dijo Ukyo- ¡quiero cocinar!

-Qué mala paciente eres-dijo Ryoga.

-No seas malo- dijo su novia- ¿cómo puede meterte con ella?

-Por qué es verdad, incluso Ranma es más paciente- dijo el chico.

\- ¿Dónde está mi espátula?, que quiero que le dé un beso a este desagradable- dijo Ukyo.

-En el dojo Tendo-dijo Akari- la familia Tendo te la guarda allí.

En eso se abrió la puerta y entró una enfermera empujando la puerta con su culo.

-Con permiso- dijo la chica con la cabeza baja- traigo una paciente para la cama continua a la suya.

La paciente en la silla de ruedas llevaba la cabeza vendada y solo se le veía los ojos.

-Se equivoca señorita- dijo Ryoga- esta habitación es para solo una paciente.

-No tengo esa notificación- decía la enfermera extrañada.

La paciente nueva se acercó a Ukyo, que ya sabía quién eran ella y la enfermera, y junto con la novia de Ryoga se empezaron a reír de la inocencia del joven de la cinta.

-Haber señorita no puede…-habló Ryoga y dirigiéndose a las tres chicas- a ver si dejáis de reíros que estamos en un hos… pital… - y en ese momento descubrió quien eran las dos chicas- ¿eres Ranma chica?, ¿me has tomado el pelo?

Tenía ganas de pegarle y de abrazarlo, aunque teniendo su rival ahora forma de chica se cortó. Mientras la paciente se quitó las vendas que le cubrían la cabeza, para descubrir la cara de Akane.

-Ha sido la única forma de fugarme- dijo Ranma- ya lo he hecho tanta vez, para ir a la habitación de Akane, que me tienen vigilado.

-También ha sido la única forma de sacarme de allí- dijo Akane riendo.

-Sois traviesos- dijo Ukyo riendo.

-Teníamos que venir a verte-dijo Ranma-y como no nos permitían que nos viésemos se nos ha ocurrido esto. Ha sido idea de Akane. Pero nos ayudó alguien.

Pasaron la tarde juntos hasta que Nodoka los descubrió. Y se llevó Akane y Ranma, pero aunque se hizo la enfadada, no lo estaba realmente y los apoyaba, también se imaginó quien los había ayudado.

-Teníais órdenes de no acercaros, esto puede repercutir en vuestra recuperación.

-Cada uno de nosotros estábamos cada vez más preocupados por los otros dos, eso si hubiese sido perjudicial para nuestra salud- replico Akane airada, los otros dos se sorprendieron, ella que era tan tranquila cuando estaba con Nodoka… a veces.

La dejaron en su habitación y continuaron a la del chico.

-Vestirse de mujer no es una actitud masculina, Ranma.

-Me da igual, cuando me convierto en mujer, soy físicamente una mujer. Y a parte ya estoy prácticamente curado, mañana me dan el alta. Y no me dejáis ver a mis dos amigas, me tenéis vigilado. Y he tenido que utilizar cualquier medio para escaparme de vuestra vigilancia. Lo hecho ahora y lo haría siempre. Si me preocupa alguien voy a verlo, pasando por encima de quien sea.

Era un desafío a su madre y esta lo comprendió.

-De acuerdo, pero no se volverá a repetir, ya puedes ver a tus amigas con libertad, te tenía que haber dejado antes, no llegue a sospechar lo importante que son para ti.

-Mucho, mucho. No sabes lo que significan para mí-afirmó el chico.

-Sobre todo una chica bajita y pelo corto y azulado y de ojos marrones- dijo su madre con una sonrisa pícara.

El joven se calló y se puso rojo.

Al día siguiente salió Ranma del hospital, esos quince días había sido una tortura para él. Lo llevaron al dojo y esa noche acostado en su futón recordó el fatídico día del accidente de Akane

 _ **EL ATAQUE A AKANE…(unos días antes** )_

Ese día había empezado mal, muy, muy mal. Akane se había enfadado con Nabiki y a él le tocó pagar los platos rotos. Se fue de la boca en momento menos adecuado y recibió el golpe preferido de su prometida. Después de semanas sin ninguna pelea, esa fue realmente fuerte. Destrozaron literalmente la mesa, mandaron al suelo la comida. Y los dos padres que se metieron por medio recibieron una paliza de proporciones épicas.

Él acabó incrustado en el muro de la casa. Y durante el camino al instituto la discusión siguió. Para aumentar el enfado de Akane apareció la joven bruja china, y se le echó encima a chico, buscando una cita que no consiguió. Lo único que consiguió fue una total furia en contra de Akane y un juramento de venganza de la china hacía la prometida oficial de su Airen.

A la hora de recreo los dos prometidos se alejaron el uno del otro,

" _ **Imbécil, idiota, estúpido"-**_ pensaba ella- " _ **mira que ponerse del lado de Nabiki y después el muy…. llega la idiota de Shampoo y no sabe decirle que no, pero tampoco le ha dicho que si… Hoy que íbamos a ir tomar algo al acabar las clases. Ahora que se vaya solo para casa…"**_

" _ **No es guapa, esa bruta, marimacho, Su hermana tenía razón se le ha quemado la carne, que lo acepte, después me ha dicho todo lo que ha querido, no atiende a razones y en el camino aparece la pesada de Shampoo, mira que le he dicho que cogiéramos otro camino para evitarla, y me culpa que ese pulpo con forma de mujer me abrace, esta Akane está cada vez peor…"**_ \- pensaba el chico.

"… _**Lo que pasa es que tiene celos de quien se acerca a mi**_ "-pensaron los dos.

A la salida del instituto.

-Ranma voy con mis amigas a tomar algo, llévame la cartera a casa- ordenó ella. Cuando acabó de decirlo se dio cuenta que su tono era muy quisquilloso y orgulloso y se le olvidó un "por favor"

\- ¿A mí que me dices?, Akane, llévala tú y después sales con tus amigas, yo he quedado también y no pienso llevar las dos. Y no me ha gustado nada tu tono, así no se pide un favor.

\- ¿Con quién sales? ¿con Shampoo o ha sido con Ukyo o con Kodachi? - respondió enfadada.

-Con ninguna de ellas, he quedado con Hiroshi y Daisuke, aún sigo enfadado con esas tres por el motivo que tú has olvidado. -contestó el chico enfadado.

Y cuando se iban a separar los dos se miraron con rabia, una parte de ellos quería firmar la paz, pero el orgullo se lo impedía.

Akane se alejó, fue entonces cuando Ranma tuvo un presentimiento sobre ella. Uno muy desagradable, tuvo un escalofrió y dio un paso en la dirección donde estaba la joven, pero su orgullo se lo impidió. Y fue con sus amigos a una hambruguesería cercana a donde fueron Akane y sus dos amigas.

-Ya estoy harta que Akane siempre este cerca de Ranma – decía la chinita enfadada, que había reunido a las otras dos rivales de Akane- tenemos que acabar con ella de una vez y para siempre.

-Entonces mi Ranma se casará conmigo- decía una eufórica Kodachi.

-Os estáis equivocando-dijo Ukyo- si Akane sufre daño no quiero saber la reacción de Ranma, ya nos advirtió, yo no quiero desafiarlo.

-La chica estúpida tiene miedo- dijo Shampoo.

-Sí, tengo miedo, mucho miedo- contestó- quiero ganarle a Akane luchando con igualdad, o hacer que Ranchan se enamore de mí, y deje a Akane.

-Te estás retirando de la competición y echando a mi Ranma en brazos de nuestra principal competidora. -comentó la lunática del marjot-Mejor repartir entre dos que entre tres.

-No sois vosotras lo que lo lanzareis a sus brazos- dijo Ukyo-Hacerle daño a Akane y Ranchan aparte de vengarse, no la dejará en la estacada. Y se volcará en ella. Siempre lo ha hecho.

\- ¿Entonces te retira chica imbécil? - preguntó Shampoo

-Sí, ateneos a las consecuencias-advirtió Ukyo- Ranma no descansará hasta castigaros.

Y se fue dejando a las otras dos solas

-La conducimos al parque la drogamos y acabamos con ella de un golpe-explicó Shampoo- y Airen elegida a una de nosotras.

" _ **Que seré yo… Pero por si acaso me desharé de ti.**_ "-pensaron las dos.

* * *

Mientras Ukyo buscaba a Ranma, había oído donde iría. No le gustaba el local, servía carne de pésima calidad, pero al ser barato atraía a los estudiantes sin muchos recursos.

\- ¡ **RAN CHAN! –** gritó estando al local.

-Te he dicho que no saldré contigo- le dijo Ranma enfadado.

-Me tienes que seguir. Shampoo y Kodachi planean atacar a Akane, la drogaran y la atacaran con un salvajino no utilizado nunca, esperan vencerla y que tú te quedes con una de ellas. -la cara asustada de la chica le mostró que no mentía, o que era una muy buena actriz.

-Ukyo, **¿DÓNDE?, ¡ESPERO QUE NO SEA MENTIRA!** -Gritó el joven enfadado.

" _ **Si no me hubiese enfadado con ella, ahora estaría con ella, Shampoo sabía que yo estaba enfadado con Akane y ha avisado a Kodachi y Ukyo, pero esta se ha echado a atrás. Sabe qué pasará si le hacen daño a Akane. Sabe que me vengaré. Debo llegar a tiempo, Akane aguanta**_ "-pensó el joven

Se encontró con Yuka y Sayuri y les preguntó alarmado.

\- ¿Y Akane? -les preguntó él asustado al verla con ellas.

-Le han amenazado la chica china y la hermana de Kuno, las ha seguido hasta el parque.

\- ¡No deberíais haber dejado que se fuese! -exclamó enfadado. Pero después se arrepintió- lo siento no debería haberos chillado estoy muy alterado.

Ranma seguía a Ukyo cuando se cruzaron con Ryoga.

\- ¿Dónde vas cerdito? - inquirió Ranma

\- Cuida tus modales nena, os sufrirás- le amenazó Ryoga- Necesito tu ayuda voy a un parque cercano, ¿me puedes ayudar a llegar?, he quedado con Akari.

-Síguenos cerdito, puede que necesite tu ayuda. Akane puede estar en peligro en ese sitio.

Muy cerca de allí Akane recibía ataque tras ataque, que eran esquivados. Sus rivales no lograban ganarle, hasta que cambiaron de técnica y las dos usaron necrotizantes para reducir la fuerza de Akane.

-Las muy…- se le nublaba las vista-me han drogado, es la única forma que tienen para ganarme.

-La chica bruta esta vencida y Ranma será nuestro – comentó Shampoo segura de su triunfo.

-Vez rezando, es tu ultimo día- fanfarroneó la loca de Kodachi.

-Me tienen en su manos-dijo ella cayendo al suelo.

No podía levantarse y vio como en un sueño acercarse a Ranma, su cara había cambiado era una máscara terrorífica, llena de rabia y odio, y su aura de combate era mayor que en su lucha contra Saffron. Muchas veces mayor y oscura.

Kodachi y Shampoo vieron acercase a Ukyo y a Ryoga y a un tercer personaje, que parecía haber salido de una historia de terror, era un monstruo con forma humana, algo que les daría un mal final. **¡ERA RANMA!,** las mataría seguro, Ukyo tenía razón, por eso no se unió a ellas.

Entonces Shampoo tuvo una idea, y lanzó su bombori con toda su fuerza a la espalda de Akane.

Akane miró a Ranma, la había salvado, ahora él con razón le reñiría y la llevaría a casa. Se quería levantar y lo hizo y cuando lo iba a abrazar algo le dio en la espalda. Sintió un dolor inmenso y como si algo dentro de ella se rompiera en mil pedazos. Y de su boca salió un horrible grito de dolor. Y calló al suelo sin sentido.

-Akane, Akane, Akane- gritaba su prometido llorando, arrodillado a su lado. Las dos atacantes habían huido, pero él no las seguiría… por ahora, a él sólo le importaba solo y únicamente Akane, ella lo escuchaba muy lejano,

Se acercó Ryoga y vio el estado de Akane y se asustó.

-Ryoga-el chico oyó que lo llamaban y se giró, era su novia-Lo he visto, la han drogado y la han atacado de forma bestial.

La chica no había visto nunca nada tan bestial. Estaba asustada y llorando y Ryoga la abrazó y miró a su rival destrozado psíquicamente y se entristeció, le habían vencido. Lo que parecía imposible se había vuelto realidad y los habían hecho sin tocarlo, atacando lo que más quería.

-Y ¿Ukyo? - se preguntó Ryoga.

Entonces oyeron a alguien llorar, y vieron a la chica de la espátula llorando en el suelo, tapándose los oídos, ella también había quedado muy afectada por el terrorífico grito de Akane, un grito que ninguno de ellos se libraría nunca. Ella se sentía fracasada no había lograda llegar a tiempo. Tendría que haber buscado a Akane en lugar de Ranma y luchar junto a ella, ayudándola. Se había equivocado.

 **/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./**

El chico volvió a la realidad, se levantó no podía dormir, notaba la casa muy silenciosa, sentía como si estuviese solo. Bajo a la cocina. Y se preparó una infusión. Y la tomó. Pensó en el día que llegó a la casa, en cómo enseguida se empezó a pelear con Akane. En cómo su vida se empezó a llenar con personaje molestos y divertidos, Kuno, Ryoga, Shampoo y otros. Que desde el primer momento le hicieron la vida imposible o le ayudaron. Ahora dos de esos personajes habían cometido una atrocidad contra alguien que él quería mucho. Se notó los ojos húmedos. Entonces supo por qué notaba una soledad tan grande. Le faltaba quien llenaba su vida de luz y de algún golpe, a estos también los añoraba.

\- ¿La encuentras a faltar? - dijo Kasumi.

Él se asustó, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no la notó llegar.

\- ¿Tan fea soy que te asusto? - dijo la joven riendo.

Al él se le cortó la respiración, el camisón de Kasumi era muy sexy, muy corto y escotado. Se le transparentaban los pechos, más grandes que los de Akane, y su maravilloso cuerpo, sólo abrazado por él. Llevaba un tanga parecido al de otro día y al pasar por delante suyo para sentarse al lado de él pudo verle sus preciosas y bien formadas nalgas, y por un momento deseo tocarlas. Aunque él ya la había visto desnuda se quedó maravillado. Era mucho más bella que Shampoo.

-Oye Ranma, no me mires así- dijo ella con un poco de vergüenza. - Aunque ya me has visto desnuda.

-Es que estas maravillosa, querida Kasumi. Con ese…. Camisón- dijo él sonrojado.

-Se lo compró Nabiki, pero me lo dio-dijo Kasumi.

-Sí, ella no tiene un cuerpo tan majo como el tuyo…. O el de Akane. - dijo el riendo.

-La echas de menos, ¿no? - repitió ella.

-Sí, y a sus enfados. La casa está muy vacía sin ella.

-Alégrate en una semana volverá.- dijo Kasumi- Deberás ser atento con ella, será un nuevo comienzo para ella. La vida le va ser muy dura. Debemos apoyarla.

-Si- respondió él- y se levantó se acercó a Kasumi y le besó en la frente- Gracias por todo.

Y se fue subir a dormir.

-Ranma –lo paró Kasumi- me pregunto si puedes dormir conmigo. Necesito compañía.

-¿Cómo hermanos o como amigo?- preguntó él

-Como las dos cosas.

Ella se desnudó y se quitó el tanga y llevó su ropa a lavar, volvió por el chico y subieron al piso de arriba, estaban solo en la casa. Kasumi le cogió de la mano y lo llevó a su habitación. Allí ella se metió en la cama. Ranma también se desnudó y se acostó con ella y se abrazaron.

-Ranma, por favor hazme un favor- dijo ella casi llorando.

\- ¿Cuál? - le preguntó él

-Hazme el amor- dijo ella con vergüenza- Sé que nunca me casaré, que nadie dará calor a este cuerpo, así que nunca tendré hijos, pero quiero, aunque sea por una vez conocer ese éxtasis.

Ranma la miró y le sonrió.

-De acuerdo-dijo él-Pero solo esta noche.

-Si- dijo ella complacida.

Y esa noche ambos recorrieron el cuerpo del otro y fueron uno, él le toco las nalgas como siempre había deseado, notó que una parte de él deseaba con ganas a Kasumi casi tanto como a… fue la mejor noche que pasó Kasumi. Durante años recordó la pasión con que la amó Ranma. No volvieron a hacerlo nunca, pero para los dos fue un recuerdo imborrable. Kasumi sabía que tendría al joven.

Al día siguiente Ranma se levantó muy pronto preparó el desayuno y limpió parte de la casa, y se entrenó un rato. Se fue al instituto por primera vez en semanas.

Cuando Kasumi se levantó asustada, por haber dormido mucho, bajó sin vestirse y se encontró el desayuno hecho y se alegró que Ranma no fuese como sus hermanas y supiese llevar la casa. Después se vistió.

Al poco llegó Nodoka y ella se fue al hospital. Por la tarde el joven volvió de la escuela y comió con su madre y se fueron al hospital. Las noches que Kasumi y Ranma se quedaban solos dormían junto, pero ya no volvieron a hacer el amor, pero algunas mañanas se duchaban juntos.

* * *

Una semana después Akane llegó del hospital y se encontró a casi toda su familia reunida. Ranma y Nabiki estaban en el Furinkan.

Al llegar el joven a casa se la encontró ya en casa y se enfadó con él mismo, pensaba que él debería haber estado allí cuando ella llegase y recibirla como se merecía.

-Veo que la feúcha y marimacho ha vuelto-dijo riéndose.

Recibió el consabido mazazo y calló.

" _ **Como he echado de menos su humor**_ "- pensó el chico estaba contento, aunque estaba tumbado en el suelo del golpe y le dolía la cabeza.

- **Eres idiota, imbécil y raro** \- gritó ella enfadada.

" _ **No lo dice como antes, aquí hay algo raro, le falta… le falta…**_ "-pensó Ranma, no lograba saber lo que le faltaba al enfado de Ranma.

-Ya es la misma Akane de siempre- dijo Soun

" _ **No, no lo es. Hay algo raro en ella y no es por su nueva condición de minusválida, y no me gusta, no me gusta nada**_ ,"- pensaba Ranma, aunque parecía que estaba enfadado con su prometida realmente estaba muy preocupado por ella.

Esa misma noche, el chico se despertó inquieto, sus padres ahora dormían en otra habitación, no podía quitarse de la cabeza lo raro del comportamiento de Akane, tenía que hablar con Kasumi o con su madre o con las dos.

Se giró y cerró los ojos intentando coger el sueño, pero este era más rápido y se le escapaba. Y cuando al fin parecía que se dormía, un grito de horror, rompió el silencio de la casa. En un momento se levantó, sabía quién era quien lo había dado, juraría que lo presintió un instante antes de que saliese por la boca de quien lo dio. Era un grito que incluso sabía que ocurría desde antes de irse a dormir.

Fue a la habitación de Akane y estaba toda la familia en ella.

-Akane, ¿Qué te pasa? - Kasumi le preguntaba asustada.

-Me van a coger, me van a pillar- estaba histérica y llorando, con los ojos pidiendo ayuda dirigidos a Ranma.

-No hay nadie-la consolaba Nodoka- Nadie te hará daño, no dejaremos que nadie te haga daño.

-No, me cogerán- decía ella asustada sin apartar sus ojos de su prometido.

-Akane, nadie te hará daño, cariño-La intentó calmar Kasumi.

-No me dejéis sola, no quiero dormir sola- suplicó Akane llorando.

Ranma apartó la vista un momento, esta no era su Akane, no era la chica violenta, que él conocía.

-Bien me quedaré contigo- dijo Kasumi. Pero los ojos suplicantes de Akane seguían clavados en los de Ranma pidiéndole ayuda a él y solo a él.

El chico se acercó a Kasumi le puso una mano en el hombro y mirando a Akane.

-No Kasumi, me quedaré yo- dijo el chico y arrodillándose y mirándola- ¿es lo que quieres, Akane?

Ella le cogió su mano con las suyas.

-No me dejes Ranma, no dejes que me hagan daño- suplicó la chica llorando.

-Te prometo que no te harán daño. Nadie te volverá a hacer daño, _ **¡nunca!**_

El chico se giró y mirando a su padre.

-El futón, ¡tráemelo! - le exigió en tono que no admitía replica.

\- Espero que no le hagas nada a mi…-empezó a decir Soun, pero la mirada seria del chico lo acalló, lo dejó helado, parecía más maduro y estaba muy furioso. Tenía cara de asesino.

" _ **Kodachi, Shampoo, esta os la guardo. Vais a sufrir todo el mal que habéis hecho a esta familia, ¡MI FAMILIA!, yo pago mis deudas y está la vais a recibir con muchos intereses**_ "-pensó el joven.

Su padre le trajo el futón y lo puso en el suelo y salieron todos menos él de la habitación.

-Ranma, si necesitas algo llámame-le pidió Kasumi

-Gracias Kasumi, eres el sol de la familia. -dijo Ranma.

-Una foto de esto y mañana me forro en el Furin...- pensaba Nabiki, pero no pudo seguir la asesina mirada de Ranma y que su hermana mayor se la llevó cogida del brazo impidió hacer lo que pensaba.

\- ¡Nabiki!, haz una foto y te destrozo todas tus cámaras- amenazó Ranma muy furioso, la chica se asustó, no era el Ranma que conocía. -y lo que haré contigo lo recodaras como la peor de tus pesadillas, _**¡si sobrevives!**_ -Nabiki huyó aterrada hacía su habitación. El tono en la voz de Ranma era aterrador.

Ya nadie quedaba en la habitación y Ranma tumbado en su futón, ya había descubierto lo que le pasaba a Akane, había cogido miedo, miedo a todo.

-No dejes, Ranma, no dejes que me cojan y me vuelvan a hacer daño. -le pedía ella asustada,

-No te preocupe, Akane, jamás dejaré que vuelvan a hacerte daño.

Notó que ella se tranquilizaba y se dormía. Él lloró de impotencia y de rabia. Quería recuperar a Akane, a la chica bruta y torpe con la que se divertía tanto.

Al día siguiente la bajó al comedor y la dejó al cargo de Kasumi, le dolía dejarla. Pero tenía que ir a estudiar, ella descansaría unos días y después también iría a la escuela, aunque Ranma estaba en contra de eso.

No se dirigió directamente al Furinkan. Fue al Café Gato. El restaurante chino permaneció meses cerrado por reparaciones después de la visita del chico. La vieja bruja y el chico pato recordaron con horror la impotencia que sintió antes la furia desatada del chico. A Shampoo no la encontró… por suerte para ella. Sólo tenía que hacer una visita al director Kuno. Cuando lo hizo, este cogió una baja de dos meses.

Ranma iba corriendo echaba en falta a su amiga. Esquivó el sitio donde pensaba que estaba Shampoo, no estaba de humor para verla, si se le echaba encima no quería saber lo que le haría, pero no iba sobrevivir. Al entrar a instituto se encontró al idiota de Kuno.

\- ¿Dónde has escondido a mi amor, Akane Tendo? - dijo Kuno

-Déjame hoy, no tengo humor para una estupidez de la marca Kuno.

\- ¿Insinúas que los Kuno somos estúpido?

-Estúpidos no, sois unos grandísimos estúpidos, sobre todo la loca de tu hermana, ¿Por qué no la encierras en psiquiátrico? O si no dejármela a mí y la envío a un cementerio- y lo mandó directo de un puñetazo a su clase.

Y Ranma entró hecho una furia en clase.

* * *

-No deberías acércate a Ranma, Kuno. Él no olvida que tu hermana le hizo mucho daño a su prometida.

-No, es su prometida, Akane Tendo es mi futura esposa.

-Como sigas así. Toda la ira de Ranma te cogerá, y pagaras toda la rabia que lleva dentro, que es mucha y no creo que te recuperes nunca- dijo Nabiki. -… ¿No has oído los rumores? Ha destrozado el Café Gato. Quien ha visto a la vieja ha dicho que estaba muy asustada.

…

Al entrar en la clase el joven de la trenza, las amigas de Akane se acercaron.

\- ¿Cómo esta Akane? - le preguntaron, al joven extremamente serio, - ¿Cuándo volverá?, ya está en casa, que buena noticia.

-No es buena, ni es nada- dijo él con rabia- la Akane que conocimos ya no existe. Haceros a la idea.

\- ¿Qué dices Ranma? - le preguntaron asustadas.

Él las miró y no contestó, se fue a su pupitre y de allí miró al que ocupaba su amiga y se sentó en el de Akane, enterró su cara entre sus manos, estaba desesperado, se encontraba perdido, jamás se había encontrado tan… ¿indefenso?, tan vulnerable… tan derrotado.

Sus compañeros lo miraron, pero comprendieron que el joven necesitaba soledad para aclarar sus ideas, sus profesores también pensaron lo mismo. Jamás se había dejado vencer, siempre había luchado. Pero esta vez lo vencieron sin combatir. Las clases pasaron una tras otra sin que él las notases. Ya hacía mucho rato que el aula estaba vacía y a oscura cuando él reaccionó, cogió su mochila y volvió a casa. Y anduvo como un autómata sin percibir lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Sin darse cuenta estaba delante de dojo. No recordaba nada desde que salió del dojo esa mañana...

\- ¿A qué horas llegas? - le chilló su padre enfadado, el chico lo miró como si no lo conociera. Y sin hacerle caso subió a su habitación y se encerró. Se sentó en un rincón en el suelo y lloró con una amargura sin fin.

Su padre quiso seguirle y obligarle a entrenar, pero Soun lo impidió.

-Dejarlo, es él que lo está pasando peor. En estos momentos necesita soledad y tranquilidad.

\- ¿Ha vuelto Ranma? - preguntó Akane impaciente y preocupada, lo había echado mucho de menos, estuvo todo el día esperando la vuelta del joven. - No me ha saludado, ha tardado mucho.

-Ahora está en su habitación descansado- dijo Kasumi- Hoy ha sido un día muy duro para él.

-Si- dijo Akane más alegre. - pero que baje para cenar, quiero que me cuente lo que ha hecho hoy, se ha debido meter en muchos problemas sin mí.

Kasumi la miró, Nabiki le había contado el preocupante comportamiento de Ranma en el Furinkan y había oído que destrozó el Café Gato. No era bueno que Akane se enterase, y le preocupaba Ranma. El joven necesitaba que alguien lo ayudarse a seguir entero y salir del pozo donde había caído, y con esa familia de locos lo veía muy difícil.

" _ **Ranma no te hundas, por el bien de Akane y el tuyo, no te vengas a bajo**_ "- pensó Kasumi con desesperación.

Esa noche la cena fue triste, Ranma no cenó casi nada, ni habló, aunque le dirigiesen la palabra. Estaba en su mundo oscuro. Akane estaba muy triste, había pasado un día muy malo sin Ranma y ahora que cenaba a su lado, como siempre, lo veía muy recaído y triste y lo peor no le hablaba.

Durante los dos últimos días de la semana Ranma no volvió al Furinkan, pasaba las noches en la habitación de Akane cuidándola y por el día se arrastraba por la casa como un zombi. Cuando estaba con Akane era alegre, pero cuando ella desaparecía de la vista, su cara y sus ojos perdían vida.

Al comenzar la semana Akane le pidió que la llevase a clase que se habían saltado muchas. Y Ranma accedió con desgana, tenía la seguridad que pasaría algo.

El camino a la escuela fue nuevo, Ranma quería evitar cruzarse con Shampoo, no quería que esta atacase a Akane. Tampoco quería saber cuál sería su propia reacción ante dicho ataque. Empujar la silla de Akane enlentecía su marcha por eso debieron salir bastante antes que lo hacían con anterioridad.

Al llegar cerca de la escuela se les unió Ukyo.

-Hola- dijo alegre- veo que habéis decidido volver.

\- ¿Y tú cuando regresaste? – Dijo Ranma-El último día que yo vine tú no habías vuelto.

-Yo volví el día siguiente al que tú desapareciste.

Al entrar en clase las compañeras de Akane se le acercaron y le hablaron y Ranma y Ukyo hablaron.

\- ¿Qué le pasa la veo extraña? - dijo Ukyo-No parece ella. -Y tú también estas muy extraño. No parecéis los de antes.

\- ¿Te has dado cuenta U-chan? -preguntó Ranma triste- parece ser la misma, pero no lo es. -el chico ignoró el comentario sobre él.

Las clases siguieron con normalidad, Akane parecía la misma de siempre, pero en todo momento estuvo vigilada por Ranma.

" _ **Me da envidia Akane, Ranma no le quita un ojo de encima, aun cuando parece seguir la lección o estudiar. Él siempre lo negara, pero poco o mucho la quiere y está atento por si quiere o necesita algo**_ "- pensaba Ukyo.

A la hora de la comida la chica fue a comer con sus amigas y Ranma se quedó cerca de ella, por si necesitaba algo.

-Tienes suerte Akane-dijo Sayuri- tienes a Ranma cerca de ti cuidándote.

-Sí, pero parece muy cambiado- dijo Yuka- está muy serio y triste, no parece el mismo Ranma de siempre.

-Antes lo ha desafiado Kuno-dijo otra chica- Y lo ha atacado de una forma que jamás lo había hecho. Ha sido muy cruel y bestial con él. Aunque Kuno se lo merecía.

Ranma desde encima un árbol miraba la escena, le preocupaba la chica, le daba miedo que volviese a tener un ataque de nervios como él de aquella noche. Y lo peor es que sabía que tarde o temprano eso ocurría.

Pasaron varios días y el chico en lugar de tranquilizarse se mantenía en alerta, nadie se hubiese dado cuenta de su actitud, salvo Ukyo, y Ryoga al que vieron un día de vuelta a casa.

Un día que hablaba con Ukyo en un descanso entre clases.

-Ra-chan- dijo Ukyo- estará bien, cálmate

-No lo está-negó él- aun duermo en su habitación, no quiere dormir sola, le asusta todo, pero sobre todo la oscuridad. Cuando debe ir al aseo, la bajo y debo llamar a Kasumi, para que entre con ella.

-Aquí también lo haces- le intentó animar su amiga- tú la llevas al lavabo y alguien entra con ella. Pero me he dado cuenta que ella te vigila en todo momento, si no te ve se pone nerviosa y se asusta. Aunque creo que soy la única que se ha dado cuenta. Cálmate que caerás enfermo.

Habían salido al pasillo y se habían alejado un poco. Al darse cuenta de la lejanía con Akane se puso nervioso y decidió volver y al ir a entrar oyó un alboroto en clase, y un grito de espanto.

- **¡AKANE!** \- gritó Ranma y corrió a ayudarla.

-Mira quien tenemos aquí, la que me quiere robar mi Ranma querido-decía Kodachi acosándola- No hicimos un buen trabajo. Pero eso lo solucionaré enseguida.

Akane estaba aterrorizada, en sus ojos llorosos se veía el miedo más atroz, ella que jamás le había tenido miedo a Kodachi, ahora la temía. Estaba encogida y con los brazos tapándose la cara.

-Hohoho, mira la pequeña Akane, el terror que le inspiro. En eso se demuestra que no está al nivel de mi Ranma.

\- ¿Desde cuándo soy tu Ranma? - se oyó decir una voz muy furiosa- no soy nada tuyo, loca. Hazte a la idea.

-Tú serás mío…- intentó contestar la loca gimnasta.

\- Yo jamás seré tuyo- la contradijo el chico con crueldad- Hace tiempo te advertí que no te acercaras ni dañaras a Akane- el chico dejó ver su aura de combate inmensa, sus compañeros se alejaron de él. Sus ojos demostraban furia ciega. Ukyo se asustó este no era el Ra-chan que ella conocía. - aléjate de ella o te destrozo. - su tono de voz era espantoso, su aura negra, parecía más un demonio que una persona. Todos se dieron cuenta que Ranma mataría a Kodachi si esta atacaba a Akane.

Kodachi, no vio en esto la amenaza que era y quiso atacar a Akane con la cinta, pero Ranma cogió la cinta y se la arrancó de la mano.

-Sal de mi vista o utilizaré esta cinta para estrangularte y no me arrepentiré de hacerlo, estoy deseando hacerlo a ti y a la otra ramera y os devolveré a vuestras familias en pedazos. - dijo el chico con furia. Tenía cara de asesino. Ukyo se dio cuenta que cumpliría con la amenaza, que estaba deseando cumplirla.

Kodachi, sacó otra cinta y se subió a la ventana.

-Queridísimo Ranma nos volveremos a ver-saltó, con una risa de loca y desapareció.

En ese momento Ranma se relajó y se acercó a Akane. Se arrodilló para verla bien.

\- ¿Estas bien, te ha hecho daño? - preguntó él preocupado, lo que temía había pasado y ahora su amiga estaba en estado de shock llorando y asustada. Ella lo miró y lo abrazó llorando, él la acarició la cara y dejó que se desahogase.

-Llévame a casa, llévame a casa. No debería haber salido de allí-decía llorando asustada- por favor aléjame de aquí, no me dejes, no dejes que me hagan daño, no quiero salir de casa nunca.

Él la miró serio, y se levantó, se limpió las lágrimas que le caían de los ojos, le importaba poco que sus compañeros le viesen llorar, no era fuerte, si lo fuese Akane no estaría en ese estado. Ninguno le dijo nada comprendían el dolor del joven e incluso lo compartían.

-Ra-chan -dijo Ukyo, estaba muy alterada- no quise créete, pensaba que eran imaginaciones tuyas.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Ranma? - dijo Sayuri llorando.

-Haré lo que me ha perdido, la llevaré a casa-contestó el joven, él también estaba muy alterado-le pediré a la profesora Hinako que nos ayude a estudiar a distancia.

\- ¿Nos?, ¿Piensas quédate con ella en casa? - le preguntó Hiroshi.

-Sí, ya no me fio de esas dos pequeñas arpías- dijo él con rabia- no creo que la dejen en paz, y quiero estar a su lado si la ataquen.

Abandonó la clase. Sus compañeros no tuvieron ánimos para seguir las clases, a ellos también les afectó el ataque. Estuvieron varios días muy afectados por el estado de los dos chicos.

Desde del despacho de la profesora Hinako llamó al dojo, para que cuando llegasen a casa estuviesen preparados.

La vuelta a casa fue triste, Akane no hablaba y se agarraba a los brazos de la silla asustada, miraba a todas partes con miedo, como si esperase un ataque que no llegó, a los dos se le hizo muy largo el viaje, y cuando llegaron se sintieron más tranquilos.

-Lo ha pasado muy mal-dijo el chico- No quiere salir de casa, le asusta salir fuera. Tiene miedo que vuelvan atacarla, no es la silla de rueda la que la ata, es su mente, tiene miedo a todo.

-¡Noooo!- lloraba Soun- mi hija esta traumatizada o loca.

Ranma se abalanzó sobre él y lo cogió por el cuello y lo empujó contra la pared, estaba muy furioso.

-No repitas eso, no vuelvas a repetir eso- dijo el chico en un tono lento y amenazante. -Ni tú ni nadie de la familia, al próximo que diga algo parecido lo mato. ¿En-ten-di-do?

Estaba fuera si y Soun lo miró asustado y dijo si con el cabeza asustado. Sus padres se quedaron congelados, es no era el Ranma normal. Ninguno de los dos chicos eran los de antes.

-De ahora en adelante la cuidaremos entre todos- dijo Ranma, viendo la falta de madurez de los mayores decidió hacerse cargo de la situación. - ¡Kasumi!, tú, mi madre y yo nos haremos cargo de sus necesidades, tú la ayudaras a vestirse y la acompañaras al servicio y a ducharse, si no puedes tú lo hará mi madre. Yo la llevaré donde tenga que ir, y la vigilaré que no le pase nada. -se quedó mirando a la hermana mayor- confió más en ti en estos dos viejos.

-Es mi hija, no puedes apartarme de ella.

-Cierto-respondió el joven- por eso tú y mi padre evitareis a toda costa que el viejo verde se acerque a ella. Si Happosai la asusta o se aprovecha de ella en su estado. Vosotros dos seréis responsables. No lo quiero ver cerca de Akane. Pobres de vosotros si ese le hace algo.

-Hijo estoy orgullosa de ti- comentó Nodoka- pero necesitaras ayuda, no puedes cuidar a Akane tu solo, o acabaras enfermo.

-Madre, ya lo estoy- dijo él furioso- siento mucha furia. Tengo ganas de venganza, siento que me hierve la sangre. Por lo más queráis no me enfurezcáis por qué no sé lo que podía hacer.

Subió a su cuarto. Akane estaba al cargo de Kasumi y de Nodoka y sabía estaría bien.

* * *

Horas después.

\- ¿Dónde está mi pequeña Akane?, ahora tú Happosai cuidara de ti.

\- ¡El viejo verde! - dijo Ranma con furia y saltó por la ventana y se preparó para la lucha.

El viejo se acercó a una aterrada Akane.

-Yo cuidaré de ti, como has visto ni Soun ni Genma son capaces de cuídate-decía el viejo con lujuria.

Los dos padres estaban en el suelo heridos.

-No te acerques a mi hi… -dijo un Soun sin fuerzas.

-Calla mal aprendiz- le respondió el viejo- lo vuestro es mío, y lo mío es… mío. Tu hija es mía. Y hoy jugaré con ella.

La chica estaba asustada y llorando.

\- ¡Déjame!, ¡no te acerques!, ¡no me toques! -suplicaba la joven asustada.

-Ya verás cómo los pasamos….

\- ¡ _ **DEJALA DE UNA PUTA VEZ!, VIEJO TARADO**_ -gritó Ranma más furioso que nunca- si le toca, aunque sea un pelo, será lo último que hagas. Hazlo y te mato.

\- ¡Ranma! - contestó el viejo con rabia- no te metas, si no quieres salir lastimado como esos dos inútiles.

-Yo no soy como ellos- le contestó el joven- ataca cuando quiera.

Happosai vio el aura de combate de Ranma y se confió, no le dio importancia que aumentarse hasta hacerse mayor que la suya. Él lanzó sus cohetes, pero Ranma se los devolvió y les explotaron cerca y el viejo salió volando.

-Me las pagaras- dijo Happosai.

Y entonces Ranma le atacó. Utilizó todos sus ataques y lo lanzó lejos, tanto que no volvieron a verlo en muchos meses.

Se acercó a los dos viejos y los miró con desprecio.

-Habéis fallado-les comunicó con voz tranquila pero amenazante- durante un mes quiero que limpiéis la casa cada día, al levantarme no quiero ver ni una mota de polvo. Y nada de escaquearse, jugando a shogi o cualquier juego. Ni transformase en panda, para libarse de los problemas, o te regalaré al zoo de París, y tú Soun, te iras con él a hacerle compañía en la misma jaula.

* * *

Aquí empezó una vida para todos. Nabiki se iba a la escuela, era su último año, después iría a la universidad. Ranma y Akane estudiaban a distancia. Y los padres se dedicaban a la limpieza de la casa. Una descansada Kasumi hacía la comida con ayuda de la madre de Ranma y ambas ayudaban a Ranma al cuidado de Akane.

Recibían pocas visitas, sólo de los amigos o amigas de los dos chicos. Ryoga no se acercaba a la casa no quería ver a ni Akane en ese estado, ni a Ranma, había oído rumores de él preocupantes, y Ukyo tampoco iba por razones parecidas a Ryoga.

Varias veces Ranma quiso sacar a su amiga a dar una vuelta por la zona y al parque, pero nada más salir la chica se ponía histérica y tenían que volver.

Por las noches, Ranma dormía en su futón al lado de la cama de Akane, notaba cuando se despertaba la joven y al instante él se preparaba por si ella necesitaba ayuda. Algunas de esas noches tuvieron que ahuyentar a las dos chicas que habían provocado la tragedia.

Los dos jóvenes comían solo para mantenerse, habían pedido algunos kilos y ninguno de los dos recuperaba peso y eso angustiaba a Kasumi y Nodoka, que veían caer a los dos chicos caer en un pozo sin fin.

Al principio Ranma llevaba a Akane a sus entrenamientos, pero enseguida vio la desesperación en la cara de la chica, ella quería entrenar. Él vio sus lágrimas por el deseo de entrenar con él y pronto dejó de llevarla, sabía que para ella era un sufrimiento, tanto como para él. Ranma necesitaba entrenar con ella, lo deseaba con todas sus ganas, la necesitaba allí con él. Empezaba a odiar las artes marciales, pensaba en dejar de practicarlas, no podía seguir sin que ella estuviese a su lado. Y sus entrenamientos acababan de rodillas llorando, derrotado por la situación que vivían.

Un día de esos cuando estaba derrotado sentado en el suelo, entró Ryoga.

-Te dejas vencer por tu sombra, eres patético- dijo el chico de la cinta.

-Déjame en paz, sucio puerco-le respondió Ranma enfurecido.

-El Ranma que yo conocí, no se dejaría vencer por nada- se burló Ryoga.

-El Ranma que conociste, tenía una amiga fuerte, alegre y que luchaba por lo que quería.- dijo el chico de la trenza con pena- El nuevo Ranma ve como su vida y la de su amiga se viene abajo por dos zorras.

-Lloras como la niña que eres- dijo Ryoga sabía que eso lo enfurecía… en el pasado. Pero ese día no lo lograba- No eres capaz de luchar, te has vuelto débil.

En ese instante Kasumi llevaba a su hermana pequeña al dojo y se quedaron fuera escuchando.

-Déjame, en paz, tú no sabes nada.-dijo Ranma hundido.

-¿Sufres?, como todos que queremos a Akane, como su padre y hermanas, o tus padres, como Ukyo, o yo, o sus amigas- dijo Ryoga enfadado- ¿qué tienes tu para sufrir diferente?

- **DUERMO EN UN FUTON EN SU HABITACION, SE DESPIERTA CONTINUAMANETE, CON CADA RUIDO SE ASUSTA, SE ASUSTA CON NADA Y POR NADA, NO QUIERE SALIR A LA CALLE. LE ASUSTA SALIR** \- gritó Ranma con desesperación- Según tú me vuelto débil, ella también o ¿reconoces con todo lo que he dicho a la Akane que tu conocías?-había bajado la voz, pero su tono era igual, un tono lleno de armagura.

-Cuanta amargura tienes dentro Ranma, si sigues así te destruirás y a Akane contigo. -El chico pensó un momento-Aunque ella parece que te arrastra a ti.

Ranma se estaba enfureciendo, si esta conversación continuaba más podía dejar a su rival muy malherido o peor. Y se giró para irse.

-¿Huyes?, ¡cobarde!- preguntó con desprecio Ryoga.

-Puede que sí que huya y que sea un cobarde-dijo Ranma enfadado- Pero tú no has estado aquí- y siguió hacía la puerta.

-Vámonos de aquí- dijo Akane, no sabía lo preocupado de estaba Ranma por ella. Lloraba de amargura. El alegre Ranma que estaba a su lado y parecía que no se preocupaba por nada no existía realmente. Él realmente lo pasaba realmente mal y ella era la responsable, Pero lo conocía mucho, él no admitiría nunca su dolor.

-¿Te vas cobarde, donde?, Vete lejos, no te la mereces-dijo Ryoga.

Sí, me voy a buscar a alguien.

-¿A una chica?; ¿A una de tus otras novias?- El tono del chico de la cinta era de desprecio.

-Si voy a buscar a una chica- le respondió Ranma como si estuviese ausente.

Akane al oír esto se desesperó.

" _ **No, me quiere. Se irá y me dejará, y eso que dijo que no me dejaría nunca"-**_ la joven Tendo lloraba, mientras su hermana la intentaba consolar."

-Eres despreciable, la dejas ahora que está en silla de ruedas, la dejas por estar inválida. La abandonas cuando más te necesita. ¿Por quién?, ¿a quién buscaras a Shampoo, a esa loca de Kodachi, o a Ukyo que es la que siempre te ha caído mejor después de Akane?

- _ **¿ RYOGA ERES IMBENCIL O QUE?-**_ gritó Ranma exaltado- _ **A QUIEN BUSCO ES A TENDO… A AKANE TENDO**_ _,_ _ **A AKANE, LA AUTENTICA AKANE TENDO.-**_ y bajando la voz para que nadie lo escuchase-Busco a mi Akane. A la que yo…

-Y yo…. No lo soy- oyeron una voz llorosa.

Los dos chicos se giraron para ver en la entrada a Akane en su silla y más atrás estabaa su hermana mayor, las dos llorando.

-No, tú no eres Akane- dijo Ranma con antipatía.

-Entonces, ¿Quién soy?- dijo ella llorando.

-No lo sé, pero Akane no lo eres- dijo Ranma y se la quedó mirando y con una sonrisa sarcástica y un tono burlón- Akane es fea, no es sexy y es bruta, es en lo único que te pareces.

-¿Cómo se atreve a háblale…?-dijo Ryoga, pero Kasumi lo cogió por el hombro y negó con la cabeza-¿quieres que los deje a los dos que…?- y la chica asintió.

-¿Que soy fea y nada sexy?- dijo la joven de pelo corto.

-Sí y tanto que lo eres- contestó él riéndose.

- _ **¿FEA?, ¿NADA SEXY**_?- Un grito luchó por salir de su boca y al final… salió- _ **"RANMA ERES IDIOTA"**_

\- ¿Idiota? - preguntó él y con ironía- ¡Este marimacho!

-Raro, extraño, prepotente, ¿Qué te has creído? - Akane estaba enfadada como hacía semanas que no lo estaba. Vio que el chico se ponía en una posición extraña y no entendió por qué lo hacía.

\- ¿Algo más o ya se te ha acabado tu repertorio de insultos?

Ryoga y Kasumi se quedaron con la boca abierta, estaban asombrados por lo que veían.

\- ¿Cómo, como es posible? - preguntó Ryoga, pero Kasumi estaba tan sorprendida que no le contestó.

\- ¿Pero ¿quién te piensas que eres? -chilló Akane con rabia.

-No sé, no se- dijo el con una sonrisa pícara y guiñándole un ojo- Alguien que cuando se moja con agua fría se vuelve en una chica más maja que tú.

Eso fue lo más que pudo aguantar y le dio al chico un buen tortazo.

-Bueno, parece que ha vuelto la Akane de siempre-dijo el chico tocándose la cara.

\- ¿Me has insultado a propósito?,¿para qué me enfadarse? -preguntó ella sorprendida.

-Sí, pero he conseguido también algo que no me esperaba, algo muy agradable- dijo el chico con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ella no entendió al principio y entonces notó cierta debilidad en las piernas. Estaba de pie, se tuvo que apoyar en Ranma. Se giró y vio la silla a más de diez metros de ella, durante el enfado se había levantado y Ranma había ido retrocedido y ella lo siguió sin darse cuenta. Entonces comprendió por qué el chico se puso antes en esa posición, estaba preparado para cogerla si caía.

Su prometido la cogió en brazos y la llevó a la silla.

-Parece que he encontrado a la chica que buscaba y la he traído de vuelta, y con un regalo. -dijo él riendo y con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ranma, perdona el golpe- dijo ella llorando abrazada a él.

-Es algo pequeño, comparado con la recompensa que hemos conseguido. -le contestó él.

-Gracias Ranma- dijo Kasumi emocionada- eres una bendición para la familia, aunque tú no opines lo mismo. Hemos recuperado a Akane… y a ti también, nos teníais los dos muy preocupados, ahora solo falta que Akane vuelva andar.

-Yo por ahora estoy contento que vuelva ser la misma de siempre, en cuanto andar no me preocupa, lo volverá a hacer- dijo Ranma alegre, y entonces se puso serio. - Pero sigo pensando que soy vuestra maldición. Siempre os he traído problemas y siempre lo haré.

-Ranma, ¿me llevas fuera?, cuando me recupere quiero volver a entrenar contigo.

-Lo haremos Akane y volveremos a dejar a nuestros padres en ridículo. - y salieron los dos del dojo riendo.

-Ha usado la misma táctica que cuando Akane perdió la memoria- dijo Ryoga.

\- ¿Qué esperabas?, son Ranma y Akane. -respondió Kasumi llorando.

-Ninguno de los dos son los mismos que han entrado en el dojo- dijo Ryoga emocionado- No he reconocido a ninguno de los dos cuando los he visto hoy por primera vez, y ahora vuelvo a conocerlos, eran dos personas hundidas y desesperadas y han salido del pozo donde estaban. Pienso que Ranma tenía razón, que Akane volverá a andar.

Esa noche fue la última que durmieron juntos, aunque los dos echaron en falta la compañía del otro cuando cada uno durmió solo.

Al día siguiente Ranma la llevó al parque y ella disfrutó del día. Poco a poco fue recuperándose y volviendo andar y en pocas semanas ya era la misma que antes.

Días después fue al médico y al volver.

-Los médicos no entienden nada, no saben cómo me he curado- contó Akane- han comparado la radiografía con mi lesión y la actual, es la misma columna, pero ahora está sana.

-No sé- dijo Ranma riendo- como eres un poco especial.

-Defíneme especial- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

\- ¡ **TÚ! -** dijo Ranma riéndose alejando se de ella. - Te has curado por qué querías sanar y volver a entrenar conmigo, para volver a ser los más fuertes de Nerima y darles una paliza a nuestros padres...

\- ¡Yo te voy a dar a ti especial! - dijo ella riéndose intentando cogerlo, estaba contenta que él la hubiese cuidado, cuando lo cogiese le daría un golpe flojo en la cabeza.

El primer día que entró en el dojo para entrenar.

-Hace semanas que te espero con ansiedad-dijo él.

-Pues he vuelto, pero primero suave que aún estoy débil.

\- ¿Débil tú?, Ja- le contestó el chico con ironía, y empezaron a entrenar.

* * *

Era el primer día de escuela para Akane, Ranma ya hacía pocas semanas que había vuelto. Era un día como del ataque, empezó mal, a Akane se le quemó la carne de nuevo. Y su hermana mediana se discutió con ella, para reírse de ella y de Ranma.

-No sabes cocinar hermanita- dijo Nabiki burlona. - ¿Verdad Ranma?

Ranma miró a Nabiki, buscaba de nuevo jaleo, quería reírse a costa de él y de Akane, y después miró a su prometida y se puso serio.

-A Akane se le ha quemado la carne-Se calló un momento y volvió a mirar a su prometida con una sonrisa extraña, que ella entendió-Pero al menos ella intenta hacerlo bien y eso ya es mucho, y jamás se dará por vencida, hasta que le salga bien. Más que otra que ni lo intenta- mirando directamente a Nabiki con una risa burlona. - lo siento Nabiki esta vez no caeré.

\- ¿Qué insinúas, Ranma? - dijo Nabiki. Estaba sorprendida que defendiese a su prometida, en eso.

-Nada Nabiki, nada, ¿Verdad Akane?

-Eso mismo pienso yo, nada-dijo Akane con una sonrisa picarona- Es hora de irnos Ranma o llegaremos tarde. Kasumi, volveremos tarde, Ranma y yo iremos de compras y a tomar algo.

\- ¡Vamos! - dijo él. Y salieron corriendo los dos de casa. Como siempre hacían.

* * *

-Mira quien viene por ahí- comentó una chica china-una idiota que no aprende lecciones.

-Pues se la volveremos a enseñar- dijo una chica con traje de gimnasta.

-Akane sé que puedes con ellas, pero hazlo rápido, no estás de todo recuperada y si tardas mucho te cansarás y llegaremos tarde a la escuela, demuéstrales lo que vales, devuélveles todo el daño que te hicieron. No tenga piedad, ellas no la tuvieron contigo. -dijo Ranma.

-Sabes motivarme- dijo Akane con una sonrisa- Si no acabo con ellas en un minuto, llegaremos tarde.

\- ¿Un minuto? - preguntó Ranma con una sonrisa pícara y burlona,

-Tienes razón en un minuto estaremos corriendo hacía la escuela- dijo ella alegre- estas dos no nos duraran ni treinta segundos.

Veinte segundos después dos chicas estaban en el suelo, una china y una gimnasta.

-Qué bien se queda una cuando devuelve lo que debe a la gente y con intereses-dijo alegre una chica de pelo corto y de un tono azulado. Se había vengado, les había devuelto a esas dos todo lo que le hicieron.

A su lado su prometido sonreía, mientras corrían para no llegar tarde.

" _ **Todo ha vuelto a ser como debía ser"**_ \- pensó.

Continuará…

Notas del autor:

Los deseos carnales de Kasumi sobre Ranma, y su noche de pasión: Poco antes de escribir esta historia, ley dos comics eróticos por internet. En uno de ellos hay una relación entre Kasumi y Ranma. En el otro, Happosai embruja a Akane y la transforma en una genio, con su lampara, Ranma la salva y la vuelve humana con su tercer deseo, pero antes tienen su momento de sexo. No pondré el nombre de ninguno de los dos, por qué son para mayores de edad y no sé quien puede leer esto.

La primera de esas historias, me inspiró para el crear el enamoramiento de Kasumi por Ranma, esta relación será algo puntual que ni afectará a la relación de Akane y Ranma, ni se repetirá en ningún capitulo. En toda la historia Ranma verá a Kasumi como su hermana mayor, y Kasumi verá a Ranma como su hermano. En **"Rompiendo una relación** " insinué que Kasumi se enamora de Ranma y en " **Asesina** " se casa con Ranma, después de que Akane enloqueciera. Todos ellos inspirados muy lejanamente por esa historia que leí.

En este capítulo Ukyo y Ryoga son aliados de Ranma. Como en la serie y en el manga, el comportamiento de estos dos jóvenes va cambiando, en unos episodios son aliados y en otros son rivales. En varías de mis historias pongo a Ryoga como un mujeriego y un aprovechado, que duda entre liase con Akane o Akari. aunque parece que quiere quedarse con las dos. En el manga, en el ultimo volumen, el 38, Mousse le dice a Ryoga que juega con dos barajas, insinuándole que tiene una novieta, Akari y aun se quiere liar con Akane.


	4. Chapter 3: UN MALENTENDIDO

**Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen.**

 **Notas:**

 **"rrr":** Los personajes piensan.

 **RRRR** o **rrrrr** : Los personajes gritan

 **rrrr** : Los personajes son locutores de televisión.

* * *

 **3º. UN MALENTENDIDO.**

Era de noche, tres chicos perseguían a otro joven y luchaban contra él. El parque estaba desierto. La pelea de los jóvenes había alejados a los habituales visitantes del parque a esas horas. Las parejas, las que utilizaban la semioscuridad para relacionarse, lejos de las miradas indiscretas. Cerca de allí tres chicas perseguían y luchaban contra una chica, era la prometida del joven que se defendía del ataque de los tres chicos.

En un momento los dos jóvenes se cruzaron y se pararon espalda contra espalda y adoptaron semejantes posiciones de defensa.

\- ¿Te diviertes, Akane? - dijo él irónico y jadeando.

-Mucho, sabes cómo divertir a una chica- dijo ella también irónica

-Sabes que no es culpa mía- se defendió él de la acusación- Nos hemos tenido que cruzar con estos lunáticos.

-Si ya sé que no es culpa tuya. Que forma de estropear una noche tan buena y… también una buena cena. - dijo ella con pena.

" _ **En eso tiene razón con lo bien que estábamos y vamos a cenar precisamente al parque que habían elegido esos imbéciles para pelearse, y encima nos mezclan en sus broncas idiotas"**_ \- pensó Ranma.

-No tenemos suerte- dijeron los dos chicos con designación.

-Ranma, Akane- preguntó la chica de la espátula- ¿Qué hacíais aquí?, ¿No haríais cosas prohibidas para nuestras edades? - se estaba imaginando que los dos chicos estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales.

\- ¿Cómo puedes hacer eso a una chica dulce como Akane? - dijo Ryoga- sólo por eso te mataré.

\- ¿Es que tú no lo has hecho con Akari? -dijo Ranma sonriendo, el chico de la cinta se puso muy rojo- Vas al parque te sienta en un banco, abres el paquete, sacas…

-Oye Ranma que estos se van a pensar lo peor, tal como lo estás diciendo- dijo Akane con preocupación y con una risita divertida.

\- ¿Y no es verdad? - dijo el- tú ya habías metido la mano en el paquete.

-Si es cierto ya había cogido…

\- ¿Qué le hacías a mi Airen? -dijo Shampoo- Eso no se puede hacer a vuestra edad.

-Yo no he hecho eso con Akari-dijo Ryoga enojado y avergonzado. - yo no voy a un parque a disfrutar con una amiga.

\- ¿Cómo has podido hacer eso con la bella Akane Tendo? - dijo Tatewaki llorando- me la pagaras.

-Hombre Kuno- dijo Akane- seguro que tú también lo habrás hecho y los más seguro que con tu hermana- y dirigiéndose a los otros—y vosotros también.

Todos menos Ranma se quedaron pasmado mirando Akane.

-La chica violenta se ha vuelto una pervertida-dijo Shampoo asustada- debe ser la influencia del viejo verde.

-Opino lo mismo- comentó Ryoga-y Ranma también se ha transformado por su influencia, cuando fuimos compañeros de instituto no era así de pervertido.

-Akane me parece que tenemos dos conversaciones distintas. -dijo Ranma-Nosotros una y ellos una muy, pero muy diferente, y me empiezo a imaginar que están pensando ellos.

-Y yo también y no me gusta. - dijo su amiga. -ya te dije que se pesarían lo peor.

-Prepárate están a punto de volver a atracar- comentó el chico enfadado- Se merecen una buena lección por malpensados.

-Yo opino lo mismo- dijo Akane furiosa- Y se la vamos a dar.

Empezó de nuevo la lucha y en pocos minutos sólo quedo en pie el chico de las gafas.

-Yo no he dicho nada- dijo asustado viendo el enfado de los dos chicos que se le acercaban.

Si...-dijo Ranma.

-…Pero has participado en esta refriega- acabó Akane.

Y el pobre chaval recibió un doble puñetazo en la cara, un golpe de Ranma y otro de Akane.

-Pues este día a acabado bien- dijo Akane- ha sido un buen entrenamiento.

-Lo que ha sido un buen calentamiento-la corrigió él – ahora sólo espero que empieza el combate. Vamos a casa puede que Kasumi nos guarde algo de la cena, siempre lo hace, estos nos han arruinado la cena- los miró con rabia y dijo furioso-hemos venido a cenar hamburguesas a este parque y cuando hemos visto que lo que hacían aquí las parejas nos íbamos y llegáis vosotros a fastidiar y hacemos perder la cena.

Los dos jóvenes se giraron y se dirigieron hacía su casa, mientras en el suelo del parque había seis jóvenes que habían perdido una pelea e iniciaron otra, se pelearon entre ellos.

 **/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-../**

 _ **UNAS HORAS ANTES…**_

-Akane, Ranma-dijo Kasumi- en el mercado me ha tocado dos entradas para el cine, Yo ya he visto la película y no tengo con quien ir, podíais ir vosotros.

-No sé, no sé- comentó Ranma- sabes que me gustan las películas de acción y esta es romántica, puede que me quede dormido.

-Eres un insensible-dijo Akane-la iré yo, ya llamaré alguna amiga, o a Ryoga, que es más sensible que tú.

-También podías llamar a Kuno-dijo el chico enfadado, no quería enfadarse con ella. Tenía dos triques gratis de una hamburguesería y eran para ese día, y quería invitarla a ella.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron furiosos, iban a empezar a insultase, cuando…

-No os enfadareis niños- dijo Kasumi, no quería ver una pelea de ellos y ya veía los primeros fuegos del incendio. - Ir os sentará bien, después de los que habéis pasado los dos últimos meses.

Los dos jóvenes se quedaron como helados, quietos y con los ojos fijos, recodando malos momentos, al verlos Kasumi se alarmó no debería haber hablado de eso, no estaban de todo recuperados.

-Lo siento-dijo la hermana mayor preocupada-no os quería recordar malos momentos, vosotros dos sois los que lo pasasteis peor.

-No le des importancia. -dijo Akane- Forma parte de nuestro pasado, y aunque la herida es reciente y aun duele, debemos empezar a dejarla atrás.

-Akane tiene razón, debemos mirar hacia adelante, pero sin olvidar el pasado-colaboró Ranma un poco triste y miró a su prometida-Lo siento Akane, he sido grosero, vayamos al cine, y después tengo dos trickets de una hamburguesería, te invito a cenar.

-Por qué es gratis, me invitas a cenar por qué es gratis-dijo ella riéndose.

-Si no quiere ir a cenar allí, sé de un restaurante que tienen buena carta- dijo el-Y no te preocupes no es de ninguno de los que te imaginas. Oí comentar a una amiga tuya sobre un restaurante, dijo que se comía muy bien, y me informe. Sayuri tenía razón, ese restaurante tiene buena fama. Tú eliges.

-Así que mi hija va al cine con Ranma y después a cenar- dijo Soun llorando, había aparecido de la nada- Ya veo cercana la boda.

-Soun por fin uniremos nuestras escuelas en una. - dojo Genma llorando también. - Después de volver del cine, podemos al fin casarlos.

-Haber si os enteráis- dijeron enfadados Ranma y Akane a la vez - _ **Cuando volvamos no pensamos casarnos así que haceros la idea no va ha…ber BO… DA.**_

-Esto me suena no es la primera vez que lo oigo. -Dijo Kasumi. -Parece que es ya un lema para esos dos.

Y los dos prometidos salieron del comedor, iban furiosos, estaban hartos de que todos se meterán entre los dos…

A media tarde Ranma estaba esperando a Akane en el comedor.

Llevaba un jersey gris con unas letras, un elegante pantalón y una chaqueta negra. Había cambiado totalmente de forma de vestir no parecía el mismo. Akane bajó, llevaba un vestido negro y largo y unos zapatos también negros, los dos se quedaron parados mirándose sin aliento,

-Esta... estas… estás muy muy gua…guapa- acabó Ranma rojo.

-Tú... tu… tamb… también estás gua… gua… guapo. -dijo también ella muy sonrojada.

-Ahora una foto-dijo Nabiki- y mañana….

-Queremos el noventa y nueve por ciento de lo que saques- dijo Akane mirándola con una sonrisa sarcástica.

-Pero, pero...- contestó Nabiki.

-No, tú danos todo y nosotros te daremos lo que creamos conveniente- dijo Ranma con otra sonrisa sarcástica.

Y salieron riéndose.

-Ya te lo dije hace tiempo- advirtió Kasumi- cierra el negocio con ellos o te dejaran con una mano delante y otra detrás, han aprendido de ti, con un poco de tiempo te superaran.

Nabiki miró a su hermana mayor asustada, eso no podía pasar, veía de nuevo su futuro muy oscuro.

* * *

Al salir del cine, Akane estaba asombrada, al entrar creía que sería una película aburrida, pero le gustó y lo más increíble Ranma no se había dormido, y siempre lo hacía, no era la primera vez que iban al cine y sabía los gustos del chico y su comportamiento si no le gustaba una película.

-No ha estado mal la película- Se sinceró el chico-tú sabes que a mí no me gustan estas películas, pero esta al menos no era tan tonta como otras, y la historia no aburría.

-A mí también me ha gustado- dijo ella. A la chica tampoco le gustaban mucho las historias de amor, pero esa le había enganchado- aunque es un poco triste al final.

-Si no es justo que él muera-dijo el chico- y que el idiota se quede con la chica, sólo por ser rico y guapo.

\- ¡Estás celoso! - dijo ella riéndose. -Por qué la protagonista era muy guapa.

-Venga ya Akane- le contestó él- Tú y yo conocemos a un rico y guapo y es tonto del todo.

-En eso te doy la razón- dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos- Kuno es tonto y él de la película parecía un poco inteligente. Aunque pensándolo bien Mikado también es rico y guapo y tan tonto como Kuno o más. Todos los ricos son tontos.

Los dos se rieron.

\- ¿Dónde quieres cenar al restaurante que me dijeron o él de los tickets? -le preguntó el chico de la trenza.

-Vayamos a la hamburguesería, estas ahorrando para comparte un escritorio y no quiero ser una sanguijuela. -dijo ella.

-Me da igual comprarla mañana que dentro de un mes, quiero que lo pasemos bien, es algo que debemos hacer por Kasumi, por qué realmente ella quería ir a ver esta película. Ella no la vio. - Le contestó el chico un poco triste. - La estrenaron cuando estuvimos en el hospital los dos. Si nos quedase algo de los que le vampireamos a Nabiki, la última vez, la podíamos invitar. Pero voló cuando estuviste el hospital y fue dinero bien gastado.

-Bueno, tarde o temprano ya le chuparemos más a Nabiki- dijo la chica de pelo azulado, los dos se rieron.

Ranma y Akane pensaron en la pobre Kasumi que se había sacrificado por ellos. Tenían que compensarla de alguna forma.

-Tenemos que hacer algo por Kasumi- dijo Akane- Me siento fatal por venir nosotros en su lugar, podía haber venido con Nabiki.

-Tienes una buena hermana que se preocupa por la familia, debería ser un poco más egoísta y salir y encontrar un buen novio. Siempre encerada en casa haciendo de criada, no nos la merecemos. Tenía que ver más por ella. Tiene amigas y amigos de cuando estudiaba, siempre la invitan, y pocas veces sale.

-Me habló de la conversación que tuvisteis con ella en el hospital. Así que la quieres como una hermana mayor, ¿y a mí como me quieres como una hermana o como tu prometida? - dijo Akane.-y también me habló de algo más...-dijo la chica- eso lo debemos aclarar tú y yo, pero lo dejaremos para más para adelante, sé por qué lo hiciste, por... eso no te lo tendré en cuenta... esta vez, pero si se repite...-Él la miró y trago saliva, Akane se había enterado su afer con Kasumi, ahora lo veía como un error y se deprimió, era algo que quería olvidar, aunque apreciaba a Kasumi, lo que pasó entre él y Kasumi nunca debió ocurrir. Akane lo miró y se alarmó, -Te he dicho que olvides eso...por ahora. Quiero saber que sientes por mi.

-Cuando tenga el suficiente valor te lo diré- dijo él muy sonrojado, no se veía capaz de contestar a esa pregunta.- y lo de Kasumi... no se repetirá... ni con ella... ni con nadie.

\- ¿Te falta valor? -preguntó ella un poco molesta. No seguir con lo relacionado con su hermana, pasaría más de un año para que aclarasen eso- No conocemos hace años, creía que no tenías secretos para mí.

-Lo siento, pero tú y yo sabemos que es mejor no tocar eso por ahora. Es muy peligroso que esto cambie, no quiero pasar por lo mismo que la última vez, cuando esas dos te lesionaron. Fue muy duro para mí y no sé si lograría salir adelante otra vez. - contestó el chaval meneando la cabeza.

-Hagas lo que hagas yo te apoyaré siempre, bueno casi siempre, pero quiero que me consideres como una hermana. - y siguió su camino. -… una hermana como mínimo, aunque me gustaría que fuese algo más que eso- dijo en voz muy baja para que él no la escucharse.

-No Akane, yo nunca te consideraré mi hermana. Por qué yo te…considero algo más que eso- dijo en voz muy baja que ella no oyó.

\- Vamos Ranma que tengo hambre no te quedes atrás.

Usaron los tickets y como le pareció que hacía una noche bastante buena, no quisieron quedarse en el local y salieron a comerse lo adquirido a un parque cercano.

Y se sentaron en un banco y cuando empezaron a comer descubrieron su fallo. Por la noche ese parque era utilizado por parejas para declararse su amor.

* * *

En ese mismo parque se reunieron seis personas más. No estaban contentas las unas con las otras. Pero tenían un objetivo en común.

-Os pasasteis-dijo Ryoga- le hicisteis mucho daño a Akane.

-La chica violenta ya está recuperada, y yo he recuperado mi honor, mi abuela me ha perdonado-dijo Shampoo. - No me importa lo que le pase a Akane.

-Yo opino los mismo que la plebeya china- dijo Kodachi- Mi Ranma será mío cuando desaparezca Akane que lo tiene hechizado.

-Mi querida hermana-dijo Tatewaki- es al revés, Ranma Saotome ha hechizado a la bella Akane Tendo y a la chica de la trenza.

-Estáis todos locos- dijo Ukyo- Rachan sufrió mucho por vuestra culpa. Si atacáis Akane él sufrirá con el ataque, si la matáis como queríais hacer, su venganza será terrible, ya os lo enseñó. Destruyendo tu restaurante y mandó al director Kuno al hospital.

-La chica de la espátula dice la verdad-dijo Mousse- No hay que matar a Akane…. hay que matar a Ranma.

\- ¿Sois idiotas o qué? en ese caso la que sufra será Akane, aunque si Ranma muere…-comentó Ryoga como si lo pensase.

-Veo que no nos podemos de acuerdo así que luchemos.

Así comenzó una lucha que asustó a las parejas del parque, que huyeron, sólo quedaron dos jóvenes hambrientos, y cuando los combatientes pasaron por su lado…

-Akane, Ranma. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?, ¿acaso habéis venido hacer lo que hacen todas las parejas en este parque?

No le dejaron contestar se lanzaron sobre ellos y tuvieron que defenderse. Ya los habían metido en otro lio.

 **/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-../**

Estaban cerca de dojo.

-No me había fijado en eso- dijo Ranma picaron- esa raja de tu vestido te queda bien.

\- ¿Raja?, ¿qué raja? - preguntó ella- Este vestido no tiene raja.

-Si en la falda- contestó el muchacho-se te ve la pierna, es taaaan seeeeexy- bromeó él.

-Ha sido durante la pelea, seguro- dijo ella enfada- me han roto el vestido nuevo. Me lo compre con lo que nos sobró de Hawái, las muy…

-Pues yo opino que te queda muy bien- dijo el riéndose.

-Como te coja te voy… te voy…-dijo ella amenazándolo con el puño y riéndose, y al cogerlo le dio un golpecito suave en la cabeza.

Y los dos siguieron hacía el dojo, contentos. No lo sabía, pero a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, se levantaban varias tormentas que amenazarían su relación fuese la que fuese esta.

Al llegar al dojo.

Estaba toda la familia reunida viendo la televisión.

-Hola Akane y Ranma, pasad y ver lo que están dando por la tele-dijo Kasumi.

Los asustó que no le preguntarse por la película ni como habían pasado la tarde y entonces miraron la televisión y tuvieron una sorpresa muy grande.

\- " _ **Hoy en el parque de Nerima se ha procedido a la detención de seis jóvenes que estaba luchando entre ellos, se desconoce sin pertenecen a distintas bandas callejeras**_ _"_ _. -decían en las noticias_.

Las fotos de los detenidos aparecieron enseguida y fueron reconocidas por los dos jóvenes, que se quedaron pasmados mirándolos.

-Después de dejarlos- dijo Akane en voz baja a Ranma- han seguido luchando entre ellos.

-Están locos. Suerte que hemos salido de allí rápido...

 _\- "_ _ **Según parece en el desarrollo de los hechos han participado dos jóvenes más, que han derrotado a los seis jóvenes. No se tiene imágenes de esos jóvenes, pero se sabe que son un joven y una joven de la misma edad de los detenidos. Pero no se sabe sus aspectos físicos**_ _"._ -seguía explicando la locutora.

Todos en la casa miraron a los dos jóvenes que sonrieron incomodos.

\- " _ **Según parece, esos dos jóvenes son el motivo de la pelea, los dos están prometidos y los atacantes no están de acuerdo en dicha relación. Y se habían encontrado para planear romper la relación de los dos jóvenes. Pero se han encontrado por causalidad con dicha pareja, que ha defendido su relación con furia**_ ". - comentaba la periodista.

Los dos jóvenes estaban rojos.

-Mañana será mejor que nos saltemos las clases, nuestros compañeros no son tan tontos como esos seis. -dijo Ranma.

-Ya se deben imaginar quien es esa pareja. -dijo Akane asustada.

\- ¡Akane al teléfono! - dijo Nabiki.

-Ya está-dijo la chica- ya ha empezado la tortura.

-Mañana no empezaran los rumores, han comenzado ya, y verás cómo cuando cuelgues el teléfono, volverá a sonar una y otra vez. -dijo Ranma.

\- " _ **Se tiene los nombres de los implicados. Los hijos del director del Furinkan, dos trabajadores de un conocido restaurante chino, una estudiante del Furinkan y dueña de un restaurante de okonomiyakis y un joven despistado, también se acaba de encontrar la novia de este que no está implicada en los sucesos. -**_ decía la locutora- **…** _ **los seis jóvenes**_ _**pasaran esta noche a cubierto y mañana se lo dejara ir sin cargo**_ ".

Akane colgó el teléfono y volvió a sonar en cuanto lo dejó y lo volvió a coger.

-Ranma es tu turno- dijo Akane y el chico fue hacía el teléfono como si fuera al matadero. - ya lo saben, no nos vamos a poder alejemos de teléfono.

Horas después los jóvenes estaban sentados, cansados de hablar por teléfono. Los dos tenían las orejas rojas por el tiempo que habían tenido el auricular pegado a la oreja. -Y las caras aún más rojas.

-Han dicho en la tele, que ellos mismos buscaran a los otros dos implicados, pero la policía ha dicho en un comunicado que no les interesa buscaros. -dijo Kasumi.

-Si contactan con la escuela pronto descubrirán quien ha sido y pronto tendremos aquí los equipos de televisión- dijo Nabiki- podemos hacer negocio con esto.

\- ¡Nabiki! -se oyó una voz profunda y fantasmal- te tenemos dicho que nada de negocios a nuestra costa- era Ranma.

Nabiki miró al chico y su hermana. Tenían los ojos grandes y parecían espíritus y ella entendió la amenaza.

\- ¿Qué pensáis hacer? -dijo Kasumi asustada- Ha sido culpa mía por regalados las entradas.

-No Kasumi-la calmó Akane-tú no tuviste la culpa, fueron esos locos.

-Eso me recuerda-dijo Soun y gritó _ **\- ¿QUE HACÍAIS EN ESE PARQUE TAN POCO RECOMENDABLE**_?

-Hemos ido a cenar allí, hemos comprado unas hamburguesas y hemos intentado comer allí, pero al llegar nos hemos dado cuenta lo que era en realidad. Y al intentar irnos nos han encontrado los locos- se defendió Ranma.

¿Y ahora que haréis? -dijo Kasumi

-Teníamos programado hacer una acampada familiar- dijo Akane- ¿Qué tal si nos vamos ya?

\- ¿Cuándo es ya? - preguntó Genma

-Antes de media hora- dijeron Akane y Ranma.

Una hora después la televisión ya sabía quién era la pareja y estaba delante la puerta del dojo. Pero se lo encontró cerrado y vacío.

-No sé por qué he tenido que venir yo- dijo Nabiki. - iba montada en el tren, no le habían dicho el destino.

-Para que no nos vendas-dijeron todos.

\- ¿Tan mal pensáis de mí? - y todos se la quedaron mirándola, como afirmando el hecho.

Y pasó el fin de semana y volvieron a su casa. El interés por los chicos había caído en los informativos. Pero no el Furinkan, como los dos vieron cuando acudieron a principios de semana. Fueron perseguidos y preguntados cuando se casarían, el director quiso escarmentarlos, pero salió escaldado. La profesora Hinako quería reñirles por mantener relaciones inapropiadas para dos jóvenes, durante unos días ir a clase fue una tortura.

Días después volvió Ukyo que estaba hundida, y dejaron a Ranma y Akane en paz. Sus compañeros querían saber cómo era la vida en prisión, y si ciertos rumores eran ciertos. La chica lo pasó peor que la pareja. Al volver Kuno, fue por venganza contra Ranma y acabó en la enfermería. Semanas después todo volvió a la calma, de un día para otro y se olvidó todo… en apariencia.

Continuara….

* * *

Notas del autor:

Como cualquier joven de su edad, Ranma y Akane, les gusta salid, ir al cine, cenar, y no será la última vez que lo hagan. Y como siempre se meterán por medio ciertos pajarrascos, pero estos acabaran pagando sus peleas. En esta ocasión la fuga será de toda la familia.

Este capítulo y los dos que siguen eran un único capítulo, los he divido en tres, con tres historias distintas, pero que pasan en pocos días.

Reviews:

A: nancyricoleon: Veo que no te gusta lo que hubo entre Ranma y Kasumi, fue algo puntual, que no se repetirá. Ranma, como deje ver en este capítulo, odiará eso. Fue un momento de debilidad provocado por la sospecha de un cambio en personalidad de Akane, un cambio que no le gustaría y que se confirmaría cuando Akane volviese a casa. Y Kasumi "necesitaba" eso, estaba desesperada y no sólo por el ataque a su hermana, pero eso se explicará antes de acabar la historia. Escribí esta historia hace dos o tres años, entonces me pareció bien meter ese momento. No estoy justificando ni a Ranma ni a Kasumi, sólo que en ese momento vi que era necesario para contar algo de la historia. A partir de ahora Kasumi apoyará a los dos prometidos en su relación, en más de un ocasión ella será la única que los ayude y más de una vez la desesperarán.

A: todos los que siguen y leen mis fics: Muchas gracias.


	5. Chapter 4: UN DÍA INOVIDABLE

**4º. UN DÍA INOVIDABLE.**

Habían pasado varias semanas del incidente del parque y los dos jóvenes seguían haciendo su vida de siempre, ir al Furinkan, entrenar y estudiar. El fin de curso estaba relativamente cerca. Pero algo se había metido en la vida de los dos. Aunque el entrenamiento le parecía divertido, necesitaban salir a divertirse, disfrutar la juventud y vivir como hacían los jóvenes de su edad, ir al cine, a tomar algo los fines de semana y algo que ambos deseaban con ganas, ir a la discoteca. Habían pasado demasiado aventuras, secuestros, ataques y luchas, los dos querían tener vidas normales. Así se lo hicieron saber a sus padres, querían un poco de libertad y salir de vez en cuando, pero los dos hombres se negaron, nada de volver al cine, si no era con ellos, nada de salir con los amigos a tomar algo, y sobre todo nada de ir al lugar de perdición que eran las discotecas. Sus vidas estaban enfoscada al entrenamiento, al entrenamiento y sólo al entrenamiento, y así comenzó una rebelión de dos jóvenes ya por si rebeldes.

Poco después su familia fue invitada por unos familiares a Kyoto, pero los dos jóvenes por su actitud tuvieron que quedarse en casa castigados. Los dos padres esperaban que sus hijos respetasen su voluntad, pero los dos chicos estaban llamados a desobedecer a sus mayores.

También su clase había sido castigada durante el tiempo que ellos estuvieron de baja escolar, aunque ellos no participaron en el motivo del castigo. Sufrieron el duro castigo de no ir de viaje de fin curso. La verdad era que el director quiso vengase de los dos jóvenes y lo hizo a través de este castigo injustificado. Pero ellos se vengaron y el director paso unos días en el hospital junto a su hijo ya lesionado por Ranma. Cuando los dos Kuno salieron del hospital, el personal de dicho establecimiento respiró tranquilo, esos dos los había vueltos locos con sus ocurrencias.

Un día en clase mientras un descanso entre clases.

-Ranma, ven a la hora de almuerzo a la terraza, tengo que hablarte-dijo ella emocionada, y alegre.

Él se asustó, pero el chico también quería hablarle y proponerle algo, algo en contra de las órdenes de los padres.

A la hora de la comida estaban en la terraza del colegio, y mientras desayunaban.

-Me han dado entradas… -dijo la chica. -…son para el sábado y quiero ir.

Él también tenía entradas y quería aprovecharlas.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que ir donde tú quieras? -contestó él- También me han dado entradas para ese día y no pienso desaprovecharlas.

\- ¿Y por qué no vas con Shampoo o Ukyo? -dijo hecha muy enfadada, hacían tiempo que no veían ni a esa chica, ni al pato, ni la loca, ni siquiera al perdido, y se dieron cuenta que no los echaban de menos.

\- ¿Y tú con la tuya invita a Kuno? - comentó muy furioso él.

Se miraron enfadados, hacía días que no se enfadaban, y se dieron cuenta que desde que faltaba su familia no habían tenido un pique. Los dos jóvenes cerraron los ojos, respiraron y se tranquilizaron.

-Haber, nos estamos peleando sin saber cuál la entrada del otro. - ¿De dónde son las tuyas? -dijo la chica.

-De un concierto por la mañana-dijo él- Ya sé que puede que no me guste, pero por una vez quiero hacer algo nuevo. ¿Y tú?

-Discoteca por la tarde-dijo ella- podemos ir a los dos sitios, ¿No?

-A ver los horarios- dijo él- si podemos ir…, iremos a los dos sitios.

\- ¡Y tanto que sí! -respondió Akane contenta. - Pero hay un fallo, la comida, no quiero volver a visitar una hamburguesería en milenios. Me recuerda nuestra última aventura.

\- Yo tampoco quiero ir a una - contestó él. - ¿Qué tal si vamos al restaurante que dije aquella vez?

-Pero, ¿Y el dinero? -

-Aún me queda de la última vez que cobramos a Nabiki por tomarnos fotos.

Ella se le abrazó contenta y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hacía se separó de él. Los dos estaban rojos y avergonzados.

" _ **¿Qué he hecho?, ha sido un impulso no me he podido contener, va creer que soy como Shampoo. Pero me ha gustado tenerlo tan cerca**_ ". -pensó Akane,

" _ **No es la primera vez que me abraza, sé que ha sido un impulso, pero ha sido tan agradable tenerla tan cerca, como me gustaría poder devolverle el abrazo, si yo no fuese tan cobarde**_ "- pensaba él.

Siguieron haciendo la vida de siempre, como si no hubieran hecho planes para el fin de semana. Por las mañanas Ranma se levantaba muy temprano y preparaba el desayuno y el almuerzo, para la escuela para ambos, y subía a despertar a Akane.

-Despierta dormilona, que se enfría el desayuno. - le decía moviéndola para despertarla antes.

Ella tenía dos contestaciones para eso.

\- "Cinco minutos más, porfa", - y su otra contestación era un- "No estoy"- pero antes de cinco minutos ella bajaba y se metía al lavabo a asearse, y después desayunaba. Cerraban la casa y salían corriendo al instituto.

Fueron pasando los días y llegó el esperado sábado, aunque tenían clases, se las saltaron, y se prepararon para estar todo el día fuera de casa.

Se levantaron y desayunaron, después se ducharon y cada uno fue a su habitación.

Akane miró en su armario, no sabía que ponerse, el mismo traje del día del cine estaba descartado. Quería impresionar a Ranma, aunque ella ya sabía que cualquier cosa que se pusiera dejaría sin hablar a su prometido. Al final se puso un vestido rojo corto, un collar. Unos zapatos blancos y cogió un bolsito blanco que le regaló Kasumi y por primera vez se maquilló un poco.

Él se puso un traje negro con una camisa blanca, y cogió una corbata y se la intentó poner.

\- ¿Qué nene, estás ya listo? - oyó una voz muy insinuadora desde la puerta, y se giró y la imagen que vio le dejo, como pensaba ella, sin hablar. Estaba con un brazo apoyada al marco de la puerta, el joven la encontró muy sexy. Pasaron varios minutos sin decirse nada, los estaban dos rojos.

\- Estas…estas… Estas… guapísima- dijo el chico al fin. Y tuvo que girar la cara para calmarse un poco.

\- Tú… tampo…co estas mal- dijo ella, pensaba que a él le sentaba muy bien ese traje, se lo había comprado hacía semanas, pensando en el viaje familiar… que ellos no fueron.

Ranma seguía peleándose con la corbata, siempre le ganaba era una nulidad haciendo esos nudos.

\- ¿Me dejas ayudarte? - dijo ella y empezó hacerle el nudo. Ranma ya se veía estrangulado, pero al ser ella quien le hacía los nudos a su padre fue bastante para que acabase con el nudo bien hecho.

Aún tenía las manos en la corbata cuando se dio cuenta que sus rostros estaban peligrosamente cerca. Se quedaron un momento mirando y los dos tuvieron la tentación cercana, muy, muy cercana. Pero…

-Ranma se hace tarde, -se oyó Akane decir un poco remolona, no quería que él le hiciera caso, ella no quiso decir eso.

-Si- dijo él con desgana y perezosamente se alejó de ella. Tampoco quería alejarse de ella sin ceder a la tentación.

Los dos se separaron en contra de su voluntad y se miraron, los dos oyeron a la tentación que les decía que se abrazasen y se besasen. Pero ninguno de los dos cedió.

-Nos…nos vamos Ran… Ranma- dijo ella sofoca y roja.

\- sí, vámonos o lle…llegaremos tarde- él también estaba rojo.

" _ **Que poco ha faltado, si me hubiese besado, no hubiese ofrecido resistencia, no podía ofrecer ninguna resistencia. Hoy está muy guapo. Y con esos ojos azules que me absorben y me dejan sin habla, ojalá siempre fuese así de amable. Quiero que me abrace, aunque sea una vez, yo ya lo he abrazado, ¿Por qué es tan tímido?, ¿A qué le tiene miedo?"**_ -pensaba la chica.

" _ **Ha faltado muy, muy poco. Parecía que sus labios me estaban llamando y me ha costado reprimirme, ¿Por qué he tenido que pararme? No quería parar. ¿Por qué no puedo decirle la verdad?, ¿por qué me cuesta tanto?, ¿Por qué soy tan imbécilmente tímido?, Si hubiese sido ella la que me hubiese besado me había vencido, no aguanto mirarle a los ojos, ese color de ojos me deja fuera de juego, aunque ella no lo sepa me tiene vencido y a su merced."-**_ pensó Ranma.

Y salieron de casa, iban a pasar el mejor día desde que se conocieron, hacía poco más de un año.

Llegaron pronto al lugar del concierto y los se sorprendieron al ver que era un concierto de Rock. Al principio los otros concurrentes al evento de burlaron de sus ropas, pero al desplegar los dos jóvenes sus auras de combate, los demás decidieron dejarlos tranquilos. De repente se dieron cuenta que muchos de los asistentes al evento sabían quién eran, los dos chicos no supieron cómo era que los conocían.

Al salir del concierto, Ranma llevaba la chaqueta sobre su hombro cogida por una mano. Y Akane estaba contenta había disfrutado mucho. Y al mirar a su prometido vio que él también.

-Venga Ranma que esto solo es el principio- dijo sonriéndole y alegre.

" _ **Me gusta verla así de contenta, con tantas luchas, secuestros, y accidentes, no hemos podido disfrutar mucho, es decir nada, como dos jóvenes de nuestra edad. Se merece que este día sea especial. Ha pasado mucho en los últimos meses, siempre la meto en jaleos a la pobre. Ojalá podamos salir más veces y que siempre sean días especiales**_."-pensó él.

\- ¿Tienes ganas el restaurante que me comentaron?, está cerca-dijo él.

-Si-dijo ella- vamos a comer y esta tarde a la discoteca.

Al llegar al restaurante se sentaron y disfrutaron de una excelente comida. Era la primera vez que iban ellos dos solo a un restaurante, los dos estaban muy nerviosos, y se equivocaron con los tenedores y cucharas. Al ser menores no bebieron alcohol, aunque los dos lo odiaban, debía ser por lo que veían en casa con sus respetivos padres y el maestro de estos.

Cuando salieron se dieron cuenta que no le había salido muy caro y que tenían dinero para ir a cenar.

Y fueron a un parque a descansar, pero se aseguraron que no había ni parejas ni seis conocidos locos.

-Hace tiempo que no vemos a " _nuestros amigos **"-**_ comentó Akane.

-No llames al mal tiempo-le respondió él-No tengo ganas de ver a ninguno de ellos, las últimas veces que los hemos visto nos han metido en líos muy gordos.

\- ¿Disfrutas del día, Ranma? - preguntó la chica.

-Mucho. Está siendo el segundo mejor día de mi vida-dijo él. Junto las manos cruzaron los dedos y estiró los brazos.

\- ¿El segundo? - preguntó ella y entonces se enfadó-, ¿El primero fue con una de tus amiguitas?

-Pues, no- le contestó Ranma- En ese primer día tú estuviste implicada y ninguna de mis "amiguitas" estaba cerca, yo aún no conocía alguna de ellas y había olvidado a otras. Y con una sonrisa enigmática la miró.

-Pues ahora no caigo- dijo ella y con una risa picara le tentó- Pero me lo vas a decir.

-No, si quieres de aquí a unos meses- y la dejó con la duda, durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

Al entrar a la discoteca se quedaron parados, la luces que se apagaban y encendían al ritmo de la música, ésta muy alta. Y muchos jóvenes de su edad. Tenían que gritar para oírse.

-Mira vamos a tomar algo- dijo ella- Y que no sea ni agua ni algo con alcohol.

Y con el vaso en la mano disfrutaron bailando. Algunos chicos se acercaron a Akane, pero la mirada de Ranma y la advertencia en los ojos de Akane los alejaron.

A los dos se le pasó el tiempo volando y disfrutaron tanto como cuando entrenaban en el dojo.

Y empezó la hora de música lenta. Los dos se quedaron parados, y se miraron, los dos querían bailar, pero la timidez de los dos los cortaba.

-Si tu novio no quiere bailar. Ya bailaré yo contigo y él se lo pierde- dijo un chico chulo con aire de prepotente que apareció de repente.

Akane se quedó mirando a Ranma con sus ojos pidiendo ayuda. Pero desde el momento que el chico la tocó había marcado su perdición.

\- ¡Dejarla! - dijo Ranma cogiéndole a Akane por el brazo- ella no quiere bailar contigo.

\- ¿Y si no quiero dejarla? - dijo el chulo, iba bebido y se creía el amo del mundo.

-Te aconsejo que la dejes-dijo Ranma aumentando su aura de combate, que se hizo visible.

¿Y qué? - dijo el inconsciente muchacho

-Primero dejaré que ella te machaque- contestó Ranma – Pero como vamos a tener la fiesta en paz y no quiero problemas. Te iras, y no bailarás con ella por qué lo haré yo.

Ella se sorprendió, y lo miró y sonrió. Ranma miró a las otras parejas y cogió a Akane por la cintura y ella lo cogió por los hombros y recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su prometido y estuvieron así hasta que se acabó la hora de las lentas.

* * *

Mientras el muchacho rechazado se reunió con sus amigos.

\- ¿Habéis visto ese panoli con ese bombón? -dijo, iba un poco pasado de rosca y no se mantenía de pie-Me he ofrecido a su novia, y el muy imbécil no ha sabido cuál es su lugar y no se ha retirado.

Un amigo suyo se los quedó mirando y se sorprendió.

-Pues has tenido suerte, ¿No te ha fijado quiénes son?

-Un imbécil y su novia, seguro.

-No creo que lo sean. Estos dos van a segundo en nuestro instituto, el Furinkan- dijo otro amigo que también los había reconocido.

-Sin gafas no veo bien-dijo el chulillo que había acosado a Akane, se las puso y los miró y se asustó- ¡son… son… Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo! ¡Qué suerte he tenido!

Estos chicos eran compañeros de Nabiki, y se asombraron de ver a los dos prometidos bailando. Pero sabía que, si expandían la noticia por el instituto de que los dos chicos habían estado bailando juntos, ellos no saldrían bien de la aventura. A todos ellos aún les dolían las piernas por el loco reto del director, y eso que hacía meses que paso el reto del director. Así que decidieron olvidar lo que habían visto. Tenían miedo de la reacción de los dos chicos.

Poco después los dos prometidos se dieron cuenta que todos los miraban con respecto y nadie se le acercaba, como pasó en el concierto. La verdad es que la leyenda de Ranma y Akane se había expandido por Nerima, y por sus institutos y en otros muchos sitios se habían oídos hablar de ellos. Que eran dos luchadores extraordinarios, que siempre ganaban y otras inventadas que podían volar, que se comían a los adversarios.

Al salir de la discoteca fueron a otro restaurante y después volvieron contentos a casa, los dos iban alegres, por el buen día que habían pasado, e iban cantando las canciones que escucharon mientras bailaban muy juntos.

-Me lo he pasado muy bien, -dijo ella, andaba casi bailando y se giró y miró al chico- Ha sido un día estupendo, mejor que las dos semanas que nos fugamos- y entonces se entristeció- Pero me parece que no vamos a volver a tener un día como este, y quiero repetirlo, quiero volver a divertirme como hoy. -casi lloraba.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Akane? -poreguntó él-dices que lo has pasado bien, pero estas llorando, me preocupas.

-Nos no van a dejar a disfrutar un día igual, ni nuestros padres ni los que dicen ser nuestros amigos.

-Estas es nuestra vida y debemos vivirla como tú y yo queramos- le contestó él cogiéndola por los hombros- no dejaremos que nadie nos imponga nada.

\- ¿Incluso nuestra boda? - dijo ella asustada por su posible respuesta.

Él se calló un rato y…

-Mira Akane, eres la persona que mejor me caes, pero esto lo debemos elegir tú y yo. Sea casarnos o separarnos y pasar de la promesa de los viejos. Pero mientras estemos viviendo en el mismo dojo, te apoyaré siempre que pueda, si quieres ir a la discoteca, te llevaré, aunque sea escapándonos de casa, y me importa poco que me castiguen.

Ella se acercó poco a poco mirándolo y sonriendo. Él bajó por completo sus defensas a verla tan maja, y ella aprovechó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuando no eres creído, prepotente, presumido ni tonto, eres muy dulce y agradable. Ryoga es un chico muy amable, pero tú cuando quieres lo superas. Esa parte tuya me cae muy bien.

-No sé cómo tómame eso. Si como un insulto o un piropo, por qué has hecho las dos cosas, y encima me comparas con alguien- dijo él y en broma se dio por ofrendado. Estaba muy rojo por el beso, pero también muy contento por ello.

-Me gustaría hacer algo- dijo Akane- y lo voy hacer con tu permiso… o sin él.

Y lo cogió por el brazo. Él chico se puso rojo.

\- ¿Por… por qué me…? -dijo Ranma asustado.

-Por qué hace frio-dijo ella. - Y yo tengo mucho frio.

Era mentira, pero esperaba que él en su confusión no se diese cuenta de ese detalle. El chico se dio cuenta de la mentira de la chica, pero no dijo nada. Al él le gustaba tener a la chica tan cerca.

Y así cogidos llegaron al dojo.

Cada uno fue a su habitación y se cambiaron y se acostaron, pero la agitación del día les impedía dormirse.

Ranma miraba el techo con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y oyó abrirse la puerta de habitación y vio a la chica en la puerta con su almohada en la mano.

-Ranma no puedo dormir-dijo suplicante la chica- Estoy muy nerviosa. Podemos hablar.

-Pasa esta es tu casa, yo soy el invitado.

Y ella se acostó a su lado. En su mismo futón.

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar? - dijo él estaba nervioso, ella tan cerca su aroma personal lo alteraba, la presencia de la chica siempre lo turbaba y tan cerca lo ponían más nervioso todavía. Ella también se sentía nerviosa. También se ponía nerviosa delante del chico. Hoy se había portado muy bien con ella. Quería que no se alejase nunca de ella.

-No sé, de cómo lo hemos pasado hoy-dijo Akane. - de lo bien que me lo he pasado, y las ganas que tengo de repetirlo.

-Te lo he dicho, lo volveremos hacer.

Y durante unas horas siguieron hablando, hasta que se durmieron. Al día siguiente Ranma se despertó y vio a Akane a su lado. Al principio se asustó si ella se despertaba la pelea estaba asegurada. Pero se la quedó mirando y le apartó un mechón de la cara.

" _ **Puede que no tenga el cuerpo de Shampoo, ni que sea tan maja como Kasumi, ni tranquila como U-chan, pero no la cambiaría por ninguna de ellas. Para mí es mejor que ellas.**_ ".

Al rato ella se despertó y se asentó de golpe en el futón de Ranma y se puso roja.

-Me he dormido al lado tuyo- dijo ella avergonzada, aunque en realidad le gustaba- Lo siento, como nos viese Kasumi, se desmayaba… o se alegraba.

Kasumi era la confidente de los dos, era la única que sabía lo que sentían los dos chicos. Y esperaba que los dos abriesen de todo su corazón el uno al otro. Ella sabía la verdad de lo que sentían los dos chicos por el otro, cosa que no sabían ni los dos implicados

Akane se levantó corriendo y volvió a su habitación y paso toda la mañana, roja sin atreverse a mirar a Ranma. Pero mientras duró las vacaciones de la familia, ella durmió con Ranma, Siempre encontraba una excusa y Ranma no se quejaba, le gustaba tenerla cerca. Cuando volvió la familia, Akane volvió a utilizar su habitación, pero echó de menos tener a su lado a Ranma, y él a la chica. En realidad, los dos echaban de menos el tiempo que durmieron los dos en la habitación de Akane cuando ella estuvo enferma. Y ahora pudieron repetir esa experiencia.

* * *

-Venga Akane, salta ya-dijo Ranma con exigencia- os nos pillaran.

Era de noche. Se estaban escapando del dojo para ir a la discoteca, no era la primera vez. Saltaban el muro y corrían para desaparecer de miradas indiscretas. No sabían que alguien sabía su secreto, alguien que los había visto escaparse más de una vez, y ese alguien se revelaría muy pronto.

-Venga que no llegaremos a tiempo- dijo Akane.

\- ¿A tiempo para qué? - dijo alguien.

Ambos reconocieron la voz, era alguien que los dos apreciaban mucho. Pero en ese momento al oír esa voz se sintieron atrapados.

\- ¿Dónde vais? - dijo Kasumi sonriendo- Dejarme averiguar. Vais a la discoteca, sabéis que no os dejan ir, pero los dos sois jóvenes y comprendo que necesitáis alguna vez que otra vez salir como chicos normales, los dos padres se han olvidados qué edad tenéis, y os tratan como adultos y os han marcado un objetivo que para vuestra edad es muy difícil de cumplir.

\- Hermana, no nos relates por favor- suplicó Akane.

-No lo haré- dijo ella- pero hoy iré con vosotros, si no os sabe mal.

-No, todo lo contario- dijeron contentos los dos jóvenes.

Al entrar a la discoteca

-Buenas noches, señor Saotome, señorita Tendo- y miró a Kasumi- pero si es Kasumi Tendo, hacía años que no la veía por aquí.

-Hola, "Tetsu", hoy he venido aquí con mi hermana, y mi hermano: el prometido de mi hermana.

-Ya conocemos a sus dos hermanos, y a su otra hermana, la señorita Nabiki, hoy ha venido y ya está dentro.

-Fabuloso-dijo Akane con amargura- nuestras fugas se han acabado.

-Eso está por ver-dijo Kasumi irónica.

-Kasumi, ¿tú también te es…? -empezó a decir Ranma.

-Sí, yo también me escapaba-dijo riendo Kasumi, - Y creo que ya lo hemos hecho todos los jóvenes de la familia.

Dentro se encontraron con las dos amigas de Akane.

Y al llegar la hora de las lentas como siempre bailó con Akane.

Kasumi estaba hablando con las amigas de Akane.

-Hacen buena pareja-dijo Yuka.

-Sí, pero son tan tercos que no lo quieren reconocer.

-Ya veréis, con el tiempo lo harán-dijo Kasumi- Me acuerdo cuando él llegó, siempre se peleaban, hace tiempo que no tienen una pelea en serio, las ultimas han sido en bromas para tomar el pelo a nuestros padres.

\- ¿Y vuestros padres caen? -dijo Sayuri

\- Y tanto, parecen peleas suyas reales-dijo Kasumi riendo.

En eso los vieron venir riendo y Akane se sentó y Ranma cogió a Kasumi por la mano.

\- ¿Señorita, quería bailar conmigo? - dijo muy formal.

Ella lo acompañó y antes de alejarse.

-Akane, o te espabilas o este chico me lo quedo yo- dijo Kasumi.

Akane se rió y pensó.

" _ **Eso no ocurrirá jamás**_ "

-Ranma espabílate o venda alguien y te la quitará.

El chico se entristeció.

-Si es alguien mejor que yo, y eso hay a montones no me importara, bueno si me importaría. Pero si es verdad que me quiere, ¿Qué ve en mí?

-Estás a su lado siempre, cuando te necesita estas allí, siempre que ha tenido un problema has estado a su lado. No la has dejado nunca en la estacada. Ya vas siendo hora que aclaréis vuestros sentimientos.

-Pero me es tan difícil decirle esas dos simples palabras, siempre que se la he querido decir se me paran en la boca. Se me hace difícil decirle lo que siento.

-Algún día te saldan y desde ese momento habrá más palabras que te saldrán.

\- O se volverá todo más difícil- dijo él con tristeza.

Cuando acabó esa canción se reunieron.

\- ¿De qué has hablado con Kasumi? -dijo Akane.

-Me ha aconsejado sobre ti, me ha dicho que tenga cuidado con los que cocinas.

Y sintió un golpe fuerte en la cabeza.

\- ¡Que bruta eres!

Y ahí iba empezar una discusión, pero Kasumi los paró. No quería que se peleasen, y todo el resto de la noche los dos prometidos lo pasaron bailando juntos.

Al salir del local encontraron a Nabiki.

-De vosotros ya sabía que erais habituales- dijo Nabiki a Akane y Ranma- pero pensaba que tú ya no venias-le comentó a Kasumi.

-Hoy me he escapado con estos dos niños- dijo ella sonriendo. - Como hacía cuando tenía la edad de ellos, pero no les digas nada a los dos viejos.

-Vale no le diré nada a los viejos si me dais…

-Si ellos se enteran que nosotros venimos por tu culpa, ellos se enterarán que tú también…-dijo Ranma, los tres sabían un secreto de Nabiki que ella no quería que se supiese.

\- ¿No seréis capaces de chantajearme? - dijo la mediana.

\- ¿Nos desafías? - dijeron las otras tres personas.

Ranma y Akane tenían ganas de ir cogidos por el brazo, pero se lo impedía la presencia de Nabiki y su manía de hacer fotos y venderlas. Volvieron al dojo y entraron en él en silencio, sin hacer ruido.

-Cuidado, id con silencio os se despertarán…-dijo Kasumi en voz baja.

-Ya estamos despiertos-dijo Soun a la vez que se encendía la luz- ¿Qué horas son esta de llegar? Y ¿Dónde habéis estado?

Los cuatros se asustaron, los habían pillado cuando volvían de una escapada, ahora serían castigados.

Kasumi estaba incomoda, por un lado, se quería rebelar, pero por otro su lado dócil le decía que debía claudicar ante la autoridad paterna. Nabiki siempre fría y seria, sentía como si la cosa no fuese con ella, no diría nada y no se quejaría. Los dos más jóvenes ya estaban en guardia serían los primeros es protestad. No soportaban que se les pusiera rejas. Estas semanas de escapadas les había gustado y no querían perder esa libertad.

-Kasumi, Nabiki id a vuestras habitaciones ya hablares con vosotras en otro momento.

-Pero papa fui yo quien les pidió que me acompañasen—dijo suplicando la mayor.

\- ¡Sube a tu habitación! - ordenó Soun- ¡queremos hablar con Ranma y Akane!

-No culpes a Kasumi, ni a Nabiki, fui yo quien arrastró a todos a esta…-empezó Akane.

-No, es verdad. -dijo Ranma no iba permitir que las tres chicas fuesen castigadas, con que lo castigasen a él ya había bastante, lo malo de su plan seria Akane. Ella no dejaría que lo castigasen a él solo-Yo convencí a Akane para que me acompañase, como es tonta cayó en mi red. -quería que Akane se enfadase con él si así librarla del castigo.

\- ¡No es verdad! -dijo ella- fui yo quien engañó a Ranma-no había caído en la trampa de Ranma, no quería caer.

-Veo que os protegéis- dijo Genma- Eso está bien, pero queremos a el culpable.

Los dos chicos se callaron. Su aptitud era un desafío, ninguno de ellos delataría al otro.

-Bien-dijo Soun – o sale el culpable o castigamos a Kasumi.

Soun jugaba muy sucio. Los dos chicos se desanimaron, no dejarían que Kasumi sufriese el castigo por ellos. La expresión de abatimiento los delató.

-Así, que fuisteis los dos- dijo Soun- de ahora hasta nueva orden, no saldréis juntos de casa, solo al Furinkan, no os sentareis juntos en la mesa, ni os hablareis si no es para estudiar. Nada de entrenar juntos. Y se acabó eso de ir a las discotecas.

Los dos chicos estaban enfadados por la maniobra de sus padres para que se delatasen. No se callarían y dirían lo que pensaban.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no podemos divertimos como chicos de nuestra edad? - dijo Akane casi llorando- ¿Por qué no me puedo poner vestidos majos e ir con mis amigas o con Ranma a tomar algo al cine o donde nos plazca?

\- ¿Por qué debemos entrenar siempre?, ¿Por qué no podemos tener un descanso el fin de semana? - preguntó con rabia Ranma, girando la vista y cerrando el puño con fuerza. - ¿Es que vosotros no os divertíais a nuestra edad?

-Cuando teníamos vuestras edades ya entrenábamos con Happosai- dijo Genma riendo- Fueron buenos tiempo, ¿verdad Soun?

-Si buenísimos-dijo Akane con sorna-Robando, espiando chicas cuando se bañaban, bebiendo. No sois un buen ejemplo.

-Heredareis el dojo- dijo Soun- Debéis tener un carácter insensible, ¿o es inflexible?

\- ¿Acaso nos habéis preguntado a nosotros? - dijo Ranma- Queréis hacernos fuertes, pero ¿Es eso lo que queremos nosotros? Yo no sé Akane, pero yo quiero ir a la universidad, ya me he fijado en varias carreras. Y vosotros no lo vais a impedir. - lo dijo en voz baja y con pena.

-Pienso lo mismo que Ranma- dijo su prometida-No me doblegareis- miró a su prometido- y a él tampoco. Y otra cosa.

- **PENSAMOS VOLVER A LA DISCOTECA CUANDO QUERAMOS, CON VUESTRO PERMISO O SIN ÉL**. - Dijeron gritando los dos jóvenes.

Dieron media vuelta y empezaron a subir las escaleras.

\- ¿Dónde vais? - dijo Soun alterado- ¡volver! ¡No hemos acabado! - Pero ellos no le hicieron caso y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

-Nodoka ¿tú qué opinas? - dijo Genma.

\- Son unos desobedientes y se merecen un castigo-dijo la mujer- Pero os han desobedecido por culpa vuestra, os habéis metido en sus vidas cuanto habéis querido, debéis dejarles más libertad, os se volverán a fugar. Dejarles que se diviertan. Y otra cosa- y sacando la katana- es hora que hablemos de vuestros pecados de juventud.

Esa noche del dojo Tendo salieron voces de terror, pero nadie le hizo caso.

Akane estaba en su cama, no se podía dormir, no volvería a ir a la discoteca, y tenía prohibido relacionarse con Ranma hasta nuevo aviso.

Había hablado con Kasumi, ya no lo aguantaba. Su padre no le controlaría la vida. La habían prometido con el chico. Ése joven era arrogante, burlón, tonto, creído. Pero cuando quería también era agradable, amable, y siempre que lo necesitaba estaba a su lado, había arriesgado su vida por ella más de una vez. No quería dejar de hablarle, necesitaba verlo, aunque fuese para se metiese con ella. Kasumi le prometió ayudarla.

Ranma estaba sentado en su habitación, no iba hacer caso a su padre, no quería dejar de hablar a Akane, era bruta, no sabía cocinar, un poco torpe, aunque él también lo era, pero siempre la tenía a su lado cuando luchaba dispuesta ayudarle. También había hablado con Kasumi, y esta prometió ayudarlo. El chico se levantó abrió la ventana y sin hacer ruido se deslizó fuera y se acercó a una ventana cercana.

Kasumi, estaba acostada, desde que Akane estuvo ingresada, solía dormir desnuda o en braguitas, pero siempre tenía a mano el camisón. Le daba pena el castigo que les pusieron a los dos jóvenes, ella prometió ayudarlos, los dos chicos eran las personas que más quería y no los dejaría tirados, Y ya sabía cómo ayudarlos. En eso vio por la ventana una sombra. Alguien pasó y se dirigía al dormitorio cercano. No se asustó, reconoció al quien consideraba su hermano. Era curioso, Ranma no era pariente suyo aun, pero lo quería más que su hermana mediana e incluso más que a su padre, debía estar loca para tener semejantes sentimientos.

Akane oyó ruidos en el cristal de su ventana, al principio se asustó, pero enseguida supo quién era y abrió la ventana.

-Pasa Ranma- dijo ella-si te ven entrar te van a castigar y a mí también. Sabía que vendrías, te estaba esperando. -Era quien mejor conocía al chico y sabía de antemano como actuaria él. Como Ranma sabia como actuaria ella.

-Me da igual- dijo el chico con rabia- No pienso ni puedo seguir ese castigo, te voy a hablar siempre que quiera, y si me prohíben hablar a tus hermanas tampoco haré caso.

\- Yo tampoco quiero dejarte de hablar, ni voy a hacerlo-dijo ella- Somos jóvenes, nuestros compañeros y amigos, salen de fiesta, se divierten y nosotros por ser los herederos del dojo no tenemos adolescencia. Yo quiero ser una chica como las demás, quiero divertirme, salir con quien quiera como mis amigas o… contigo. Y cuando sea adulta tener alegres recuerdos de juventud.

\- Yo quiero lo mismo que tú- dijo él- Mi padre me ha criado fatal, no ha sido un buen padre, si alguna vez tengo hijos no quiero ser como él. Pero desde la boda fallida, se ha vuelto peor, esa presión para que sea el mejor no la aguanto, quiero divertirme, ir a un parque de atracciones, al cine o a un museo, pero quiero que no me corten las alas. Bueno Akane-chan- y la llamó así por primera vez- me voy a dormir que como nos pillen juntos, se nos caerá el pelo.

La miró y decidió contarle parte de lo que sentía.

-Akane… eres la mejor amiga que tengo... a ver si me expreso bien y digo lo que quiero. No quiero perder nunca tu amistad. Aunque pasemos de la promesa de nuestros padres y cada uno vaya por su lado… quiero que seamos amigos… para siempre. - dijo él chico muy nervioso.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y extrañada.

-Estoy de acuerdo, siempre seremos amigos-dijo ella.

- _ **Seremos amigos para siempre… como mínimo, por qué no me conformo solo con eso-**_ pensaron los dos jóvenes

Los dos se iban a separar cuando ella en un impulso lo besó en la mejilla.

\- ¿Y esto por qué? - le preguntó él colorado.

-Para que tengas unas buenas noches y felices sueños-dijo ella riendo sonrojada.

Y el chico salió por la ventana y volvió a su habitación, se acostó. No se había tapado cuando su madre abrió la puerta y miró al chico que se hacía el dormido. Y volvió a cerrar la puerta.

-Que justo- dijo él en voz baja. Se tocó la mejilla, allí donde le besó su prometida y sonrió- me ha gustado ese beso, ojalá me bese cada noche, Aunque sé que eso no sucederá.

-Ya ha vuelto, me imagino donde ha ido. Suerte que he entretenido a su padre, opino lo mismo que Kasumi, no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro. Si los viejos se proponen separarlos temporalmente será su perdición, se revelarán y volverán a fugarse. Ánimos Akane y Ranma este castigo no durara mucho. Creo que vuestra admirada Kasumi ya sabe cómo eliminarlo.

Mientras tanto Akane pensaba en el beso también.

-Me ha gustado besarle. Cuando se porte bien conmigo le daré un beso de buenas noches. Pero sin que se entere la familia. La que más me preocupa es Nabiki si nos pilla, nos venderá a nuestros compañeros. Deberé besarlo cuando esté segura que no haya nadie que nos espié.

Al día siguiente se levantó toda la familia a Ranma le tocó comer en medio de sus padres, estaba callado, pero miraba de reojo a Akane, no le quitaba un ojo de encima. Ella comió en medio de sus hermanas al igual que su prometido, miraba a este. Los dos padres se encontraron que Kasumi no les tenía preparados el desayuno.

-Estimada hija, ¿Dónde está los platos de Genma y mío?

No tuvo contestación.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? - dijo suplicando Soun.

-Se ve que si Akane y Ranma están castigados vosotros también- dijo Nabiki.

\- ¿Hasta cuándo? -dijo Genma.

-Mientras dure el castigo de los chicos.

\- Se han portado mal merecen un cas…-empezó a decir Genma. Pero Soun se abalanzó sobre él y le cerró la boca.

-De acuerdo. Pueden hablarse- dijo Soun.

-Y ¿Salir? Ir a la discoteca, cine y otros sitios.

-Están castigados por vida- dijeron los dos hombres.

-Pues no comeréis hasta que se levante ese castigo.

Al final los dos hombres claudicaron, para alegría de los dos jóvenes. Pero ninguno de los dos sabía que su próxima salida a divertiré seria después de mucho tiempo.

Continuará...

* * *

Notas del autor:

Ranma y Akane son jóvenes y como todas la gente de su edad, tiene ganas de divertirse, aunque sus padres se oponen. Como siempre llevaran la contraría a sus padres. Este capitulo me gustó hacerlo, meter los personajes en algo que no se los vio hacer en el manga. Si habían salido de noche, pero para resolver algún problema. Pero salir a divertirse, no recuerdo que lo hicieran. En otros capítulos lo volverán a intentar, y...

La razón que Genma y Soun odian tanto las discotecas y que salgan a divertirse... se verá en el próximo capitulo.


	6. Chapter 5: UNA TERRORIFICA TRAICION

**5º. UNA TERRORIFICA TRAICION**.

Había pasado una semana desde el levantamiento del castigo de los dos jóvenes, durante ese tiempo, la monotonía se adueñó de su vida. Se levantaban iban al instituto, en el camino a veces esquivaban a Shampoo y otras no, esta saltaba sobre Ranma y Akane se enfadaba, el chico lograba librarse de la chica china. Y el resto del camino era una pelea continua con Akane. Al llegar al instituto se topaban con Kuno y lo mandaban a volar. Y ellos dos seguían discutiendo. Después aparecía Ukyo que se quería llevarse a Ranma y otra discusión con Akane. Volvían a casa discutiendo, algún día aparecía Ryoga y en este caso era Ranma él que se enfadaba, y si aparecía Ryoga aparecía P-chan para enfado de Ranma. Entrenaban y era en ese momento cuando los dos solían hacer las paces. Después se volvían a enfadar… con sus padres, los dos viejos metomentodo. Y se acostaban. Eso pasaba algunos días. Pero últimamente se solían pelear pocas veces. O si lo hacían sus enfados duraban pocos minutos y enseguida se pedían perdón.

La extraña desaparición de sus " _amigos_ " al principio de semana le hicieron sospechar que tramaban algo, pero fue pasando la semana fueron bajando la guardia y llegó el día que cambio la vida de los dos chicos, el día que fueron traicionados por sus "amigos".

Era sábado y la familia se fue a la boda de unos amigos en Europa, ellos dos no pudieron. Tuvieron que renovar sus pasaportes y estos se extraviaron, meses después supieron lo que realmente les pasó a los documentos. Tuvieron que quedarse en casa.

-Venga Akane trae el pollo. -dijo Ranma

-No me metas prisas- protestó ella.

En el fuego se estaba cociendo un pollo, Ranma leía la receta del libro de recetas de Kasumi.

El chico vigilaba a su prometida que no tuviese fallos, y estaba consiguiendo que ella no se equivocara.

-Hay que echarle un poco de vino-dijo Ranma, pero a ella se le fue un poco la mano con el vino- un poco no media botella. -dijo él riendo.

-Bueno si te enfadas me voy y.…- él la detuvo.

-Tú no vas a ninguna parte- el tono seductor del chico la paró y ella volvió a su cometido en la cocina.

La chica peló y cortó las patatas y las puso al horno con la sal y pimienta y al cabo de un rato las sacó.

-Al menos no se me han quemado- dijo ella alegre.

-Ves cómo puedes hacerlo sin fallos- dijo él sonriéndole.

Comieron y notaron que para ser la primera vez que hacían esa receta no les quedó mal. Pero de repente.

-Me encuentro extraña, me empieza a dar vueltas la cabeza-dijo ella.

-A mí también-comentó él- debes ser el vino que le pusimos al pollo.

\- ¿Sabes qué Ranma? -dijo ella con los ojos rojos y desabrochándose unos botones de la blusa- Hoy estas muy desertor

-Queras decir seductor-dijo él. Ese día la encontraba fascinante, no podía apartar la vista de la joven. Se sentía muy atraído por su prometido, más de lo costumbre. Y ese sujetador blanco, que se le veía, le volvía loco.

-Eso quise decir-dijo ella.

Se levantó, se quitó la blusa y la falda y se quedó en ropa interior de color blanco.

-Akane-dijo él muy sonrojado y alarmado- ¿Qué estás haciendo? No eres tú. ¡Para!

Ella se sentó encima de él y…

\- ¿Es que no te gusto? -dijo ella acariciándole el pelo y con una sonrisa seductora. No parecía Akane, se parecía más a Shampoo.

-Sí mucho, pero, para ya… que no me voy a poder controlar…

" _ **Me cuesta controlarme, quiero poseerla, dios que guapa que es y sobre todo hoy. Que sexy esta.**_ "-pensaba el chico.

" _ **Pero, ¿Qué estoy haciendo?, esta no soy yo. Pero esto me está encantando, que tímido es, me tengo que parar. No puedo controlar mis actos**_ "-pensaba ella. Y se acercó gateando al joven. Se miraron, y de golpe los dos se abalanzaron el uno sobre el otro, se abrazaron…

Y ya no recordaron más hasta el día siguiente.

-Que dolor de cabeza, ¿Quién ha usado mi cabeza en concierto como si fuese un tambor? - dijo él.

Se giró y vio a Akane a un palmo suyo, estuvo a punto de gritar y se fue a levantar de su futón, pero se mareó.

" _ **Debe ser la resaca, pero me tengo que alejar de ella o ¡me matara**_! - pensó el chico de la coleta.

Ella se empezó a mover, estiró lo brazos abrió los ojos vio a Ranma a su lado acostado y chilló

\- ¿ _ **QUE HACES EN MI CAMA, PERVERTIDO**_? -Gritó ella, y como a él le vino un mareo.

\- ¡ _ **ES MI FUTON!**_ -exclamó gritando el chico

Ella se intentó levantar, pero no pudo y llevó las manos a la cabeza, le dolía horrores. Estaban pensando que se pasaron con el vino y los dos se levantaron como pudieron. Y miraron uno al otro y a ellos mismo. Akane llevaba la camisa roja de Ranma y debajo de ella parecía que no llevaba sostén. Ranma llevaba su pantalón y debajo… ¿Las braguitas de Akane? ¿Y sus calzoncillos?, se preguntaba el chico hasta que descubrieron que los llevaba ella.

\- ¿Qué hemos hechos? - empezó a llorar ella- Ahora si debemos casarnos.

-No lo sé, pero tú padre y el mío me mataran, si no lo hace mi madre. Y creo que me lo merezco.

Él no sabía cómo consolarla, y ella no podía llamarlo pervertido, por qué por lo visto ella también lo seria. Pronto descubrieron que no habían practicado sexo, y se aliviaron... un poco. Pero. ¿Qué había pasado esa noche?, sólo recordaban imagines, y caras que no conocían.

Akane salió de la habitación de Ranma y fue a la suya y se cambió al quitarse los calzoncillos de Ranma pensó en cómo habían llegado a su poder. Estaba vestida cuando le llegó el grito de horror de Ranma. Ella salió corriendo y entró en la habitación del chico y lo vio mirando algo encima del escritorio que se había comprado el chico. Ella lo miró también se quedó mirando al chico con cara de terror y los dos gritaron a la vez. Habían hecho algo terrible.

Minutos después habían limpiado las habitaciones, las bragas de Ranma y los calzoncillos de Akane estaban lavándose. La prueba de su crimen estaba muy bien oculta. Ellos estaban sentados mirándose, nadie debía saber eso o las consecuencias podían ser terribles.

Y entonces alguien llegó a casa y picó. Los dos chicos salieron y vieron a un policía.

\- ¿Es usted Ranma Saotome? - le preguntó el policía.

\- Si lo soy- dijo él.

-Queda detenido por la violación de Shampoo, la camarera de Café Gato- y le pusieron las esposas y se lo llevaron preso.

\- ¡Ranma! - dijo Akane llorando- No es verdad. No ha hecho eso.

\- ¡Akane!, yo…- el chico se dio cuenta que no podía decir nada. Ella estaría en…

-Tenemos cinco testigos y el testimonio de la víctima.

Y se lo llevaron, hasta que salió del dojo no apartó la vista de Akane, que había caído de rodillas en el suelo.

Cuando llegó por la noche la familia, la encontró destrozada, no había comido, su rostro desmostaba que se había pasado el día llorando, estaba sucia, había llovido y se ensucio de barro. Kasumi la llevó a la bañera y la bañó como cuando estuvo invalida, peor, entonces ayudaba a bañarse, ahora era como bañar a una figura de mármol. La vistió le dio un tranquilizante y la acostó.

Ella tampoco estaba muy serena, se le acerco Nabiki.

-Mira el tímido Ranma lo que ha hecho-dijo Nabiki con ironía.

- _ **VETE AL CUERNO, ¿COMO PUEDES SER HERMANA MIA Y DE AKANE? -**_ la abofeteó, y le dijo lo que nunca se pensaron que diría Kasumi a nadie- _¡_ _ **OJALÁ TE HUBIERAS MUERTO TÚ EN LUGAR DE MAMA, ERES UNA INSENSIBLE!**_ \- Y se puso a llorar. Calló al suelo de rodillas llorando, ella sabía que Ranma era inocente, ¿por qué no contó toda la verdad?, y entonces de repente se dio cuenta de que estaba protegiendo a alguien y ¿De qué lo estaba protegiendo? Y vio que estaba protegiendo a…

\- ¡AKANE! - Se dijo y se fue a acostar a su habitación al igual que su hermana se pasó toda la noche llorando. No quiso molestar y perturbar a su hermana.

Mientras los padres estaban destrozados, creían que de verdad Ranma había cometido el crimen ¿Qué iba ser de ellos?

Nabiki encajó muy mal el bofetón que le dio su hermana y peor lo que le dijo, ¿de verdad era fría?, y vio la cruda realidad era una insensible. Ella era la única que no había entrado en el corazón de Ranma. A Kasumi la quería como una hermana. Akane era su preferida, su compañera de juegos y aventuras, era, aunque él no lo dijera su gran amor. Y ¿ella que era para Ranma?, una chantajista, una aprovechada, casi tanto como Genma, ¿Por qué no podía ser como sus hermanas y que el joven la apreciase como a ellas? Había sido malvada cuando se enteró de la noticia. Subió a su habitación se desnudó, se miró su cuerpo en el espejo, no era menos maja que Akane, y se acostó sin ponerse nada e hizo algo que no había hecho en muchos años, lloró. Lloró por sus hermanas y por el chico que las dos apreciaban, como un hermano una y como su prometido la otra y lloró por lo que se había vuelto ella.

A media noche Kasumi oyó un ruido y se levantó. El ruido procedía de la habitación de Ranma al llegar vio a Akane vestida con el pijama del joven y metida en su futón. Estaba llorando desconsoladamente. Kasumi se acostó con ella y la abrazó. No podía darle consuelo a su hermana, por qué ella también lo necesitaba.

Deseó que alguien la abrazarse, pero los dos hombres de su vida no estaban, uno había desaparecido el otro, el prometido de su hermana había sido acusado de violación. A ella le resultaba sospechosa esa acusación. Shampoo, para Ranma era una amiga, o una molestia. La bisabuela de la chica estaba metida en el asunto y se apostaba su vida, que conocía quien era los cinco testigos.

\- ¿Qué habéis hecho tú y Ranma? -preguntó Kasumi.

-Nos equivocamos en tu receta y echamos mucho vino al pollo-dijo Akane llorando.

\- ¿Y qué paso? -preguntó su hermana acariciándole la cara.

-Nos emborrachamos y parece ser que nos dejamos llevar por el alcohol.

\- ¿Tuvisteis relaciones? - dijo ella.

-No, no las tuvimos. Ni yo ni él recordamos nada que paso…, pero…

\- ¿Pero ¿qué? - dijo Kasumi

Y Akane se le acercó al oído y le susurro algo, algo terrible según su punto de vista, Kasumi se quedó parada, sorprendida. Era algo que no podían saber nadie, si se supiese Akane estaba… la abrazó, ella no dejaría que a su hermanita le pasase nada, ni al que consideraba su hermano, ahora sabía por qué Ranma no decía nada. Y de que protegía a Akane.

* * *

Al día siguiente se enteraron quienes eran los testigos, los hermanos Kuno, Mousse, Cologne y Ryoga, este no se atrevió a mirar a Ranma a los ojos. Kasumi acertó en lo que había pensado.

Y ellos relataron lo que paso, según ellos.

Ranma no podía decir que pasó la noche durmiendo con Akane, el honor de la chica quedaría mancillado, aunque no era la primera vez que lo hacían. Y no se atrevía a revelar la verdad. Viendo la hipocresía de los que pensaba que eran sus amigos, no quería que Akane sufriese más ataques, ni humillaciones.

Akane fue a verlo y cuando se quedó delante él empezó a llorar.

-Me dijiste que no me dejarías- decía ella.

-Sabes que me han tendido una trampa, y me imagino que me pedirán a cambio.

-Ya lo sé, qué te cases con Shampoo- dijo ella.

-Has acertado- dijo Cologne entrando- si Ranma se casa con Shampoo, retiraremos los cargos.

Allí estaban los cinco acusadores y la falsa víctima, Akane los miró con odio.

-No tenéis en cuenta sus sentimientos-dijo Akane.

-En nuestra tribu no se tienen en cuenta los sentimientos de los hombres- dijo Shampoo mirando a Akane con una sonrisa de triunfo, al fin había ganado a esa chica idiota.

-Esto no es China-dijo Kasumi que también entró, mirando a la china con rabia. Shampoo se asustó. La rabia de Kasumi la dejaba helada… de miedo, peor de terror, un terror que le helaba los huesos. - cómo le hagáis daño a mi hermana- y señalando a Ranma- o a mi hermano, acabare con vosotros. – miró a Shampoo- como no quites esa falsa acusación contra Ranma, te arruinaré el negocio, conozco a todo el barrio y haré que te quedes sin clientes ni proveedores.

En ese momento el aura de combate de Kasumi apareció y Cologne vio que era una enemiga formidable.

-¡Guardia!, ha acabado mi hora de visita.-No era verdad , pero no quería ver a sus acusadores, tenía ganas de matarlos, se lo merecían-lléveme dentro-dijo Ranma con cansancio- Kasumi, Akane no volváis, por favor, no tenéis que aguantar verme aquí, no os quiero ver llorar.- mirando a lo que le habían destrozado la vida tantas veces los últimos meses- Pienso demostrar que soy inocente y saldré, y entonces os destruiré como vosotros me habéis hecho a mí y a las personas que considero mis hermanas. No os tocaré ni un pelo, me entran arcadas incluso de miraros, pero no volveréis a levantar cabeza, y cuando veáis a alguien de la familia Tendo o Saotome huiréis con el rabo entre la patas.

-Akane, pienso pedirle tu mano a tu padre-dijo Ryoga- y así podas olvidar a esa víbora.

Puso la mano sobre Akane.

-Ranma muchas veces te ha llamado cerdo, y ahora te lo llamo yo ¡ _ **CERDO, COMO VUELVAS A TOCARME CON TUS PEZUÑAS, TE LAS ARRANCO!**_ -dijo Akane con una mirada sádica en la cara.

Acto seguido le propinó un puñetazo y el joven cayó al suelo.

-Esa es mi Akane, hu, hu, hu- dijo Ranma animándola. - Os lo he dicho muchas veces tocarle un solo pelo a Akane… o a Kasumi y os mato. Si antes no lo hacen ellas.

-La bella Akane Tendo será mía- dijo Tatewaki- y la cogió en abrazos.

Antes que Ranma lograse escapar y darle su merecido al loco, Kasumi le dio un golpe y lo dejo inconsciente, Akane miró a su hermana sorprendida y se rió.

-He olvidado que tú también entrenaste con papa. Y eras la más fuerte de las tres.

-De eso hace mucho- dijo Kasumi riendo.

-Adiós Ranma volveré, aunque tú no quieras. -Dijo Akane

-Yerno piensa mi propuesta-dijo Cologne y salió con los otros cinco "testigos".

-Chaval todo está en tu contra- le dijo el policía que estaba con él-pero todo tiene aspecto de ser una encerrona, pero no puedes demostrar tu inocencia.

-Si puedo, pero hacerlo sería poner a una persona en peligro y no quiero asumir tal riesgo. Que ya ha tenido que sufrir demasiados ataques por mi culpa. Además, le causaría otros problemas.

Al día siguiente el coche que llevaba a Ranma al juzgado tuvo un accidente, y el chico después de salvar a los ocupantes huyó. Debería demostrar su inocencia.

* * *

Esa noche apareció en el hogar de los Tendo, la casa estaba vigilada, pero él era un especialista en moverse sin que lo viesen.

Cuando lo vieron, Akane se abalanzó sobre él y lo abrazó llorando.

-Sabía que vendrías- dijo ella.

-He venido a despedirme, me voy- dijo él

\- No, no quiero que te vayas, no me dejes-suplicaba ella- Llévame contigo.

-No puedo Akane, te pondría en peligro. Y ya lo hecho demasiadas veces.

\- ¿Dónde iras hijo? -dijo su madre.

-No lo sé, tengo que encontrar pruebas que soy inocente-dijo él. - ¡Akane!, no sé si te Has dado cuenta, falta alguien.

-Ukyo, no está, desde hace días- dijo Akane

-Seguro que quiso advertimos y la secuestraron, no intentes liberarla, ella mismo lo hará. ¡Kasumi!, confió en ti, cuida de tu hermana. ¡Nabiki!, como nos vuelvas atraicionar te desplumare. - le dijo en medio en broma.

-Ranma te doy un mes. He hablado con Ryoga-dijo Soun- si dentro de un mes justo no has vuelto casaré a Akane con él.

-Y yo mataré a Ryoga, si no lo ha hecho antes Akane-le advirtió Ranma. - no dejaré que ese aprovechado se case con Akane.

-No me casaré con Ryoga-dijo Akane-antes me mato.

-No, no lo harás, tú y yo… tenemos que volver de nuevo a la discoteca, hicimos esa promesa y no sólo allí. -Contestó Ranma, acariciándole la cara y la besó en la mejilla.

Y se fue. Akane se abrazó a su hermana y lloró.

-Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo-dijo Kasumi- jamás permitiré que mi hermana se case con Ryoga.

* * *

Faltaba un día para la boda. El dojo era un lugar triste, Akane se había pasado el mes añorando a Ranma y pegándole a Ryoga, cada vez que le ponía un dedo encima. Kasumi había cambiado ya no era risueña, miraba mal a su padre y al padre de Ranma por adoptar temporalmente a Ryoga. La mujer de Genma se negó a esto, pero él no le hizo caso. Nabiki ya no tenía ganas para vender fotos. Y estaba siempre tan deprimida como sus hermanas, ella también echaba en falta a Ranma.

Akane esperaba en vano a en esos momentos ex-prometido. Él no llegaba. La noche anterior a la boda. Estaba escribiendo en su diario, anotaba sus averiguaciones sobre la trampa a Ranma, se había hecho con una botella de brandy y emborrachaba a Ryoga, ayudada por sus hermanas, le habían sacado mucha información. Pero no la importante, la que ellas querían saber. Aunque Ryoga estuvo a punto de contarles su mayor secreto. Si lo hubiese hecho sería lo último que haría en vida.

Akane oyó ruido y vio a Ryoga salir del dojo y reunirse con dos figuras que conoció enseguida, y entonces escuchó otro ruido y abrió la ventana y un brazo musculoso la sacó a fuera.

-No te asustes, soy yo-dijo alguien, y ella se emocionó al reconocer la voz, y se abalanzó llorando de alegría. Iba vestido totalmente de negro y llevaba un pasamontañas ocultándole el rostro, pero que dejaba ver sus ojos-después te explico mi vestimenta actual. Pero ahora debemos seguir a esos. No te preocupes que no nos verán- Y los dos chicos corrieron por los tejados persiguiendo a los tres conspiradores.

\- ¿Dónde has estado y por qué no te has puesto en contacto conmigo, Ranma? -dijo ella. - Te esperaba cada noche.

-He estado de aquí para allá. Me he pasado noches enteras espiando a nuestros " _amigos_ ". Pero no he sacado nada en claro. Los muy malditos se han protegido bien, pero hoy tienen una reunión. También te he estado vigilando a ti. Me pasaba noches mirando a tu habitación. Quería visitarte, pero no podía te hubiese puesto en peligro. Te he echado mucho de menos, incluso añoraba tus golpes-Akane lo oyó reír con tristeza.

\- ¿Pero ni una llamada, ni una carta? - preguntó Akane enfadada.

-No. Ya veo que sufriste mucho, pero eso sería ponerlos en guardia y más con Ryoga en el dojo. Estaba allí para avisar a los demás si yo hubiese vuelto o me hubiese puesto en contacto contigo.

\- ¿Entonces sabias todo? - preguntó ella asustada.

-Casi todo, han sido días espiando, sobre todo a Mousse, es el que menos ve de todo. Shampoo es la más espabilada y se hubiese dado cuenta si la hubiese seguido. Ryoga estaba distraído todo el día pensando en ti, ya no se acuerda de la pobre Akari, con lo que me critico él con eso de perseguir tres chicas teniéndote a ti como prometida.

Siguieron a Ryoga, y las otras dos personas. Akane sabía que eran los dos chicos chinos. En el mismo parque que tiempo atrás intentaron comer, vieron como los chicos a los que seguían se reunieron con los hermanos Kuno. Ranma y Akane se ocultaron cerca, Akane se asombró que nadie los viese. Pero Ranma le dijo que estaban tan obsesionados con lo que iban a hacer que bajaron la guardia.

-Llegáis tarde, ¿se sabe algo de Ranma Saotome? -peguntó Tatewaki.

-Nada- informo Ryoga- a casa de los Tendo no ha llegado nada, ni ha llamado por teléfono. Ranma debe estar muerto.

-Si no lo encontramos todo se puede desmontar como un castillo de naipes. - dijo Mousse- Pero no me gusta algo. Shampoo, se casará con Ranma y Akane con Ryoga, y los demás, ¿Qué ganamos en este trato? -pero a esta pregunta todos la ignorando.

-De eso nada, la bella Akane Tendo se casará conmigo, Tatewaki Kuno.

\- ¡Eso estar por ver! -dijo Ryoga. -Mañana Akane será mi esposa, y en unos días habrá olvidado a Ranma. Conmigo no necesitará a esa nenita para nada- dijo con prepotencia Ryoga

Mientras tanto Ranma y Akane se impacientaban, no habían hablado aun de la encerrona, y la conversación de sus rivales los enfadaba cada vez más.

\- ¿Cómo está nuestro huésped? -dijo Ryoga, le preocupaba el estado de tal persona.

-Bien- contestó Kodachi. - A pesar de ser de clase baja, sigue plantando cara. No sabe cuál es su posición.

-Espero que no sufra ningún daño, suficiente daño le hemos hecho a Akane, para hacer sufrir a Ukyo. -dijo Ryoga.

\- ¡Serán mierdas! -dijo Akane. - ¡los muy… hijos de...! Secuestran a Ukyo, y a ti y a mí nos sortean como si fuésemos objetos de una rifa.

-Entiendo tu enfado, pero modera tu lenguaje, o Kasumi se alterada si te oye hablar así-dijo Ranma riendo.

-Dentro de un día Akane será tuya-dijo Shampoo- y cuando se entere Ranma vendrá a mí.

-Con lo que nos costó entrar en su casa, durante la semana que se quedaron solos-dijo Kuno.

-Sí, mientras ellos estaban en el Furinkan-dijo Mousse- Shampoo entró y echó aquellos polvos, en el pollo que se iban a comer los dos.

Ranma y Akane se quedaron sorprendidos.

-Es una pócima de las amazonas- comento Shampoo- el primer efecto es que la víctima parece que este borracho y el segundo hace olvidar lo que pasa después. Pero no entiendo algo, tenían que haber ido medio alelados al Café Gato. Se escaparon del control. Eso pasa si los mezclas con algún producto incompatible, como las bebidas alcohólicas, sobre todo el vino, pero también pasa con el aceite de oliva, y no recuerdo ninguna receta japonesa con esos ingredientes.

-Nunca llegaron a tu restaurante-dijo Ryoga- Aun así, lo denunciaste.

-Cuando vuelva, será mío, por qué la chica bruta estará casada con el chico cerdo.

\- ¿Por qué esa gata llama a Ryoga chico-cerdo? - dijo Akane intrigada.

-No sé-comento Ranma disimulando- debe ser por qué se comporta como un cerdo en la mesa.

Al poco los cincos chicos se separaron. Y Ranma y Akane fueron directos al dojo Tendo. Seguían a Ryoga y a los dos chicos chinos, que llevaban al despistado al dojo.

Ranma se sentía excitado, notaba que el camisón de Akane le transparentaba las nalgas. La chica no se había cambiado de ropa. Ella se dio cuenta que el chico la miraba, pero no dijo nada.

Al llegar al dojo los dos chinos se fueron y Ryoga entró en él. Y dentro lo esperaba una sorpresa.

\- ¡El señor Ryoga sale y no avisa!, Ranma también lo hacía, pero cuando volvía él, Akane volvía con él, jamás la dejaba sola a estas horas. -dijo Soun furioso. - Él la cuidaba para que no le pasase nada.

\- ¿Está diciendo que Akane no está?, ¿qué ha desaparecido? - dijo Ryoga alarmado.

-Seguro que se ha escapado para no casase contigo y encontrar a Ranma-comentó Nabiki sarcástica.

El chico de la cinta se enfureció, ¿Por qué Ranma siempre se metía por medio?

-Debemos avisar a la policía-dijo Ryoga alterado- puede que la haya secuestrado Ranma y le haga algo malo.

-No me lo creo-contestó Kasumi-Ranma nunca le provocaría un daño a Akane, todo lo contario que un cobarde como tú, que ha separado a mi hermana de su prometido. Pero eso sólo es temporal, Ranma volverá con Akane. Pero cuando te encuentre a ti… espero no estar presente, no quiero ver cómo te destroza.

-Yo venceré a Ranma y rescatare a Akane- comentó Ryoga con seguridad.

-Nunca lo has hecho y jamás los harás-dijo una voz que parecía la de Ranma.

Y de la valla bajaron los dos prometidos, y se quedaron mirando a Ryoga con mala cara. Akane se acercó a Ryoga, y le dio un puñetazo que lo mandó a la valla.

-Nuestra boda queda anulada, no me casaré, ni pensaba cansarme contigo, sólo quería que te fueras de la lengua y me contase la verdad de la encerrona a " _ **A MI... A MI PROMETIDO**_ "-le dijo la chica remarcando "Mi prometido".

-Ja, ja, ja. Como encontraba a faltar a Akane-dijo Ranma, y miró a su familia. Mientras Akane entró en casa. El chico se acercó a Kasumi, que como su hermana no se asustó del aspecto siniestro del chico.

-Cómo te he echado de menos, Ranma-dijo ella abrazándolo llorando- Sigues siendo mi hermano y siempre lo serás.

-Y tu mi hermana mayor-dijo él.

Después se acercó a Nabiki.

-Toma esto-dijo Ranma, y le dio una grabadora- Aquí está la declaración de esta noche de esos cinco. Puede hacer con ella lo que quieras, pero yo te aconsejo que chantajes a esos seis personajes. Has copias si quieres y usarlas como quieras. Quédate con el dinero, no te pediré ni un yen. - a Nabiki se le iluminaron los ojos se podría hacer de oro con esa información.

Se acercó a su madre.

-Ya sé que no es muy de hombres tener este aspecto, pero para quitarme de la acusación de violador, es necesaria cualquier forma. No, le hagas caso a mi padre. Cada vez se parece más al viejo maestro. Entre las tres controlar a los viejos. - ¡Nos habéis traicionado a todos! -dijo Ranma a los dos viejos- Tu padre, me has traicionado a mí al adoptar a Ryoga. Y tú, Soun Tendo además de mí, a tus hijas sobre todo Akane, no consiento que nadie les haga daño a las como ya dije considero mis hermanas. De ahora en adelante os dejo a cargo de mi madre y mis dos hermanas mayores. Que ellas hagan con vosotros lo que quieran. Kasumi eres la cabeza de familia.

-Y Akane- dijo Kasumi asustada. ¿Qué pasa con Akane?

-Ella ha decidido venir conmigo-dijo el chico- sabes lo testaruda que es, como lo soy yo, y no la he podido convencer que no lo haga, y ahora que se ha aclarado todo estará en peligro.

-Y tú estabas deseando que te acompañase-dijo Nabiki. Ranma la miró sorprendido, era verdad, pero no dijo nada.

Akane salió con una mochila se acercó a Kasumi y la abrazó.

-Si todo va bien, a principio de semana, estaremos de vuelta-dijo Akane, se la veía segura y alegre, no era la chica frágil ni triste del último mes.

-De acuerdo os esperaré a los dos-dijo Kasumi abrazando a los dos.

-Nabiki, cuida de Kasumi-dijo Ranma. - y no te aproveches de tu hermana mayor.

-Que te vas un fin de semana-dijo Nabiki- no a la guerra.

-Tía Nodoka-dijo Akane mirando a los dos padres- Ya sabes lo que tienes que haces con esos dos.

-No te preocupes-dijo ella sacando la katana- se portarán muy bien.

Y la chica se acercó a Ranma y este la cogió en brazos y saltó a los tejados.

-Cuando volváis-dijo Soun, antes que se alejasen-podemos hacer la boda.

Akane miró a su prometido con una sonrisa y él entendió lo que quería decirle la chica, el chico le lanzó a su padre y a Soun el ataque del tigre y estos quedaron un poco tostados.

-Eso os pasa por bocazas. -dijo Nabiki riendo.

Los dos chicos fueron directos a la mansión de Kuno y rescataron a Ukyo, la llevaron a un hospital, donde estuvo unos días. Ellos dos estuvieron varios días de acampada.

Mientras tanto Nabiki chantajeó a los seis conspiradores, logró que retirasen la acusación sobre Ranma y además les sacó una buena cantidad de dinero. Todo quedó en lo que realmente fue, una rabieta que había tenido Shampoo, por qué el chico que ella quería parecía querer a otra. Ranma fue exculpado e indemnizado por ser encarcelado sin culpa. El chico no quiso poner ninguna acusación sobre los seis falsos acusadores. Con el chantaje de Nabiki ya se consideraba pagado.

Además, fue homenajeado por salvar a los agentes en el accidente. Le dieron una medalla, pero el chico se la dio a Akane, por todo lo que había pasado por su culpa desde el día que se conocieron.

* * *

Y un sábado por la tarde. Se reunieron todos en la puerta del dojo.

-Divertiros en la discoteca-dijo Nodoka.

-Esos esperamos-dijeron Ranma y Akane.

-Cuando volváis os tendré preparada la cena-dijo Kasumi.

-Hacer cosas malas, emborrachaos, tener sexo, fumar. -dijo Nabiki sarcástica.

\- ¡ _ **NO HAREMOS NADA DE ESO! -**_ dijeron los dos jóvenes escandalizados.

Y se fueron dejando a las tres mujeres en la puerta.

-Les falta poco para que se digan las dos palabras mágicas- dijo Kasumi

\- ¿Cuál es esas dos palabras? -dijo Nabiki.

\- ¡Nabiki!, creo que eres la más inocente de la familia- dijo Nodoka riendo.

\- ¿Cuál son las…?"-dijo Nabiki con insistencia, pero se cortó al adivinarlas- ya lo sé. Pero con los tímidos que son los dos nunca lo dirán. Aunque creo que ya no necesitan decírselas.

\- ¿Por qué odian tanto las discotecas mi padre y Genma? -preguntó Kasumi.

-Cuando eran jóvenes y novios de vuestra madre y de mí. Al dejarnos en casa a mí y a vuestra madre, se iban a las discotecas al ligar con chicas. El día que los descubrimos les entró tanto terror a volver a una que les entró odio.

Las dos jóvenes entraron riendo. Pero Nodoka sintió que era observada y a girarse vio en tejado a la bisabuela de Shampoo.

" _ **Esa es la abuela de esa chica china**_ ¿ _ **Qué hace aquí? ¿Viene amenázame?, no, a quien busca es mi hijo**_ "-pensó Nodoka- No te dejaré que hagas daño ni a mi hijo ni a Akane- le dijo a la vieja mujer. - inténtalo y acabaré contigo, no serás la primera amazona con quien lucho… y no serás a la primera amazona a la que venzo.

Cologne se sorprendió,

" _ **¿Es ella la madre de Ranma?, muy, muy interesante, no me lo esperaba. Pero esto trastoca mis planes totalmente. La madre de Ranma oculta algo más. Tiene una fuerza muy elevada, y tiene algo que recuerda a su hijo. Debo tener cuidado con ella… y con Kasumi, tienen casi tanto potencial como Ranma y Akane."**_ \- aunque investigó jamás logró averiguar a quien venció Nodoka.

Continuará…

* * *

Notas del autor:

Este capitulo y los dos anteriores formaban parte de un solo capitulo con el nombre "Una terrorífica traición".

Como se ve los rivales están dispuestos a todo para conseguir sus fines y no los detendrá la lección que deberían haber aprendido en este capítulo.

Reviews:

Ranma 84: En el capitulo anterior se solucionan las cosas muy rápido, por qué como he explicado, ese capitulo, con el anterior y este formaban un único capitulo. un capitulo con tres historias, A parte Soun y Genma no me caen bien, sólo están para molestar, por eso su participación es mis historias es breve. Fue por esa razón que su participación en " _Volver a encontrarnos_ " fue tan corta. No logre encontrarles su lugar en esa historia y en prácticamente en ninguna.


	7. Chapter 6: ILUSIONES

**_6º. ILUSIONES._**

.

 _ **1º. SUEÑO:**_ _ **NIÑOS.**_

En un prado había dos niños jugando, el de ojos azules y pelo oscuro. Ella de pelo azulado y ojos marrones, aunque hacía pocos días que se conocían se llevaban muy bien, dormían juntos, se bañaban juntos e iban a todos los sitios cogidos de las manos.

El chico y su padre iban a pasar unos días en el dojo de ella, desde el primer momento congeniaron y sus padres los miraban ilusionados. La madre de la niña, fue amable con el chico que no conocía la suya, lo habían separado de ella cuando no tenía uso de la razón.

Los dos niños se habían conocido días antes.

En el momento de conocerse. el niño se escondía detrás de su padre y ella de su madre.

-Avanza Ranma- le dijo su padre- estas niñas son hijas de mi amigo y estaremos unos días con ellos.

El niño se adelantó con timidez y sin hacer caso a las dos niñas mayores se acercó a la que tenía su edad.

-Mi nombre es Ran... Ranma Saotome, ¿Y tú cómo te llamas? -le preguntó el niño con timidez.

-Mi nombre es Akane, Akane Tendo-respondió ella también con timidez. Y le alargó la mano.

El niño la miró y la cogió y sonrió, ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se lo llevó dentro del dojo a su habitación. Allí jugaron y se divirtieron, El niño pasó las dos mejores semanas de su infancia.

En el pardo los dos niños jugaban bajo la atenta mirada de una mujer.

-No me gusta tú padre bebe mucho- le dijo Akane- y se ríe muy alto.

-Pues me va hacer el más fuerte de Japón-dijo el niño enfadado- Pero es algo que una niña fea como tú no entendería.

-Ya, por qué un idiota como tú no entiende que su padre es tonto.

-Y un marimacho poco femenino que me va enseñar. Seguro que no sabes ni cocinar.

\- ¡ _ **RANMA ERES IDIOTA!**_ \- dijo la niña y se pelearon, usaron golpes, patadas, mordiscos. - ¡te odio!

\- ¡Hey niños! ¿qué hacen dos amigos como vosotros peleándose? - dijo la madre de la niña.

-Se ha reído de mi padre- dijo Ranma.

-Y él se ha metido conmigo-dijo la niña.

-Os apreciáis mucho y siempre os estáis peleando-dijo la mujer- prometerme que no os volveréis a pelear.

-Si -dijeron los dos.

-Lo siento no volveré a decir nada de tú padre- dijo la niña.

-Y yo no volveré a meterme contigo-dijo él.

Los dos se miraron y se sonrieron y ella salió corriendo, y cuando el niño se iba a ir detrás de la niña.

-Ranma ven un momento- le pidió la mujer.

-Sí, ¿Qué quiere? - dijo Ranma

-Mira yo dentro de un tiempo me iré y dejaré sola Akane.

\- ¿Y dónde va?, ¿se va de viaje? - dijo él

-Sí, algo así, pero Akane se quedará sola, tiene a sus hermanas, pero estará muy solita. Quiero que cuando seas un poco mayor, vuelvas y la cuides, sé que entonces serás muy fuerte, y la cuidaras mucho.

-Sí, yo siempre cuidaré de Akane- dijo el niño orgulloso.

-Sé que lo harás, y ahora ves con Akane que te está esperando.

Y el niño se fue con su amiga.

-Me gustaría ver lo fuerte que te vuelves y como proteges a mi hija, - dijo la mujer y riendo con tristeza- y como te peleas con ella cada día. Pero no veré nada de eso. Por favor quereros mucho. Pero conociendo a los dos os costará mucho expresar lo que sentéis el uno por el otro.

* * *

Días después los dos niños se tuvieron que separar y…

-Papa, no quiero que se vaya, ¿no podemos quedándolo? -dijo Akane abrazada a Ranma.

-No, no nos lo podemos quedar… aún, pero dentro de poco volverá- dijo su padre.

\- ¿Cuándo es dentro de poco? -, ¿mañana, pasado? -preguntó llorando la niña, pero ilusionada con que su amigo volviese pronto.

-No, dentro de unos diez años- dijo su padre.

\- ¡NOOO! Eso es mucho-dijo ella llorando con más fuerzas, sin soltarlo, ahora si no quería dejarlo ir- no quiero que me deje.

-Te prometo que volveré-dijo él, no le gustaba verla llorar. - y entonces seré muy fuerte y tendremos muchas aventuras. Y no te dejaré, ni dejaré que te hagan daño.

-Sí, y te casaras conmigo-dijo ella ilusionada.

-Puede ser que si-le contestó él- pero te protegeré siempre y no te dejaré nunca sola.

-Acuérdate me lo has prometido- dijo la madre de la niña muy triste.

-Si es lo que haré- dijo éste.

Y los dos niños se besaron en las mejillas y se abrazaron llorando.

Ranma y Akane se quedaron mirando y pasó un viento que levantó el polvo del suelo que los ocultó, cuando se fue el viento, esos dos niños eran dos adolescentes de dieciséis años.

 _ **/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./**_

En una habitación de un hospital yacía un joven, a su lado había una chica de su misma edad, hacía días que el chico estaba allí, y la joven apenas se separaba de él. Parecía que no le quedaban lágrimas en los ojos. Nadie la separaría de su lado. Ella no sabía que le había pasado al chico, sólo que un día estaban comiendo, esa comida que había traído esa maldita Shampoo, el chico empezó a tener convulsiones y se desmayó. Ahora los dos dormían y estaban soñando.

Akane se despertó del extraño sueño, Eso no era realmente un sueño era… _ **¡un recuerdo!**_ Había olvidado por completo eso. Ella y Ranma se conocieron de pequeños y fueron buenos amigos. Pero ya se peleaban y sonrió y recordó otra cosa, en el pardo los dos niños escondieron algo…. Pero ¿que era?

En esos momentos Ranma estaba medió despierto. Había soñado lo mismo que Akane, pero en esos instantes no lo sabía. Le había prometido a la madre de su prometida que la cuidaría, y en realidad había fallado a esa promesa. Le había prometido a Akane que tendría aventuras, y por desgracia las habían tenido.

Estaba débil, vio a Akane durmiendo en la silla al lado de su cama. Sonrió y volvió al reino de los sueños.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _2º. SUEÑO: Rabia..._**

En la cama la chica lloraba, se odiaba a ella misma y odiaba a todo el mundo, le acababan de fastidiar la vida. Aquellos que se denominaban sus amigos, la acababan de traicionar de la peor forma.

\- ¿Por qué me han hecho esto? -decía- ¿Por qué no me dejan vivir como yo quiero y con quien yo quiero?, ¿Por qué tienen que prevalecer sus deseos sobre los míos? -cada pregunta la decía con más rabia y rencor que la anterior.

Los odiaba con toda su alma, se preguntaba que había motivado a esas personas a actuar tal como lo habían hecho. En ese momento no podía soportar seguir viviendo, sabía que iba hacer mal a una persona, pero no podía seguir aguantando eso, se quitaría de medio pronto.

Kasumi, miraba a su hermana pequeña, ella tampoco entendía nada. Había llorado tanto como Akane, tenía una especie de vacío dentro del cuerpo. Ella que nunca había odiado a nadie, ni cuando la persona que amaba desapareció, conoció lo que era el odio y el desprecio. Ahora quería matar a los que le habían hecho a Akane tanto daño, a los que la habían humillado. Las dos creían que todo había acabado, que ahora iría a mejor, pero estaban muy equivocadas.

-Kasumi, ¿Dónde está Ranma?,-preguntó Akane-Quiero verlo, necesito hablar con él.

-No sabemos nada, Akane-dijo muy triste la hermana mayor, -lo estamos buscando, hemos avisado a la policía-no quería ocultarle la verdad. -Sospechamos que él también fue atacado cuando te atacaron a ti.

-No, le pasara nada, ¿verdad?, ¿no me ocultas nada? - preguntó Akane preocupada.

-No, sabemos nada, ojalá supiéramos algo…-contestó Kasumi muy triste. Entonces entró Nabiki, estaba muy seria, ella también había llorado, y miró a sus hermanas. No se parecía a la Nabiki de siempre.

-No, se cómo deciros estos, -dijo la chica. -han encontrado a Ranma, lo han encontrado en la puerta de este hospital. Lo han drogado con la misma sustancia que a ti. Akane…

\- ¡Sigue! - exigió Akane.

-Pero a él le ha provocado una reacción alérgica…-la fría Nabiki no podía seguir, le costaba contar lo que pasaba.

\- ¡Nabiki! -le dijo Kasumi, como Akane veía que algo malo le ocurría al joven. Estaban las dos al borde del shock.

-Los médicos no saben si saldrá- dijo Nabiki triste- presenta también pruebas que le han querido provocar una relación sexual no deseada. Ha sido un intento de violación, y supongo sabéis quienes han sido.

Akane se desmayó. No aguantó tanta tensión y su cuerpo se vino abajo.

\- ¿Por qué Nabiki? - dijo llorando Kasumi. ¿Por qué tanto interés en separarlos?, ellos dos casi habían aceptado su relación. ¿Por qué no los dejan en paz? No se han dado cuenta que los acaban de destruir.

* * *

Horas después Akane se despertó y a su lado estaba Nodoka.

\- ¿Ya te has despertado? -dijo la madre de su prometido.

-Sí, creía que todo era un sueño, pero ahora me doy cuenta que la pesadilla es cuando me despierto.

-No, hables así-dijo la mujer intentando animarla.

\- ¿ _ **COMO QUIERES QUE HABLE**_? -dijo Akane con sarcasmo _ **\- ¡ME HAN VIOLADO! TRES PERSONAS QUE DEBERIA CONFIAR QUE NO LO HARIAN, ¡LO HAN HECHO! OTRAS TRES LO HAN INTENTADO CON RANMA Y CASI LO MATAN. LO HAN DEJADO TIRADO EN LA ENTRADA DE HOSPITAL COMO SI FUERA BASURA. ¿Y TODO POR QUÉ?, ¿SABES POR QUÉ?, POR QUÉ RANMA, AUNQUE NO LO DIGA, ME QUIERE A MI Y NO A ELLAS Y POR QUÉ YO QUIERO A RANMA Y NO A ELLOS. TODO HA SIDO POR CELOS.**_

Estaba gritando, enfurecida y en contra de todo y de todos.

-Nos habíamos aceptado como pareja, aunque ninguno de los dos podíamos decidle al otro "te quiero", ya éramos una pareja casi formal. Siempre hemos tenido que huir de esos seis locos, y la bisabuela de una de ellas, y el padre de otros dos. Pero los últimos meses han sido bestiales, cambiamos de ruta al instituto cada día, no seguíamos siempre la misma ruta. Para que Shampoo no nos encontrase. No teníamos tranquilidad ni al ir, ni en la escuela, ni al volver, ni siquiera en casa, se volaban allí cuando querían.

Paró necesitaba descansar un rato y tomar aire.

-Me dejaron en una silla de rueda, acusaron a Ranma de violador, un poco más me tengo que casar con el idiota de Ryoga. Provocaron la destrucción del escenario de un concierto que fui con Ranma y mis hermanas, han amenazado a Kasumi e incluso a ti. Y ahora con esto no han querido separarnos, lo que han querido acabar con los dos y me temo que lo han conseguido. Lo que no han conseguido combatiendo, lo han hecho con malas artes.

Se puso de nuevo a llorar. Nodoka no sabía cómo consolarla. Entendía la rabia de la chica. Miró su katana y pensó en los tres chicos que les hicieron tanto daño a su hijo y a la prometida de este. Y sintió mucha rabia, ella que era muy tranquila sintió un profundo odio.

* * *

Ranma abrió los ojos y enseguida se dio cuenta en la situación que estaba.

- _ **De nuevo en un hospital, pero no me acuerdo que me paso, había ido al cine con Akane y sus amigas, al salir las acompañamos a sus casas. Íbamos al dojo con tranquilidad, ninguno de los dos queríamos llegar, o los dos viejos no nos dejarían en paz. Y sé que llegaron esos seis locos. Luchamos y no recuerdo más….**_

Y entonces se acordó de la pregunta que se estaba haciendo, aunque no era cociente de ella.

\- ¡ _ **AKANE!**_ \- Llamó y notó una mano en su frente.

-Ya estas despierto-dijo una voz de una mujer que en un principio no conoció- nos has tenido preocupados, has estado muy mal cuatro días.

-Kasumi, ¿Qué me ha pasado? - dijo el chico-recuerdo que nos atacaron y ya no recuerdo nada hasta que he despertado.

-Os drogaron…- dijo ella, le quería ocultar cuanto pudiese la verdad.

-Kasumi, no sabes mentir. Di toda la verdad, algo me dice que es peor que la última vez, mucho peor.

La chica empezó a llorar.

-Os drogaron a los dos y los chicos se llevaron a Akane dormida, y las chicas a ti y…

Él abrió muchos los ojos y se empezó a imaginar lo que seguía. No podía ser verdad, jamás imaginó que les podían hacer eso. Se podían decir que eran amigos, aliados. Y eso no lo hacen los amigos.

-Dime que no es verdad, dime que no se han aprovechado de Akane, ... y de mí. –Estaba fuera de sí, se llevó las manos a las sondas para quitárselas. -No es cierto. Los mataré, no dejaré nada de ellos ni las cenizas, morirán por haber tocado un solo pelo de Akane.

El chaval se puso a llorar de frustración, de impotencia, de furia. Se quería levantar, pero no tenía fuerzas.

Kasumi lo abrazó intentándolo consolar.

\- ¿Por qué Kasumi?, ¿Por qué nos quieren obligar a querer a uno de ellos?, ¿Por qué se meten en medio de nosotros dos? ¿Por qué en dos años no nos han dejado vivir en paz? Nos destrozaron la boda, y desde entonces nos han atacado con más violencia. Desde que los conocemos no nos han dejado en paz. ¿Es que nunca aceptaran que los vemos como amigos, no como pareja? - lloraba desconsolado.

-Akane le dijo a tu madre que lo han hecho por celos- dijo Kasumi.

-Otra cosa Kasumi, ¿Cómo que estoy tan débil? - preguntó el chico-no creo que un intento de violación me produzca tanto cansancio.

-Eres alérgico a un componente de la droga que te dieron- dijo ella no podía deprimir el llanto. -por su culpa has estado a punto de morir.

-Ojalá, me hubiera matado sigo siendo un peligro para Akane- dijo él llorando con desesperación.

\- ¿ _ **ERES IDIOTA O QUE?, MI HERMANA TIENE RAZON, "RANMA ERES IDIOTA". ESTA VEZ MIRANDOLO DESDE DE TÚ PUNTO DE VISTA, TÚ ERES UN PELIGRO PARA ELLA-**_ Gritó la joven _ **-Y ELLA ES UN PELIGRO PARA TI**_. Eres un estorbo para los que quieren a mi hermana, y al revés ella es un estorbo para las que te quieren a ti.

-No dejaré a tú hermana sola, ya te lo dije una vez-contestó serio el joven-Esto lo afrontaré a su lado. Lo quiera o no.

Días después se reunieron cuando Nodoka llevó a Ranma a la habitación de la chica.

-Esto se está volviendo una mala costumbre- comentó la mujer. -os pasáis más tiempo aquí que fuera- intentaba alegrar a la pareja, pero no consiguió nada.

\- ¿Cómo estás? - dijo él muy triste.

-Bien- contestó ella desanimada.

Aunque estaban contestos de verse. La depresión anidaba en sus cuerpos.

Él se acercó y le acercó su mano a la cara, pero ella se alejó. Él se tomó mal el rechazo, pero pensó en la terrorífica experiencia de la joven, y calmó su ira contra ella, pero aumentó con los que habían provocado ese estado en la chica.

-Lo siento Akane-dijo él serio- yo no quería…- No sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía, y se le escaparon las lágrimas.

-No quería ofrendarte Ranma-dijo ella- pero ahora no estoy para que alguien me acaricie.

Pasaron le tarde juntos, ella se aguantaba las lágrimas, y él también.

" _ **Quiero que me abrace, quiero sentirme protegida. Quiero que me haga reír y enfadar, pero es un chico y no soporto que me toque un chico, quiero librarme de este miedo, para que Ranma me abrace y me haga sentirme protegida de nuevo."**_

" _ **¿Por qué me rechaza?, ¿será por qué soy un chico? Quiero volver a protegerla, que me insulte, que me pegue y reírme con ella, tenerla a mi lado y no me tema como lo hace ahora. No soportó que me rehúya."**_

\- ¿Qué te pasa Akane?, ¿Me temes por qué soy un hombre y tienes miedo que te haga lo que te han hecho esos…? - terminó Ranma, no pudo acabar la frase sentía mucha rabia.

-Sí, tengo miedo a que me toque un hombre, que se repita lo de la otra noche, y ya sé que tú dirás que me protegerás y lo harás, aunque incluso a ti te tengo mucho miedo.

-Lo que me costó quitarte el miedo cuando te dejaron inválida- dijo él frustrado mirándola a los ojos. -Pero tengo una solución.

Y se levantó cogió el florero y se mojó, convirtiéndose en chica.

Y se sentó al lado de Akane.

-Sé que esta no es una solución definitiva-dijo Ranma chica- Pero es lo que te puedo ofrecer por ahora, pero te tendrás que acostumbrar a mi cuerpo de chico, y acuérdate en casa están mi padre y el tuyo.

Ella miró a la chica y todo el miedo a la parte masculina de Ranma desapareció. Y se abrazó a la chica pelirroja.

\- ¿Qué nos han hecho, Ranma?, ¿Por qué nos lo han hecho? - dijo Akane llorando.

Ranma no tenía respuesta ni como hombre ni como mujer y abrazó a Akane, y le importó poco que no fuera un comportamiento masculino, lloró delante de su madre, pero esta no dijo nada, ella también se sentía abatida y se le escapaban las lágrimas.

Cuando Ranma volvió a su habitación con su madre.

-Ya sé que llorar no es un comportamiento masculino, pero me lo voy a saltar- dijo él emocionado.

-Y, ¿Quién te ha dicho eso? - dijo su madre con voz muy triste.

-Mi padre- dijo Ranma estaba llorando de pena, de frustración, de rabia, de ira. Y escuchó la katana de su madre.

-Pues tu padre está muy equivocado, y en eso te ha enseñado mal. Desahógate Ranma y limpia tu corazón de tristeza siempre que sea necesario. Cuando llegue a casa tu padre me va oír.

-Ojalá no hubiese hecho el viaje de entrenamiento con él- dijo Ranma llorando- Ahora sería un chico mejor y más amable. ¿Por qué me dejaste partir? ¿ _ **POR QUÉ**_? -gritó.

-Eran otros tiempos, pero yo estoy orgullosa de ti- dijo ella- No sólo eres fuerte por qué eres un gran luchador, lo eres por qué te preocupas por quien quieres y de es eso de lo que más orgullosa estoy de ti.

-Pues te equivocas, si realmente fuese fuerte nadie hubiese hecho daño a Akane. -El chico no soportaba el dolor que sentía.

-Esa parte de ti que sufre por Akane, no es propia de tu padre, que es un egoísta, eso lo has aprendido de Akane y Kasumi y creo de mí. Puedes llorar cuando te emociones, los sentimientos no se deben deprimir, seas hombre o mujer. Sé que también sientes rabia. Controlará y utilizarla cuando sea necesario, pero sin excederte, y sé que quieres vengarte, pero hazlo con cuidado, que no te pase como a ellos. Querían separarte a ti y Akane y que acabaseis en sus brazos. Y lo primero no deben conseguirlo y lo segundo no lo han conseguido, por qué ahora estáis los dos en contra de ellos, y mucho más que antes.

Pasaron los días y salieron del hospital volviendo los dos a casa. Los primeros días no volvieron al Furinkan. Y empezaron a entrenaban, pero un poco flojo. Akane no acababa de encontrase bien, aunque ya permitía que Ranma chico le cogiese del hombro, de la mano y la abrazarse.

Al final fueron al instituto, los dos sabían que el primer día iba a ser la prueba de fuego. Durante todo el curso, Ranma, había tenido que parar los pies a varios idiotas de primero, que insultaron a Akane, por ser la prometida de un chico que se transformaba en chica, se atrevieron a criticar su tendencia sexual…

Esto iba a ser peor. Al acercarse al instituto las compañeras de Akane se acercaron a ella y la animaron, Ranma dejó ellas se hicieran cargo de la chica, y al llegar a la puerta del instituto un grupo de primero le cerró el paso.

\- ¡Akane Tendo! -dijo el cabecilla- sabemos que has mantenido relaciones con tres chicos en un día, un comportamiento así no se tolerara en este instituto, por eso el Grupo de Moralidad, recién formado te expulsa de la escuela.

\- ¿Y quién sois vosotros para expulsar nuestra compañera? - dijo una chica de la clase de Akane.

-No se puede consentir que una puta así, estudie con nosotros… -dijo uno del grupo.

\- ¿ _ **QUE HAS OSADO DECIR MALNACIDO, O ES QUE TE HAS CANSADO DE VIVIR**_? -La voz de Ranma era un susurro cortante, con toda la rabia que tenía el joven y toda ella resudaba de la peor amenaza y maldad que jamás había oído nadie en esa escuela. Paso un dedo por el cuello del imbécil. Tenía los ojos semicerrados y cargados de un odio sin límites, su sonrisa era siniestra y perversa. Aun así, los del Grupo de Moralidad no supieron ver la amenaza real a la que se enfrentaban.

El alumnado de segundo y tercero se puso en guardia y se alejó, suponían con razón que el Grupo de Moralidad iba a quedar disuelto en segundos. Y sus miembros ingresarían en un hospital y permanecerían en él durante muchos meses.

-Se ha acostado con tres chicos, seguro que ella disfrutó. -dijo el cabecilla, y mirando a Akane- ¿Cuánto cobras, puta? - escupió el insulto con maldad. -Akane estaba asustada. Por una parte, por los insultos del canalla. Y por otra lo que haría Ranma con ese grupo. Ranma tenía mucha rabia dentro de él y la iba hacer explotar con ese grupo.

-Tú te pareces a alguien que conozco- dijo Ranma en mismo tono cortante que antes- él es miope y no ve lo que tiene a medio paso, tu no ves donde te estas metiendo. Akane fue violada por tres chicos, que iré pillando y acabando con ellos. Pero antes me divertiré con vosotros- se calló un instante y mirándolos dijo con un gran desprecio-Pero será aburrido no me durareis ni una milésima de segundo todo el grupo, Jajajaja.

\- ¿Fue violada? - dijo el cabecilla- Pues que mal gusto tiene algunos…

-Tú aparte de ciego eres sordo y tonto, seguro que has oído hablar de mí, - dijo Ranma- entonces sabrás que ya estas vencido. No soportó que insulten a Akane.

-Pero ¿tú sabes quién soy? Soy el mejor artista marcial del Furinkan. Soy el subcampeón de torneo de Tokyo de este año, solo perdí contra-… contra… contra Ranma Saotome-dijo el cabecilla asustado. Empezaba a ver a quien estaba desafiando.

-Aquel día no me empleé a fondo- dijo Ranma- te has metido con Akane y te atendrás a las consecuencias. Akane es la persona más querida aquí. Metete con ella y tendrás a todo el alumnado en contra. Si te fijas estas rodeado por todos los equipos del Furinkan y por el resto del alumnado de segundo y tercero… y algunos de primero. Dejaré a tu segundo y alguno más a Akane. El resto al alumnado. Pero tú serás mío y hoy me emplearé a fondo, - y sonrió. -Ven alejémonos de aquí, no quiero victima colaterales.

Y entonces empezó una batalla campal, el Grupo de Moralidad quedó disuelto en segundos por Akane y sus compañeros. Solo quedó su cabecilla que cayó en la trampa de Ranma y cuando estaba en el centro de la espiral se oyó

- **Hiryu shoten ha** \- soltó Ranma y se formó un tornado que atrapó al incauto, cuando este caía los compañeros de Ranma le oyeron gritar- **Tenshin amaguri ken** \- y Ranma atracó con fiereza al cabecilla, que cayó al suelo derrotado y desmayado, y prácticamente desnudo.

Al levantarse unas horas después, ya había anochecido, huyó a su casa, y no volvió a desafiar a Ranma ni a nadie.

\- ¿Estas bien, Akane? -dijo Ranma acercándose a ella.

Ella lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. Él vio en ella un poco de temor y miró a su alrededor, la gente de primero la miraban en su mayoría con asco. Y él se puso a su lado y la cogió por el hombro y ella lo cogió por la cadera.

-El imbécil que quiera meterse con Akane que antes venga a mí- dijo muy serio- aún tengo ganas de practicar algunos de mis ataques. Si una de vosotras intenta hacer algo a mi prometida- miró a las alumnas de primero mal- vendrá una prima mía que sabrá cómo trataros.

Y fueron a entrar en el interior del edificio. Pero en la puerta había una chica que los paró.

-Él tiene razón no debería estar aquí, es una apestada, y según oído tú un travesti, vaya pareja la lesbiana violada y el travesti-dijo riéndose.

Akane se quedó helada. Tenía miedo de lo que podía hacerle su prometido a la chica. Ranma estaba furioso, y no tendría piedad de nadie, fuese hombre o mujer.

-No sé de qué hablas, si hay una apestada eres tú-soltó Ranma muy sarcástico- apestas a alcohol barato y a tabaco. Y también hueles a… ¿marihuana?, ¿fumas porros? Eres demasiado joven para esos vicios. No vuelvas acércate a nosotros pueden pensar que somos como tú.

La chica lo miró sorprendida. Y los dejó pasar asustada. Ese chico tenía cara de asesino, si intentaba algo, la mataría.

Las clases comenzaron. Y al cabo de unos minutos Ranma fue llamado a despacho de director.

El chico fue, sabía para que se lo llamaba y estaba preparado.

* * *

Encontró al director con su traje hawaiano, tocando el ukulele.

" _ **No sé cómo se lo monta, pero cada vez toca peor, para ya que me destrozas los tímpanos, lo tenían que detener, por violador de la música. De un padre así, que basura de hijos tiene.**_ "

-Haber Ranmita, adivina para que te he llamado- dijo el director con una risa estúpida.

-No sé, va comunicarme que se jubila y se retira, con sus hijos y los otros cuatro animales a una isla desierta donde van hacer pueblas termonucleares. -contestó Ranma y con disimulo encendió el micrófono de toda la escuela.

-Has logrado disolver el Comité o Grupo de Moralidad que yo mismo creé para castigar a gente disoluta como tú y tu prometida. Gente que tiene relaciones sexuales.

-Gente como yo y mi prometida que es drogada y violada, por personas celosas. Entre ellos sus dos hijos. Que pésima educación han recibido. Teniendo un padre como usted...

-Y ¿Quién te va hacer caso a ti? - dijo el director y se puso serio- un plebeyo de clase baja, si "my" hijo violó a tu amiguita, ella debería sentirse satisfecha que alguien de clase alta se rebaje, y le haga un favor.

\- ¿Un favor dice?, fue ¡ _ **violada!, ¡VI-O-LA-DA!,**_ \- gritó-por tres salvajes, que no deberían existir, y a mí un poco más y me matan. Nos drogaron, abusaron de nosotros, a mí me dejaron en un hospital tirado como si fuese basura.

-Mi hija hizo lo que debía, intentar tener relaciones y dejar de lado a la persona con quien se tuvo esa relación. Es una costumbre de la familia Kuno.

-Vosotros necesitáis un psiquiatra. - dijo Ranma con asco- una violación, un intento de homicidio, y es algo normal.

-Ranma Saotome te voy a expulsar del instituto, y a tu prometida también, no podéis aprobar por qué yo haré que no os admitan en ninguna escuela.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Para acallar que fuimos tratados por sus hijos como objetos? - dijo Ranma enfadado- es un mal director, lo tendrían que suspender y poner a alguien que sea un ejemplo para el alumnado, no como usted. Es usted quien ha fomentado que las clases no miren mal a mi prometida y a mí.

\- No tienes pruebas y nadie te creerá.

\- ¿Seguro? - dijo Ranma con sorna señalando el micrófono encendido.

-Serás…-dijo el director.

-Eeeh- advirtió Ranma- vamos a hacer un acuerdo, ha admitido que está a favor de que sus hijos nos drogaran e hicieran lo que quisieron a mí y a Akane. Puedo denunciarlo.

\- ¿Me vas a chantajear? - dijo el director asustado.

-Se puede decir que… sí. No quiero que vuelvan acosarnos nunca más ni a mi prometida ni a mí. ¿Sabe por qué digo mi prometida en lugar de Akane? - el director negó con la cabeza- pues mira, estoy advirtiendo a mis compañeros que quien haga daño a Akane me lo cargo. Hacerle daño a ella es como si me lo hicieran a mí.

-Eso qué pides es imposible-dijo el director- Sois mi mejor diversión.

-Y quiero que los seis implicados salgan a la luz, sé que están escondidos en su casa.

\- Me niego- dijo el director.

-Bueno entonces iré yo y lo sacaré a la fuerza, y destrozare su casa, aunque se oponga Sasuke.

\- ¿Sasuke?, ¿Quién es Sasuke? - preguntó el director.

-Un criado-ninja suyo bajito-dijo Ranma con cara de sorpresa- con cara de tonto y de cual abusan sus hijos.

-Mi familia nunca ha tenido un criado así y menos a un ninja, ¿de dónde ha sacado esa tontería? - dijo el padre de Kuno.

-Pues no lo sé-dijo el chico rascándose la cabeza y riendo tontamente- de algún anime malo. - y se puso serio-bueno quiero los seis implicados, o usted la próxima semana recogerá cartones.

Al día siguiente al salir de clase los seis implicados estaban en el patio del Furinkan.

-Me alegro veros-dijo Ranma crujiéndose los dedos y con una sonrisa salvaje y los ojos rojos de la rabia.

A su lado estaba Akane al igual que Ranma estaba muy enfadada.

-Quiero que me dejes a Ryoga- dijo Akane con rabia.

-De eso nada guapa, a Ryoga lo mato yo-dijo Ranma furioso.

\- ¿Qué pensáis hacerme? - dijo el chico de la cinta asustado-Mira que somos amigos.

\- ¿Amigos tuyos? -dijo Akane-los amigos no violan a sus " _ **amigas**_ ", tú no eres ni amigo mío ni de Ranma, siempre te has aprovechado de tu amistad conmigo para atracar a Ranma.

-Akane no hables con ese muerto-le aconsejó Ranma.

\- ¿Muerto yo? -dijo Ryoga enfadado.

-Dentro de un instante lo estarás-contestaron Akane y Ranma con voz salvaje- y los otros también.

Y empezó el ataque. Ranma y Akane uno al lado del otro, se lanzaron sobre Ryoga, él quiso atacar a Ranma, pero una lluvia de golpes lo dejó con la mayoría de hueso rotos. No sintió daño en donde le golpearon, el daño que sintió desde el primer golpe fue en todo su cuerpo. No volvería a poder luchar jamás. La siguiente fue Kodachi con el mismo resultado de Ryoga. No hubo piedad con ellos y pronto los seis jóvenes estaban en el suelo imposibilitados por vidas para practicar cualquier deporte. Es más, la mayoría de ellos ya no podía andar bien en su vida.

Y apareció Cologne.

-Os habéis pasado, no deberíais haber atacado a una amazona como Shampoo, ni a un hombre de dicho pueblo como Mousse.

-Ellos no deberían haber interferido en nuestra relación-dijo Ranma- ni hacer lo que nos hicieron a Akane y a mí.

la mujer los miró e ignoró lo que dijo Ranma.

-Tengo más de cien años niños-dijo Cologne enfadada-No sois más que aprendices.

La abuela de Shampoo no tuvo en cuenta la rabia de los dos jóvenes y atacó confiada y esa fue su perdición. En un minuto estaba con su biznieta en el suelo, imposibilitada para volver a luchar por vida.

-Abuela Cologne-le habló Ranma- hasta ahora la respetaba, pero la culpa de todo es suya, ha consentido demasiado a su bisnieta, ninguno de vosotros ha tenido en cuenta los sentimientos de Akane ni los míos. Habéis tenido que imponer los vuestros, aunque no quisiéramos.

-Usted es como el director Kuno, -dijo Akane- todo vale para conseguir lo deseado, yo y Ranma forjaremos nuestros futuros como queramos él y yo sin que nadie nos imponga nada.

Y se alejaron. Aunque no volvieron a ver a sus enemigos en mucho tiempo los efectos de la violación se dejaron ver meses después.

* * *

\- ¿ _ **QUEEEEEÉ?, ¿QUE ESTOY EMBARAZADA**_? - gritó Akane, y su mundo se vino abajo.

No se esperaba esa noticia no sabía cómo comunicarla a su familia, uno de los tres animales que la habían mancillado había dejado su semilla dentro de ella y esta estaba germinando. Ya veía el comportamiento de su padre y el Nabiki, y él de los padres de Ranma. Kasumi había ido con ella al ginecólogo, y se enteró cuando ella de la terrible noticia. No quería tener la criatura. No quería tener un hijo de uno de esos tres animales, que por su suerte ahora se pudrían en prisión. Las tres brujas, y la bisabuela de una de ellas, que casi mataron a Ranma también estaban entre rejas. Y ahora que estaban más tranquilos que nunca. Las cosas se complicaban.

Mientras iban a casa Akane era un mar de lágrimas.

-No te preocupes ya verás cómo entre todos cuidamos al niño- decía Kasumi intentando darle ánimos a su hermana pequeña.

\- ¡No lo quiero!, ¡no es hijo del amor!, no lo quiero, quiero abortar o darlo en adopción, no lo quiero.

-Nuestro padre es muy tradicional, no te dejaras abortar ni darlo en adopción.

\- ¡Es mi elección! ¡Yo soy quién tengo que elegir ¡-dijo ella.

Kasumi vio que eludía un problema, y adivino que le daba miedo hablar de ese tema. Algo que la joven omitía, ¡no había mencionado aun a Ranma!

\- ¿Qué te da miedo?, ¿temes la reacción de Ranma? - dijo Kasumi.

\- ¡Me va a dejar!, se va ir-dijo llorando Akane- no se hará cargo del hijo de otro, y en eso le doy la razón. No quiero que se vaya.

-No se ira, confía en él-dijo Kasumi- Ya verás como no se ira. Siempre desconfías de él y no se lo merece.

-Pues yo no estoy tan segura-dijo Akane llorando.

* * *

La noticia del embarazo cayó como una bomba sobre la casa. Era una desgracia más, en una familia que iba de desgracia en desgracia en los últimos meses. Soun no paraba de llorar.

\- ¿Que le han hecho a mi hijita? - decía.

-Un bombo, le han hecho un bombo-dijo Nabiki en broma, pero la cara con que la miraron le indicó que no era momento de gracias.

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer, Akane? - le preguntó Nodoka.

-No lo sé, quería abortar, pero ahora no lo veo tan claro. -dijo Akane.

-Soun como bien sabe, el compromiso de Akane y Ranma no puede seguir adelante.

Akane se quedó helada, esto es lo que temía.

-Ya lo sé Genma, y por eso le daremos elegir a Ranma, entre mis hijas mayores.

Akane se puso a llorar la iban a separar de Ranma, al menos estaría cerca, y entre las dos hermanas prefería a su hermana mayor. Ella cuidaría bien de él.

 _ **\- ¡ME OPONGO A ESO!**_ -dijo una voz.

Akane se giró y vio a Ranma estaba furioso, ella pensaba que estaba con Hiroshi y Daisuke. Lo que no sabía que el chico se empezó a notar intranquilo, como si presintiese que a Akane le pasase algo, y volvió a casa, y escuchó toda la conversación. Estaba furioso. Por una parte, por lo que le habían hecho a Akane y por otra por qué sentía que al cortar con ella era como si la dejase tirada, y él se negaba a abandonarla.

\- ¿No tienes honor? Es el hijo de otro- dijo su padre.

\- ¡Me da igual! - contestó fríamente el chico-cuando nazca le pondremos mi apellido, y el padre biológico será como si no existiese. Es más no existe.

-Hazle caso a tu padre-dijo Soun- ¿Por qué quieres hacerte cargo de un hijo que no es tuyo?

Él buscó una respuesta y todos pensaban que se había rendido. Pero no, él no sabía expresar lo que sentía, no encontraba las palabras adecuadas.

Kasumi se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba al chico, pero no podía intervenir.

\- ¡No dejaré que te ates a mí por lástima!, -dijo Akane llorosa- ¡No dejaré que destroces tu vida por mí!

-Suficientemente me han destrozado la vida quien ha querido, para una vez más no importa- dijo Ranma sarcástico-Pero esta vez no veo que vaya a destrozar mi vida por ti, te prometí que te defendería y protegería y creo que también se lo prometí a otra persona. Y no pienso échame atrás.

\- ¿Eres idiota o eres burro? -dijo Akane exaltada- ¿Cómo puedes unirte a alguien solo por qué espera un hijo y encima de otro? -su tono era burlón. Le dolía mucho dañarlo, estaba llorando en apariencia por su embarazo, pero realmente lo hacía por qué le estaba haciendo mal a Ranma para que la dejase.

-No voy a caer en tu trampa Akane- dijo Ranma- nos conocemos bien para saber que realmente quiere el otro, y tú me quieres enfadar para que te deje y no lo haré.

-No te quiero- dijo Akane llorando- no te… quiero. No te quiero-su llanto amargo demostraba mucho su dolor y contradecía lo que decía- No te quiero en mi vida, puedes salir cuando quieras.

-Si hubiese querido salir de tu vida, ya lo hubiese hecho, el segundo día de estar aquí para ser precisos-dijo él con amargura, bajó la voz y con tristeza siguió- Pero conocí alguien testadura, tanto como yo, que me llevaba la contraria, alguien con quien me divertía peleando. Era mal pensada, bruta, pero si la necesitaba estaba a mi lado sin impórtale el peligro. Ahora no quiero salir de su vida, por qué su vida forma una importante parte de mi vida. Y salir de ella es como si me tuviese que cortar una mano. Eres una parte de mí de la que no quiero separarme. _**¡NUNCA!**_

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? - dijo ella llorando estaban frente a frente y él la cogió por los hombros. - ¿Por qué me lo pones tan difícil?, no entiendes que no te quiero en mi vida, cuidaré yo sola del niño. Mañana no te quiero ver, no te quiero volver a ver más en mi vida. _ **¡NUNCA MAS! -**_ Gritó.

Y subió a su habitación llorando.

Él se quedó mirando el lugar donde momentos antes estaba su prometida.

Y se giró y salió de la casa.

\- ¿A dónde vas, Ranma? - preguntó Kasumi alarmada.

-No lo sé Kasumi, no lo sé – dijo rabioso y con lágrimas en los ojos- tal vez a mirar las estrellas, a ver si me tranquilizo y se pasan las ganas de destrozarlo todo- y desapareció.

Akane se pasó toda la noche llorando, ¿cómo podía haber tratado así a Ranma?, ¿cómo había podido pedirle que se fuera?, no quería que le hiciese caso. Lo quería tener a su lado.

Él estuvo casi toda la noche en el tejado mirando las estrellas, recordaba cuando llegó al dojo y por qué se pelearon la primera vez. Esta vez no quería alejarse de ella. Y decidió no hacerle caso. Dejaría de lado su estúpido orgullo y no se iría esta vez. Y pasaría de lo que su padre llamaba honor, para él en este caso esa palabra no existía. Si ahora abandonaba a Akane, se arrepentiría siempre, toda la vida y eso sí sería un deshonor.

Bajó al dojo quiso entrenar, pero no podía, y se dejó caer al suelo, con las manos se cogió las rodillas y lloró con amargura.

* * *

Kasumi se despertó intranquila, le preocupaban los dos jóvenes, temía que hicieran alguna locura. Se acercó a la habitación de Akane y desde la puerta oyó como lloraba. Después se acercó a la habitación de Ranma y al no escuchar nada la abrió la puerta, al no ver a nadie se asustó. Bajó al dojo, pensaba que allí estaría y acertó. Vio al chico destrozado por la pelea con Akane.

Ella se asentó a su lado y se lo quedó mirando.

-Ranma vas a coger frio, subes y acuéstate, duerme, mañana no iras a la escuela, creo que tampoco irán ni Akane ni Nabiki, ha sido un día terrible para todos-dijo Kasumi con pena.

El chico la miró y se le abrazó al cuello.

\- ¿Por qué me rechaza? -dijo él llorando- Se piensa que le tengo pena y que le pido que me deje estar con ella por eso. No quiero que me eche de su vida. No puedo vivir sin ella, ya no puedo estar lejos de ella.

-Y, ¿Por qué no se lo dices a ella? - dijo Kasumi.

-Por qué cuando la veo y me mira me pongo nervioso y no sé qué decirle-dijo el chico.

-Eres muy tímido, pero debes tener fuerzas para decirle que la quieres.

-Pero es tan difícil- contestó Ranma.

-Ya sé que para ti lo es. Pero creo que ya se lo has dicho hace unas horas, con otras palabras-dijo Kasumi- ¿Qué piensas del niño?, ¿piensas críalo como hijo tuyo?

-Es lo que quiero, no quiero ser como mi padre, quiero que sea un chico normal, no quiero que aspire a ser el más fuerte. Quiero que estudie, que tenga amigos y amigas y que no tenga el mismo carácter que yo. Eso sí es chico. Si es chica que tenga algo de las Tendo, que sea idéntica a Akane, un poco mandona, y tozuda, y tenga siempre una sonrisa como la tuya.

Kasumi asintió, y se le escaparon las lágrimas.

-Serás un buen padre, y no temas, tú no te parecerás al tuyo, y tendrás a tu lado a Akane.

-Si el niño nos tiene a su lado a mí y a Akane, me da pena, pobrecillo. Tener dos padres como nosotros.

-Ahora nosotros estamos peor, tenemos dos padres como el tuyo y el mío, un maestro salido, y suerte que tu madre controla que no comentan desmanes. Bueno chico como dentro de cinco minutos no estés hayas acostado te mando a tu madre y a su katana.

-Ahora subo-dijo Ranma riendo.

Kasumi salió, y subió a su habitación, no vio que en la oscuridad había una sombra.

Akane había escuchado toda la conversación. Había escuchado la puerta de la habitación de Kasumi abrirse, y como su hermana se paraba en la suya, cuando se alejó se levantó abrió con cuidado la puerta y vio cómo su hermana abría la puerta de la habitación del chico y miraba dentro y la cerró de golpe. Vio la cara asustada de su hermana y se alarmó. Ranma no debía estar y se asustó. Pensó que se había fugado y se entristeció. Siguió a Kasumi, con cuidado y se paró junto a la puerta y espió lo que ocurría dentro, ella ya sabía del interés de Kasumi por su prometido, y que aquella sería elegida en su lugar si decidían que ella no era una candidata apta para Ranma, pero también sabía que su hermana no se interponía entre ella y el chico.

Al ver que Ranma abrazó a Kasumi se enfadó, pero al oír la conversación se fue tranquilizando. Y descubrió que el chico realmente no quería dejarla sola en ese mal trago, y empezó a llorar, ella tampoco podía vivir sin él. Quería que la abrazase, y la protegiera. Cuando vio que su hermana iba a salir se ocultó y después subió a su habitación, se acostó, al rato oyó subir a Ranma y como se metía en su habitación. Entonces ella se durmió.

Al día siguiente se despertó muy tempano y al abrir los ojos vio delante suyo a Ranma, sentado en la cama, él le tapó la boca.

-Escucha Akane, hoy me voy de entrenamiento, volveré esta noche muy tarde, tú no sabes nada. Necesito poner en orden mis ideas, pero con los dos viejos va ser más que imposible. Te llevaría conmigo, me gustaría mucho que vinieses, pero en tu estado va ser difícil, y más siendo un viaje rápido.

-No me dejes sola, por favor. -suplicó Akane- No quiero que te vayas, anoche estaba histérica. No sabía lo que decía. Te necesito cerca, a mi lado. Por favor, vuelve pronto-estaba llorando y se abrazó a él.

-No te preocupes solo serán unas horas. No te voy a abandonar, estaremos juntos ahora y siempre. Formas parte de mí, como yo formo parte de ti. -le contestó él sonriéndole y acariciándole la cara, limpiándole las lágrimas- Si los viejos quieren que cortemos, darles largas, y te has olvidado de algo muy importante. Lo que pasó durante el viaje aquel. Días antes de…

Ella se acordó de golpe y se llevó las manos a la boca y se puso muy roja. El chico se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, ella se le tiró al cuello abrazándole. Estuvo un rato abrazada a él llorando. Ranma la abrazó para consolarla. Se separaron y el chico se fue.

Durante todo el día buscaron a Ranma, Akane se hizo la ofendida por la desaparición del chico. Pero Kasumi se olió algo, pero no preguntó nada.

Al día siguiente al levantarse vio en su escritorio un ramo, eran sus flores preferidas y en esa época del tiempo solo se cultivaban en una región apartada de Japón y se necesitaba todo un día para ir y volver. Recordó el día meses atrás que Ranma le dijo que le traería unas. Cuando bajó a desayunar se encontró al chico en la mesa.

-Akane, ¿quieres preguntarle a tu prometido donde estuvo ayer? - dijo Soun enfadado. –Seguro que fue a ver alguna novia postiza.

Ella miró a su padre y sonrió.

-Seguro que fue a buscar algo… que le prometió a alguien hace tiempo. -dijo sonriendo.

Y los dos chicos salieron andando para el instituto. En la calle lejos del dojo ella lo abrazó y le besó en la mejilla, estaba muy agradecida por el regalo del chico. Él le sonrió y le acarició la cara.

-Gracias por las flores. Te estoy muy agradecida-dijo ella muy contenta.

-Te lo prometí hace mucho tiempo. Me hubiese gustado ir antes. Pero volveré a buscarte más. No tienes que agradecerme nada… por ti lo haría todo.

Al llegar al Furinkan se encontraron con la chica del otro día.

-He oído que te han hecho un bombo-dijo riéndose con sarcasmo, los dos prometidos la miraron mal, esa chica era una impertinente, aunque ella era de primera y ellos de tercero, esa idiota no los respetaba. Esa chica no sabía a lo que se enfrentaba y saldría dañada si seguía metiéndose con ellos.

-Y yo he oído muchas cosas de ti y ninguna buena-dijo Ranma enfurecido.

-También he oído otra cosa- dijo la chica con chulería y dejó0 pasar unos segundos, y viendo que había gente mirándola- Me han dicho que cuando te violaron, se dieron cuenta que ya estabas estrenada… que alguien te había desvirgado antes, supongo que tu prometido estará contento de tener a su lado a alguien como tú. Ves cómo eres una pu…-decía la chica.

Hasta aquí llegó la paciencia de Ranma, que se preparó para darle una lección a esa tonta.

-A mí también me han contado cosas de ti-dijo Ranma en un susurro amenazante, con los ojos semicerrados y llenos de rabia y odio. Y en voz baja que sólo lo escuchó la chica y Akane-Que te gustan los viejos, que los seduces, los drogas y los robas. ¿Ahora quién es la prostituta?

La chica se lo quedó mirando asustada, era cierto, ¿cómo lo había averiguado?

-Si te pregunta quien se fue de la lengua preguntarle a tu cómplice, ese primo tuyo o lo que sea tuyo. Un mal día tuvo una pésima ocurrencia y se metió con Akane y le arranque la confesión de una forma nada ortodoxa y su petición de traslado a otro instituto. -dijo Ranma amenazante. -contigo puedo hacer lo mismo, o mejor se lo dejo Akane. O incluso se lo puedo contar a Nabiki y ella se encargará que se entere todo Japón.

La chica muy asustada negó con la cabeza y salió corriendo, ya no volvió a insultar a los dos prometidos ni a nadie. Poco después se trasladó y nadie supo más de ella.

-Creo que no volverá a meterse contigo Akane. - Dijo Ranma.

-Gracias, Ranma.

* * *

Los meses se sucedieron con rapidez, pero… en el séptimo mes de embarazo Akane perdió al bebe. Se despertó en una cama de un hospital, y vio al su lado a Ranma, el chico tenía los ojos rojos de llorar, y se le veía deprimido, ella sabía lo ilusionado que estaba con ser padre.

-Lo siento Ranma, te he fallado, - dijo ella con pena. -es un castigo por no quererlo al principio.

\- Tú no me has fallado-la intentó animar el chico- no tenía que nacer, es una pena. Tenía ganas de tener un niño, al que llamar hijo y oír cómo me llamaba papá.

-La próxima vez ya verás cómo…- empezó ella, pero se calló a oírse lo que decía.

\- ¿Ya quieres una próxima vez? - dijo él riendo. - Si quieres te complazco.

-Eres un pervertido- dijo ella haciéndose la enfadada _ **\- ¡PERVERTIDO!**_

-Aquella vez, durante las vacaciones, los dos pusimos cada uno lo suyo. - se defendió él.

-Este niño podría ser realmente tu hijo biológico, Ranma. -dijo ella con pena-Sí, tú fuiste mi primera vez y me alegro por qué así no fueron esos… yo pienso que cuando esos me cogieron ya… tú y yo … ya íbamos a ser padres… que yo en ese momento ya estaba… embarazada.

\- ¿Sabes qué? - preguntó él- realmente me importaba poco quien era su padre biológico, en el momento de nacer seria nuestro hijo, solo tuyo y mío, y lo criaríamos para que fuera una gran persona. Mejor que lo que he sido yo. No quiero ser como mi padre. No quiero que mi hijo sea ni el más fuerte ni el mejor en todo. Quiero que sea alguien amable y respetuoso, no como el idiota de su padre.

-Algún día tendremos nuestros hijos-dijo ella- y ese sueño se cumplirás, tú no serás ni como tu padre ni como el mío, por qué tú eres ya mejor que ellos.

Y él se levantó y se acercó a ella y se besaron…

/.- **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./**

Akane, se despertó, estaba sentada en la silla de la habitación del hospital. Ranma seguía durmiendo se despertaba unos momentos y se volvía a dormir, y volvían a soñar esos sueños tan raros. Este sueño había sido un sueño extrañamente largo. Entonces se dio cuenta a que estaba llorando. Y pensó en su personaje dentro del sueño, pobre había sufrido mucho y como la quería su Ranma. Y también se notó enfadada por lo que le hicieron y por quien se lo hizo, que fuese un sueño no significaba que no se enfadarse por cosas así. Pero se sonrojó esa Akane y ese Ranma habían tenido relaciones…

Ranma estaba despierto, él también lloraba. El Ranma de su sueño era muy fiel a sus ideas, y quería mucho a su Akane, y ella a él. Los dos sufrieron mucho, cuanta tristeza y rabia había en ese sueño, solo en pensar en el dolor de los dos jóvenes del sueño lo enfurecía. Esperaba no pasar por una experiencia parecida. Por qué no dejaría a Akane y reaccionaria muy mal con quien la hiriese de esa forma. Pero esos Akane y Ranma de su sueño ya habían tenido valor de declararse su amor y consumarlo.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _3º. SUEÑO: Crónica de una venganza._**

 _._

 _1ª. (Parte: Diario de un destino)_

¿Cómo empezar? ¿Por dónde? ¿Qué contar?

¿Qué el idiota de mi padre me arrancó de los brazos de mi madre y me llevó a un absurdo viaje de entrenamiento? ¿Qué me prometió con una de las hijas de su amigo Soun? ¿Qué la chica elegida era torpe, mal pensada y siempre me culpaba de todo? ¿Que yo era insolente, bocazas y siempre me metía con ella?

No sé, siempre he sido palco de palabras y no sé hace una disertación como es debido.

He dicho que la chica era torpe, también mala cocinera y no sabía de manualidades del hogar como coser, fregar. Todo debido a que su madre murió cuando mi prometida era muy joven. Pero la chica siempre se ha esforzado en superar esas carencias.

Desde el principio nos llevábamos no mal, si no lo siguiente a eso… peor, pero cuando uno de nosotros necesitaba ayuda, el otro estaba allí para ayudarlo, y por desgracia situaciones así se han repetido durante toda nuestra relación.

Pronto aparecieron rivales que nos desafiaron, y peor, presuntas prometidas mías. Que quisieron obligarme a romper mi relación con Akane. Pero a ella también le salieron pretendientes que me desafiaron para quedarse con Akane.

Desde el primer ataque a mi prometida. Me di cuenta que yo le traía problemas a ella. Pensé en alejarme de ella, pero algo me detenía junto a ella. Tarde mucho tiempo en averiguar que era.

Pasaba el tiempo y nuestra relación no avanzaba, es más parecía que retrocedía. Nuestras peleas eran grandes y destrozamos más de una vez el dojo. Pero enseguida nos reconciliábamos.

Nuestros rivales intentaron separarnos de todas formas.

En la escuela teníamos a Kuno, era un loco que estaba enamorado de Akane… y de la chica de la trenza pelirroja… y ¿Quién era esa chica?... pues yo, era yo cuando me transformaba por culpa de una estúpida maldición.

De vez en cuando aparecía la loca hermana de Kuno. Kodachi, con una personalidad parecida a su hermano. Estaba "enamorada" de mí, odiaba a Akane y a mi personalidad femenina.

También llegó Ryoga, durante un tiempo mi mejor rival. Se convertía en el cerdito que tenía como mascota mi prometida. Me metió en muchos problemas ese cerdo.

También llegaron Shampoo y Mousse, dos chicos chinos. Ella se consideraba mi prometida y él estaba enamorado de la chica china. Y con ellos la abuela de la chica.

Y por último Ukyo. Un amigo de infancia…que resultó ser… realmente amiga. El loco de mi padre estafó al suyo, diciéndole que sería mi prometida. Por suerte no me prometió a nadie más… que yo sepa.

Estos seis locos y algunos más hicieron todo lo pusieron para poner en peligro mi relación con Akane. Y a veces no solo nuestra relación, sino también nuestras vidas.

Akane tenía dos hermanas.

Kasumi, la chica dulce de la familia. Era quien se dedicaba a la labor de la casa. Habilidosa, cariñosa y muy simpática. Todo lo contario de su hermana menor.

La otra era… ¡Nabiki!, si Nabiki… con cierto tono de fastidio. Timadora, chantajista, ruin. Parecía más hija de mi padre que de Soun. Nos metió a mi prometida y a mí en muchos problemas. Vendía fotos de su hermana y de mí. O si salíamos a tomar algo iba con el cuento a los seis locos. Akane descubrió que también vendía fotos de Kasumi mientras se cambiaba de ropa. La propia Kasumi me regaló unas cuantas, la chica no era tan inocente e ingenua como aparentaba.

Después de un encuentro con la tribu del fénix. Nos quisieron casar y llegaron nuestros rivales y no pudimos casarnos. Akane y yo nos echamos la culpa el uno a otro del fracaso de la boda. Pero los dos nos dimos cuenta que la culpa no fue sólo nuestra. Hubo algunos que tuvieron más culpa que nosotros.

Fue durante ese combate con la tribu del fénix, cuando describí algo importante. Gané el combate, pero implicaron a mi prometida y durante unos minutos la creí muerta. El mundo se abrió a mis pies. Y entonces descubrí, lo que ya sabía, que la quería y que no podía vivir sin ella. Pero yo como soy imbécil no pude decirle lo que sentía por ella cuando Akane recuperó el conocimiento.

Después de ese fracaso de boda, nuestra relación cayó en picado, los dos temíamos el rechazo del otro y nuestra propia cobardía nos hizo callar. Pero poco a poco fuimos recuperando confianza en el otro, hasta llegar a ser más íntimos que antes. Empezamos a salir juntos. Al cine, a la discoteca… dejamos de lado nuestras peleas por idioteces. Aunque nos seguimos peleando, pero ya lo hacemos por diversión.

Y hemos estado saliendo durante cerca de dos años. Ya nos quedan pocos meses para ir a la universidad. Los dos estamos ilusionados con alejarnos de los locos que nos rodean.

Nuestra peor crisis. Fue cuando yo la encontré en brazos de mi gran rival, Ryoga. Y ella me encontró a mí en situación parecida con Shampoo. Eso rompió en pedazos nuestra relación y a nosotros como personas. Nos convirtió en dos personas resentidas y durante mucho tiempo no confiamos en nadie.

Todo empezó cuando me llegó un comentario de alguien, que mi prometida se veía con alguien. Me dieron la dieron la dirección y fui. Lo que vi me hundió, eran mi prometida y Ryoga en la cama, los fotografié para poderla acusar. Entonces encegado no me di cuenta de un detalle. Hasta muchos días después no me hicieron verlo.

Corrí por Nerima destrozado y cuando llegué al dojo me esperaba Akane. Era una Akane distinta a la de los últimos meses. Estaba más furiosa que nunca. Me acusó de serle infiel, me había encontrado en la cama con Shampoo, al igual que yo hizo fotos. Y yo le respondí que la infiel era ella. Nos acusamos mutuamente y allí quedó rota nuestra relación.

Durante días, mientras se revelaban las fotos ni siquiera nos hablamos. Nos mirábamos con mucho odio. Era compresible, habíamos sido infieles.

Cuando tuvimos las fotos estalló la gran batalla final.

-Aquí se demuestra que me engañaste con el idiota de Ryoga- dije yo enseñándole las fotos que la acusaban.

-No soy yo. Yo no he estado nunca con Ryoga. Cosa que no puedes decir lo mismo con Shampoo. Mirad las fotos.

-La señora Akane se defiende acusándome a mí. Yo no he estado nunca con Shampoo.

-Saotome nuestros hijos son unos ingratos. Nos han traicionado-dijo Soun llorando.

No nos dimos cuenta que Nabiki había cogido las fotos y las miraba extrañada.

-Yo no he sido infiel ha sido…- dijimos los dos.

-Ninguno ha sido infiel-aclaró Nabiki- son los dos muy inocentes y se han dejado engañar. Mirad bien las fotos.

Y nos entregó una foto de cada uno. Al principio nos vimos nada raro y seguimos acusándonos uno al otro.

-Qué extraño se parecen mucho. Parece la misma habitación- dijo Kasumi.

\- ¡Es la misma habitación! -dijo Akane.

-Y parece la misma pareja… un momento…-dije yo- me vas a matar, pero… en esa foto tienes los pechos mucho más grandes.

-Cuando acabé esto te mataré-dijo Akane furiosa por mi comentario-tú y Ryoga tenéis la misma cicatriz y los pechos de Shampoo y de la falsa Akane son idénticos.

Nos miramos sorprendidos.

-No había mucha luz e iban disfrazados para la ocasión. Solo sé de dos capaces de estos. Cuando fuiste tú, él se hizo pasar por mí y ella no se disfrazó.

-Cuando fuiste tú, paso todo lo contario.

-Os han engañado como a idiotas. -dijo Nabiki.

-Nos han engañado como lo que somos, _**UNOS GRANDISIMOS IDIOTAS DE CAMPEONATOS**_ -dijimos los dos.

-Ahora que ya está todo resuelto…-empezó Soun.

-No hay nada resuelto. Es todo peor-dijo Akane.

-Y de ahora en adelante todo empeorada, mucho más. -Acabé yo.

Y los dos nos miramos con odio y rabia. Pero ese odio y rabia no iba dirigido a nosotros, sino a los causantes de todo. Ahora ya jamás nos tendrían, por qué de ahora en adelante a esas dos personas que jugaron con nosotros sólo les tendríamos un sentimiento… nuestro mayor odio.

Tardamos una semana en hacer las paces, no la hicimos antes por la rabia que sentíamos. Y no nos queríamos hacer daño el uno al otro, ya que por una pequeña tontería podíamos enfurécenos. Y ya nos habíamos hecho mucho daño.

Cuando acabó el periodo de rabia y nos calmamos y supimos que no nos pelearíamos por nada, la invité al cine y ella aceptó. Los dos deseábamos volver a estar juntos como durante el último año.

Nuestra venganza fue terrible. ¡Se lo contamos todo a Mousse! Y él descubrió más aún. Realmente tanto Shampoo como Ryoga se dejaron llevar en su interpretación, el deseo se interpuso, tuvieron sexo y repitieron a menudo. Cuando Mousse supo la verdad los siguió y los pilló en plena faena. Ryoga corrió desnudo por todo Nerima perseguido por un chico chino con ganas de matarlo. También lo persiguió Ukyo, también la engañó a ella, como engañó a su propia novia, Akari. Shampoo se avergonzó delante de su abuela. Shampoo y Ryoga prometieron vénganse de mí y de Akane.

Al hacerse más fuerte los ataques de nuestros rivales empecé a enseñarle técnicas mías a Akane. Aunque no le dije tenía, y tengo, un mal presentimiento y era bueno que ella no estuviese indefensa, si se quedaba sola y no podía ayudarla.

En los últimos seis meses todo ha empeorado. No podemos salir, siempre hay alguien detrás de nosotros. Tengo que esquivar los tres locos, y huir de los brazos de las tres brujas que me acosan. Y a mí prometida le pasa al revés. Huye de las tres locas y esquiva a los dos idiotas que la acosan. No tenemos ni un día de paz.

Tan mal está la cosa que Akane y yo hemos tomado dos decisiones. Una la pusimos en práctica ayer, nos ayudaron Kasumi y nuestros mejores amigos de la escuela. Por fin he descubierto que me ataba junto a ella. Yo siempre la he querido. No podía vivir lejos de ella, y sin ella. Y a ella le pasa lo mismo… conmigo.

Kasumi se ha llevado a toda la familia de viaje. Y Akane y yo disfrutamos anoche de una noche solos. Aunque no es la primera vez que nos quedamos solos, anoche fue la más especial de todas.

Hoy la llevaré a varios sitios. Estaremos todo el día fuera de casa y al volver… por la noche, encasa… pondremos en práctica la segunda parte del plan.

Espero que todo salga bien. Como hemos planeado Akane y yo.

.

 _2ª. Parte: (Diario de un tormento)._

Cuando me quedan horas para que vengan a por mí. En mi última noche en la tierra, dejo unas letras explicando mi historia. Una historia de amor, celos, rabia y venganza...si, venganza. La mía. Contra los seis malditos que me quitaron la razón de mi vida, los que me robaron aquello que más quería y los que me lanzaron a la desesperación y al abismo más negro.

Pero empezaré por el principio.

Acababa de cumplir los dieseis años. En mi mente tenía todas ilusiones que tiene una chica de esa edad. Un novio cariñoso y amable. Una vida tranquila y sin preocupaciones. Y ¿Qué es lo que tenía? Un compañero loco, Tatewaki Kuno, que promocionó un concurso tan loco como él. Quien quisiera ser mi novio me debería vencer. Todos los equipos de la escuela se lanzaban sobre mí para vencerme, _**¡cada mañana!**_ Cada día los vencía a todos y el último de todos era Kuno, al cual vencía con sumo facilidad. Y entonces llegó él… o, mejor dicho, llegó ella.

Cierto día, mi padre nos habló de la llegada al dojo de un amigo suyo y su hijo, que sería el prometido de una de nosotras. Y llegaron al dojo un panda y una chica. Después de la sorpresa inicial me llevé la chica al dojo a hacer un pequeño combate y me ganó con suma facilidad.

Pero la sorpresa mayúscula me la llevé al entrar al baño. Yo esperaba encontrar a Ranma, la chica, y me encontré un chico desnudo. Los dos nos miramos sorprendidos, yo también estaba desnuda. Fue entonces cuando descubrimos el secreto de Ranma. ¡ Era un chico que por una maldición se volvía chica! El agua fría lo convertía en chica y con la caliente revertía a su cuerpo real. Su padre se convertía en panda por una maldición parecida.

La cosa no empezó bien y empezamos a peleanos. Encima fui yo la elegida para ser su prometida. Era un chico egocéntrico, creído, machista, bocazas y muchas cosas más. No paraba de insultarme y yo a él. Los hicimos mientras duró la relación.

Los peor es que los dos conocimos a ciertos personajes que se metieron por medio de nosotros.

Kuno que se enamoró de Ranma chica y odiaba a su parte masculina, lo veía un impedimento para estar conmigo y la chica de la trenza o sea Ranma chica.

Ryoga un excompañero de Ranma que lo perseguía por culpa de una estúpida pelea de comida. En su primera lucha por culpa de ellos perdí parte de mi cola. Años después descubrí que se convertía en el cerdito con que yo dormía. Mi venganza fue terrible. Fue el mayor rival de Ranma. Estaba enamorado de mí, y me utilizó para vengarse de Ranma.

Kodachi, la hermana de Kuno, tan loca como su hermano. Se enamoró de Ranma. Y nos odiaba a Ranma chica y a mí.

Shampoo, quien tenía más peligro de todos. Ranma chica la venció y la chica debía matarla para recuperar su honor. Pero para salvarme a mí, Ranma chico la venció… y Shampoo debía casarse con él. Fue una enemiga con muchas técnicas y malos trucos. Se convertía en gata... y Ranma les tenía fobia a los gatos por culpa del loco de su padre.

Mousse. Un cegato del mismo pueblo chino que Shampoo. Odiaba a Ranma. Estaba enamorado de Shampoo. Se convertía en pato.

Y por último Ukyo. El padre de Ranma, un estafador de cuidado aún más que mi hermana Nabiki, engañó al padre de Ukyo para robarle el carrito de okonomiyakis... diciéndole que Ukyo sería la novia de Ranma. Siguió a Ranma y fue la última de las prometidas de mi prometido.

Todos estos personajes que creyeron que tenía derechos sobre nosotros dos, provocaron a la larga el desastre que me destrozó la vida. Me dejaron sin la luz que iluminó durante casi tres años mi vida. Fueron ellos los que me alejaron de mi prometido. Y dejaron destrozadas mis dos familias, la Tendo y la Saotome.

No contaré como Ranma conoció a su madre y como esta buena mujer entró en nuestras vidas. Tampoco contaré como apareció el maestro Happosai. El viejo loco y pervertido maestro del padre de Ranma y también de mí padre. Tampoco hablaré de Cologne, abuela de Shampoo y amor de juventud de Happosai. Aunque estuvo implicada en los hechos que me llevaron a esta noche.

Como he dicho Ranma era creído, prepotente, bocazas y yo era tozuda, torpe, muy mal pensada y siempre… siempre lo culpaba de todo, aunque no tuviese la culpa. Nuestras peleas eran grandes y destorzamos varias veces el dojo y el mobiliario. Pero poco a poco nos empezamos a gustar, pero éramos demasiados orgullosos y no queríamos admitir que nos queríamos.

Tuvimos muchas aventuras de la que salimos a salvo, en muchos casos por los pelos. Estuvimos a punto de morir los dos, siendo Saffron nuestro peor enemigo. Poco después de derrotarlo estuvimos a punto de casarnos, pero aparecieron los seis de siempre y nos destrozaron la boda… Y no nos casamos.

Meses después mi relación con Ranma mejoró. Salíamos juntos al cine, a la discoteca y a más sitios. Dejamos de pelear tan a menudo y casi fue una relación normal de novios… Casi… si no fuera por unos padres que se metían en todo, una hermana que vendía a nuestros rivales donde íbamos. Y unos rivales que querían que cortásemos nuestra relación a toda costa. Y estuvimos así dos años.

Cuando salíamos algún sitio lo hacíamos en secreto por qué si se enteraba mi hermana Nabiki, vendía el secreto a nuestros rivales. Fueron dos años de citas secretas, de ocúltanos, de ir a todos los sitios con el miedo en el cuerpo por si nos seguían o nos encontraban, de esquivar a los rivales en cuanto los veíamos. Fue un amor casi prohibido, ya que había personas en contra de él.

En ese tiempo Ranma me entrenó de forma rigurosa, no quería que mis rivales me dañasen. Con eso superé a las tres chicas… y aunque no me lo dijo a los tres chicos. Me volví sin saberlo en el mejor rival de mi prometido. Fueron casi tres años de entrenamientos exhaustivos y agotadores, donde aprendí más de él que en todo el tiempo que me enseñó mi padre.

Tanto Ranma como yo nos sentíamos frutados. Éramos una pareja a la que no le dejaban vivir su relación en paz. Tuvimos muchos ataques, estuvimos a punto de caer muchas veces y logramos superar todos los ataques… menos el último. En el que yo debería haber… ¡muerto!… pero Ranma me salvó… _ **¡a un precio muy alto!**_

Nuestra última noche, nuestra última cita. Era una noche estrellada. Volvíamos al dojo después de pasar todo el día fuera. Desde el día anterior estaba la familia de viaje y teníamos todo el dojo para… nosotros. Habíamos ido a un concierto por la mañana, después Ranma me invitó a comer en un restaurante. Fuimos a tomar un helado y después a la discoteca. Después volvimos a cenar a un restaurante. Fue un día muy bueno, el mejor que habíamos tenido en casi tres años. Los dos disfrutamos del momento, lo cogí por el brazo y andamos por las calles contentos. Él me prometió volver a tener más días como ese. No podría cumplir su promesa.

Volvíamos al dojo cuando aparecieron los seis personajes que torcieron mi vida. Ni Ranma ni yo suponíamos como acabaría todo. No sabíamos que vivíamos los últimos momentos de nuestra relación. Que en poco momento esas seis… personas si merecían ese calificativo, lograrían su objetivo… de sepáranos. Pero no como ellos esperaban.

El ataque llegó por sorpresa. Ranma y yo íbamos cogidos por el brazo y llegaron esos… seis. Nos quisieron obligar a separarnos. Kuno le reclamó a mi prometido que me soltarse y Ranma no le hizo caso. Shampoo y Kodachi me reclamaron lo mismo a mí, pero yo tampoco les hice ni el menor caso.

El cerdo de Ryoga le dijo a Ranma que no era digno de mí. Él que tenía una novia y que la olvidaba cada vez que me veía. Él que jugaba con dos barajas, llamándole la atención a mi prometido por qué lo perseguían tres chicas más, más que lo perseguían los últimos meses los acosaban. Ranma me había confesado estaba cansado de huir de esas tres. Que no lo dejaban en paz cuando salía a la calle. Quería irse de Nerima y… que yo le acompañarse. Íbamos a huir en pocos días. Después de lo que hicimos el día anterior lo deberíamos hacer.

Ni Ranma ni yo sabíamos que dos de las chicas planeaban un mal final para mí. Planeaban mi muerte, así tendrían vía libre con Ranma, o eso pensaban ellas. Pero sus planes tomaron un giro inesperado. Un giro hacía un destino que nadie se esperaba.

Empezó el ataque y superamos claramente a nuestros rivales, en esa época los habíamos dejado muy atrás. En pocos minutos los habríamos vencidos, si no hubiesen jugado tan sucio. Shampoo desapareció un momento y por desgracia no les prestamos atención. Cogió algo que tenía escondido cerca y lo lanzó en mi contra.

Kodachi me había atado los pies con su cinta, no podía moverme y vi la lanza, era eso lo que me lanzó la china. Vi acercarse la lanza. Me creí muerta, cerré los ojos y me despedí del mundo y de mi prometido y esperé el golpe… pero entonces… cayó sobre mí la mayor de las desgracias.

Oí un gemido. Y al abrir los ojos… el mundo se abrió a mis pies. Vi a Ranma, se mantenía de pie con dificultad y algo le salía por el pecho. Al mirar mejor vi con horror que era la lanza que lo había atravesado cuando se interpuso para evitar mi muerte. La batalla se paró y esos seis cobardes desaparecieron dejándome sola con un Ranma herido… muy mal herido.

No recibí ayuda de ninguno de esos seis personajes, huyeron como los cobardes que siempre fueron. Si hubiesen ayudado a Ranma ahora él…

El trayecto en la ambulancia fue una pesadilla. Yo le cogía la mano y él me limpiaba las lágrimas. En el hospital se me unieron a mí, la que yo consideraba y considero mi familia. Mi padre, mis hermanas y los padres de mi prometido. Fueron horas de incertidumbre mientras operaban a Ranma y cuando salió el cirujano me derrumbe por la cruel realidad.

Caí al suelo llorando. Me levanté y fui como pude donde estaba mi prometido. Pensaba que era una broma suya. Quería que se levantarse y se riese de mi por ingenua. Pero no lo hizo. Ya no volvió a levantarse.

El abatimiento se apoderó de mi familia. Habían matado a Ranma. Habían utilizado todos los medios para separarnos… y al final lo habían conseguido. Pero a un alto precio. Ahora basura como Ryoga o Kuno vendían a declararme su amor. **¡Y yo les declararía mi odio eterno!** Y así fue, el mismo día del entierro de mi prometido aparecieron los dos y yo los mande al hospital, no podrían tener ya descendencia. Los hubiese mandado a acompañar a Ranma. Pero mis hermanas me detuvieron. Esa vez tuvieron suerte… esa vez.

Les pedí a los señores Saotome la coleta de Ranma como recuerdo y ellos accedieron.

Pronto se supo quién fueron los asesinos. Y comenzó una campaña para desacreditarme. Los contactos de la familia Kuno y los chantajes de Cologne, lograron lo increíble, ponerme de culpable… Si culpable de querer a Ranma. Culpable de no dejarlo a sus otras tres ¿Prometidas? Culpable de no acceder a los deseos de Ryoga y Kuno. Fui tratada como una ramera por tener media escuela enamorada de mí. Mis amigos me abandonaron. Solo mis dos mejores amigas y los dos mejores amigos de Ranma me han sido fieles hasta el fin. Y yo se lo agradezco mucho.

Y empezó la parodia de juicio. En que fui condenada por ser la prometida de Ranma y no dejárselo a ninguna de mis rivales. Los seis asesinos fueron absueltos. Por culpa de un juez corrupto comprado por el poder de la familia Kuno.

A mí se me declaró culpable de falsedad y tuve una orden de alejamiento de los seis asesinos, no podía acercarme a ellos. Pero yo logré una orden idéntica para ellos.

Acabé mis estudios en otra escuela. Fui expulsada del Furinkan. Esa vergüenza del director apoyó a sus hijos. Me humilló delante de toda la escuela. Y yo delante de todo el Furinkan lo dejé igual de impotente que a su hijo. Pero mi rival Ukyo fue despreciada por mis antiguos compañeros y se tuvo que buscar otra escuela, aunque no acabó sus estudios, en la escuela que fue llevó su mala fama y fue despreciada, tuvo un intento de suicidio, pero incluso en eso fracaso.

Nabiki me consiguió fotos y grabaciones del soborno del juez y de los periodistas que mancillaron mi honor. Los empleé en restaurar mi honor. El director Kuno fue expulsado del Furinkan y sus empresas empezaron a caer, sus sobornos provocarían su ruina. No tuve piedad, acabé con la carrera profesional de todos ellos, como ellos acabaron con mi honor y sentido de la justicia.

Meses después el juez se suicidó quedó claro que aceptaba sobornos y era responsable de la condena a muerte de inocentes. Antes de que lo cogiese la justicia se mató. No sentí su muerte, se la merecía.

Los periodistas también cayeron en desgracia. Se les descubrió tratos sucios y la mayoría acabó en la cárcel y muchos de esos periódicos o canales de televisión de mala muerte cerraron. Y ¿los asesinos de Ranma? _**¡No les paso nada!**_ Aunque parezca mentira salieron indemnes. No fueron juzgados de nuevo… por la justicia. Pero yo si lo hice.

Me había trasladado a Kyoto. Así que nadie sospecharía de mí. Creyeron que quería olvidar todo el mal que me causaron y empezar desde cero.

Y pasaron dos años en los que practiqué todas las técnicas de mi prometido y las usé para hacer justicia. Él me las había enseñado por si las necesitaba.

Con veinte años recién cumplidos, empecé a vengarme de esos seis.

Una noche en un bosque había una tienda de campaña y dentro un joven. Yo lo había seguido durante semanas. Ya sabía el secreto que me escondió durante años. Era Pchan, sólo por eso lo mataría.

Había abandonado a su novia, Akari, para hacer un último acercamiento conmigo. Él lo tenía planeado todo. Pero yo también.

Me acerqué a él y lo seduje, fue muy fácil, era muy crédulo, más que Ranma. Él esperaba una noche de amor. Pero de mí sólo consiguió una noche de odio, violencia, venganza y… muerte.

Me alejé un momento de él prometiéndole algo divertido. Pero no fue lo que ese cerdo esperaba.

Delante de él apareció una figura encapuchada. Vestida con una camisa roja. Unos pantalones negros y una coleta. Era una persona que Ryoga conocía. Y ese fue el nombre que se le escapó.

\- ¡Ranma! No es posible tú estás… ¡muerto!

El chico de la máscara hizo sus ataques clásicos. Si algo le pareció indicar a Ryoga la identidad de su atácate fue el ataque Tenshin Amaguri Ken. Ryoga se enfadó y no se dio cuenta que el enmascarado lo llevaba en una elipse y le lanzó Ryu Shoten Ha.

Ryoga cayó mal herido y Ranma se acercó y se quitó la máscara. ¿Ranma? No era Ranma, fui yo, su prometida.

El chico me miró asustado.

Matasteis a mi prometido, sobornasteis para salir impunes. Me destrozasteis la vida y la de mi familia. Es hora que pagues tu crimen

Y usando las técnicas de Ranma acabe con él. Lo transformé en cerdo y lo llevé a la puerta del restaurante de Ukyo. Lo transformé en Ryoga. Y me escondí. Aún recuerdo el grito de horror de la cocinera. Supo al momento que era un aviso. Como suponía, se creyó que el asesino era Ranma resucitado y que iría a por ella y que sería la siguiente.

Se equivocó, antes de ella iría por los dos chicos chinos. Eran los más peligrosos.

Dejé pasar un mes. Los cinco sabían que alguien había acabado con Ryoga. Estaban asustados. Alguien iba a por ellos y pensaron que era Ranma resucitado o su fantasma, que buscaba venganza. Vivian atemorizados y en constante estado de alerta y terror.

Cierto día supe que Shampoo y su bisabuela se fueron a China dejando solo al chico-pato. Y yo me presente como Ranma en Restaurante.

A los pocos días volvieron las dos brujas y nada más abrir vieron a Mousse, en su forma de pato pegado en la pared. Llevaba muerto varios días. Al acercarse vieron una foto mía disfrazada de Ranma y… al cogerla el Café-Gato voló por los aires desapareciendo para siempre. Ardió por los cuatro costados. Los investigadores de la policía lo achataron a un desperfecto en la conducción del gas. Encontraron huesos humanos de dos personas y de un pato. Ya había acabado con cuatro personas. Los supervivientes se pusieron muy nerviosos.

Los siguientes serían la familia Kuno al completo. Tardé tres meses en actuar y los liquidé con una diferencia de quince días entre uno y otro.

El primero fue Tatewaki. Me siguió hasta el dojo, él iba vestido todo de negro y enmascarado. Después de la muerte de Ranma se había vuelto un maniaco acosador sexual, había acosado y abusado de muchas mujeres. La policía lo perseguía sin saber quién era. Al llegar al dojo llamé a la policía diciéndoles que me seguía el acosador. Kuno entró al dojo y allí junto con mi familia lo atacamos. Al llegar la policía se llevó el cadáver. Kuno había estado acosado a mis hermanas días antes, y entró en casa como un ladrón asustando a mi familia. Quedó como defensa propia.

La familia Kuno después de este incidente quedó muy tocada. Y sus negocios se acabaron de hundir, quedando en la miseria. Kodachi no pudo soportar su nuevo estatus social y se suicidó… aunque realmente fui yo quien la mató. El director acabó en un psiquiátrico y allí se suicidó.

Había acabado con casi todos los que participaron en la muerte de Ranma… bueno me quedaba Ukyo. Y acabé con ella un mes después que con Kodachi. La ensarte con la misma lanza que mató a mi prometido… ¿prometido?... No, no era mi prometido. ¡Era mi esposo! Nos casamos un día antes de que él muriese. Sólo lo sabían mi hermana Kasumi y nuestros mejores amigos. Lo hicimos para líbranos de esos seis locos… no sirvió de nada. Si nos hubiesen intentado atacar un día más tarde… no nos hubiesen encontrado. Teníamos planeado fugarnos en cuanto llegásemos a casa.

Una vez acabada mi venganza, acabé con mi corazón igual de roto que antes de empezarla. Esa venganza no me trajo a Rama de nuevo conmigo. Él seguía muerto, pero aparecía en mis sueños… y me entregué a la justicia. Relaté las muertes de mis víctimas.

En el juicio me condenaron a muerte como yo quería. Así me podré juntar con mi esposo, que sé que me espera. ¿Por qué sé que me espera? Por qué lo he visto y me ha guiado.

Hubo alguien que me dijo que Ranma estaría triste por volverme una asesina, y que él no haría igual que yo en caso que la muerta hubiese sido yo. Yo le dije que se equivocaba, si me hubiesen matado a mí, Ranma se hubiese vengado como hice yo.

Ahora descansaré hasta que vengan a buscarme para ajusticiarme. Después de dos años me reuniré con mi amor. Dejaré estos escritos a mi hermana Kasumi, como le dejé mi legado y él de Ranma. No tengo miedo de morir por qué no estaré sola en ese viaje.

 _._

 _3ª. Parte: (Diario de una tristeza)._

Han pasado siete años desde que mi hermana pequeña murió. Que fue ajusticiada por haber dado fin a quienes destrozaron su vida.

Akane, mi hermana fue prometida con dieseis años al hijo de un amigo de mi padre. Fue un principio horroroso. No se soportaban, se peleaban continuamente. Pero poco a poco cambiaron y se enamoraron, aunque ellos lo negaban. Eran los dos muy tercos, orgullosos y muy tímidos. Y durante años no reconocieron abiertamente que se querían.

Pero… los dos tenían otros problemas, los dos tenían un grupo de supuestos prometidos, tres chicas y tres chicos que querían que cortasen por qué se consideraban los prometidos oficiales de Ranma y Akane. Bueno uno de ellos seguía a una de las supuestas prometidas de Ranma y le molestaba el prometido de Akane, como a los otros dos que querían a mi hermana. Pero ni mi hermana ni Ranma estaban de acuerdo con eso.

Fue pasando el tiempo y la relación de los dos se fue estrechando, salían juntos, no se peleaban tan a menudo, se cogían las manos o iban cogido del brazo por la calle... se dieron los primeros besos. Y… los ataques de los seis rivales se volvieron cada vez más fuertes. Pero Ranma y Akane entrenaron para ser más fuertes y para vencerlos.

Al final solo vieron una solución. Y esta solución fue… ¡casarse en secreto!

La noche del día que se casaron, yo me llevé a toda la familia de viaje, para poder dejar a los recién casados solos y que disfrutasen de la noche de boda. Cuando volviéramos, Ranma y Akane darían la noticia a todos… pero nos llamaron y tuvimos que volver y entonces nos dieron la fatal noticia.

La vida de todos cambios, faltaba un miembro de la familia. Akane se hundió en la tristeza y desesperación, al resto de la familia nos pasó algo parecido. Encima esos seis asesinos la culparon de la muerte de su prometido. Según sus retorcidas mentes la culpa fue de mi hermana por no darles a ellas su prometido.

La intentaron hundir y casi lo consiguieron. La trataron de lo peor. Pero algo de Ranma quedó en ella y no se rindió.

En el juicio aun sabiendo que eran unos asesinos salieron libres de cargos. No así Akane que fue culpada por injurias. Cargos que quedaron anulados cuando se descubrió que todo el juicio había sido manipulado por la familia Kuno.

Pero mi hermana tuvo un segundo juicio contra los asesinos de su esposo. La noche de boda Akane quedó embarazada de gemelos. Cuando se supo la noticia. Tanto la familia Kuno como Cologne reclamaron a los niños, se lo quisieron arrebatar. Después de la vergüenza de juicio en que fueron absueltos los asesinos, la justicia no pudo darles la razón y Akane se quedó con la custodia de sus hijos.

Pero Akane previó que volverían a intentar robárselos y me cedió la custodia legal a mí, su hermana mayor. Y ella se fue a vivir a Kyoto. Y empezó su venganza, en parte para vengar a Ranma, en parte para librar a sus hijos de las pérfidas manos de sus rivales. Al culminar su venganza se entregó y ella misma pidió su condena... ¡La Pena de Muerte…! y se la concedieron.

Su muerte sería retrasmitida a todo el país, como castigo por ser tan... ¿infame? Y por ser responsable de la muerte de nueve personas. Aún la seguían haciendo responsable de la muerte de su prometido… pero durante la ejecución de mi hermana…

El día de su ejecución salió de su celda iba muy tranquila. La noche anterior me dijo que Ranma iría a buscarla, creí que el miedo la hacía delirar. Pero ese día iba relajada. Estábamos toda su familia para acompañarla. Me entregó su diario y…

-Cuida de mis hijos-me dijo serena- cuida de los nuevos Ranma y Akane- que fue el nombre que les dio a mis sobrinos.

Lo que pasó a continuación fue algo difícil de explicar.

A mi hermana la asesinaron, si la asesinaron. Eso jueces tan sabios se respaldan en las leyes para asesinar con impunidad. Como decía a Akane la asesinaron con la inyección letal y en el momento de su muerte. Apareció… Él. Era una figura luminosa con forma humana. Había atravesado la pared. Se vestía con su típica camisa china roja y sus pantalones negros. Se podía decir que era Ranma ya que el espíritu se le parecía. Se acercó al cadáver de Akane y alargó la mano. El espíritu de mi hermana salió de su cuerpo y se incorporó y cogió la mano de su esposo.

Y se quedaron de pie los dos. Parecían los dos jóvenes de dieseis años, la edad a la que se conocieron y se empezaron a querer. Se quedaron mirando y se sonrieron.

Pensé que sufría una alucinación por la pena. Pero al girarme vi a mi familia igual de sorprendidos que yo, ¡ellos también los estaban viendo! Todos lo que asistimos al ajusticiamiento los vimos, y se grabó en el video, fue la razón por la que no se emitió, aunque mi familia consiguió una copia.

-Te he echado de menos-dijo Ranma. Me sorprendí que hablasen.

-No menos que yo-dijo mi hermana. No sé si un espíritu puede llorar, pero Akane lo hacía.

Se abrazaron y se besaron. Miraron hacía nosotros y desaparecieron.

Volvimos a casa triste por la muerte de mi hermana. Furiosos por qué no querían darnos el cuerpo, lo querían para hacer experimentos. Pero las amenazas de Nabiki y sobre todo una oportuna aparición de los fantasmas de Ranma y Akane los convenció de que debían revolvernos el cuerpo de mi hermana de inmediato.

Desde entonces se dice que el dojo Tendo esta embrujado. Que viven en él dos espíritus que lo protegen y… tienen razón.

Por las tardes se oye en el dojo ruidos como si entrenasen dos personas. Se les oye combatir, hablar y reírse… pero cuando entramos ¡no hay nadie! Pero todo indica que ha habido una sesión de entrenamiento.

Cierto día, oí risas en el jardín y vi, me pareció ver, a dos jóvenes que se perseguían riéndose, jugando a pillar.

-No me pillaras- decía Ranma riendo. -eres tan torpe y lenta como cuando estabas viva.

-Cuando te coja te daré una buena paliza-le contestaba Akane riendo. Pero fue Ranma quien cogió a Akane, la abrazó y se besaron. Sé que no es una alucinación, mi padre y Nabiki también los han visto. Y los padres de Ranma cuando vienen de visita también.

Pero ese día me quedé asombrada. ¡Mis sobrinos también los vieron!

-Tía Kasumi-me dijo Ranma hijo- ¿Quiénes son esos dos chicos que a veces juegan en el jardín o entrenan en el dojo? Se nos parecen mucho a mi hermana y a mí.

-No es la primera vez que lo vemos. Aparecen y desaparecen. Siempre están juntos y parecen que son muy felices. A veces me despierto y están a mi lado o de mi hermano. Es como si nos cuidasen, nos acarician y después se van.

-En la escuela dicen que son espíritus malignos que nos vuelven malditos a los de las familias Saotome-Tendo -continuó mi sobrino- pero yo creo que son buenos y que nos protegen.

Decidí contarles la toda verdad, no les oculte nada. Les enseñé las fotos de sus padres.

\- ¿Por qué les hicieron tanto daño? -dijo mi sobrina, Aka-chan llorando- ¿Por qué no les dejaron ser felices? Y… ¿y estar con nosotros?

-En la escuela dicen que mi madre fue una asesina-dijo Ran-chan, mi sobrino-pero de ahora en adelante la defenderé. No dejaré que nadie insulte a mis padres. Ellos vivieron como quisieron. Y muy poca gente los dejó vivir tranquilos. Por eso... murieron. No es justo. -él también lloraba. - No es justo, no es justo- decía con mucha rabia.

\- ¡Niños! haced como vuestros padres, no os dejéis dominar. Enamoraros de quien queráis, vivir como queráis y nunca dejéis que otros os obliguen a seguir por el camino que vosotros no queráis ir.

\- ¡Si tía Kasumi! - dijeron los dos niños.

Y se fueron a entrenar en el dojo. Saben técnicas que no había visto en años, sólo sé de dos personas que pueden hábleselas enseñado. Si yo fuese otra persona diría que eso es imposible, que esas dos personas llevan muertas muchos años, pero viviendo en el dojo Tendo me lo creo todo.

Pero estos dos niños son igual de tercos y cabezones que sus padres. Y me dan muchos dolores de cabeza.

-No te preocupes-me dice Ranma, cuando decide aparecer y háblame- tus sobrinos son creídos por qué son Saotome y tercos y por qué son Tendo. No son muy diferentes de cómo éramos Akane y yo.

-Pero no los prometas ni permitas que nadie los prometa, que elijan ellos a quien querer. Ni permitan que tengan varios prometidos o prometidas-dice Akane apareciendo a su lado.

A veces suelen aparecer alguien de la familia a mí y a Nodoka para cuídanos y darnos consejos. A los dos padres y a Nabiki… cuando cometen o van cometer alguna maldad, para reñirles. Cuando comemos siempre dejamos vacío el lugar donde se sentaban ellos y en esos momentos los sentimos con nosotros.

Sabemos que ellos estarán siempre cerca cuidándonos. Ahora ellos están juntos sin que nadie los moleste y parecen al fin felices… pero si ellos están aquí, ¿Dónde están sus rivales?

Hace poco descubrimos a sus rivales. Andan por Nerima, como almas en pena… ¡pero si son eso!, pero no pueden entrar ni al dojo Tendo ni acercarse ni molestar a su inquilina… estén estos vivos o no. Ese es su castigo eterno. Estar cerca de Ranma y Akane, mirar cómo están juntos y no poderse acercar a ellos.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./

Ranma se despertó y miró la silla y no encontró allí a su prometida. Se asustó se incorporó en la cama y oyó un ruido y se giró. Y vio a Akane mirando por la ventana, se apoyaba en ella. Por su forma de moverse se dio cuenta que estaba llorando con amargura. Se levantó y se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro. Ella se giró y se abrazó a él enterrado su cabeza en el pecho del chico.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Akane? -preguntó el chico, acariciándole la cabeza- ¿No me digas que lloras por un simple sueño?

-Tú como eres un insensible y un…- se calló vio que él también tenía lágrimas en los ojos…- ¿Por qué no lo dejaron ser… felices… como ellos… querían? ¿Por qué solo cuando estuvieron muertos pudieron… ser… libres… para amarse y estar juntos? - hablaba entrecortada e hipaba. Lloraba con mucha pena.

\- ¿Celos… envidia…? No lo sé Akane, no tengo respuestas para eso. -dijo él triste- Ojalá lo supiera.

-No quiero que nos pase a nosotros. No quiero que te maten. Por qué haría lo mismo que ella. - y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Ya lo sé. Y yo también lo haría si te lo hicieran a ti. Cuando salga de aquí te enseñaré algunos de mis ataques. Quiero que seas más fuerte que ellas… y que ellos. No me fío de lo que pueda pasar. - el chico lo había pensado durante meses, pero ahora estaba decidido. No dejaría que su prometida fuese ni infravalorada ni que la volviesen a dañar.

Estaban abrazados y los dos compartían la pena por los dos personajes de su sueño, como la sentían por los personajes de otros de sus sueños. Durante mucho tiempo tuvieron un sentimiento de dolor por los Ranma y las Akane de algunos de sus sueños. Los dos pensaban que eran versiones alternativas de ellos, y por ello tan reales como ellos.

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _4º. SUEÑO: Un nuevo comienzo._**

-Debes quedarte aquí- dijo Ranma a la chica- no puedes seguir.

\- ¡No quiero! Debo estar a tu lado-dijo Akane abrazada a él llorando. Tenía una herida en el brazo, una gran herida.

Estaban en un camino en medio de dos edificios que parecían templos, la luna se elevaba en el horizonte. A su alrededor había un viento muy fuerte que movía los árboles, como si fuesen espigas de trigo.

-No puedes venir conmigo, será muy peligroso, estás herida. - señaló el chico- No quiero que mueras, aquí estarás a salvo.

-Me da igual, no quiero separarme de ti-contestó ella- después de dos años y con lo que hemos pasado, no quiero que mes dejes. ¡ _ **Me lo prometiste**_!

\- ¡Sé lo que te prometí! -afirmó el chico- pero también te prometí que te protegería.

Ella lloraba desconsolada, Habían perdido en esa lucha a todos los que consideraban amigos-rivales, ¡a los seis! A las tres chicas y los tres chicos. No habían podido hacer nada para salvar a ninguno. Eran los dos únicos supervivientes.

Él le acarició la cara y la besó, ella le devolvió el beso, estuvieron un rato con los labios pegados, ella no quería que se acabase jamás. Y él le acarició la espalda y buscó el sitio preciso de esta y le dio un pequeño golpe, pero efectivo.

-Este truco me lo enseño Cologne-comentó él- durante unos minutos no te podrás mover. No quiero que mueras-dijo acariciándole la cara con cariño- Te quiero, te quiero mucho, demasiado. Y no soportaría verte morir.

\- ¡No me dejes! -suplicó Akane, su llanto era degradador.

-No me lo pongas más difícil- contestó el chico con amargura- Me es muy difícil sepárame de ti. No quiero hacerlo, pero lo debo hacer. Pero te juro que volveremos a vernos, volveré contigo.

Y corrió hacía el edificio.

- _ **RANMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**_ \- Chilló la chica. Y todo se volvió blanco.

* * *

Akane se despertó en su habitación, se tocó la cabeza, le dolía y el brazo también, lo miró y vio la herida. No sabía cómo había llegado allí, estaba con… Y notó algo extraño, su pelo… era una coleta larga… ¡pero si hacía más de dos años que se lo cortó! Se levantó y miró el calendario. No podía ser, ese calendario era de dos años antes.

Bajó al comedor y miró las noticias en la televisión, era la fecha que indicaba su calendario. Entonces todo referente a Ranma era un… ¿sueño?... ¿El chico realmente no existía? ¿Solo era producto de su imaginación? Subió a su habitación se sentía triste, muy triste. Y entonces notó que aún le dolía el brazo y se quedó mirando la herida. La misma que en ¿el sueño? No podía ser, si era un sueño, ¿Cómo es que tenía la misma herida que en el sueño?

Se vistió, y miró su pelo largo y con tintes azulados. En el sueño lo perdía y desde entonces lo llevaba corto. Se curó la herida, aunque su hermana Kasumi al verla se asustó... Akane se sentía perdida, notaba que le faltaba algo muy importante. Como si hubiese perdido algo y no supiera que.

Fue al instituto, y tuvo que deshacerse de sus compañeros, ese día lo hizo con más furia de lo habitual. Recordó algunos de los trucos que aprendía en el sueño, y los utilizó dándole buen resultado. Después de los chicos apareció Kuno y le ganó con demasiada facilidad. También salía en el sueño, igual de patético que en la realidad, aunque al fin moría.

Pasaron unos pocos meses

Una tarde volvió al dojo se cambió y salió hacer footing, al volver a casa se preparó para entrenar y vio a su hermana Nabiki haciéndole fotos y esta le comentó que su padre les tenía que comunicar algo. Empezó a llover.

Al reunirse las tres hermanas en el comedor, su padre dijo que en breve llegaría un amigo suyo y su hijo y que una de ellas sería su prometida. Eso le sonaba. Ella ya lo había… ¿vivido?

En eso llegó un panda con un bulto a cuesta.

\- ¡Suéltame! -dijo el bulto. Al dejarlo en el suelo resultó ser un chico con una cinta en la cabeza.

\- ¿Eres, eres R…? -dijo Soun.

-Me llamo Ryoga…-dijo el chico, pero no pudo continuar apareció de golpe una chica con el pelo rojo y le dio una patada y el joven salió volando. Esa extraña la chica se encaró con el panda.

-A ver si miras bien, ¡cegato!, me dejas inconsciente, me sueltas en el suelo para comer y coges el primer bulto que encuentras sin mirar-dijo la chica enfada-Me has cambiado por el idiota de Ryo…

\- ¡Ranma, prepárate a morir! -dijo el chico de la cinta que volvió a aparecer.

Intentó atracar a la chica y ella lo mandó al estanque de una patada, cuando salió era un cerdito. La chica extraña lo cogió, le dio una patada y el cerdito voló por todo el país, cuando aterrizó, se dio un golpe en la cabeza y perdió la memoria, tardaría meses en volver a encontrar a Ranma y jamás recordaría ese encuentro en casa de los Tendo.

-Hola, ¡soy Ranma Saotome! -se presentó la chica.

Soun se abalanzó y la abrazó y descubrió que era una chica y se desmayó. Akane sentía como si eso ya lo hubiese vivido… o de forma muy parecida.

-Me llamo Akane, ¿Quieres venir al dojo?

Esa chica se parecía a la pelirroja de su sueño, y decidió hacer un experimento.

La llevó al dojo.

-Espérame ahora vuelvo-dijo Akane a la chica.

\- ¿Dónde ira ahora está?, es muy guapa, tanto como… aunque con el pelo corto lo será mucho más…-se preguntó en voz baja la chica.

Akane fue a la cocina y cogió agua caliente en una tetera y la llevó al dojo, dejándola escondida.

Y las dos chicas empezaron la lucha.

Akane atacó a su nueva amiga y esta esquivó todos sus ataques, cuando vio que no podía con ella se rindió.

-Bueno, he perdido- dijo Akane con resignación y mirando la chica, le sonrió, ¿Me haces un favor?

-Claro- dijo la chica de la trenza.

-Siéntate aquí, de espaldas a la entrada- le indicó la chica de pelo azulado, Ranma le hizo caso.

" _ **NO ME FIO; ¿QUÉ PIENSA HACER**_ _?"_ -pensó la chica de pelo rojo, lo supo pronto, Akane le vació el agua muy caliente de la tetera por encima. En el lugar que antes había una chica ahora había un chico de pelo oscuro. El agua esta muy caliente y el chico casi se abrasó.

\- ¡ _ **YA LO SABÍA!, ¡LA SEÑORA AKANE TENDO, SIEMPRE TAN BRUTA!**_ -gritó el chico enfadado.

\- ¡ _ **Y EL SEÑOR RANMA SAOTOME, SIEMPRE TAN GROSERO!**_ -gritó la chica no menos enfadada.

Se quedaron mirando los dos en silencio y se empezaron a reír.

-Te juré que volveríamos a vernos. He vuelto contigo. -dijo él- aunque tuve un fallo, hemos vuelto al principio. Al día que nos conocimos. Es volver a conocernos

-No importa-contestó ella emocionada. - Lo importante que has vuelto y volvemos a estar juntos.

Se miraron y se lanzaron el uno en brazos del otro.

-Estos meses te he encontrado mucho a faltar- dijo él acariciándole la cara.

-No menos que yo a ti-le contestó ella llorando. -Ya sabía lo que encontraba a faltar esos meses, al chico, encontraba a faltar al chico...

Acercaron sus labios y se besaron, fue un beso tierno y cálido. Fue largo y ninguno de los dos quiso que acabase, cuando separaron sus labios, se sonrieron… y oyeron el grito de espanto de Kasumi.

\- ¡Akane!, ¿Qué estás haciendo? -dijo Kasumi acalorada-Lo aca…. Lo acabas… lo acabas de conocer y ya lo estas besan… besando. No pensé que fueras así-y salió espantada.

-Pobre Kasumi, ella siempre tan inocente-dijo Akane-ahora llamará a mi padre y al tuyo.

Cuando llegaron los dos padres y las hermanas mayores, Ranma estaba detrás de Akane cogiéndola por la cintura. Los dos sonreían.

-Saotome, ¿Cómo ha seducido tu hijo a mi hija? Esto requiere una compensación.

-Eso mismo digo yo-dijo Genma asustado. No entendía el comportamiento de su hijo. En los últimos meses se había vuelto muy extraño. No quiso visitar la aldea de las amazonas. Y cuando llegaron a Nerima parecía conocer el camino al dojo Tendo. Había llegado sin saber dónde estaba. Y ahora hablaba con la hija de su amigo como si se conociesen de hacía tiempo y hubiese algo entre ellos… Algo más que amistad.

-No nos vamos a casar… aún-les informó Akane iracunda- así que se os quite de la cabeza-pensó en algo un rato- ¿Kasumi, me haces un favor? ¿Me puedes cortar el pelo? -Kasumi la miró asustada y su hermana sonrió coqueta- a Ranma le gustó más con el pelo corto.

-Nabiki, Kasumi, ¿Os importa que elija a Akane como prometida? - las dos chicas negaron asustadas con la cabeza- Otra cosa, Nabiki no venderás esta información a nadie y menos a Kuno o te cobraremos el noventa y nueve por ciento. Y se acabó lo de hacer fotos y venderlas. Si lo haces te cobraremos casi todas tus ganancias. Sabemos dónde los escondes.

Nabiki se asustó, como sabia ese desconocido eso de ella. Y parecía que su hermana apoyaba a ese chico tan extraño. No podían saber que escondía sus ganancias en…

-Las guardas en la pata derecha de tu cama… esta hueca- dijeron Ranma y Akane a la vez. Nabiki se quedó blanca. ¿Cómo lo sabían? Ese chico era muy extraño, y su hermana… también. Parecían saber cosas que aún no habían ocurrido. Era como si ya lo hubiesen vivido antes lo mismo.

-Papa y tío Genma, - comentó Akane- ¿os acordáis de Happosai?, dentro de unos meses volverá, no lo queremos aquí. Como se quede aquí... Os echamos a la calle-dijo la chica, Soun y Genma, se asustaron mucho y se pusieron blancos. Ranma comentó algo al oído de Akane y ella sonrió- Tío Genma, ¿Y Ukyo y Nodoka?, ¿Y eso de haceros el sepukku?

El padre de Ranma, se volvió a asustar más, tanto que se desmayó.

-Un momento, -preguntó Akane- ¿y Shampoo?

-Aunque no pude evitar caer en Jusenkyo, pero si evité la luchar con ella, pero todo lo que aprendí de su abuela en el... ¿en el otro tiempo?, lo puedo utilizar como si realmente lo hubiese aprendido en este mundo.

-Pero de verdad ¿era otro tiempo? y ¿perdimos en nuestra última batalla y volvimos al principio? -dijo Akane.

-Si. Yo diría que fue otro tiempo y nos acordamos como si fuese un sueño. Creo que somos los únicos en recodarlo. - dijo Ranma- y no perdimos, ¡ganamos!, pero no pude restablecer el tiempo donde debía... me equivoqué- dijo él riendo.

-No te preocupes por eso, volvemos a estar juntos- dijo la chica y lo abrazó, y se besaron. Cuando se separaron sus labios ella lo miró y él la cogió por cintura, era muy feliz de volver a tenerla a su lado, pero descubrió que añoraba sus peleas.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./

Los dos chicos despertaron. Akane se levantó de su asiento.

\- ¿A dónde vas Akane? -dijo él riendo y con ironía-No quiero que me dejes solo, me asusto si tú no estás.

-Ahora mismo estoy de vuelta- dijo ella riendo de forma sádica.

Él sabía dónde iba, esa noche el hospital tendría un paciente más… Si sobrevivía.

-Hola Akane, ¿Cómo esta Ranma? -el chico oyó decir a su madre.

-Está bien. Riogita, ¿puedes venir conmigo? -oyó decir a Akane de forma sádica- Tengo que confirmar algo.

Kasumi entró en la habitación de Ranma y se acercó al paciente y lo besó en la frente.

\- ¿Cómo estás? -dijo la chica- prácticamente no te vemos, Akane está siempre dentro y no nos deja entrar.

-Estoy bien, a Akane atarla y llevarla a casa, antes que se ponga enferma.

\- ¿Sabes dónde se ha llevado a Ryoga? - preguntó la chica.

-Al matadero-dijo Ranma riendo a carcajadas- al matadero.

En ese momento se oyeron los gritos más espantosos que nadie había oído jamás.

-Parece que están degollando un cerdo-dijo Kasumi asustada.

-Te acercas-dijo Ranma riendo. - Te acerca mucho, querida Kasumi

-Deben estar torturando a alguien-dijo Kasumi mirándolo espantada.

-Esa forma de tortura está prohibida por la conversión de Ginebra. -dijo el chico aun riendo.

No debía ser el mejor día de Ryoga, pobre, aunque Ranma estaba disfrutando. El cerdito le había buscado muchos problemas y enfados con Akane.

Al poco entró Akane restregándose las manos como si las limpiase. Satisfecha y con una gran sonrisa en la cara. Kasumi salió asustada por los gritos que oyó.

-Qué bien se queda una cuando se desahoga un poco-dijo ella, y mirando a Ranma de forma poco amable y amenazadora-tú lo sabias, ya puedes empezar a cantar.

Él la miró asustado y tragando saliva. Le esperaba un mal momento y cuanto ante empezase ante acabaría.

-Bien… ¿Por dónde empiezo? - dijo el chico con cara contraída por el miedo y tragando saliva.

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **5º. SUEÑO: Cumpleaños.**_

Era el cumpleaños de Ranma y desde el primer momento fue un día horrible, para los dos más jóvenes del dojo Tendo.

Nada más levantarse el chico tuvo que soportar a los dos patriarcas, que quisieron que les ayudase a vaciar a unas botellas de licor, pero fue salvado por su madre.

Pero Nodoka quiso algo a cambio, le exigió que ese año se casase con Akane y le diesen un nieto, la mujer decía que ya era mayor y quería un nieto.

Ranma vio que ese día sería pésimo, y no se equivocó.

Estaba amozando y llegaron las tres pseudo-prometidas, exigiéndole al joven una cita. Nabiki había alquilado al joven ese día. Ranma vio que Akane se enfurecía, resultado el chico recibió un golpe de su prometida oficial.

- _ **Este día va ser un día horroroso**_ -pensó el chico fastidiado. Él que quería pasar estupendo y pasarlo bien con Akane _ **. - Entre todos va a fastidiarme el día de su cumpleaños. Ahora que yo y Akane hemos…**_ -no pudo seguir, se le echaron encima las tres fastidiosas presuntas prometidas.

* * *

Horas después, a la hora de comer. Las tres supuestas novias de Ranma se peleaban quien se sentaba a su lado y que comida se comería. Akane lo miraba furiosa, y su familia con una sonrisa en los labios.

El chico intentaba en vano escapar de sus acosadoras, notaba que una parte de él se iba enfureciendo. Miró a Akane, suplicándole ayuda, pero su prometida giró la cara.

En ese momento llegaron los tres rivales de Ranma, con la sana idea que el joven dejase ese día de cumplir años.

Ranma estaba al borde del estallar, y ese estallido lo causó Nabiki.

-Después de comer, haremos un sorteo, y quien gane de vosotras saldrá con Ranma- les dijo a las chicas, y mirando a los chicos- y quien gane de vosotros le pegará una paliza a Ranma.

Ranma miró a su cuñada asombrado, y Akane le entraron ganas de matar a su hermana, como podía sortear a su prometido… y no contar con ninguno de los dos.

\- ¿Lo sortearas entre nosotras tres? - dijo Shampoo- ¿Sin contar con Akane?

Nabiki miró a su hermana con una mirada burlona.

-Si, Akane no ha pagado la cuota para entrar en sorteo.

Akane tenía ganas de pegar una paliza a Nabiki, se lo merecía, Pero notó un peligro, miró a Ranma y vio que el joven estaba muy furioso, y supo que el chico iba provocar un caos.

Ranma miró a todos furiosos.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! _**¡BASTAAAAAAAA!**_ - _gritó el joven_. Miró a todos desafiante- esperaba un buen cumpleaños y entre todos lo habéis jodido…Ahora lo celebraré solo sin vuestra molesta presencia. Sólo sabéis joderlo todo, sois peor que una peste.

Se levantó saltó y antes que nadie reaccionase cogió en brazos a Akane y se la llevó, cuando quisieron reaccionar el chico estaba muy lejos y no lo encontraron.

* * *

\- ¡Déjame! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Quién te crees que eres? - preguntó furiosa la chica, mientras le golpeaba en la cabeza. Pero Ranma no hizo caso a esos golpes.

Corría por los tejados, y parecía que iba en una dirección concreta.

-Hoy quería que fuese un día grande y bueno- dijo el chico con tristeza- y entre todos lo han jodido, no pueden dejarme en paz. Quería pasar un buen día y esos lo han estropeado del todo.

Ella lo miró y se le pasó el enfado. Y sintió compasión por el joven lo entendió, ella sufría también esa presión, el día de su cumpleaños también fue un día horroroso, también lo estropearon esos idiotas.

\- ¿Dónde me llevas? - Preguntó la chica.

-Iba a llevarte a centro comercial, quería pasar el día contigo- contestó el joven- es mi primer cumpleaños en que ya somos novios, aunque nadie lo sabe.

La chica lo miró, la declaración que le hizo Ranma el chico el día de su cumpleaños fue el mejor regalo, y lo único bueno que paso ese día.

-Ranma, ¿Podemos ir a casa de Sayuri? Me compré un vestido y lo dejé en su casa- él la miró extrañado- Lo dejé en su casa para que Nabiki no me lo quitara.

Él asintió y la llevó a casa de la amiga de ella.

Akane picó en la puerta de la casa de su amiga y esta salió.

\- ¡Akane! ¡Saotome! - dijo la chica-¡Entrad!.

Los dos prometidos entraron en la casa, Ranma no vio la mirada de complicidad entre Akane y Sayuri.

Ranma se encontró que Akane le había montado una fiesta sorpresa. De alguna forma iba a sacarlo de casa, pero la llegada de esos locos complicó las cosas, pero fue Ranma quien la sacó a ella.

Ranma estaba hablando con sus amigos, cuando se le acercó Akane y le pasó las manos por el cuello.

\- ¿Te lo pasas bien? -dijo la chica- pensaba que no podíamos hacerlo, pero al final hemos podido escapar de esos. - llevaba el vestido que le dijo que dejó en casa de su amiga, para Ranma era visión maravillosa. - hemos podido venir, creía que no podíamos salir de casa, con esos pelmas molestando, me había enfado contigo sin que tuvieras culpa.

\- Si, ¡gracias Akane!, hoy es un día grande, el mejor cumple de mi vida. -la miró con ternura y le dijo insinuante- después lo celebraremos como debemos tú y yo a solas, y así te pediré perdón.

\- ¿Pero no puedes pasar ni un rato conmigo ahora? -dijo ella-acuérdate que ya somos algo más que prometidos- y sonrió.

Él no pudo resistirse a la mirada de esos ojos que adoraba, y notó que esos labios estaban llamando a los suyos, él se dejó llevar y la besó a con pasión, los dos sintieron un placer sin límite y como la temperatura se elevaba, un fuego ardió en sus entrañas. Mientras parecían que se querían comer el uno al otro. Al separar sus labios había amanecido, se dieron cuenta que se habían besado durante minutos. Se miraron y volvieron a besarse.

/.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-./

Ranma dormía en la cama del hospital, Akane se despertó acalorada por el beso del sueño, por la pasión y el ardor de ese momento, y deseó que el chico que había dormido en la cama fuese capaz de besarla con esa pasión.

\- ¡Hola Akane!, ¿Cómo esta Ranma? -dijo Nodoka, había entrado con Kasumi y Ukyo.

-Bien, el medico ha dicho que pasado mañana le dará el alta.

\- ¿Akane, que te pasa? -dijo Ukyo al ver a la chica tan sofocada.

-Nada, nada-dijo con una risa falsa y cerrando los ojos- un sueño. Un sueño que he tenido.

-Seguro que era erótico-dijo Ukyo- y me imagino con quien.

-No, era un sueño "bestial"- dijo ella, mentía, no quería explicar lo que soñó, sobre todo el beso que le dio el Ranma del sueño.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Ranma? -dijo Kasumi asustada.

Akane se giró, el chico se movía mucho en la cama y su prometida se acercó. Acercó su cara a la del chico y no se dio cuenta que Ranma estiraba los brazos, el chico los cruzó por detrás del cuello de la chica, la atrajo hacía él y la besó, En realidad Ranma no se había despertado del todo, seguía en el sueño. A ella le pilló tan de sorpresa que no reaccionó, después se dejó llevar por el momento y de un deseo deprimido durante casi dos años, y no ofreció resistencia, es más se entregó al beso por completo.

Sintió una pasión sin límites, los labios del chico la transportaron al paraíso, a un éxtasi total, perdió la noción del tiempo y del espacio. Se dio cuenta que era algo que había deseado del momento que vio por primera vez a Ranma. No tenía ganas de que eso acabase. Sabía que el aún estaba casi dormido, pero no le importó. Y de pronto él soltó la presión y ella involuntariamente se separó y se giró.

Vio a las tres mujeres con la boca muy abierta y los ojos muy grandes, estaban como en trance, las llevó fuera de la habitación, hasta unos minutos después no reaccionaron y salieron del trance y tardarían más en explicar lo que creyeron ver. Akane entró y cerró la puerta, y deseó poder cerrarla con una llave o un pasador para que nadie entrase.

Akane volvió al sillón y se sentó, estaba eufórica y alegre. Y estuvo punto de gritar un _**"¡POR FIN!**_ ", en estéreo, en mayúsculas, en tres dimensiones y con luces de neón.

Ranma se despertó por completo y notó una dulce sensación en los labios, le sabían a algo dulce y agradable, muy agradable. Miró a su prometida y le preguntó.

\- ¡Hola Akane!, ¿ha pasado algo?

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿tenía algo que pasar? - dijo ella como ida, con los ojos muy abiertos, sonriendo tontamente y chocando continuamente sus dedos índices y moviéndose de adelante a atrás…

* * *

Ranma ya sabía lo que le había pasado ese tiempo. Había sido una droga de Shampoo para que olvidará a Akane, a la cual le presentó alergia y aunque no fue grave tuvo convulsiones y fue ingresado en un hospital. De alguna forma como efecto secundario de su estado enfermizo, arrastraba a Akane, o ella a él, a sus sueños. Aunque ahora creían que eran versiones alternativas de ellos.

Recordaba con horror la pelea que tuvo con Akane, cuando descubrió en uno de los sueños, quien era realmente Pchan, se salvó por qué él intentó siempre que el cerdito no durmiese con ella, cosa que ella ya sabía y que en aquel tiempo la chica no comprendía y creía que eran celos por un animal. Los dos se pidieron perdón.

Había logrado que ella se fuese algunas noches a descansar, pero no lograba que estuviese más de un día en su casa. Ella siempre volvía y se mostraba muy posesiva con el cuidado del chico. Celosa como una madre felina cuidando sus cachorros.

Al final ella le confesó que él la había besado medio dormido. El chico se sonrojo, y le pidió perdón diciéndole que aún estaba metido en el personaje del sueño, esperaba que ella lo matase, pero ella no le pareció darle importancia, y casi le dio las gracias por el beso. Él no lo entendió. Akane estaba muy contenta y extraña, pero a él le gustó este cambio. Hasta tiempo después ella no le explicó que había disfrutado mucho con ese beso.

En cambio, Soun y Genma quisieron celebrar la boda, pero la negación de los dos jóvenes y la amenaza de una katana lo impidieron… pero los dos hombres volverían a intentarlo.

Continuará...

* * *

Notas del autor:

Este capitulo consta de cinco sueños, después de cada sueño Ranma y Akane despiertan y piensan en el sueño que han tenido. Y vuelven a soñar y compartir el sueño. Es un capitulo extraño, pero los sueños también los son.

Los cinco sueños son recuerdos del pasado, ( _ **Niños**_ ). Avisos del futuro, ( ** _Rabia... ,_** Crónica de una venganza), o deseos de los dos jóvenes ( **Cumpleaños** ). y todos tendrán repercusión en el futuro. Aunque son sueños tienen recuerdos de cosas vivida por los auténticos Ranma y Akane de fuera del sueño.

Comentarios:

1º _**Niños**_ : Siempre me gustó que Ranma y Akane se hubiera conocido de niños, no soy el único que lo ha hecho, hay más historia que delatan un encuentro de los dos prometidos de niños. Los dos prometidos olvidaron ese encuentro, en apariencia.

2º. **_Rabia... ,_** **Crónica de una venganza:** Con estas dos historias quise poner las cosa muy mal a los dos prometidos, mostrad la lealtad que se profesan y su apoyo. y ponerlos en guardia contra sus perseguidores.

 _3º._ ** _Un nuevo Comienzo:_** En este sueño los personajes luchan contra un rival que controla el tiempo, y Ranma y Akane son los únicos supervivientes. Y Ranma se enfrentará a ese rival, se verá desde el punto de vista de Akane ya empezara la lucha y cuando sean los dos últimos. Al ganar Ranma vuelven al principio de todo y vuelven a conocerse, aunque recuerdan todo, y se declaran delante de todos. Esta historia fue hecha para que Akane descubriese quien era realmente Pchan.

4º. **Cumpleaños:** Esta historia la cambie por completa. La original iba de una temática de aventura fantástica con seres mágico, princesas rebeldes, Akane enfrentada junto a su novio, Ranma, a un tiránico rey y a su consejero- brujo, Soun y Genma respetivamente. Lo único que conserve del original es los besos que se dan en el sueño. y la conversación de Akane, una vez despierta, con las tres mujeres... y el beso de Ranma medio dormido a Akane, que es lo que importa.

De esta historia quité varios sueños, tres de ellos los subí de forma independiente, y un cuatro dentro del fic "Cuando Anochezca"


	8. Chapter 7: EL FIN DE LA INFANCIA

**_7º. EL FIN DE LA INFANCIA._**

-Lo hemos conseguido, Akane- dijo Yuka – ya tenemos las entradas.

-Hemos esperados meses-dijo Akane- que estrenaran la película.

Esa salida al cine estaba planeada de hacía mucho tiempo. A las tres amigas, les hacía ilusión ir al estreno de esa película.

-Sólo hay un problema- dijo Sayuri- me han vendido cinco entradas, sólo vendían packs de cinco entradas. No sé qué hacer con las otras dos.

-Akane, ¿Por qué no se lo pides a Ranma? - dijo Yuka en plan soñadora- una película de amor, viéndola con el chico de tus sueños es romántico. - y puso una cara de soñadora.

-Ranma no tiene nada de romántico-dijo Akane no muy convencida- Pero se lo pediré.

Ranma estaba en su pupitre y escuchó toda la conversación.

-Oye Ranma…-dijo Akane- yo….

-Os he oído- dijo él, hacía tiempo que no tenía ganas de pelearse con ella, siempre perdía él. - No tengo muchas ganas de ver una película ñoña como esa, pero he oído que tiene buenas críticas.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que iras con nosotras? - comentó Akane.

-Sí, pero con una condición, esta vez pago yo, por ti y por mí, la última vez me invitaste tú. Y Yuka te compro la tercera entrada.

\- ¿Para una de tus amigas? -dijo Akane muy enfadada.

-Si para una buena amiga tuya y mía que le debemos un favor, bueno muchos favores, entre ellos ser la confidente de dos jóvenes descerebrados. Y ya es hora de pagarle el favor que nos hizo aquella vez que nos dio unas entradas para el cine –dijo él sonriente.

-Vale, ya se quien esa amiga-dijo Akane alegre- Llevaremos a Kasumi con nosotros, ella también quiere ver esta película, pero esa entrada la pagaremos a medias Ranma y yo.

La tarde del estreno las tres chicas y el joven de la trenza se escaparon de las dos últimas clases, para ir al cine. Y en el parque se encontraron con Kasumi.

-Os habéis saltado las últimas horas de clase-los amonestó Kasumi-No debéis hacerlo.

Ellos bajaron la cabeza y se avergonzaron, pero Kasumi enseguida recuperó su sonrisa y los invitó a tomar algo.

Al salir de cine quedaron que acompañarían a las dos chicas a sus casas. Ranma había oído rumores, sobre unos extraños personajes que atemorizaban el barrio, y no quería que las dos chicas tuvieran algún susto en su vuelta a casa.

Pero al pasar por un parque oyeron voces que salían de él voces, que él y Akane reconocieron enseguida. Hablaban tan fuerte que pronto descubrieron que tramaban, y los dos se asustaron mucho recordado el sueño que compartieron semanas antes y decidieron dar un rodeo, y eludir el combate. Ninguno de los dos quería que las tres chicas inocentes se vieran implicadas. Y Ranma tampoco quería que lo del sueño se volviese realidad.

Pero fueron atrapados por sus "amigos" y todo parecía indicar que acabaría mal.

Ranma estaba delante de las cuatro jóvenes protegiéndolas.

" _ **Akane se puede defender de esas seis víboras, pero me da miedo la hermana de Akane y sus amigas. No quiero ponerlas en peligro. Deben ser estos los extraños personajes que hablan en las noticias."**_

-Dejad en paz a mi prometida, a mi hermana Kasumi y a mis compañeras. Ellas no tienen nada que ver con esto. -dijo Ranma- No podéis implicar a inocentes, o me las pagareis.

\- ¿Ahora Kasumi y Akane son tus hermanas? -dijo Ryoga.

-Yo al menos así lo considero. -comentó el chico.

" _ **Al menos a Kasumi, Akane es mucho más que eso"-**_ pensó Ranma

-Kasumi y las otras dos se pueden ir-dijo Shampoo- pero para Akane tenemos planes.

-Ya sé que planes tenéis conmigo- dijo la chica. - y sé lo qué queréis hacerle a Ranma y no os saldrá bien, os va a salir rematadamente mal.

-Mira plebeya nos llevaremos a Ranma y le enseñaremos las que son auténticas mujeres, las que él realmente necesita, no una mujercita como tú.

-Kodachi, yo no quiero tener nada contigo, e iros quitando de la cabeza drogarnos y viólanos, por qué yo puedo ser alérgico a esa droga, soy alérgico a casi todas las drogas que me ha dado Shampoo. -dijo Ranma. - y me podéis matar.

\- ¿Cómo sabéis vosotros eso? -dijo Shampoo.

Ukyo estaba con la espátula en la espalda y cogiendo el mango con una mano, y lo soltó de golpe y empezó a andar para el grupo de Ranma y al llegar a él se giró y se preparó para luchar contra los que habían sido sus aliados momentos antes.

\- ¿Qué haces Ukyo? -dijo Ryoga.

-No habíamos quedado nada de drogas ni violación- contestó Ukyo a sus ex-aliados- No quiero saber nada de eso.

-Ahora la chica de la pala se raja-dijo Shampoo.

\- ¿Es que no os dais cuenta? - contestó Ukyo- hacerle daño a Akane y Ranma sufrirá, se vengará y nos odiada. Hacerle daño a Ranma y Akane será la que sufrirá, y la que nos odiada será ella, y se vengará, así nunca los separaremos, todo lo contario, los uniremos aún más.

-Ya Ukyo se raja, siempre has querido a Ranma y te ha caído bien Akane, aunque erais rivales.

-Siempre he visto a Akane como mi rival y amiga, unas de las pocas que realmente tengo, quiero ganarle respecto a Ranma sin utilizar estas clases de trucos sucios.

-Ukyo tiene razón-dijo Ryoga, cambiándose de bando- Sé que he hecho cosas para que Ranma y Akane me odien y con razón, pero no quiero darles otra más.

-Nos debes muchas Ryoga-comentó Akane mirándolo con cara furiosa. Aún no había olvidado como la utilizó, con la apariencia del cerdito, para atracar a Ranma y aprovecharse de ella. -Pero hoy dejamos eso en hibernación. Pero ni yo ni Ranma te perdonamos.

-Shampoo-dijo de golpe Mousse- siempre te he querido, y te he seguido pero esta vez no, pero no lucharé en tu contra. Y recuerda, tu abuela nos prohibió atacar tanto a Ranma como a Akane.

El chico-pato se volvió y se alejó lentamente, se había dado cuenta que Cologne lo castigaría si seguía a Shampoo en esto.

Sólo quedaron los hermanos Kuno y la chica china.

-Akane, prepárate para sufrir, cuando te venzas Ranma caerá en mis brazos…

- _ **No os dejaré que toquéis ni a mi hermana, ni a mi hermano, los defenderé a toda costa.**_ -Kasumi había dejado de ser la chica dócil y simpática. Estaba furiosa, pocas veces se había puesto así, se puso delante de sus dos seres más queridos y abriendo los brazos en cruz, protegiéndolos.

-Kasumi Tendo, sal de en medio para que pueda ganar al maldito Ranma Saotome-dijo Tatewaki.

-Me niego por completo-dijo Kasumi con convicción- No os dejaré que los toquéis, es mi deber como hermana mayor, defender a mis hermanos pequeños.

Shampoo se asustó detectaba un gran poder en la hermana mayor de Akane, pero detrás de ella vio a Ranma y a su prometida, preparados para defenderla, si le hacían a Kasumi daño, la rabia de los dos seria infinita. Jamás se había asustado, pero ahora viendo a esos tres tuvo miedo, mucho miedo.

-Mousse tenía razón, no debía desafiarte, pero quiero saber algo, ¿Por qué mi bisabuela me prohibió pelear contra vosotros?, Pero no pienso hacerle caso-dijo Shampoo llorando y se escapó.

-No sé nada de eso-comentó Ranma, y esto le preocupó, ¿Qué escondía Cologne?, pensaba el chico.

Sólo quedaron Kuno y su hermana, y ella se fue con la excusa de entrenar. Dejando al chico solo.

-Akane Tendo, yo no te abandonare nunca y se abalanzó sobre la chica, que de una patada lo mando volando lejos.

-Bueno, chicos-dijo Ryoga con una risa falsa- Yo he quedado con Akari me voy- y salió como un tren bala. Y por causalidad encontró a la chica que buscaba.

Y Ukyo se fue a su restaurante. Tenía ganas de cocinar.

El chico y sus cuatro acompañantes se quedaron un momento perplejo.

-De verdad, ¿Qué ha pasado aquí? -preguntó Ranma sorprendido.

-No lo sé una alucinación- contestó Akane no menos sorprendida que él joven y el resto del grupo.

Después de dejar a las amigas de Akane en sus casas. Los tres volvieron al dojo. Akane se agarró del brazo de Ranma como siempre que salían. Al chico no le preocupó ir así delante de Kasumi, y esta los miraba con una mezcla de envidia y orgullo. Los dos prometidos iban bromeando y riendo. Kasumi se dio cuenta que a los dos chicos le sobraban gente que le presionase sobre sus sentimientos, como sus padres y sus rivales. Si lo dejaban en paz, como en ese momento ellos se abrían el uno al otro y se llevaban muy bien.

Los acontecimientos del día siguiente en apariencia inofensivos acabaron en una de las peores crisis que tuvieron los dos jóvenes, esa vez no fue un enemigo con ganas de jaleo, esta vez los causantes fueron los fantasmas internos del uno de ellos.

* * *

-Me da gusto ver trabajar cosiendo a unas jóvenes, como vosotras-dijo Nodoka, a las muchachas que estaban con ella-En la edad media europea las mujeres tejían mientras sus hombres se mataban como becerros.

La madre de Ranma estaba enseñando a bordar a las chicas.

-Me pregunto por cuánto podía vende esto-dijo Nabiki.

-Nabiki, tu siempre tan poco altruista-le contestó su hermana mayor- es para recaudar fondos, es para una buena causa.

-Mi buena causa, es cuando yo gano dinero- le respondió su hermana.

A Akane le salía mal, y se enfadaba.

-Esto no se me da bien-dijo nerviosa y enfadada- ¡nada se me da bien!

-Pues por suerte no es cocinar-dijo una voz con rabia, Akane se enfadó aún más y cuando iba a pegarle, continuó- ¿Por qué yo debo hacer esto?, yo soy un hombre.

Ranma chica estaba con ellas, su enfado era mayor que él de Akane.

-Es por una buena causa, cuanto más seamos más deprisa acabaremos.-contestó Kasumi.

-Hijo, yo siempre quise tener un hijo y una hija y contigo tengo a ambos-dijo Nodoka- puedo enseñar tradiciones a Ranma chica y que él se las enseñe a su hija.

-Por una parte, me amenaza si ve que mi comportamiento no es masculino, y por otra no le importa que sea chica para enseñarme tradiciones- dijo Ranma designado.

-Seguro que esta así por qué le sale mal- dijo Nabiki quisquillosa.

Ranma se la quedó mirando y le tiró su labor. Ella la miró y se quedó asombrada, estaba mejor hecha que la suya y la de Kasumi.

\- ¿Cómo es posible? -comentó Kasumi- coses mejor que yo, y también eres un excelente cocinero.

-Por mi padre-dijo Ranma resignado- es un nefato cocinero, y para remendar la ropa es un inútil. Me tuve que espabilar desde muy niño, para suplir sus carencias, que no son pocas.

-Cuando acabe el traje te lo tienes que poner, con la lencería que he comprado-dijo Nodoka.

\- ¿Por qué yo? -Preguntó Ranma alarmado- soy un chico.

-En tu forma femenina tienes mejor cuerpo que ninguna de las tres Tendo.

" _ **Puede que la bocaza de Ranma no le venga de su padre"**_ -Pensaron las tres hermanas.

Esa tarde el chico tuvo que hacer de modelo para su madre. Se le veía triste y abatido, las tres hermanas empezaron a reírse un poco de su forma de comportarse basta, pero conforme iba avanzando la tarde el chico se iba poniendo cada vez más osco, Akane fue la única que percibió el estado del chico y le afectó el comportamiento del chico y se fue preocupando.

Cuando acabó la sesión de tortura, como la llamó el chico, se quedó un momento mirando su cuerpo femenino, en ese instante entró Akane alegre, y al ver la cara que tenía el chico se preocupó, le vio tener un escalofrió.

-Ranma, ¿te encuentras bien? - dijo ella preocupada.

-Akane, déjame en paz- dijo Ranma en voz baja y decaído, miró un instante a la chica con una mueca vacía de todo sentimiento- Lo siento Akane, no quería chillarte, necesito pensar un rato. - y salió.

Ella pensó que algo le pasaba, tiempo después se dio cuenta cual fue el origen de todo, y empezó a sospechar que algo iba a ocurrir y ese algo no le iba a gustar.

Esa noche Ranma no fue a cenar. Los dos viejos no se preocuparon, más cena les tocaría, Nabiki dijo que podía ser que el chico se habría ido con algunas otras de sus novias, Kasumi se preocupó sabía que eso no era verdad y cuando miró a Akane se asustó, esta sabía que al chico no le pasaba nada bueno, casi no comía y estaba al borde del llanto. Nodoka al igual que Kasumi se dio cuenta que la hermana pequeña presentía algo muy malo.

Esa noche Ranma no apareció, Akane no durmió y se levantó varias veces, fue al tejado, allí iban los dos cuando necesitaban tranquilidad, pero allí no encontró ni rastro del chico.

" _ **¿Qué le pasa?, esta así desde que su madre le hizo coser, me preocupa nunca lo he visto tan decaído"**_

Al día siguiente Ranma no había vuelto cuando ella se levantó, ni a la hora de la comida, estaban cenando cuando un decaído y destrozado Ranma llegó.

\- ¿ _ **SE PUEDE SABER DONDE SE HA METIDO EL SEÑORITO?**_ -Gritó su padre enfadado cogiéndolo por el cuello- _ **NOS TIENE A TODOS PREOCUPADOS Y EL SEÑOR RANMA NO DA SEÑALES DE VIDA.**_

Ranma se lo quedó mirando sin mostrarle ningún sentimiento y la mirada vacía, y no contestó.

-Ranma has caso a tu padre y contestarle.

Pero él seguía sin hablar, como si fuese un muñeco.

Akane empezó a temer lo que diría el chico cuando al fin hablarse, no quería escucharle, sabía que diría.

-He decidido… he decidido, -dijo al fin Ranma- cortar con Akane, no quiero saber nada de la promesa.-A todos les cayó la noticia como un jarro de agua fría, el chico continuo impasible, -era lo que tenía que haber hecho desde el principio.

Akane se quedó helada, no era posible que él dijese eso, la quería abandonar. Se levantó como pudo y se acercó a trompicones a él.

\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué? -preguntó ella, y después grito- ¿ **POR QUÉEEEE?, ¿ES QUE NO ME APRECIAS?, CREIA QUE SI, ¿QUE HE HECHO MAL?, ¿NO SOY LO BASTANTE BUENA?, ¿POR QUÉ?, ¿POR QUÉEEEE?** \- Estaba llorando, enterró su cabeza en el pecho del chico y le empezó a golpear con los puños.

-Por qué ya no me interesas, no has cambiado estos dos años, sigues pegándome y después preguntas. Nunca me crees. Ya no me siento atado a ti. Nunca te he querido, eras una diversión.

\- ¿Hay otra chica? - preguntó ella.

-Si hay otra, siempre ha habido otra entre tú y yo-dijo el triste. Si hubiese estado más tranquila o hubiese pensado un poco sabia a quien se refería, pero nadie lo entendió y menos Akane. La vio cambiar de cara, notó el mal que le había hecho, pero era necesario. Él no podía jamás hacerla feliz, ella debería darse cuenta de la verdad.

Ella se separó de él y lo abofeteó y subió a su habitación corriendo estaba desesperada, no le comprendía, el día anterior habían hecho planes para el fin de semana y ahora él cortaba con ella.

Ranma la vio alejarse y no se dio cuenta que lo observaba la familia, entonces…

-Como le has podido hacer eso a Aka…-empezó a decir Nabiki furiosa, yendo hacía él dispuesta a cruzarle la cara, pero se paró al verle la cara a él. Ranma estaba llorando, con un dolor infinito, jamás olvidaría esa cara, era de alguien torturado.

-Mama, me voy, quiero ir a casa… solo… No quiero que nadie me acompañe, ni vaya a por mí, -dijo el llorando. - No quiero volver a saber nada de vosotros…

"… _ **por un tiempo."-**_ pensó el chico

-Hijo, ¿Qué te pasa? - dijo Nodoka, pero Ranma no le contestó.

A los pocos minutos se despedía de los Tendo en la puerta del dojo.

-Este comportamiento tuyo es poco masculino-dijo su madre.

-No, seguir con esta farsa si es poco masculino- dijo el chico.

Su madre se quedó parada. Kasumi empezó a sospechar lo que le pasaba y se acercó.

-Ranma se lo que piensas ahora, no es…-empezó la hermana mayor.

-Si lo sabes, también sabes que no podemos continuar, es arruinar…- y ya no pudo seguir.

-Ranma ha decidido huir, con una si sus amiguitas o ¿es una nueva? - dijo Nabiki con sorna.

-Sí ella tiene razón-dijo Soun- no eres el hombre que necesita mi hijita, solo eres…

Entonces recibió un bofetón de su hija mayor.

-No sabes nada, ¡VIEJO! -dijo Kasumi, estaba furiosa y llorando-Él lo hace por…

-Kasumi calla, por favor-le pidió Ranma nervioso-Si quieren pensar mal de mí, que piensen, no me importa.

-Lo que eres un cobarde, te has reído de mis hermanas, sé que para Kasumi eres más importante que yo, y que has jugado con el corazón de Akane, y ahora te vas con una puta dejando a mi hermana….

\- ¿Quieres ver a tu puta? - dijo Ranma con cinismo. - ¿La quieres ver?, Pues te la voy a enseñar. Está muy cerca. Desgraciadamente más cerca de lo que imaginas.

Se acercó a ella y Nabiki retrocedió asustada, le quitó la botella de agua que tenía la joven y se la derramó por encima convirtiéndose en chica.

-Esta es la fulana con la que me voy, como ves estamos muy unidos- dijo con una cruel ironía, estaba histérico-esta es la chica que se interpone entre yo y una relación normal con tu hermana, ¿Has oído en el Furinkan que dicen los de primero de nosotros?, A mí me tratan de travesti, a Akane de lesbiana y bisexual y de ti también comentan. Dicen cosas parecidas que de tú hermana, que eres la cuñada y la hermana de cosas raras, y que tal vez seas como nosotros.

Paró un momento.

-Que comenten de mí me da igual, pero de tu hermana y de ti, ya no me es indiferente. Como ves no puedo deshacerme de mi parte femenina, ya me he informado, no puedo utilizar el estanque del chico ahogado, y por lo tanto jamás podre tener una vida normal en pareja. No consentiré hacer un infierno de la vida de tu hermana.

Se giró y antes que pudieran detenerlo ya se había ido con sus cosas.

Kasumi se acercó al padre del chico y lo abofeteó.

 _ **\- ¿POR QUÉ?, ¿POR QUÉ? -**_ Gritó Kasumi a Genma, estaba más furiosa que nunca y lloraba como si le hubiesen arrancado el alma, que así era - ¿Por qué te lo llevaste a China?, ¿Por qué lo sometiste a unos entrenamientos tan brutales y estúpidos?, No te lo perdonaré jamás, has hecho desgraciados a mis dos hermanos pequeños. Tú y no nos conocemos, no te quiero en casa hasta que mi hermano vuelva a ella y recupere su amistad con mi hermana.

-Kasumi, hija, Genma es…- empezó Soun intentándola tranquilizándola, pero se calló cuando ella lo miró.

\- ¡Una palabra más y te vas con él…! - amenazó con ira su hija. - Y no quiero que lo ayudes, o seréis los dos que dormiréis bajo las estrellas.

-Genma ni se te ocurra ir a molestar a Ranma- dijo Nodoka amenazándolo.

Esa fue la primera noche que Genma durmió solo, se tuvo que gastar todos sus ahorros, cuando se quedó sin ellos se transformó en panda, para poder estar tranquilo en el zoo y comer gratis.

Ranma se instaló en casa de su madre. Y subió a su habitación. Y allí se sentó en el suelo.

Mientras Akane tumbada boca abajo en su cama seguía llorando, estaba muy deprimida y decaída, no quería ver a nadie. No podía dejar de oír lo que le dijo el chico " _ **Nunca te he querido, eras una diversión**_ ". No soportaba estar lejos de él, no entendía que había pasado. Con lo bien que se llevaban últimamente, ¿Por qué había cortado con ella?, No tenía a otra, no había nadie más que ella. Hacía tiempo que se había alejado de sus otras prometidas, ellas lo seguían, pero ahora sabía que Ranma no estaba interesado en ellas. Unos días antes habían disfrutado de una tarde de cine. Pasaba algo, y ella quería saberlo.

Ranma paseaba por su habitación estaba desesperado, no quería haber dado el paso que había tenido que dar, pero era la única solución, no tenía que haberle hecho caso a su padre. No tenía que haber ido a vivir al dojo de los Tendo y encarrillarse con las tres hermanas, sobre todo con la más joven. Cuando cerraba los ojos la veía a ella, le veía sonreírle, no se la podía sacar de la cabeza.

Los dos jóvenes se levantaron y fueron a poner música, se habían comprado unos aparatos idénticos con los que fueron ahorraron. Los dos tenían la misma emisora, ya que tenían gustos musicales parecidos.

Se acercaron a las paredes de sus respetivas habitaciones y apoyados se dejaron caer y se agarraron las rodillas con las manos y enterraron las cabezas en las rodillas. Los dos desesperados, llorando, con el corazón hechos añicos. Vencidos por el vacío que tenían dentro donde antes estaban sus corazones. Con una música muy triste que hablaba de gente que se encontraba en la misma situación que ellos. Parecía que no se recuperarían más, sabiendo que ya nadie ocuparía el lugar vacío que el otro había dejado.

-Ranma, ¿Por qué me has dejado?, no quiero que te vayas, por favor vuelve- lloraba Akane sin poderse contener.

-Akane, era necesario, yo jamás poder hacerte feliz, olvídame, y se feliz con alguien que te pueda ofrécete más yo. -lloriqueaba el chico.

Pasaron toda la noche con la desesperación como única compañera en ese largo y desesperante viaje, sin ver el final del túnel.

* * *

Había pasado una semana, Akane solo salía al baño cuando tenía una necesidad física. No se duchaba, ni se peinaba, ni se cambiaba de ropa. Su habitación apestaba a cerrado, sudor y ropa sucia. Comía en su habitación, no quería contacto con nadie.

Kasumi estaba desesperada, su hermana apenas comía, y se imaginaba a Ranma pasando por algo igual que ella. Había cumplido su promesa de echar a su padre de casa por ayudar a escondidas a Genma y visitarlo en el zoo.

Nodoka compartía el dolor y temor de Kasumi por los dos jóvenes.

Nabiki vendió en el Furinkan la noticia de la ruptura de los dos jóvenes. Para alegría de algunos, pero ninguno se acercó a dojo. Kasumi no los iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos. Ahora era un ser colérico con quien le fallaba.

Nabiki se vio obligada a pagarse una habitación en una pensión, Kasumi la había echado de casa, por vender el secreto de la ruptura, no la dejaría volver hasta que volviese Ranma.

Ukyo fue a ver a Ranma a su casa, pero salió de allí espantada, y avisó a las otras dos que no se acercasen al chico. Las dos no hicieron caso, ninguna volvió de una pieza a sus casas, estaban muy asustadas por lo que vieron.

Unos días después de cumplirse la semana del abandono de Ranma. Kasumi entró en la habitación de Akane, el polvo ocupaba toda habitación, en un rincón vio a una figura sentada en el suelo, estaba sucia y llena de polvo, al acercarse asustada vio con horror que era Akane.

\- ¡Akane!, ¡Akane!, ¡Akane! - la llamó desesperada. Akane apestaba, a sudor, ha cerrado, a orines y a heces. Y no reaccionó… al principio.

La figura levantó los ojos y la miró con una mirada vacía y volvió a agachar la mirada.

\- ¡Reacciona, por favor! -dijo Kasumi llorando- reacciona y ayúdame a traer de vuelta a Ranma.

-No volverá-dijo Akane con una voz que Kasumi no conocía, una voz derrotada, hueca y sin energía ni emoción- se fue y me dejó. No me quería, sólo se reía de mí. Para él solo fui una diversión, se reía de mí. Tiene a otra.

-No tiene a nadie, era mentira y eso lo sabes tú mejor que nadie-dijo Kasumi llorando- Él cree que la única chica que se interpone entre vosotros dos es Ranma chica, es en ella en la que ve un impedimento para estar bien contigo. Piensa en el daño que te puede provocar por estar maldito. Y no quiere que sufras por su causa.

Akane se quedó mirando a su hermana.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijo? -contestó llorando- Yo sé que Ranma es un hombre y me da igual que aspecto tenga, no me importa lo que digan los demás, si es por eso no me hará daño.

-Ahora jovencita te darás un baño, y te adecentarás y limpiaras tu habitación- dijo Kasumi- después iremos por Ranma,

Cuando su hermana estaba en el baño, Kasumi habló con Nodoka.

-Voy a ver a Ranma, procuraré traerlo y que haga las paces con Akane. Vigilármela un rato por favor.

Fue corriendo a casa de Nodoka, buscó por toda la casa al chico y lo encontró en una habitación, el aspecto del chico no era distinto a como encontró a Akane.

-Venga Ranma, anímate, has pasado por cosas peores. Tengo que llevarte a Akane, ella te espera, no la dejes sola, has de cumplir una vieja promesa. - dijo la chica desesperada.

\- ¿Qué ve en mí? -dijo Ranma muy abatido- soy una cosa rara, como me puede querer. Soy una atracción de feria.

-Ranma, a ella no le preocupa lo que tú seas, en lo que te conviertas-dijo Kasumi llorando- quiere tenerte a su lado, vuelve conmigo, ella te espera.

-No puedo ir, no pudo ofrecerle nada-comento deprimido el chico. -Siempre habrá una chica que se interponga entre ella y yo.

- _ **¡RANMA ERES IDIOTA!**_ \- Se oyó gritar a alguien enfadada, se giraron y vieron a Akane, - _**ERES IDIOTA, HACE CASI DOS AÑOS QUE NOS CONOCEMOS, NO ME HA IMPORTADO NUNCA QUE ASPETO TIENES, NUNCA, YO SE QUE TU ERES RANMA, ERES MI RANMA, ESE TONTO TESTADURO, CREIDO, MACHISTA, PRESUMIDO Y BOCAZAS.**_ ¿Por qué te tienes que preocupar por él que dirán?, preocúpate por nosotros dos, solamente por nosotros dos, los demás no tienen nada que decir. No importa lo que digan.

-Pero yo… los demás… no estoy seguro, ¿Cómo puede decir eso que te importa poco que dirá la gente?, esto te pone en un papel que te será muy difícil soportar.

-Me da igual lo que diga la gente, yo quiero estar contigo. ¿Te acuerdas en el sueño que tuvimos?, Cuando yo te quise echar de mi lado, ¿Qué dijiste?," ¿Te acuerdas?, dijiste. " _ **Ahora no quiero salir de tu vida, por qué tu vida forma una importante parte de mi vida. Y salir de ella es como si me tuviese que cortar una mano. Eres una parte de mí de la que no quiero separarme."**_ , yo opino lo mismo y sé que tú también, vamos afrontar esta crisis juntos, y no veas a la chica pelirroja como un obstáculo entre nosotros dos, verla como una hermana quisquillosa.

-Te visto llorar en la escuela por lo que te han llamado, no quiero que sufras por mi causa, no quiero que te dañen. Ya te han hecho mucho daño por mi culpa.

-Eso fue al principio de que me insultasen, pero ya no. Me han hecho más fuerte-dijo ella. Y cambio de tema- Te quiero en dos minutos en la bañera, si no te metes ahora, te llevaré yo misma. Dentro de media hora como máximo quiero estar de vuelta hacía casa y quiero que me acompañes, por tu propia voluntad o arrastras. -comentó una Akane alegre.

-Formas parte de mí-dijo el chico... - comentó el Ranma del sueño del que había hablado Akane-…como yo formo parte de ti. -ella lo miró y asintió.

-No estamos juntos por la promesa de nuestros padres, lo estamos por qué tú y yo así lo queremos.

-Ayúdame a llegar al baño, del resto me preocuparé yo- dijo Ranma. ya estaba convencido que su lugar estaba al lado de su prometida.

-Si quieres te puedo ayudar a bañarte-dijo Akane riendo-no sería la primera vez que te vería desnudo.

\- ¡Pervertida!, eres una pervertida-dijo Ranma un poco enfadado, pero riendo- tengo que aprender tu truco del mazo, ahora mismo te mereces un mazazo.

Media hora después los tres jóvenes volvían al dojo. Ranma se paró delante de Akane.

-Akane…- dijo el chico y tardó unos segundos en seguir- ¿de verdad que no te importa que yo me transforme?

-Eres un pesado- contestó ella- No me importa nada, por qué sigues siendo tú.

-Si a ti no te importa, yo no tengo nada que decir.-respondió el chico- Pero no será nada fácil vivir con mi maldición, lo pasaremos mal.

-Me importa poco, y creo que ya lo hemos pasado mal por tu maldición otras veces.

-Nunca no dejaran en paz esos seis que tú sabes. Harán todo lo posible para que nos peleemos… y nos separemos. -avisó Ranma.

-Nunca han triunfado, y si lo han hecho ha sido por poco tiempo, tú y yo siempre les hemos ganado, y siempre lo haremos-le contestó la chica.

-Pues así no hay nada que decir, -dijo el chico resignado. -Aunque no sé. Eres bruta, malpensada, nunca me crees, eres torpe y no sabes cocinar. -ella se estaba enfadado-Y yo soy bocazas, prepotente, creído, machista y muchas cosas más. Vaya pareja formamos. Nadie nos aguantaría ni cinco minutos. Eres tan tozuda.

-Como tú-le contestó ella riendo, estaba contenta ya tenía a su lado a Ranma, aunque le quedaban por correr algunos acontecimientos extraños

Ella se acercó al chico y aunque sabía que era peligroso lo que iba hacer, si la veían ciertas supuestas prometidas, lo miró con curiosidad y se le echó al cuello y lo besó en la mejilla.

Kasumi, los miró y se le escapó una lágrima. ¿Eran de celos, envidia, o de alegría, o de todo a la vez?

-Ranma, Akane, me hace muy feliz veros de nuevo juntos, da igual que no digas lo que sentís él uno al otro, con vuestras acciones ya os lo decís.

\- ¿Qué tenemos que decirnos? -dijeron los dos, y se miraron los dos expresando descociendo.

\- ¡Como sois! -contestó Kasumi. Y los abrazó- venga hermanitos que tenemos que llegar a casa.

Pasaron por donde antiguamente estaba el hospital del doctor Tofu y Kasumi entró al jardín, la puerta estaba cerrada.

-Tofu, guardaba una llave-dijo la joven- por aquí.

Tanteó una maceta y la encontró y abrió la puerta.

-Kasumi, no deberíamos entrar-dijo Akane asustada, temía encontrase un cadáver dentro.

-No pasará nada- dijo Kasumi y los tres jóvenes entraron.

Todo estaba como si el medico hubiese salido corriendo de allí. Estaban sus libros, sus instrumentos médicos, solo faltaba él…. Y su esqueleto.

\- ¿Qué pudo haber pasado? -dijo Ranma.

-Me temo que nunca lo sabremos-le contestó Akane.

Oyeron un grito de Kasumi y los dos se acercaron.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - dijo Akane.

-Si hay una carta y va dirigida a mí. - dijo Kasumi.

Allí mismo la abrió y la leyó. Lo que ponía en la carta nunca lo supieron ni Ranma ni Akane, pero a Kasumi se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Akane se iba a acercar, pero Ranma la detuvo negando con la cabeza. Salieron a la entrada y esperaron a su hermana.

-Ahora es ella la que necesita estar sola y que la apoyemos-dijo Akane.

-Sí, para eso están los hermanos menores-comentó Ranma.

\- ¿Ha vuelto el doctor Tofu? - preguntó una antigua cliente del médico que se acercó al verlos hablando en la puerta.

-No, hemos entrado por si descubrimos algo sobre él-dijo Akane.

-Es una lástima que no vuelva. Con lo bien que trabajaba ese médico, ahora necesitaríamos a uno como él.

-No se preocupe, dentro de algún tiempo, puede llegar alguien que lo sustituya. -dijo Ranma.

-Ojalá tengas razón jovencito- comentó la anciana y se fue.

\- ¿Qué piensas Ranma? -dijo Akane, mirando al joven. Sospechaba que Ranma tenía algo en mente.

-En reabrir de aquí unos años este establecimiento-dijo Ranma.

-El doctor Saotome suena bien, pero tendrás competencia por qué la doctora Tendo te lo pondrá difícil.

-Eso ya se verá-dijo él sonriendo.

\- ¿Y el dojo? -dijo ella preocupada.

-Akane, seamos realista, tu padre hace años que no tiene muchos alumnos, se dedica a jugar y beber con mi padre, podemos resucitar el dojo. Pero será bueno que los dos hagamos alguna carrera en la universidad… por si acaso. -dijo Ranma.

-Será difícil, esa carrera que queremos los dos. Pero siempre nos han gustado los retos difíciles, y siempre los hemos superado. ¿Pero a ti no te hubiese gustado ser ingiero?, siempre fue tu sueño.

Al poco rato salió Kasumi, cerró la puerta y se guardó la llave.

-Os he oído- dijo la hermana mayor- os guardare la llave hasta que estéis capacitados para abrir de nuevo este local.

\- ¿Estás bien Kasumi? - preguntó Ranma preocupado.

-Si chicos estoy bien-contestó ella- y recordar que vosotros, uno de vosotros o los dos, sois los herederos de Tofu, me enfadaré con vosotros si no cumplís con lo que os habéis prometido. Al menos uno de vosotros.

-Y tanto que lo cumpliremos-dijo el chico orgulloso- no debes dudar de nosotros dos, somos los mejores...Somos Akane y Ranma, nunca nos echamos atrás.

" _ **Sé**_ _**que lo harán, tú también los sabios Tofu. Sabía que estos dos serían tus herederos, por eso les dejaste a ellos tu establecimiento, los cuidaré como me has pedido. Y cuando estén preparados les daré las llaves como tú querías**_."

Durante el resto de camino Akane se agarró del brazo de Ranma, y recostó su cabeza en su hombro. Kasumi iba detrás y sonrió. Los dos chicos no necesitaban decirse "te quiero".

Al llegar a casa Ranma pidió perdón a su madre.

-Sé que lo que he hecho no es un comportamiento… comenzó él.

-En ese momento era necesario-le cortó su madre- debías poner en orden tus ideas, y en parte tenías razón. Pero veo que las dos personas que más quieres. La que tú consideras tu hermana mayor, y tu prometida te han ayudado. Debes estar agradecido.

-Lo estoy y mucho-contestó el chico-aunque añoro pelearme con Akane, hace meses que no tenemos una buena pelea, y espero no tener ninguna con ella en meses. Aunque sea torpe, malpensada, bruta y tozuda, -miró a la chica y vio cómo se enfadaba-esas cualidades hacen la Akane que me gusta. Aunque la mayoría de esas "cualidades" también sirven para mí.

-Tenías que añadir que eres pervertido, y tonto. - dio Akane riendo.

Dos días después se dieron cuenta que no habían avisado que volviese ni a Nabiki, ni a Genma, ni a Soun. A la chica la fueron a buscar ese día, pero a los otros dos tardaron casi un mes en llamarlos, eran unas molestias.

* * *

Era una noche estrellada. Ranma y Akane volvían al dojo después de pasar todo el día fuera. Desde el día anterior estaba la familia de viaje y tenían todo el dojo para ellos. Habían ido a un concierto por la mañana, después Fueron a comer en un restaurante. Después el chico llevó a su prometida a tomar un helado y después a la discoteca. Después fueron a cenar a un restaurante. Fue un día muy bueno, parecía una repetición del que casi un año antes habían disfrutado tanto. Y ese día no disfrutaron menos, ella lo cogió por el brazo y anduvieron contentos por las solitarias calles. Él le prometió volver a tener más días como ese. Pero los dos tuvieron un mal presentimiento. Se parecía demasiado al sueño en que Ranma murió.

Cuando mejor estaban, cuando cruzaban un parque, aparecieron los seis personajes que siempre se metían por medio. Los dos chicos volvieron a recordar con terror el sueño que tuvieron semanas antes. Ya era la segunda vez que les pasaba lo mismo que en uno de sus sueños.

El ataque llegó por sorpresa. Ranma y su prometida iban cogidos por el brazo y llegaron esos… seis. Los quisieron obligar a separarse.

\- ¡Suelta de inmediato a Akane Tendo! - le reclamó Kuno a Ranma. -No tienes derecho a ir cogido de ella, Akane será mi esposa.

-Lo siento Kuno, pero tenemos la costumbre de ir así y ya sabes que es difícil quitar las costumbres-dijo Ranma y se puso desafiante- y esta no la quiero perder.

Kuno se enfadó a un más, y Ryoga también. Los dos miraron a Ranma con ganas de matarlo.

\- ¡Akane! -Dijo Shampoo-Suelta a Airen. Es mi prometido, no tienes ningún derecho a él.

-Opino lo mismo que la amazona. Pero Ranma es mío. -comentó Kodachi.

\- ¿Queréis que lo suelte? - preguntó Akane y miró a sus rivales y ella dijeron que sí. - pues lo tenéis muy mal. Así cogida a Ranma voy muy calentita, que hace frio. Y a parte, no quiero soltarme. Ranma es mi prometido y si me suelta puede que otros me intenten coger y yo no quiero que lo hagan.

-Suéltala de una vez-dijo Ryoga- ¿Cómo puedes ir cogido del brazo de Akane y tener tres prometidas más? No te la mereces.

-Mira quien fue hablar. El señor Ryoga que se metía en la cama de mi prometida transformado en lo que realmente es… _**¡UN CERDO!**_ -dijo Ranma en un tono que no lo oyeron los hermanos Kuno-Va detrás de mí prometida y tiene él una novia. ¿Ya has olvidado otra vez a Akari? Tú si no te mereces que te quiera nadie. Y según rumores persigues a alguien más. A una de esas tres que me acosan a mí

Ryoga se enfadó. Lo había llamado mujeriego y era algo que no soportaba. Una de las chicas se puso roja.

-Hoy te mataré-dijo el chico- es tu última noche.

-Te equivocas cerdito, eso ya cambiado. Si fuese un poco parecido a lo que Akane y yo ya vivimos, ayer nos hubiésemos casado. Pero no, no lo hicimos.

\- ¿Casados? No te entiendo Ranchan. -dijo Ukyo.

Akane y Ranma se quedaron mirando. Pero no les dijeron nada.

-Sabemos que dos de vosotros planeáis matar a Akane. La cosa se puede torcer mucho y el muerto puedo ser yo. No os dejaremos que lo hagáis.

Shampoo y Kodachi se quedaron mirando. ¿Cómo sabían eso? Ya era el segundo ataque en que adivinaban sus intenciones.

-Sabemos que entre Kodachi y Shampoo planeáis matarme. Si sale bien o si matáis por error a Ranma. Los seis huiréis y uno de los dos morirá. -dijo Akane- Muera quien muera el otro lo vengará. Y en dos años ninguno de los ocho estará... vivo.

-Dejarnos en paz-advirtió Ranma- en el momento que uno de los dos caiga, sea ahora o más para adelante, él otro lo vengara.

Los seis chicos se los quedaron mirando… se miraron ellos... y atacaron. Y desencadenaron el fin.

Los seis lo miraron asustados, pero no les hicieron caso. Empezó el ataque, Ranma y Akane superaron claramente a sus rivales, hacía mucho que los habían dejado muy atrás. En pocos minutos los habrían vencidos, pero dos jugaron muy sucio. Shampoo desapareció un momento y por desgracia… para ella no les prestó atención ni a Ranma y ni a su prometida. Cogió algo que tenía escondido cerca y lo intentó lanzar en contra de Akane.

Kodachi había atrapado los pies de Akane con su cinta, no podía moverse. Pero la chica logró cortar la cinta y se preparó para derrotar a Shampoo. Empezó a correr hacía la chinita y Ranma se unió a ella, se cruzaban continuamente y Shampoo no lograba apuntar bien a su rival, se estaba asustando y de golpe sus dos atacantes desaparecieron de su campo de visión.

Entonces dos manos aparecieron y sujetaron la lanza y dos puños la golpearon y el arma se desintegró en pedazos.

-Eso… es el Tenshin… Amaguri Ken de Ranma, junto con el golpe de la explosión de Ryoga. ¡Es imposible! Nadie ha logrado combinar los dos golpes en uno y vosotros lo habéis hecho. Y no puede ser que Akane sepa hacerlos. -dijo Shampoo asustada- Mi bisabuela ya nos avisó que podíais atacar con nuestras técnicas. No me lo creí. Utilizar el Tenshin Amaguri Ken para hacer el golpe de la explosión, ni mi bisabuela podía hacerlo.

-Si sólo lo hace uno no sale, e debe hacer con dos personas- dijo Akane.

-Es muy difícil de hacer, se debe atacar con la misma fuerza y en el mismo momento por los dos lados. Es la primera vez que nos sale, y no creo que podamos volver a hacerlo nunca más. - siguió Ranma.

Entonces Ranma de abalanzó sobre su prometida y la cogió, giró paralelo al suelo y aprovechó para darle una patada a Shampoo en la barriga que la lanzó lejos. A pocos centímetros de Ranma y Akane paso un obyecto largo. Era otra lanza, que se clavó en un árbol. Si el chico no hubiese visto como la lanzaba Kodachi, Akane o Shampoo, o ambas estarían muertas.

\- ¡Akane!, ocúpate de Shampoo yo lo haré de Kodachi. -dijo Ranma con furia- debemos escarmentar a estos seis locos de una vez por todas, sin piedad, igual que hacen ellos con nosotros.

Ranma se lanzó contra Kodachi.

-No le pegaras a una mujer, tu futura esposa-dijo Kodachi- no es de hombres pegar a una mujer…- veía que el chico no iba tener piedad e intentaba que el chico no le pegase.

-Tienes razón un hombre no le pega a una mujer-dijo Ranma y una sonrisa siniestra salió en su rostro- pero yo no soy un hombre… normal- y fue a una fuente cercana y se mojó transformándose en chica. -Soy un chico que se convierte en chica… y ahora soy una mujer… y acabaré contigo. Sera una pelea entre dos chicas. No tendré piedad de ti… ni de nadie. El que amenaza o hace sufrir a Akane… me la acaba pagando.

Kodachi vio la ira de Ranma e intentó huir, pero no pudo escapar de Ranma y en diez segundos estaba en el suelo noqueada.

-Ahora por el estúpido de su hermano-dijo Ranma-Por todo el tiempo me has acosado, cuando me volvía chica. -Y se fue a un lavabo cercano. Cuando salió volvía a ser chico.

-No me importa que te vuelvas chico, siempre te querré-dijo Kuno-No desharemos de tu parte masculina y…

\- ¡ _ **IDIOTA! ¿NO ME HAS OIDO? ¡SOY UN CHICO QUE SE VUELVE CHICA CUANDO SE MOJA CON AGUA FRIA!**_ -gritó Ranma. -Te lo tenían que haber dicho tus aliados, ellos lo sabían. Más de uno le pasa algo parecido.

-Me dijiste que no le contarías a nadie mi secreto, Y se lo contaste a Akane-dijo Ryoga enfadado- y ahora a Kuno.

-Yo no se lo dije a Akane y no os voy a contar como lo descubrió por qué no os lo creeríais, pero fue de forma parecida a como hemos sabido que hoy intentaríais mátanos a uno de nosotros. Y tú mismo te has delatado delante de Kuno. _**¡IMBENCIL!**_

Y atacó con violencia a Kuno.

\- ¡Te mataré por engañarme, travesti! -dijo Kuno llorando por saber que se había enamorado de un chico.

-No le contaré a nadie eso. Pero tú tampoco lo deberás decir por qué ya sabes de lo que te trataran. - Y lo dejó noqueado un instante después.

Akane luchaba con Shampoo.

-No sé por qué Airen te ha salvado. No sabes cocinar, eres fea, y poco femenina-dijo Shampoo.

-Yo si se por qué te ha salvado a ti. Le caes bien a pesar de todo y no iba a dejar morir a nadie. No es la primera vez que salva a un enemigo.

-¡Te mataré!. No volverás a ver la luz del sol.

Se atacaban con saña. Pero Akane superaba a Shampoo. Y esta quiso emplear unos de sus trucos sucios. Se sacó una bolsita y la abrió y la esparció en dirección a Akane... Pero en su ceguera por ganarle no se dio cuenta que el viento le venía en contra y fue ella la que aspiró el polvo y se desmayó.

\- ¡Idiota! -Dijo Akane con desprecio-por una vez podías jugar limpio. Con lo divertido que era el combate.

Y en ese momento se sintió atacada por Mousse.

-¡Aparta del medio!-le dijo Akane y de una patada lo mandó a un árbol y el chico cayó desmayado.

Akane se juntó con Ranma, y pegaron sus espaldas

-Quedan esos dos, me quedo con Ryoga-dijo Ranma. -te toca Ukyo.

-No es justo. Yo quiero cargarme al cerdito, me debe muchas.

-Nos lo partimos la mitad izquierda de Ryoga para mí…

-… Y la mitad derecha para mí-acabó Akane.

\- ¡Que no soy un pastel para repartirme! -se quejó Ryoga asustado.

Los dos prometidos se lanzaron sobre él. Ryoga jamás había recibido tal paliza como esa. Y entonces supo que no le ganaría a ninguno de los dos, juntos o por separados.

No duró ni cinco segundos y cayó noqueado.

-Bueno solo queda Ukyo y no tengo ganas...- dijo Akane y miró a la chica con una sonrisa simpática. Que un instante después se volvió en una muy siniestra. La cocinera se asustó, en aquel momento conoció el terror. -… que se escape indemne.

Y atacó a la chica y momento después usó el Ryu Shoten Ha de su prometido.

Ranma estaba atando a sus rivales a los árboles y miró.

-Como se pasa. No debería excederse de esa manera. Pero creo que la habrá asustado… un poco.

Akane se acercó y le dio a Ukyo desmayada.

-No pienso volver a usar nunca más tus ataques, cansan mucho, me dejan agotada- dijo la chica y se apoyó en Ranma.

Estaba amaneciendo y los seis locos empezaron a recuperar la conciencia.

Y se vieron atados, y delante suyo a Ranma y su prometida, muy serios.

El chico estaba sentado y en sus manos tenía la lanza que había lanzado Kodachi. Akane estaba de pie detrás de él con las manos en los hombros del chico.

-Hoy no habéis querido matar a uno, en concreto a Akane, y no os lo perdono-decía Ranma con furia- elegir a uno de vosotros como culpable y yo lo mataré. Si no os ponéis de acuerdo os mataré a los seis.

-Primero elegiremos uno a alzar y lo mataremos, y os volveremos a preguntar. Si cuando queden cuatro no os ponéis de acuerdo os mataremos a los cuatro- terminó Akane con una risa siniestra.

Entonces los seis jóvenes atados empezaron a decir los nombres de sus aliados sin compasión. Y una discusión empezó allí. Si hubiesen estado sueltos se hubiesen peleado a muerte.

No se dieron cuenta que Ranma y Akane, los habían dejado solos hacía horas. Y en lo más brutal de la discusión llegó la policía.

-Son el mismo grupo de siempre. Supongo que han vuelto a intentar separar la pareja de siempre. Pero esta vez se han pasado para separarla. Mira han usado incluso una lanza. -dijo un policía.

-Creo que la pareja les ha dado una lección.

-Detenga a esa chica que dicen-Dijo Kodachi- nos ha intentado matar...

-No seas mentirosa-dijo Ryoga- habéis sido tú y Shampoo quienes utilizó las lanzas para atacar Akane, pero Ranma lo impidió y encima salvó a Shampoo.

\- ¿Así que esa pareja se llama Ranma y Akane? -preguntó un policía con interés- ¿intentáis separar a Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo? - preguntó incrédulo.

\- ¿De que los conoce? -dijo Ukyo.

-Son muy famosos en Nerima. La pareja hereda de dojo Tendo. Su fama se ha extendido por Nerima. Entonces vosotros ¿soy los famosos seis locos que quieren separarlos?

-Hay mucha gente que está deseando que se hagan cargo del dojo para apuntarse y ser alumnos de esos dos chicos. Se harán de oro si todo les va bien. -dijo una mujer policía.

-Entonces ¿los detendrá? -dijo Kuno esperanzado.

-No, de ninguna forma. Luchan por su amor. Son un ejemplo- dijo otra mujer policía con aire soñadora- como me gustaría tener alguien cerca de mí que me cuidase como hace ese chico con su prometida

-Él no sabe cuidarla. Es muy bruto…-empezó Ryoga.

-Pues bien, que la protege de vosotros-dijo la policía. Y los chicos se callaron, era verdad siempre que los atacaban, Ranma defendía a su prometida con rabia-Señores nos deberán acompañar. Estarán una temporada a la sombra.

* * *

Mientras Ranma y su prometida iban para el dojo. Como siempre iban cogidos por los brazos...

-Estoy cansado. Llevamos muchas horas en pie- dijo el chico.

-Pero nos lo hemos pasado muy bien- dijo Akane- lástima que apareciesen esos seis.

-Creo que ya saben que no deben jugar con nosotros. Que no nos harán cambiar de idea. Si siguen así cada vez los odiaremos más, y no conseguirán ni ser amigos nuestros.

-Tengo hambre, te toca hacer un pequeño tentempié- dijo ella-y después a dormir.

Llegaron al dojo. Ya había amanecido. Comieron un poco y al ir a subir.

-Ranma estoy muy cansada me puedes ayudar a subir-el chico la miró y vio que ella no podía dar un paso del cansancio que tenía. Y la cogió en brazos-Suéltame, no me refería a esto-dijo ella enfadada. Pero se calmó al instante.

-Estas muy cansada, si te ayudó a subir tardaremos horas- La llevó a su habitación y la sentó en la cama. ¿Te ayudo a cambiarte o tú puedes…?

\- ¡Pervertido! Como me pudiese mover te daba una paliza-dijo ella indignada-Darte la vuelta mientras me cambio… y no se te ocurra girarte.

-No veo por qué no puedo ver cómo te cambias. No sería la primera vez que te veo así. - dijo él un poco enfadado, se había girado- Sabes que no es la primera vez que veo a una chica desnuda, por desgracia he visto a una demasiada vez.

Ella lo miró. Sabía a quién se refería, a él mismo transformado en chica.

-Lo siento Ranma, no quiero que me veas desnuda. Tal vez dentro de…

-No me hagas caso Akane, sabes que, si te digo que no tengo deseos de verte desnuda, no es te considere fea… eres muy maja- ella se quedó congelada. Jamás el chico le habría dicho un cumplido así- es por qué un cuerpo femenino me recuerda que...

-Creo que quedamos que eso no te afectaría, que eso ya estaba superado-dijo ella enfadada-Ya te puedes girar- Ranma se giró y la vio con el pijama puesto y acostada.

Él se acercó la arropó y la besó en la frente.

-Que tengas felices sueños, preciosa- y se iba a su habitación.

-Ranma, ¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué… no duermes hoy conmigo? Han intentado matarme y estoy muy asustada. - ella realmente quería dormir con él.

Él la miró extrañado, sabía que era mentira. Aunque un poco asustada si estaba.

-Si a ti no te importa… a mí tampoco- dijo él.

Y se acostó con ella. No era la primera vez que dormían juntos. Pero siempre lo habían hecho en la habitación del chico. Y ella quería dormir con él por qué hacía tiempo que no dormían juntos. Unas horas después el chico se despertó y se fue a su habitación. Creía que podía ser peligroso dormir al lado de una chica tan tentadora como su prometida.

Cuando Ranma se despertó vio a Akane mirándolo.

-Perdona Ranma, me acabó de levantar, y como te has ido de mi habitación muy pronto, he entrado en tu habitación. Espero que no te moleste...-le recriminó, estaba molesta por haberla dejado sola.

-No de ninguna forma, puedes entrar cuando quieras, es tu casa-dijo él- me voy a levantar- y lo hizo delante de ella.

\- ¿Cómo se te ocurre levantarte delante de mí y en calzoncillos? - dijo ella escandalizada.

\- ¿Y ahora me dirás que nunca me has visto así? -dijo él. - Sí hemos dormido juntos y no es la primera vez.

-Bueno si… pero...-se mostraba muy tímida y sonrojada.

Cuando se dio cuenta el chico ya estaba cambiado y había cogido la ropa sucia.

-Bueno bajemos-dijo el chico- y hagamos algo de comer. Pongamos la ropa sucia en la lavadora. Mañana vuelve la familia. Que rabia con lo tranquilos que estamos sin ellos cerca.

-A mí también me gustaría que tardasen más en volver y estar los dos solos... -cuando se dio cuenta lo que decía se calló y se puso roja.

Él la miró también ruborizado. Con la familia lejos estaban más relajados...

Poco después de comer llegó un policía a casa. Les contó como sabía que ellos estaban implicados en el ataque de esa noche, que sabían que eran inocentes y que sólo se defendieron. Les preguntó por el ataque y si querían poner una denuncia en contra de sus rivales. Ranma miró a su prometida.

-No, sólo quedemos que nos dejen tranquilos. Anoche hicimos que se peleasen. No creo que estén en buenos términos durante un tiempo. -dijo Ranma

-Pero creemos que volverán. Tarde o tempranos volverán. Siempre lo han hecho-siguió Akane-la mitad piensa que tiene un compromiso con Ranma. Dos de ellos me persigue a mí. El tercero va detrás de una de las tres chicas y ve a Ranma como un rival. Llevamos casi así dos años.

Y le explicaron las extrañas relaciones de ellos con los chicos detenidos.

-No se preocupen a ustedes no le pasara nada. A ese grupo ya lo hemos detenido varias veces por pelease. Ustedes se defendían. A esos pensamos escarmentarlos de una forma que recordaran siempre, - dijo el policía y se fue.

El grupo de locos pasó un mes en la cárcel. Ni la influencia del director Kuno los sacó. Se quiso vengar en los causantes de encierro de sus hijos. Estuvo a punto de expulsarlos del Furinkan. Pero los dos jóvenes supieron como pararle los pies.

A los seis rivales les preocupaba una cosa, como sabían los dos prometidos lo que ellos planeaban, meses después se lo dijo Cologne.

Continuará...

* * *

Notas del autor:

Los dos ataques que sufren Ranma y Akane en este capítulo, hacen referencia a los sueños que tuvieron en el capítulo "Ilusiones", es decir eso sueños fueron premoniciones y gracias a esos sueños los dos prometidos se salvaron de que planeaban sus rivales.

La depresión de Ranma: Es normal que Ranma caiga en una depresión, al mirar a su futuro y vea que no va llevar una vida normal, por culpa de su maldición, y se de cuenta que puede hacer desgraciada a Akane y se alejará de ella para que Akane no sufra. Es un chico que se fija en el que dirán y por eso caerá en un pozo y llevará con él a su prometida, aunque será esta quien lo sacará de ese pozo con un mínimo argumento.

Una vez recuperados de esa crisis miraran al futuro y planearan ese futuro pasando de los demás, sin hacer caso a nadie.

Gracias: A todos los que leen, siguen y comentan esta historia.


	9. Chapter 8: UN DESCUBRIMIENTO ASOMBROSO

_**8º. UN DESCUBRIMIENTO ASOMBROSO.** _

Habían pasado unas semanas después de que los dos prometidos vencieran en el parque a sus rivales. Una tarde los dos jóvenes estaban solos en casa, ella iba con una camisa muy escotada y falda muy corta, y él llevaba pantalones cortos y una camisa con el dibujo de un grupo heavy. A ninguno de los dos les gustaba la ropa del otro.

-No me gusta esa camisa, Ranma, dicen que ese grupo son adoradores de los demonios, y sus canciones son horribles-dijo ella enfadada- como te vea Kasumi se desmayará del susto.

-Me gusta el dibujo de la camisa, no el grupo este. - se defendió el chico- Yo no te digo nada de esa camisa tuya, es muy escotada, has estado a punto varias veces de enseñarme todo, suerte que llevas sujetadores, por cierto, azules, que si no… y esa microfalda, debías llevar debajo unos pantalones cortos, no esas braguitas tan pequeñas, deben ser de cuando tenías ocho años.

-Te estás pasando, pervertido, cuidado con lo que miras- dijo ella furiosa.

-Tú vas enseñando todo, y después me llamas a mi pervertido-dijo Ranma rencoroso.

Estaban en el piso superior cerca de la habitación de ella. Akane ya no aguantó más y empujó a Ranma contra la pared y él sin querer apoyó la mano en un punto de la pared, y los dos chicos oyeron un clic, y detrás del chico se abrió la pared, como si fuese una puerta. Los dos cayeron al suelo. Ranma debajo y Akane encima. Se quedaron mirando y casi sin querer, de forma involuntaria, ¿o fue de forma totalmente cociente?, sus labios se fueron acercado, pero tuvieron que separarse, donde cayeron estaba muy oscuro.

Se levantaron sorprendidos y con desgana, a causa del beso que no se llegaron a dar, estaban en una oscura habitación cerrada, sin ventana.

\- ¿Dónde estamos? - preguntó Akane asustada.

-Es tu casa. Si tú no lo sabes como quieras que yo lo sepa-dijo Ranma también asustado.

La chica recordó que meses antes él ya había expresado su opinión sobre lo curioso de ese pasillo, ahora habían descubierto que Ranma no estaba equivocado.

Los dos jóvenes intentaron ver, pero no entraba nada de luz, tampoco encontraron ningún interruptor.

-En mi habitación tengo una linterna voy a buscarla- dijo Akane.

Ranma sonrió, Akane tenía miedo a la oscuridad, siempre tenía una linterna a punto por si había un corte del suministro eléctrico. Volvió un poco después con la linterna encendida, y exploraron la habitación secreta.

-No sé cómo no la hemos descubierto antes- dijo la joven- estaba prácticamente a la vista.

-Por eso mismo-dijo Ranma- han jugado con un efecto óptico, con el armario de tú cuatro que parece más grande de lo debido y habiendo tapiado la puerta y la ventana, nos han engañado. Pero creo que los dos únicos ignorantes éramos tú y yo.

\- ¿Por qué nos han ocultado esto?, ¿Qué secreto guarda mi familia? - preguntó la chica espantada.

-Mira parece la habitación de un niño o una niña pequeño de unos cinco o seis años y por el polvo hace más de diez años que no se limpia. Es la época que yo estuve aquí., pero de esa época recuerdo poco y entre nublas. Te recuerdo a ti, a tus hermanas, y a… a, se me escapa algo, cuando creo que cuando empiezo a recordar ese recuerdo vuelve a huir y se esconde.

-A mí también me pasa, esos días lejanos, que tu estuviste aquí, esconden secretos, que ahora no logramos recordar. -dijo la chica.

-Yo recuerdo que jugamos juntos y como ahora comíamos uno al lado de otro, no nos podíamos separar, ni tampoco podían los mayores hacerlo, - y entonces se puso rojo- nos bañábamos juntos- y la miró, ella se puso también roja. - incluso dormíamos juntos y abrazados.

- _ **¡¿NOS BAÑABAMOS JUNTOS?!**_ -dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Pero dormíamos en mi habitación, ¿piensas que esta iba a ser tu habitación?, ¿Qué te ibas a quedar en casa nuestra? -dijo Akane.

-No, creo que no- contestó el chico. Y algo en el pequeño escritorio llamó su atención- ven Akane allí hay algo.

Alumbrado por la linterna de la chica se acercaron al escritorio, en el escritorio, se veía un pequeño reflejo de la luz de la linterna que llevaba un temblorosa Akane. Era algo rectangular.

-Es una foto y mira una carpeta con hojas-dijo Ranma.

El cristal de la foto estaba sucio y el chico lo limpio, y vieron tres niñas, una mujer y un niño.

-Mira sois vosotras tres y yo de pequeños-dijo Ranma- esta foto debe ser de hace unos once años. Y también está la señora Tendo.

-Si es en prado que íbamos con mi madre- dijo Akane- Ella siempre nos llevaba allí, antes de estar tú y después- y se le escapó una lagrima- aún recuerdo el ultima día que fui con ella.

Ranma le paso la foto a su prometida, pero esta tuvo un tropezón y la foto cayó al suelo y se rompió, los dos jóvenes se acercaron y recogieron la foto y un sobre, que estaba escondido detrás de la foto, cuando lo abrieron y lo leyeron se miraron sorprendidos.

- _ **¡NO ES PROSIBLE, NO PUEDE SER VERDAD! -**_ Exclamaron los dos.

Unas horas después estaban de nuevo en el pasillo, los dos sucios por el polvo, nerviosos por lo descubierto. Habían descubierto como cerrar y abrir la puerta tanto desde dentro como desde fuera, y donde estaba escondido el interruptor que conectaba la luz...

-No, es posible, ¿cómo han podido engañarnos? - decía Akane casi llorando- son mi padre y mis hermanas.

-No solo eso, mi padre también lo sabía -contestó el chico.

-Pero esto es muy fuerte-dijo Akane- esa información nos fue negada, debe haber una razón.

-Sólo hay un sitio donde podemos descubrir la verdad- comentó Ranma-, en el prado donde nos llevaba tu madre. Pero antes nos tenemos que duchar y limpiar esto como si no hubiéramos entrado en la habitación.

Estaban bajando las escaleras cuando Akane, se resbaló y por instinto de supervivencia cogió a Ranma, faltaban solo dos escalones y Ranma chocó con la pared, y cayó al suelo. Tenía los ojos cerrados y sentía dolor en la espalda. Sintió un peso encima de él y supo al instante que era, una fragancia, que adoraba, invadió su olfato. Y entonces sintió una presión en los labios, y abrió sorprendido los ojos y se quedó congelado, el rostro de Akane estaba pegado a él, y lo miraba con unos ojos igual de sorprendidos que los del él. Pero lo que le dejó electrificado, fue que los labios de ella estaban pegados a los suyos, eso era típico de alguna serie de anime, pensaron los dos.

Y casi sin darse cuenta los dos se lanzaron a besar al otro, él la abrazó y ella lo cogió por los hombros, juguetearon con sus lenguas, y se lanzaron a explorar la boca del otro, se sintieron electrificados. En algún momento pensaron en separar sus labios, pero parecían pegados. No había fuerza en el mundo que los despegarse, el bajó un dedo por la espalda de ella y la chica se tensó. Ninguno quería una relación sexual en ese momento, Pero siguieron jugando sin separar sus labios. Al final se separaron y se quedaron miraron y se sonrieron, y se abrazaron. Entonces se dieron cuenta que habían pasado horas en el suelo, a los dos le dolía la espalda, pero los dos disfrutaron mucho.

Los dos abrieron los ojos, habían fantaseado con lo mismo los dos, cuando notaron que tenían pegados los labios, se separaron enseguida. Pero las ganas de poder realizar su más íntimo deseo, los hizo imaginar lo que podía haber ocurrido, y los dos se arrepintieron de no llevarlo a cabo. Se miraron sorprendidos y aún con el deseo brillando en sus ojos y ardiendo en sus cuerpos.

* * *

Esa noche regresaron los Tendo y los Saotome, y encontraron la casa vacía, Ranma y Akane y muchas de sus cosas habían desaparecido, no encontraron ninguna nota… en apariencia. Soun empezó a llorar que los dos se habían fugado por amor.

Ninguno se imaginó que los dos chicos, se habían ido a vivir temporalmente a casa de la madre de Ranma, era una solución tan sencilla que ninguno llegó a pensar en ella.

Los dos jóvenes estaban muy enfadados con sus padres por ocultarles esa información. Pasarían semanas antes de su familia volviese a saber de ellos.

Un día, cerca de dos semanas después de la desaparición de los dos jóvenes, mientras Kasumi limpiaba su habitación descubrió algo, una carta muy bien escondida que solo podía descubrir ella, y al leerla se sorprendió, los chicos sabían, si no toda, casi toda la verdad. Eso significa que habían logrado entrar en la habitación clausurada.

* * *

Al día siguiente mientras Soun y Genma iban al cuartel de la policía por si había información de los dos fugados, Kasumi llamó a su hermana.

-Ya sé por qué se han fugado esos dos. -dijo Kasumi- han entrado en la habitación, la han descubierto.

Nabiki se sorprendió.

-Desde hace meses Ranma sospechaba algo- comentó Nabiki- han debido ver la foto y encontrado los documentos.

\- ¿Qué foto, que documentos y que habitación? -oyeron una voz detrás de ellas, al girarse vieron a Nodoka, le tuvieron que explicar la verdad.

-Es normal que se haya ido, quieren saber la verdad, y en estos momentos no se fían de nadie de aquí, han perdido su confianza en nosotros. - dijo Nodoka.

-Todo lo planeó…- empezó Kasumi.

* * *

Mientras los dos jóvenes vivían escondidos en la casa de Nodoka, salían de la casa disfrazados para no ser descubiertos por sus conocidos. Alguna vez habían pasado por al lado de compañeros suyos y estos no los reconocieron. Una vez se cruzaron, incluso, con Genma y Soun y estos pasaron de largo sin saber que eran sus hijos. Ranma y Akane los miraron con rabia, les habían escondido algo muy importante.

Solían salir por la noche para comprar, en algún supermercado que estuviese abierto las veinticuatro horas, y algo alejado de donde vivían sus conocidos. Un día vieron a las dos mejores amigas de Akane de la escuela. Oyeron su preocupación por ellos, pero no pudieron descubrirse ante ellas. Akane pasó un mal día llorando.

El viaje al prado fue corto, estaba en las afueras de Nerima, y enseguida localizaron donde habían enterrado la cajita y la sacaron, estaba oxidada, aunque se podía ver aun el personaje de una antigua serie anime infantil de televisión.

La abrieron vieron juguetes, que los dos recordaron con cariño, y un sobre, y dentro de ella un documento, con algo escrito que parecía muy importante, habían descubierto el secreto, sólo faltaba poner las cartas encima de la mesa, aunque no sabían que sólo jugaban con la mitad de la baraja.

* * *

Unos días después de la desaparición de los dos jóvenes, seis jóvenes se sentaron en la terraza de un bar frecuentado por jóvenes.

-Han vuelto a desaparecer-dijo Ryoga- No se sabe nada de ellos. No han dejado nota ni nada, el padre de Ranma y él de Akane se pasan el día bebiendo y borrachos.

-Yo he oído-comentó Ukyo-que ella está embarazada y han huido por las represalias de Soun.

-Cuando pille a Ranma Saotome, lo mataré por secuestrar a Akane Tendo, no le perdono esto.

-Esta bebida, está muy bien-comentó Mousse

\- Sí, si pudiera robar la formula-dijo Shampoo- para el Café Gato, subiríamos en número de cliente.

-Es la especialidad de la casa-dijo Kodachi- por eso os lo he aconsejado.

En eso pasaron una pareja cogidos del brazo, él vestido como un motero, todo de cuero negro, con el pelo largo y teñido de rubio, ella vestida igual que él y con una falda de cuero y el pelo de punta y de color verde. Se sentaron detrás de ellos separados por una valla de arbolitos.

\- ¿A que hemos venido a hablar de esos dos o de la especialidad de este bar? -dijo Ryoga, habían estado hablando de sitios donde tomar algo, ¡durante media hora!

-No se sabe nada, en el Furinkan, entre los compañeros de clase no comentan nada, sé que las amigas de Akane y los amigos de Ranma no saben nada y si supieran algo no dirían nada- dijo Ukyo. - Y con nosotros están resentidos. Si no lo hubieseis drogado cuando su familia se fue a Europa, y a mí me secuestrasteis y eso no lo olvido. Tiempo después drogaste a Ranma para que olvidase a Akane y estuvo casi dos semanas en el hospital.

-Y no olvidó a Akane-dijo Ryoga- Y ella de alguna forma averiguó mi secreto. No creo que se lo dijese Ranma. Desde que salió del hospital tanto Ranma como Akane se vueltos muy extraños.

-Han escapado de dos de nuestros ataques es como si lo supieran-dijo Shampoo.

-Eso no te lo perdono. Intentasteis drogar a esos dos y que nosotros violásemos a Akane y vosotras a Ranma y meses después intentasteis matar a Akane con unas lanzas. Estáis locas.

Se discutieron durante un largo rato y estuvieron a punto de pelearse.

-Con lo que me costó que aquel empleado me diese los pasaportes de ellos dos. Mi hermana siempre los llevaba en su bolso. -dijo Kuno.

-Así es, cuando mi Ranma decida que yo soy su gran amor, nos podemos fugar deprisa al extranjero.

Y ahí empezó una nueva discusión con quien se debía quedar Ranma y con quien Akane.

-Con lo que costó pegarle a Akane en el punto indicado, para que se quedarse inválida y va Ranma y la cura, siempre hace lo mismo.

La pareja de moteros se fue y ella llevaba un bolso, que cuando llegó no traía.

Después de quince minutos de discusión, cuando se iba a ir del restaurante, Kodachi echó de menos su bolso.

-Los dos moteros-dijo Mousse-han sido ellos, ella cuándo llegó no llevaba bolso y al irse llevaba uno.

-La mataré por llevase el pasaporte de mi Ranma.

-Yo juraría que me resultaban conocidos- dijo Ukyo- sus formas de moverse las he visto en otro sitio.

Entonces se acercaron unos policías.

-Una pareja de moteros, nos ha entregado esto para usted– Dirigiéndose a Kodachi-Nos han parecido sospechosos, pero dentro del bolso hemos encontrado unos pasaportes que no eran de usted y unos narcóticos.

\- ¿Qué han hecho con esos pasaportes? -dijo Kodachi. - son de unos amigos

-Se lo hemos entregado a los dos chicos que nos dieron el bolso… eran de ellos- dijo el policía- Iban disfrazados y con pelucas, se la quitaron delante nuestro. Los vigilaban a ustedes, nos han dicho que no eran de fiar. Y creemos que tienen razón

-Ya sé quién era esos moteros ya sé de qué los conocía. -dijo Ukyo asustada.

\- ¡ _ **Eran Ranma y Akane**_ -dijeron los seis jóvenes sorprendidos!

-También nos dieron una grabación. -comentó el otro policía.

\- ¿Qué grabación? - comentó asustada Shampoo.

-Una que unos jóvenes hablaban de haber drogado a alguien, confesar a una joven que fue secuestrada, y el robo de documentos privados, de drogar a alguien para violarlo y un intento de asesinato con una lanza. Pueden acompañarnos al cuartel deben responder a unas preguntas.

-Yo conozco a estos seis. Los detuvimos por pelearse en el parque de Nerima. Y después los volvimos a detener alguna vez más por la misma razón. Se ve que aún siguen queriendo separar a aquella pareja, que son los que iban vestidos de moteros. Para éstos todo vale para separar la pareja, sus padres se deberían avergonzar de ellos

-Viendo a sus padres y sus amigos, comprendo que esa pareja se haya fugado. No diremos a su familia que los hemos visto, creo que ellos merecen descansar de la gente que los rodea. Aunque creo recordar que a estos la última vez les cayó dos meses de cárcel. No han aprendido nada.

* * *

-No hemos pasado un poco-dijo Ranma- Ukyo, es prácticamente inocente, pero se merece una lección por ir en malas compañías.

-Esto lo merecen todos- dijo Akane negando lo que dijo su prometido- nos han metido en muchos líos. Tú y yo hemos tenido demasiadas peleas por meterse ellos por medio. Parece que me estoy vengando por las malas pasadas que no han hecho estos años, no sabía que podía ser tan rencorosa..

-Tienes Akane razón, pero creo que volverán una y otra vez- dijo Ranma convencido y cambio de tema- Ya hemos averiguado mucho, nos falta solo alguna que otra pieza del puzle, cuando las tengamos…- se paró y rió- Bueno queda poco muy poco.

* * *

Una semana después volvieron a la escuela, estaban los dos muy serios. Cuando se les acercó Nabiki, la miraron como si no la conociesen. Ella se reunió con ellos en la terraza de la escuela.

\- ¿Qué os pasa a los dos? - dijo la chica enfadada- tenéis a toda la familia preocupada.

¿Qué familia? - dijo Ranma dando vuelta alrededor de la chica, con un tono siniestro- ¿esa que nos oculta cosas?

-Era por vuestro bien- dijo Nabiki.

\- ¿Por nuestro bien?, nos ocultáis una información vital y es por nuestro bien, esta vez os pasado de la raya-dijo Ranma enfadado- es algo que debíamos saber. Nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos jaleos

-Nos queda poco por averiguar, ya sé que no nos contareis nada sin volvemos hoy. -comentó sarcástica Akane.

-No pudimos contar nada y aún no podemos contaros nada, hasta que no os caséis, y seáis lo bastante maduros. Hicimos una promesa.

-Pues bien, Nabiki-dijo Ranma- hasta que no averigüemos todo no volveremos. Mientras tanto será mejor que nos trates como desconocidos. Que es como te trataremos a ti.

Y la pareja la dejó sola.

* * *

Esa tarde habló con Nodoka y Kasumi.

-Siguen muy enfadados con nosotros- dijo Nabiki- creo que han averiguado casi todo, no debería haber lo ocultado, y más a ellos dos, tan altivos que son.

-Se lo prometimos a mamá, ya has visto cómo se han puesto- dijo Kasumi- Ella no quería que Akane y Ranma sufriesen.

\- ¿Conocía vuestra madre a mi hijo?, creía que murió hace años- dijo Nodoka.

-Ranma estuvo aquí, hará unos diez años, mi madre lo conoció entonces. Entonces ya vio el carácter de los dos. Cuando mi madre se enteró de la promesa que hizo mi padre con Genma estuvo en contra del compromiso de esos dos, pero cuando conoció a Ranma cambio de idea. Vio que Ranma quería siempre a Akane y ella a él. Y que los dos se preocuparían el uno por el otro y no quiso que ninguno de los dos sufriese. A ella le hubiese gustado ver ahora a Akane con Ranma, sabía que se volverían a ver, y a querer… y a pelear. -dijo Kasumi

-Hubo un momento que habló con mi padre y con Genma para que Ranma se quedase con nosotros. Hasta que se casase con Akane. No le gustaba Genma y veía que le traería muchos problemas al chico, como así fue. Le preocupaba Ranma mucho. Lloró mucho cuando se fue Ranma, casi tanto como Akane. Akane, aunque aparentemente lo olvidó durante un tiempo, estuvo esperando que regresase durante los diez años que estuvieron separados. -continuó Nabiki.

-Creo que ellos volverán pronto-dijo Nodoka- pero no comentó lo que pensaba.

" _ **Se acerca la hora que se descubra todo, después de tanto tiempo."-**_ pensaba la madre de Ranma- " _ **Me gustaría agradecerle a la señora Tendo su preocupación por mi hijo, y tenía razón hubiese sido mejor que Genma hubiese dejado a Ranma se criase aquí, ahora no tendría esas dos maldiciones que tiene por culpa del idiota de su padre."**_

* * *

Los seis locos habían estado dos semanas en prisión, Ni Ranma ni Akane quisieron ponerles ninguna denuncia, aunque se la habían merecido, solo pidieron una orden de alejamiento, que ninguno de los seis estaba dispuesto a cumplir. Se reunieron en el Café Gato con Cologne.

Ellos pensaban vengarse de Ranma y tener el camino libre con Akane y uno de ellos con Shampoo, y ellas al revés. Cologne los miró con lastima, ahora ya sabía que las aspiraciones de los jóvenes que estaban delante suyo no se realizarían nunca. De las últimas peleas con los dos chicos y sus consecuencias no habían aprendido nada, Mousse no era el único miope.

* * *

Los dos chicos seguían en la casa de la madre de Ranma.

Akane estaba en su habitación, se acababa de duchar y llevaba solo una de las camisas chinas de Ranma y la ropa interior, su ropa estaba recién lavada y no tenía mucha ropa seca.

-Akane, ¿puedo entrar? -dijo Ranma picando en la puerta.

Ella se metió corriendo en uno de los dos futones, varias noches la chica tuvo miedo y Ranma durmió con ella, para hacerle compañía.

-Pasa, pero cuidado con lo que haces-advirtió la joven, que no llevaba pantalones.

-Y ahora te das de recatada- dijo él riendo- si te he visto en ropa interior.

\- ¡Pervertido! - dijo ella rabiosa.

Él no le hizo caso y se acostó en el otro futón.

\- ¿Quién te ha dado permiso para dormir hoy conmigo? - dijo ella muy enfadada.

-Nadie, pero tenía que hablarte. Creo que en dos o tres días volveremos a casa-dijo él un poco triste- con lo bien que estamos, cuando ni tu padre ni él mío están cerca. Ni los seis que ya sabes.

-Ranma ya tenemos la última pieza, -respondió Akane, tampoco ella quería volver a casa con su padre. Y así se lo comentó a su prometido. - No quiero volver a casa, para que tu padre y el mío nos metan en otro lío de los suyos...

-Si aún me acuerdo de un día que invitaron a Kuno y que te consolé por qué estabas de muy baja moral y él me amenazó por eso, creo que pasó tres semanas en el hospital, junto a su padre y los nuestros. Jamás una locura de mi padre me enfureció tanto. Eso fue pocas semanas después de cuando intentaron casarnos y se presentó toda la troupe.

-Bueno Ranma mañana…-empezó Akane y al mirarlo se dio cuenta que se había dormido- será idiota, mira que dormirse mientras le hablaba… bueno está agotado.

Se lo quedó mirando embobada.

-Es creído, tonto y pervertido, lo he visto mirándome las braguitas, tenía que pegarle. Con estas se me transparenta el culo. Pero viéndolo dormido parece un ángel, no me cansaría de mirarlo, pero si lo hago mientras este despierto le subirá el ego.

Se levantó y a cuatro patas fue hasta él y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Que tengas bueno sueños, querido Ranma. -dijo ella.

Y se acostó y en un arranque que no supo de donde le vino se desnudó totalmente y se volvió a poner la camisa de Ranma. Y se acostó.

-No es bueno dormir totalmente desnuda al lado de un chico joven como Ranma, aunque algún día lo haré. -dijo ella sonriendo.

Ranma se había despertado un instante y la vio desnuda. Pero nunca supo si era un sueño o realidad. Cuando se despertó al día siguiente, la chica se estaba duchando.

Ella se vistió en la habitación donde estaba la ducha, no quería sorpresas como el día que se conocieron. Él sabía que ella estaba duchándose y la esperó sin desnudarse, se cruzaron en la puerta y los dos se sonrojaron, ella recordando cuando quedó desnuda delante de él, y recordando cuando creyó verla desnuda.

-Pasa y darte prisa que llegaremos tarde-dijo ella sonriendo.

-Sí, ya me doy prisa-respondió él con otra sonrisa, le gustaba como la chica sonreía, recordaba cómo se enfadaba ella al principio de estar en el dojo.

" _ **Podía haber entrado en la ducha cuando estaba yo, nos podíamos haber bañado juntos… pero que estoy pensando... me estoy volviendo una pervertida.**_ "- pensó ella.

" _ **Que ganas tenía de bañarme con ella, me estoy volviendo como el idiota de Happosai**_ "-pensó el chico.

Akane ayudó a su prometido a preparar el desayuno, y las fiambreras para la escuela. Y cuando salieron para el Furinkan se encontraron con Nodoka.

-Sabía que estabais aquí- dijo ella mirándolos. - debéis volver a casa pronto os doy hasta mañana, sino mandaré a vuestros padres, y ellos os obligaran a volver y a casaos.

-Mañana o pasado estaremos de vuelta-dijo Akane- ya hemos descubierto todo, pero creemos que nos falta una pieza.

-Mama, déjanos hasta pasado mañana-rogó Ranma- es lo que pedimos.

-Kasumi está muy preocupada y triste, está atada por una promesa- dijo Nodoka. -Ha echado varias veces a vuestros padres a dormir a la calle, ellos se lo habían buscado.

-Dos días más como máximo-pidió Akane.

-De acuerdo-dijo Nodoka- Pero me tenéis que contar lo que ocultáis desde hace casi un año, vosotros también guardáis un secreto que no queréis ni podéis revelar. ¿No será…?

* * *

Los dos días pasaron, y Ranma y Akane volvieron al dojo. Habían cambiado y durante un tiempo fueron oscos con todos, incluso con Kasumi. Consideraban que habían jugado con ellos. Pero antes que se revelarse todo que descubrieron, los dos jóvenes tuvieron que hacer frente a un nuevo problema.

Continuará...

* * *

Notas del autor:

Este capítulo es corto, también formaba parte de un capítulo más largo

Los dos prometidos vuelven a fugarse y ya llevan unas cuantas veces, El misterio o misterios que han descubierto se resolverá en el último capítulo. Me gusta fugarlos o meterlos en el hospital, es una constante que se repite en mis historias.

En este capitulo se hace referencia a la visita que hizo Ranma a dojo Tendo cuando era un niño, y que los dos prometidos recordaron en el capítulo **_"Ilusiones"_**.


	10. Chapter 9: EL TORNEO

**_Los personajes de esta historia no son míos, pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi_**

* * *

 ** _9º. EL TORNEO_** _ **.** _

\- ¿Cómo podéis habernos hecho esto? - dijo Akane muy enfadada, la joven estaba llorado.

Se abalanzó sobre Ranma llorando en su pecho. El chico estaba muy furioso. Kasumi y Nabiki estaban tan asustadas que no lo miraban a la cara. Aparte se sentían tan traicionadas por su padre como los dos más jóvenes de la familia.

\- ¡Suelta ahora mismo a Akane Tendo! - dijo Tatewaki- ¡ha dejado se ser tu prometida!

Ranma lo miró y la abrazó para consolarla.

-No pasará nada, no dejaré que ese cabrón de Kuno, te toque ni un pelo-le dijo suavemente a la chica con cariño. Mientras miraba a Kuno desafiante. - ¡Jamás te la daré! -le dijo Ranma- Akane es mi… mi prometida, ¿has escuchado bien?, pues te lo repetiré. -Y dijo con rabia y desafiante- ¡ _ **MI PRO-ME-TI-DA!**_

-Vuestros padres hicieron una apuesta con mi padre y perdieron, se os jugaron a vosotros dos- dijo Kuno- fue una apuesta legal, si no la cumplen nos quedamos con el dojo y todos vosotros os iréis a vivir a la calle. También nos quedaremos con la casa de los Saotome.

-No somos objetos-dijo Akane llorosa-Ni yo ni Ranma aceptamos ese trato.

-¡Tú, plebeya!-comentó Kodachi- aparta tus sucias zarpas de mi Ranma.

\- ¿Por qué no vienes tú apártame de él? -dijo Akane desafiante.

\- ¿Qué piensas que puedes ganarme? -dijo la gimnasta.

-Y tanto que sí, no sois rivales ni tú ni el imbécil de tu hermano, para nosotros dos- dijo Akane desafiante.

-Akane Tendo llevas mucho tiempo con Ranma eres igual de creída que él-comentó el director Kuno- cuando seáis de la familia Kuno os tendremos que volver a educar.

\- ¿Cómo vosotros? - dijo Ranma con ironía- pobre maestro, él que nos toque le enseñaremos a volar sin avión, como le hemos enseñado a la mayoría de la familia Kuno.

-Cuando me case con Akane Tendo, firmareis un contacto de que no podéis acercaros el uno al otro.

-Y tú si intentas acercarte a mi, firmaras uno con mi puño-dijo Akane-si te acercas a menos de doscientos metros de mí, te daré una paliza.

El director los miró con rabia y mirando a Genma y Soun.

-Esta vez no me la jugareis como hace once años.

-Tú nos la quisiste jugar a nosotros-le respondió Soun.

Entonces Ranma y Akane se quedaron mirando. Sabían algo sobre eso, y se les ocurrió un plan para librarse de la apuesta de sus padres.

-De acuerdo-dijeron los dos con una sonrisa sarcástica- aceptamos la apuesta.

Todos se lo quedaron mirando, no era normal. La alegría en la familia Kuno contrastó con la tristeza en las Tendo y de Nodoka, pero las tres se los quedaron mirando y pusieron una leve sonrisa. Los dos jóvenes planeaban algo.

-Es bueno que claudiquéis-dijo el director Kuno y sacando el ukelele...- esto se merece una canción tocada por…

-No hemos acabado-dijo Ranma furioso- si intenta tocar algo con ese trasto, se lo come.

-Para poder acceder a la apuesta-dijo Akane- debéis aceptar nuestras condiciones o mañana, Ranma y yo estaremos casados.

-Esto no es lo que hemos tratado con vuestros padres.

-Ahora las condiciones la ponemos nosotros-dijo Akane, no se había movido del lado de Ranma y se cogían por la mano.

-Primera: -dijo Ranma guardando silencio y mirando a todos-Peleareis con nosotros dos, vosotros dos contra nosotros, debéis demostrar que estáis a nuestro nivel. No queremos parejas muy inferiores a nosotros, y vosotros lo parecéis.

-Segunda: No valen trucos sucios, podéis emplear cualquier arma, pero sin trucos, no valen bolos con punchas, explosivos, etcétera, no vale poner somníferos, ni nada de eso, al menor ataque con algo así los dos quedareis descalificados.

-No es justo-dijo Tatewaki- si Kodachi utiliza un truco sucio por qué…

Tercero: En caso de descalificación o derrota de uno de vosotros, habéis perdido los dos, o ganáis los dos o ninguno-comentó Ranma, sin hacer caso al comentario de Kuno.

Cuarto: Si perdéis, queda anulada la apuesta de nuestros padres

-Eso me gusta- comentó Genma.

-Quinto y último: Si perdéis. Kodachi abandonará el tatami, siendo sustituida por su padre, él de Akane y el mío…-comentó un furioso Ranma

-… Y ellos y Kuno se dejarán pegar peor paliza de su vida sin mover un solo dedo. - siguió Akane no era la misma, no era la chica inocente de siempre.

-Si os negáis a recibir la paliza o aceptar nuestra condición, -dijo Ranma mirando a su padre y a Soun-vosotros abandonareis el dojo al no consideraos dignos para siempre, y el director Kuno dimitirá. -dijo Ranma

Los dos prometidos se miraron y se sonrieron.

-Estamos en el dojo, el reto empieza ahora- dijo Akane, y ella y su prometido se prepararon para… _ **GANAR.**_

Cinco minutos después Ranma y Akane no se mantenían en pie, estaban heridos y con muchas señales, sus dos rivales se habían multiplicado por tres. Se estaban vengando de ellos, ni Kuno ni Kodachi, habían usado trucos sucios, pero sus cuatro aliados sí.

-Venga Ranma, ¿te has debilitado? - dijo Ryoga.

Ranma estaba cegado por un líquido que le echó Shampoo, y Akane estaba igual.

\- ¡Akane! -la llamó Ranma- ¿estás bien?

-No, no veo nada, Se nos olvidó decir que no valía ayuda de otros idiotas- dijo Akane

-Estáis vencidos-dijo Mousse- con esto Akane se casará con Kuno y Ranma con su hermana.

-Eso lo que tú te piensa, cegato- dijo Ranma levantándose, Akane se puso a su lado.

-No dejaré que toquéis a mis hermanos- dijo Kasumi poniéndose en medio. - No os habéis dado cuenta que habéis perdido, ellos no abandonaran el combate, aunque les vaya la vida. Sólo ganareis cuando ellos estén muertos, y entonces ya habéis perdido.

-Aparta Kasumi o tú recibidas los ataques- dijo Ryoga.

-Jamás-contestó ella llorando- defenderé a Ranma y Akane, no ganareis, habéis perdido.

-Kasumi aparta- dijo Ranma- no quiero que te hagan daño.

-No lo haré-dijo ella- vosotros dos sois lo más importante para mí en esta vida, no os quiero perder.

-Sal de en medio-ordenó Shampoo.

-Como toquen a Kasumi, no quiero ver la reacción de Akane y Ranma- comentó Nabiki.

-No se pueden mover no podan defender a la chica.

Entonces Kodachi cogió a la hermana mayor con la cinta y la apartó con toda violencia, cayendo Kasumi herida.

-Esa plebeya molestaba, ahora el terreno está libre.

\- ¡Kasumi! - gritaron Akane y Ranma y se acercaron a ella a trompicones, y se arrodillaron a su lado.

-Estoy bien –comentó con voz débil la chica-no os preocupéis por mí.

-No, ganaremos por ti. ¡Akane!, no necesitamos los ojos para ganar a estos idiotas, aún detectamos sus auras de combate.

-Habéis metido la pata, ahora sufriréis la ira de Ranma y Akane-comentó Nabiki.

En menos de un minuto los únicos en pie eran los dos prometidos, aunque se tenían que apoyar uno en el otro. Los seis rivales habían recibido la peor paliza de su vida.

-Director hemos ganado-dijo Akane jadeando- sus hijos han hecho trampa. La apuesta queda anulada.

-De eso nada- dijo el director- he decidido que tú, Akane Tendo, pelees contra tus rivales, el combate será dentro de dos semanas.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Ranma- pero en ese combate no se decidirá nada, ni quien es mi prometida o el prometido de Akane, ni la propiedad del dojo, que hoy hemos ganado, ni nada de ninguna clase. Será un torneo por eliminatorias, dos semifinales y una final.

-Y tú no podrás animar a ninguna chica y menos a Akane-dijo Kodachi.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero nada de ataques previos, ni provocaciones, quien lo haga será eliminada, quien provoque para que la ataquen será eliminada, ni somníferos, ni pociones, ni ningún ataque que eliminen fuerza o destreza, quien utilice eso será eliminada. Si atacáis todas a Akane, que sé que lo intentareis, yo me meteré. Este torneo será solo para vosotras cuatros. Ni Ryoga, ni Mousse, ni Tatewaki están invitado sin hacen acto de presencia… me los cargo. Si ayudan durante el combate me los cargo... y quedaréis eliminadas.

-No habrá invitados-dijo Akane-y no se cobrarán la entrada. ¿Verdad Nabiki?

-Como me conocen estos dos-dijo Nabiki- No es justo en un mes empiezo la universidad.

-Y nosotros el año que viene-advirtió Ranma mirándola con una sonrisa perversa.

-Venga Ranma-dijo Akane divertida- ella cobra la entrada y nos da en noventa y nueve por ciento, y ya nos pagamos la universidad el año que viene.

-Vale, me habéis convencido-dijo Nabiki- No venderé entradas.

-Pero las tres participantes, Ukyo, Kodachi y Shampoo, deberán pagar cuota de inscripción al torneo, que no será barata-dijo Ranma- Akane no por ser organizadora.

-No es justo- dijo Ukyo.-Akane debería pagar también.

-Este torneo lo organiza el dojo Tendo. Akane pertenece a ese dojo. -dijo Ranma. - lo tomas o lo dejas. Quien no pague no participará. Quién no acepte las normas quedará tampoco podrá participar.

-El director Kuno deberá hacer una aportación económica al dojo Tendo y pagar todos los desperfectos-comentó Akane.

-Me superan- comento Nabiki- estos dos ya me superan. Son muy listos, con las cuotas de inscripción se pagarán la universidad el año que viene. Eso seguro.

Todos se fueron y Akane y Ranma se dejaron caer al suelo.

-Ya no aguantaba más-dijo ella.

-Esta vez ha estado muy, muy cerca. - dijo él- ¿Cómo estará Kasumi?, mi madre se la ha llevado al hospital.

-Espero que bien, -dijo Akane- en el torneo quiero que me toque esa bruja de Kodachi, esta me la debe.

-No te preocupe-dijo Ranma con una sonrisa perversa- te tocara, no te durará ni veinte segundos.

-No, eso es poco para lo que quiero hacerle-dijo Akane y se durmió.

-No me gusta que seas vengativa-dijo Ranma- eso dejarlo a tus rivales- dijo Ranma y también se durmió.

Horas después se despertaron con las heridas curadas, y con Kasumi cerca.

\- ¿Estás bien Kasumi? -Dijo Akane.

-Si solo tenía un golpe, me han puesto una inyección y me han dado unas pastillas.

\- ¿Pero no te han hecho ni una radiografía, ni una resonancia? - dijo Ranma

-Sí, pero no salido nada facturado.

Ranma miró a Akane y esta asintió con la cabeza.

-Kasumi, no se lo digas a nadie, pero mañana me llevaré a Akane a la montaña. Haremos un entrenamiento muy exhaustivo- comentó Ranma.

¿Cuándo lo habéis decidido?, no estoy de acuerdo, estáis muy heridos.

-Lo hemos decidido ahora, mientras hablábamos contigo. -dijo Akane.

-Pero si no habéis hablado-dijo Kasumi sorprendida y de golpe serió- Nabiki dice que sois capaces de comunicados sin palabras, que con una mirada ya sabéis lo que piensa él otro. Acabo de descubrir que tiene razón.

-Necesitaremos, medicinas, vendas, comida. Impide que nos sigan mi padre y el tuyo, no nos dejarían entrenar como se debe. -dijo Ranma.

-Puede que salgamos heridos, quiero que Ranma me entrene fuerte, debemos recuperar el terreno que hemos perdido desde que se acabó el reto del director y esas dos locas me dejaron invalida. -explicó Akane. - y no sólo eso, debemos superarlo. Hay muchas cosas que nos deben esos lunáticos.

-Sé que no puedo oponerme a vosotros dos. Si fuese hace dos años me opondría y me haríais caso, e intentaría que os calmaseis. Pero sois tozudos, y más que hace dos años. Ir y demostrar en dos semanas que sois los mejores.

Kasumi salió del dojo y se le escaparon las lágrimas.

-Mi hijo te considera su hermana mayor, y te quiere mucho. Estoy orgullosa de los sentimientos de mi hijo. Esos dos jóvenes te admiran mucho y entiendo por qué. Eres la única persona en que ellos confían. -comentó Nodoka.

-Para eso estamos las hermanas mayores- dijo Kasumi orgullosa.

-Mi hijo creía, enseñado por su padre, que para ser un hombre hay que ser fuerte, insensible y machista y jamás mostrad tus sentimientos. La vida le ha enseñado que eso no es verdad. Hay que sufrir, y aunque sea un hombre se puede llorar, sin menoscabo de su masculinidad, que hay que proteger a los que aman y que estos te protejan. Ahora quiere apoyar a Akane a hacerse más fuerte y progresar. No quiere que la dañen y teme no está cerca cuando le hagan daño.

-Tu hijo es el mejor para Akane y ella para él-dijo Kasumi.

-Tú estás enamorada de Ranma y te apartas para que tú hermana se quede con él, eso no lo harían prácticamente nadie.

\- ¿Estás viendo en estos momentos a esos dos? -dijo Kasumi y se le escapó varias lágrimas, y señalándolos- Mira bromean, se pelean, se lanzan miraditas, están deseando abrazarse y besarse. Yo no cuento para ellos en esto, estoy muy contenta de que se quieran, aunque no se lo digan… con palabras.

En esos momentos Ranma le empezó a hacer cosquillas a la chica y esta cayó de espaldas con Ranma encima, se quedaron serios y se miraron, y el deseo de un beso volvió a ellos, y acercaron sus labios…

Hacía un rato que Nodoka y Kasumi entraron en la casa.

\- ¿Y esos dos?, deberían entrar en casa-dijo Genma.

-Son jóvenes deja que se diviertan-dijo Nodoka.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que están teniendo relaciones...? -preguntó asustado Soun, se levantaba para ir a defender a su indefensa hija.

-No, no las están teniendo, sólo juegan como cuando eran niños, la temporada que Ranma estuvo aquí-Comentó Kasumi- y si vais a molestar os arrepentiréis.

Fue en ese momento cuando Akane pidió auxilio.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Los dos jóvenes estaban a punto de besarse y...

-Nuestros padres pueden estar vigilándonos, Nodoka y Kasumi estaban ahí fuera hace un instante- dijo Akane.

-Si fuera otra familia no vendría, pero con la nuestra, con lo loca que esta-dijo Ranma que aún seguía encima de Akane y le apartó el pelo de cara y le sonrió- puede que este alguien con una cámara para hacernos fotos. Teníamos que mandarlos de viaje y que nos dejasen tranquilos y…

Y se levantaron, pero ese día Akane ya estaba cansada de que siempre tuviesen un impedimento para besarse y se lanzó encima del chico, cuando este quiso darse cuenta la chica lo estaba besando, él la cogió por los hombros para separase de ella, pero en lugar de eso, la apretó contra él. No querían separarse. Cuando lo hicieron los dos tenían cara de felicidad. Pero el color de Ranma fue cambiado, sus ojos se extraviaron y se desmayó, y empezó a tener convulsiones.

\- ¡Socorro!, ¡papá!, ¡Kasumi! - Llamó Akane.

\- ¿Qué te ha hecho? Seguro que intento abusar de ti y lo golpeaste-comentó Soun.

\- ¡No!, no fue eso- dijo Akane, llorosa.

-Pues entonces te insultó-dijo Nabiki- O te quiso ver la ropa interior.

-No es tan pervertido-dijo Akane.

-Se te cayó el pantalón y no llevas bragas y te vio…-seguía Nabiki.

-No fue eso, _**¡** **Y SI LLEVO ROPA INTIMA!**_ -gritó Akane sonrojada y furiosa- sólo fue…

\- ¿Qué fue? -dijo Kasumi.

-Solo fue un…-dijo Akane muy tímida y en voz baja y con vergüenza-… un… un beso.

-Sí, solo fue un beso-dio Nabiki alegre y despreocupada y se calló de golpe cuando asimiló lo que dijo Akane, cerró y abrió los ojos asombrada- ¿dijiste un… un… un beso?

Akane se puso más roja todavía y miró avergonzada a su familia.

-Si… un beso- dijo en voz baja y muy tímida- me lancé sobre él y lo besé, al separarnos me miró y se cayó al suelo desmayado.

-Lo has matado-dijo Nabiki- lo has matado besándolo, -y la joven

imaginó los titulares en el periódico.

.

 **0-NABIKI´S NEW-0**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 **\- La asesina del beso. -**

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 ** _Joven mata a su novio besándolo._**

.

.

-No puede ser mi hermana una asesina-dijo Kasumi llorando. -parece sacado de una película mala de espías de los años setenta.

-Sois unos exagerados, solo le he dado un beso-se defendió Akane.

-Pero tus besos matan-dijo Nabiki con alegría, se imaginaba haciendo negocio con esa supuesta habilidad de su hermana- si me pagas bien te puedo ocultar. Con esta facultad tuya nos podemos hacer de oro.

-Yo no hecho nada-lloró Akane.

\- ¡Lo has matado! -contestó Nabiki.

-Sólo esta desmayado-dijo Nodoka- os quiero a todo fuera de aquí, y no recordéis esto ni a Ranma ni a Akane. Y por haberse besado no significa que se tengan que casar mañana.

Todos entendieron el mensaje de Nodoka y salieron menos Akane. Soun y Genma salieron enfadados, planeaban utilizar la excusa del beso para casarlos, y Nodoka los había amenazado, ahora no podían hacerlo... pero en un futuro... y los dos imaginaron como hacerlo en un futuro.

\- ¿Ya se han ido? - peguntó Ranma.

-Sí, ya no están-respondía Akane- hace rato que estas despierto, ¿Por qué no te has levantado?

-No quería problemas con los viejos-dijo Ranma- son capaces de casarnos.

\- ¿Qué te ha pasado? - preguntó Akane.

-No lo sé fue algo muy extraño-comentó el chico, - no nada anormal en tu beso, fue algo dulce y agradable… muy agradable. Pero después pasó algo muy raro, sentí como si me ardiera el cuerpo y un motón de sensación raras. Y ninguna relacionadas con algo pervertido, ni amoroso, no se explicarte.

Ella lo miró, el chico no supo explicarle lo que le pasó, pasarían meses para imaginar lo que realmente provocó ese desmayo.

Este hecho quedó en el olvido de los jóvenes durante semanas, y por miedo no se volvieron a besar en mucho tiempo.

* * *

Al día siguiente se fueron a entrenar a la montaña, sólo lo supieron cuatro personas, ellos dos, Kasumi y Nodoka. Aunque después se enteraron más personas.

Salieron muy pronto, para no cruzarse con sus padres, que tenían resaca. No fueron donde iban siempre, Ranma conocía un lugar que no conocía ni su padre. Y llevó allí a la chica. Era un sitio con un rio y muy escarpado. Allí sometió a la chica y a él mismo a un duro entrenamiento. Después de enfermedades, huidas y otras cosas habían perdido potencial, el objetivo de los dos chicos, era superar el nivel que tenían meses atrás.

Empezaban el entrenamiento antes de amanecer, durante una o dos horas hacían ejercicios de calentamiento. Después Ranma enseñaba a Akane a cocinar, era lo que peor hacía, se peleaban continuamente. Desayunaban y tenían combates muy fuertes de entrenamientos, quien los hubiera visto hubiese pensado que eran luchas a muerte. Después preparaban la comida y por la tarde después de una siesta, entrenaban con armas, usando para ellos ramas de árbol. Cenaban y tenían un tiempo de relax y se acostaban.

Akane tuvo que aprender a cazar.

-Si no traes algo para comer, no comerás-dijo Ranma- Vale un conejo o fruta, lo que sea, pero debes traer algo, y no vale lo mismo cada día, debes innovar.

Con esto la chica aprendió sigilo y paciencia. A la semana era una experta, y pudo cazar con Ranma algún ciervo.

La hizo combatir en el lago a poca profundidad, con el agua hasta las rodillas. Con esto ganó técnica, ya que el agua impedía moverse con soltura y tuvo que aprender a moverse sin dificultad en el agua. Cuando acabaron el entrenamiento, ninguno era los que era lo que fueron antes. Ranma no se lo dijo, pero superaba a Shampoo en combate con armas, no caería en ninguna trampa de Kodachi, y era mucho más ágil que Ukyo, y más fuerte que las tres... y que los tres chicos.

Cuando volvieron Kasumi se quedó parada. Se los notaba muy diferentes, estaban muy calmados. Y notó que ahora eran más fuertes que nunca. Aún faltaban cuatro días para el torneo, y entrenaron en el dojo.

Kasumi y Nodoka fueron a ver el entrenamiento y salieron asustadas, parecía un enfrentamiento real. Akane suponía que las tres chicas se habían entrenado, siempre la habían infravalorado, ahora era el momento de demostrar quien realmente era.

-No te fíes-le decía Ranma en los entrenamientos-ellas harán trampas, estate alerta, vigílalas en todo momento, anticípate. No les deje ningún hueco, o te destrozaran.

Ella en otro momento se hubiese enfadado, pero ahora asimilaba sus enseñanzas, se dio cuenta que el joven superaba como maestro a su padre y al padre del él. Tenía mejores técnicas y no era tan extremista como Genma. Había aprendido mucho más de él en los dos años que se conocían que en todos los años que le enseñó su padre. Pero también se metía con ella.

-Con esa técnica no ganaras, te vencerán con los ojos cerrados, eres lenta-le decía el chico- dejas huecos, no te proteges bien, siempre estas huyendo.

Cuando se ponía así, ella si se enfadaba, hasta que se dio cuenta que la estaba motivando y que aprendiese de sus errores. A Ranma le enfadaba que cometiese dos veces el mismo fallo, pero le alegraba que aprendiese de sus errores.

-Prácticamente te he enseñado todas mis técnicas, ahora tienes que adáptalas a ti. Hazlo rápidamente, por qué el torneo es mañana. -dijo el chico serio. Estaban los dos sentados en el suelo.

-Sí, sensei-dijo ella.

-No soy tu maestro-dijo él serio- yo sólo te guiado por el camino y te lo enseñado, el resto depende de tí, ahora toca descanso- y se levantó- vamos salgamos a tomar algo, el último que esté preparado paga. -Y salió corriendo, dejando sentada la chica.

-Eres un tramposo- dijo ella riendo.

Se ducharon se cambiaron de ropa y llegaron a la puerta los dos a la vez.

-Bueno, hemos empatado-comentó Ranma-yo pago los helados y tú los refrescos.

-De acuerdo-dijo Akane contenta y salieron a disfrutar de la tarde y relajarse, que el día siguiente sería estresante.

Iban los dos por el barrio, había poca gente, y hacía días que no sabían nada de las rivales de Akane.

Al pasar por el Ucchan vieron llegar a Ukyo con Ryoga y la novia de este.

-Mira tú Pchan, está hecho un donjuán, con dos chicas- dijo Ranma riendo.

-Parece que vienen de viaje, seguro que ha entrenado a Ukyo. -dijo Akane.

-Ten cuidado mañana esto se puede poner muy difícil-dijo Ranma.

\- ¿Te preocupas por mí? -dijo ella. Unos meses antes él se hubiese puesto rojo y hubiese dicho cualquier tontería. Ahora no sabía qué le diría.

-Sí y tanto que me preocupo por ti. Hemos empleado dos semanas de nuestras vacaciones en ponemos a punto. Podíamos haber ido a esquiar, con Yuka y los demás. Son nuestras últimas vacaciones del instituto, debemos disfrutarlas. El año que viene iremos a la universidad. -dijo Ranma- No quiero que pierdas.

-Hemos quedado con ellos, mañana por la noche, en cuanto acabe el torneo saldremos corriendo a la estación. -contestó Akane- Y no perderé.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Ryoga tenía un mal presentimiento, se había enterado que Akane y Ranma se habían ido a entrenar. El chico pensaba que Ranma sometería a su prometida a un entrenamiento muy fuerte. Y decidió entrenar a Ukyo. Se fue con la chica de la espátula y Akari a las montañas, y sometió a la cocinera a un entrenamiento fuerte, Pero algo le decía que el entrenamiento que sometió Ranma a Akane fue mucho más fuerte que el suyo.

Estaba llegando al Ucchan y vieron acercarse a una pareja, iban vestidos con ropa informal, Ni Ryoga ni Ukyo los reconocieron. Pero Akari sí, pero no les dijo nada para no causarles problemas.

Pasaron de largo sin decir nada. Y Ryoga los miró casi con envidia.

" _ **Mira esa pareja que bien se lleva, van cogidos del brazo, y no son mayores que yo, ojalá yo pudiera coger así a Akari**_ "-pensó el chico con envidia.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Akane y su prometido se rieron por qué esos dos no lo hubiesen reconocido. Al haber cambiado totalmente de forma de vestir, les bastó para pasar desapercibidos por sus rivales.

Fueron a su heladería favorita. Hacía tiempo que Ranma no se convertía en chica para entrar y disfrutar de un helado, esa vez repitieron consumición.

-¡Qué bien se está!-dijo Ranma- que tranquilidad, sin el idiota de Kuno persiguiéndonos, ni esas tres supuestas prometidas mías echándose encima.

-Pues sí, y sin el idiota de Ryoga, convertido en Pchan, metiéndose en la cama conmigo. -Dijo Akane, y se enfureció- debemos ganarle a Ukyo, para humillar de paso al cerdito. Y sin el cegato queriéndote ganar para quedarse con Shampoo.

Akane no había perdonado a Ryoga que la utilizarse, transformado en cerdito, para atacar a Ranma.

-Este año ya empezamos tercero-dijo Ranma cambiando de tema- parece que fue ayer cuando mi padre me arrastró a tu dojo.

-Y enseguida nos empezamos a pelear-dijo Akane riéndose- Entré al baño y vi a un chico desnudo que no me esperaba-y se rió.

-Y yo vi a cierta chica desnuda, ese día la vi dos veces así- dijo él riendo también.

-Pero enseguida me caíste bien-comentó ella- aunque en esa época no lo quería reconocer.

-A mí me paso igual-dijo Ranma- Me pareciste la mejor de las hermanas Tendo.

-Ahora dime la verdad, hace tiempo me dijiste que me lo dirías, ¿Cuál fue el mejor día de tu vida?

Él se puso rojo y estuvo a punto de contestarle una tontería. Pero se puso serio, apoyó los codos en la mesa y con las manos se aguantó la cabeza y la miró con una sonrisa.

-El mejor día de mi vida, es cuando entré al dojo Tendo, como una chica, y la chica más guapa que había visto nunca, me invitó a entrenar con ella. Conocerla a ella es lo mejor de mi vida.

Ella se sorprendió y se puso roja. Parecía sincero, pero podía estar bromeando.

\- ¿Estas bromeando? -dijo ella sorprendida.

\- ¡Ya está!, ¡como siempre bromeo con esto, ahora te lo tomas como una broma! -dijo él de mal humor, bajó la cara y muy rojo- Ahora es verdad, Akane, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y puede que yo sea lo peor que te ha pasado, siempre te meto en líos.

-No es verdad, me meto yo en medio de tus líos. Aunque yo también te he metido en líos, por mi culpa conociste a los hermanos Kuno y a Mikado y Azuza y a esa animadora idiota. -dijo Akane- Pero tú también eres lo mejor que me ha pasado, llevaba esperándote mucho tiempo. Cuando éramos pequeños entraste en mi vida y saliste, y tardaste más de diez años en regresar, me dejaste muy sola-le embroncó-, sobre todo desde que se murió mi madre. Te estuve esperando diez largos años. -dijo con pena.- y tú tardaste mucho en volver.

-Pues ahora no estás sola-dijo el- estaré junto a ti mientras tú quieras-dijo él.

-Y, ¿si quiero tenerte a mi lado para siempre? - preguntó ella tentadora y sonriendo.

Él la miró y se quedó callado y se puso muy rojo.

-En ese… ese caso… estaré a tú lado para siempre.

Ella se puso contenta y le preguntó la peor pregunta de todas, pero quería saberlo.

\- ¿Cuál ha sido el peor día de tu vida? - al hacerla se dio cuenta que ya sabía la respuesta.

-El peor día, es cuando en Jusenkyo pensé que estabas muerta, creía que te había perdido. -y movió la cabeza, como si quisiera mandar esos recuerdos lejos de él-No quiero que me vuelvas a preguntar por ese día, nunca más, me trae muy malos recuerdos. A pesar de ganar la lucha, al verte inerte me sentí vencido. No te pude proteger Akane. Mi vida hubiese acabado si tú…- no pudo continuar, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Ella lo miró y alargando su mano acarició la del chico. Él levantó la vista y vio la cautivadora sonrisa de ella, y se alegró de tenerla junto a él. Le cogió la mano y se la besó con dulzura.

Ranma pagó las consumiciones y salieron de la heladería, y fueron paseando, cogidos por las manos, fueron a un café y allí pagó Akane la consumición.

-Algún día deberemos decir a nuestra familia, lo que nos pasó hace tiempo-dijo Akane-aquel día que nos drogaron.

-Mejor callar eso, que lo sepa Kasumi y sólo ella, por ahora- dijo Ranma-Es muy arriesgado, sobre todo para ti, no quiero que te hagan daño. -

-No estoy de acuerdo, Ranma. -contestó enfadada ella- tarde o temprano nos dejaran en paz.

-Lo veo muy difícil- contestó Ranma- llevan casi dos años así, ya es más una manía que amor. Están obsesionados con nosotros, más que como personas nos ven como objetos o premios. Se hace tarde debemos volver a casa. Deberíamos resolver lo que descubrimos hace meses.

-Aún no, espérate al fin de estas vacaciones o principio de curso- dijo Akane

Volviendo a casa vieron a Mousse entrenar a Shampoo, aunque estos no lo vieron a ellos.

-Mira Akane- dijo Ranma- Mousse tiene buena técnica, mucho mejor que Shampoo, podía vencerla rápidamente, y la está enseñando muy bien.

-Lástima que Shampoo esté más ciega que Mousse-respondió Akane- si no se daría cuenta que si Mousse no le gana es por qué no quiere humillarla.

-Mañana no te rindas, todas han debido progresar y tú lo has hecho más que ellas, no quiero que pierdas.

-No pienso perder- dijo ella- y se cogió de su brazo.

 **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Aunque pensaban que no los habían visto, Mousse los vio.

" _ **Ranma y Akane. Están más unidos que nunca y nosotros tenemos la culpa, aunque ellos ya lo estaban antes de llegar nosotros, solo los hemos unido más. Me alegro por ellos, puede que esto no le guste a Shampoo, pero ya estoy harto de seguirlos y atacarlos por la obsesión de Shampoo y de Cologne. Se merecen que los dejemos tranquilos de una vez. Pero mañana no ganaran, la ganadora será Shampoo.**_ "-pensó el joven.

\- ¿En qué piensas cegato? - preguntó la amazona- sigue entrenándome, no me superas, no sé qué haces aquí.

" _ **Pienso en abandónate en cuanto acabe el torneo y en volver a China. Me han ofrecido matrimonio con varías de las mejores guerreras de las amazonas y todas rivales tuyas. Y me lo estoy pensando. Puede que ya no seas rival para Akane, ella se ha entrenado muy fuerte junto a Ranma, tu sólo has jugado durante dos años..."-**_ pensó el chico.

* * *

Al día siguiente los dos jóvenes del dojo Tendo se levantaron y entrenaron un rato.

-No te canses, Akane, debes guardar fuerzas, en el primer combate no demuestres nada, que no vean tus verdaderas fuerzas. -dijo el chico.

-Debemos atacar fuerte desde el principio-dijo ella.

-Si te enfrentas con Shampoo en la final debes ir descansada-dijo él- quiero que la humilles, por lo que te hizo hace un año, cuando te dejó en la silla de ruedas, yo no se lo perdonaré jamás.

-Se lo que tengo que hacer, Ranma-dijo ella un poco picada- déjame hacer lo que quiero.

-Vale, Akane lucha como quieras-dijo él no muy convencido- pero no te fíes de ninguna.

-Ya verás cómo hago un buen papel-dijo ella con confianza. -Confía en mí.

-Ya lo hago, te tengo toda la confianza del mundo- le respondió él- Pero eres tan imprudente.

-Como lo eres tú, en esos también ha sido un buen maestro- Ranma simuló enfadarse, y empezó a perseguir a Akane. Ella huía riéndose y él la seguía riéndose también. Al final la chica se dejó pillar y su prometido le empezó a hacer cosquillas, ella contraataco con esa misma técnica, al acabo de un rato los dos chicos estaban sentados en el suelo riéndose. Se miraban alegres y pensando en lo bien que estaban teniéndose uno al otro.

A media mañana comenzó el torneo. Ryoga, Mousse y Tatewaki se presentaron como entrenadores de Ukyo, Shampoo y Kodachi, y Ranma los tuvo que dejar pasar cobrándoles una tasa. Él mismo se presentó como entrenador de Akane, para enfado de sus presuntas prometidas y de sus entrenadores.

-No puedes animarme-dijo Akane.

-Tú sabes que, aunque no te diga nada, estoy contigo, has sido mi primera alumna y la mejor.

-No te preocupes ganaremos. -dijo ella- ¿hacemos un pequeño entrenamiento?

-No. Ahora no-dijo él- te esforzarías mucho. No te canses innecesariamente. Ya podemos entrenar otro día.

-De acuerdo-dijo ella alegre-lo abrazó y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Eso ha sido un desafío- comentó Ranma riendo, se sorprendió que no le diese vergüenza que lo besase delante de gente- mira cómo te miran esas tres, tienen ganas de matarte-estaba riendo- Pero no lo harán, serian descalificadas. Y ellos a mí también me quieren matar. -Ryoga y Kuno miraban a Ranma con ganas de asesinarlo.

-Akane debe ser descalificada por provocadora- dijo Ukyo.

\- ¿Provocadora? -dijo Ranma haciéndose el ingenuo.

-Nos ha provocado besándote-dijo Shampoo.

-Es normal-dijo Ranma con naturalidad.

\- ¿Cómo que es normal? -preguntaron las tres supuestas novias.

-Soy su entrenador, y es normal que me bese, es un ritual entre nosotros dos antes de los combates. - dijo Ranma sonriendo y pasando sus brazos por el cuello a su prometida la besó en la mejilla.

Akane se giró silbando y haciéndose la desentendida.

Las tres chicas se alejaron prometiendo venganza, muy enfadadas.

Ranma y Akane se rieron.

\- ¿Ritual? - dijo ella riendo

-Es lo primero que me ha venido a la cabeza, pero si quieres de ahora en adelante lo será, por qué ese ritual… me gusta-dijo el chico riendo- ahora viene el sorteo.

El sorteo emparejó a Akane con Kodachi, Akane recordó la promesa de Ranma que ese sería su emparejamiento, ella quería venganza por haber lesionado a su hermana. Aunque nunca supo cómo logró el chico ese emparejamiento. él no se lo quiso contar.

Y las otras dos se miraron desafiantes, se consideraban ganadoras.

El combate con Kodachi, fue muy breve, demasiado breve incluso. No duró ni un minuto, Akane se aburrió.

La gimnasta le lanzó la cinta y atrapó a Akane en un brazo, está en lugar de tirar para soltarse, se lanzó directamente hacía la hermana de Kuno. Kodachi se preparó para atacar y Akane se lanzó al suelo con los pies por delante. Kodachi la esquivó, cosa que aprovechó Akane para atarle los pies con su propia cinta. La gimnasta no pudo soltarse a tiempo Akane la cogió por los hombros le puso un pie en la barriga y la lanzó fuera del dojo. Pasaba a la final.

Kodachi volvió con ganas de venganza, pero fue interceptada por Nabiki.

-Toca a Akane y Ranma te matará-advirtió la hermana mediana.

Kodachi prometió venganza, pero se contuvo.

En el segundo combate Ukyo demostró un gran avance, había crecido como luchadora, pero su rival, también. Fue una lucha fiera, y las dos chicas se miraban con odio. Tenían los mismos objetivos. Vencer a Akane y conquistar a Ranma. Shampoo usaba sus bombori y Ukyo las espátulas.

-Me gustaría verlas luchar sin armamento, quiero ver su lucha desarmadas-explicó Ranma.

-Son muy fuerte, me esta entrado miedo-dijo Akane, un poco asustada.

Entonces se dio cuenta que las dos chicas ofrecían huecos, fallos en su defensa. Se fijó en los demás, ni Ryoga ni Mousse los habían visto. Pero al mirar a su prometido y verle esa cara de satisfacción, comprendió que también los había visto.

-No te fíes, puede ser una trampa-le explicó él en voz baja.

La lucha siguió, las dos chicas tenían heridas, y al verlas luchar supo quién sería su rival.

-La lucha está decidida- le informó su prometido-no durará mucho, ni veinte segundos.

-La vencedora tiene una ventaja-dijo Akane.

-No podéis decir quien vencerá aun, están igualadas-dijo Ryoga.

-Ryoga tiene razón-dijo Mousse. - están igualadas.

-No lo están- dijo Akane.

-Entones ¿ quién perderá? - preguntó Nabiki.

-Shampoo-dijeron Ranma y Akane.

Diez segundos después caía derrotada la chica china, la espátula de la cocinera era más larga y tenía más alcance, ese era la ventaja de Ukyo. La chica había cortado los bomboris de su rival. Y acto seguido Shampoo se llevó una caricia de la espátula en la cara y cayó al suelo.

Shampoo se levantó y miró a Mousse con rabia.

-Tú cegato tonto tienes la culpa-dijo Shampoo exaltada- no me has entrenado bien. Que se podía esperar de un luchador sin categoría como tú. No quiero volver a saber de ti, si te vuelvo a ver te mat…

Mousse bajó la vista avergonzado. Pero enseguida la subió y toda la vergüenza había desaparecido. Su mirada despendía rencor, orgullo y mucha rabia. Jamás se había rebelado contra la chica y su bisabuela, la hora que él se enseñarse las cartas había llegado.

Ranma y Akane se quedaron mirando la chinita con cara asombrada.

\- ¿No puede ver que ha perdido por qué no está a la altura? -dijo la chica.

-No, si está a la altura. Pero se ha confiado de ser superior y eso la ha llevado a la perdición. - le contestó su prometido. -que te sirva a ti de lección… y a mí. Nunca debemos confíanos.

-Has perdido por confiada. Durante dos años solo has jugado, no te has entenado a fondo. Akane ha entrenado cada día con Ranma durante estos dos años. Hace tiempo que es superior a ti. Ukyo fue entrenada por Ryoga y le puso ganas. Tú…- y la miró con desprecio- tú no te has entrenado a fondo desde hace años. No me hiciste caso mientras entrenábamos, te creías superior a tus rivales, he pedido el tiempo contigo.

-Soy la mejor de las amazonas. Soy la mejor…- empezó a decir la chica.

-Ya no- dijo Mousse- ya te han superado tus principales rivales de nuestro pueblo- sentenció.

\- ¡No es cierto!, ¡no es cierto! - negó la chica llorando.

\- ¡Si lo es! - dijo una voz. Cologne apareció de golpe- Cuando Mousse desapareció hace meses, en realidad fue llamado por el consejo de matriarcas.

\- ¿Qué querían? - dijo la chica asustada. - No he hecho nada, no pueden juzgarme.

-Sólo se querían informar de tu nivel actual… y se han quedado decepcionadas, muy decepcionadas. Has pedido mucho de tu antiguo nivel.

\- ¡Tengo un buen nivel! -dijo la chica nerviosa.

\- Lo tienes… pero te has dejado superar. Te has relajado. Akane te ha superado. No has hecho nada para acortar esa desventaja. Jamás la superarás, pero no tenías que darle tanta ventaja.

\- ¡No es mejor que yo…tengo mejores técnicas!

-Si lo es. Y ahora sus técnicas son mejores que las tuyas-dijo Mousse- yo intenté entrenarte y lo hice bien. Pero tú no me hiciste caso, te creíste invencible y la mejor. No mejoraste mucho e incluso Ukyo te venció. Pero Akane no es la única que te ha superado...

-Pues vete con esas- dijo Shampoo con ironía. Y al mirarlo a la cara de asustó. En otro tiempo el chico hubiese llorado, pero ahora la miraba impasible incluso con cierto desprecio.

-Es lo estoy pensando hacer. Cuando fui a China no tan solo fui a informar sobre ti… y sobre Ranma y Akane. Según el consejo a ellos dos se lo deberá dejar que sigan su vida sin molestarlos. Me convocaron para ver mi nivel… me hicieron luchar contra las guerreras más fuertes de la tribu… Vencí a todas… Ahora puedo elegir con quien casarme. Eres la última de la lista… es más no estás en la lista.

\- ¡No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Es un deshonor para mí! -dijo la chica al borde del llanto, que Mousse la despreciase era algo que no podía asimilar, ni permitir.

-No es un deshonor. Que te elija sin haber luchado contra ti, si lo es para las demás pretendientes. Ellas te declararían persona non grata, y te buscarían para matarte. Serías una proscrita para tu pueblo, el mayor de los deshonores de nuestra tribu. Si quieres que se quede debes luchar contra él y que te venza, que lo hará sin problemas. Entonces si podía elegirte. Hasta entonces yo no puedo hacer ni decir nada. Pero deberías volver a China y recuperar tu puesto en la tribu. - dijo Cologne.

-Me dijiste que me explicarías como sabían tanto Ranma como Akane que lo atacaríamos y como lo haríamos. Como lo supieron aquellas dos veces. -Shampoo estaba exaltada y muy nerviosa.

-Fue tu culpa-le dijo Cologne- La droga que le suministres a Ranma para olvidar a su prometida tuvo la culpa. Algunas personas la utilizan para ver el futuro y comparten esas visiones con quien está con ellos. Ranma y Akane vieron posibles futuros, recuerdos olvidados o mundos alternativos. Fueron esos sueños lo que los pusieron en guardia, y los salvaron esas dos veces. Acuérdate que te avise que no lo hicieras.

-No deberías prohibirme que no atacase a Akane...-dijo Shampoo.

-Te lo ha dicho Mousse, el consejo de matriarcas decidió que se dejen en paz a Ranma y Akane. Y yo te lo ordené y lo vuelvo a ordenar, ¡No ataques a Akane!, ¡deja en paz a Ranma! Dejarlos en paz. Ranma ya no te conviene, es demasiado fuerte para ser el esposo de una amazona. No se dejará dominar… por ti. Sólo lo podrá dominar… ella y no siempre- y miró a Akane. Cologne abandonó el dojo y a su nieta.

-Te seguiré tratado como hasta ahora… durante un tiempo. Después me iré y te abandonaré. -dijo Mousse.

-Es culpa de Akane, todo es culpa suya. He perdido todo por su culpa. Mi posición en la tribu, mi Airen y ahora a… a…- dijo con rabia la china y llorando.

-Tenemos que tener cuidado con ella, está muy rabiosa, aunque ella se lo ha buscado-le dijo Ranma a su prometida. Ella asintió, ahora Shampoo era más peligrosa que nunca.

Después de un breve descanso Akane y Ukyo, empezaron la final, que muy duró poco.

Ukyo ofreció un hueco, Akane lo atacó, es lo que esperaba Ukyo que empezó a mover a su espátula dejado sin proteger su costado izquierdo, Akane cambio rápidamente de posición y atacó al flanco desprotegido y Ukyo cayó vencida.

Cuando estaba mirando a su contaría vencida, recibió el ataque de Shampoo, La chica china se había levantado, y empuñando una draga atacó a la chica de pelo azulado, Akane la vio llegar sin miedo, y se apartó. Shampoo paso corriendo por su lado sin poderse detener, y sintió un dolor en la nuca. Akane le dio un golpe con el canto de su mano en el cuello dejándola aturdida.

Minutos después. Akane detectó el aura de combate de las tres chicas, se preparaban para atacar. Pero delante de ella se puso Ranma, estaba muy furioso.

-Hemos preparado este torneo para que os calméis, pero en lugar de eso no aceptáis vuestras derrotas, habéis perdido claramente a manos de Akane. Me habéis ofendido, yo os consideré alguna de vosotras mis amigas. Hace tiempo os amenace y ahora lo vuelvo hacer. Hacedle daño a Akane por poco que sea y aunque huyáis al infierno os encontraré, y deseareis no haberme conocido, por qué os mataré con mucho dolor. No quiero saber nada de vosotras, nunca más, si no es que venís como amigas de nosotros dos.

-No puedes hacerme esto a mí—dijo Shampoo rabiosa- nuestras leyes dicen…

-No estamos en tu pueblo. Estamos en Japón, vives desde hace casi dos años aquí. Ya es hora que te adaptes, el mundo no se mueve con tus leyes-dijo Akane- debes casarte con alguien que tú quieras, no quien te diga una absurda ley.

-Esto no quedará así-amenazó Shampoo.

Las tres chicas se fueron rabiosas.

-Intentaran algo-dijo Akane nerviosa.

-Que no se atrevan-dijo Ranma furiosos- me conocerán enfadado.

Entonces notaron tres auras a unas más violentas, que las de las chicas.

Ryoga, Mousse y Kuno seguían allí, preparados para luchar contra Ranma.

-Os digo lo mismo que Ranma ha dicho a sus antiguas prometidas. Tocarlo y os mato. No quiero saber nada de vosotros, nunca más.

Ellos la miraron asombrados, y se fueron. No sabían nada de ellos hasta tiempo después.

Entonces Ranma se asustó.

- _¡_ _ **QUE LLEGAMOS TARDE! -**_ dijo el chico _ **\- ¡QUE EN UNA HORA SALE EL TREN!**_

 _ **\- ¡CORRE RANMA!, ¡QUE COMO LLEGEMOS TARDE…**_ _! -_ dijo Akane alarmada. Tres horas después estaban compartiendo con sus mejores amigos del instituto una cabaña en las montañas, las dos siguientes semanas se divirtieron los seis, esquiando, yendo a la discoteca. Volvieron dos días antes de empezar el último curso en el Furinkan.

Continuará...

* * *

Notas del autor;

Ranma al fin le cuenta cual fue el mejor día de su vida. Sigue el misterio de lo que les pasó el día que lo drogaron.

Mousse el mejor partido para las amazonas y Shampoo esta excluida, el orgullo de la amazona no lo permitirá.

Un mal día para la amazona, no sólo pierde el combate con alguien que desprecia, si no que pierde a Ranma con otra chica que también desprecia y no tiene ni a Mousse.


	11. Chapter 10: SECRETOS DEL PASADO

**_10º. SECRETOS DEL PASADO._**

Los dos chicos entraban en el Furinkan y se quedaron parados, era el primer día de su último curso allí. Ya no estaban ni Nabiki vendiendo fotos e intimidades, ni Kuno.

-Lo voy a echar de menos-dijo Ranma riéndose- con su:" _**Akane**_ _**Tendo te librare de la tiranía de Ranma Saotome**_ "

-O su: " _ **Akane Tendo y chica de la trenza me casaré con las dos**_ "- dijo riendo Akane.

-Lo malo es que el año que viene puede que nos lo encontraremos en la universidad-dijo Ranma. -a él y a Nabiki. Sólo de pensarlo me entran escalofríos.

Akane llevaba el nuevo uniforme del Furinkan, con una falda verde demasiado corta para su gusto y él de su prometido. La chica tenía frio con esa minifalda. Ranma había cambiado su típica vestimenta china por el uniforme escolar.

" _ **Hay que adaptarse, ya no somos los criajos de primero. Pero tu nuevo uniforme no me gusta, vas a pasar frio, el director es un pervertido o un pederasta."**_ -le dijo a Akane.

Como últimamente, iban cogidos de la mano y al entrar se los quedaron mirando.

\- ¿Qué Saotome ya has formalizado tu noviazgo con Akane? -dijeron sus compañeros.

Ellos se pusieron rojos, pero no se soltaron y no contestaron. Vieron a Ukyo, ésta se giró y los miró. En su cara vieron rabia, furia, pero también vergüenza, parecía que quería decirles algo, pero no se atrevía. Se había cambiado su típica ropa de trabajo por el uniforme del Furinkan.

-Pobre Ucchan-dijo Ranma- se portó bien con nosotros, pero también muy mal. Ha estado muchos años detrás mío, por culpa de mi padre. Y ahora le digo que no quiero saber nada de ella. Que sólo la quiero como amiga.

-Está mucho más delgada, ¿Por qué no vuelve con su padre? -preguntó Akane.

-Para ella sería un deshonor-respondió Ranma- se prometió casase conmigo, y ha fracasado.

\- ¿Y ese chico con quien vive? -preguntó Akane- ¿no le atrae?

-Parece que no, pero él si la quiere-dijo Ranma- aunque durante un tiempo pensé que se juntaría con Ryoga, hacen una buena pareja.

-No te burles de ellos-lo amonestó Akane, pero se dio cuenta que ella también pensaba igual- Tienes razón, hacen mejor pareja que con Akari, la novia que tiene Ryoga. ¿Te acuerdas cuando esos dos nos llevaron a esa cueva que separaba parejas?

-Si fue allí donde pesamos que ellos eran pareja. Vaya donjuán, estuvo mucho tiempo, enfadado con que yo perseguía a tres chicas teniéndote a ti como prometida…

-…Y él iba detrás de Akari, de mí, y puede ser de Ukyo-dijo Akane riendo. -Pero a ti perseguían, como no decías nada, parecía que te gustaba que te fuesen detrás.

-No veas a Shampoo, lanzándose con su bici a la cabeza, yo terminaba con mal de cabeza, siempre llevaba encima pastillas para el mal de cabeza. -sé quejó él. -y ya sabes lo que me pasó por eso, esta cicatriz no se ira nunca- se llevó la mano a la cabeza y recordó lo que paso meses antes…

-Hace tiempo que no sabemos ni de ella ni de Kodachi. Me temo algo. -dijo Akane.

Subieron a su clase y entraron como siempre se sentaron uno al lado de otro.

\- ¿Qué Akane ya has pensado que carrera cursaras en la Uni? - dijo Sayuri.

-Yo estudiaré medicina- respondió Akane.

\- ¿Y Ranma, estudiara para profesor de educación física? -preguntó Yuka.

\- No, en principio pensamos estudiar las dos medicinas. - dijo Akane- pero nos dedicaremos a especialidades distintas Ranma lo hará de medicina general, y yo aparte de eso me dedicaré aprender para ser quiropráctica.

\- ¿Intentareis reabrir la clínica de doctor Tofu? - le preguntaron.

-En principio sí, pero nos gustaría cuidar más a los pacientes, y curarlos tanto de un refriado como de una torcedura de pie o un masaje. -comentó Ranma.

Siguieron hablando de sus proyectos.

-Y el dojo- preguntó Hiroshi- ¿No pensabais unir vuestras escuelas?

-Esperamos tener tiempo para todo-dijo Akane.

-Habláis, como si pensarais casaros, siempre habéis dicho lo contario- dijo Yuka.

-La gente cambia y puede que algún día nos obliguen a casarnos-dijo Ranma.

-Que vosotros aceptaríais de buen gusto-era una voz con ira y resentimiento. Ukyo aun los miraba con rabia, sobre todo a Akane.

-Ucchan te dije desde el principio que éramos sólo amigos- dijo Ranma.

-No sabes el mal que me habéis hecho-dijo ella llorando- ¿Por qué Ranma?, ¿Por qué quieres a Akane? ¿Por qué no a mí?, ¿Es que no soy guapa?

Ranma se quedó parado, y miró a Akane ella estaba igual que él. No podían calmar o animar a la chica, ellos no. A los dos les dio pena y se entristecieron. Ukyo abandonó el aula y no volvió en todo el día ni el siguiente, es más pasaron varios días sin que volviese.

-No sabía el mal que le hacíamos. Ella me da pena, pero no Shampoo ni Kodachi. -comentó con pena Akane.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de que salgamos juntos? -preguntó Ranma. - Si seguimos siendo pareja haremos mal a alguien, y si ellos nos hacen cortar seremos nosotros dos los dañados. Siempre habrá alguien que sufra. Pero nosotros también debemos ser egoístas y pensar sólo en nosotros.

-No, de ninguna forma me arrepiento-contestó ella- estoy muy contenta de estar contigo.

El resto de las clases continúo. Volvieron a casa sin ningún tropiezo.

Paso la semana y sin ningún problema, a los tres días del incidente con Ukyo esta volvió, seguía triste y sin acercarse a nadie, pero miraba a los dos prometidos con una mezcla de sentimientos, rabia, odio, frustración, pero también cariño y amistad.

" _ **La culpa ha sido nuestra. Estaban muy cercanos y los hemos ido echado él uno en brazos del otro, aunque de toda forma nunca hubiéramos podido hacer nada. Lo que hemos hecho ha sido echar gasolina al fuego. No hemos logrado destruir su amor, todo lo contario era fuerte y lo hemos vuelto mucho más fuerte. Desde el principio me di cuenta que se querían, pero no quise ver lo evidente, estoy más cegata que Mousse. Pero no soporto como se miran, me da envidia, es más tienen una familia alrededor que los aprecia, en eso también me dan mucha envidia, más que la que me dan como… pareja."-**_ pensó la chica.

Se les acercó durante un tiempo libre de entre clases.

-Podemos hablar a la hora del almuerzo os espero en la terraza, no temáis no os hare nada.

A la hora indicada los tres se juntaron.

-Siento mucho los problemas que os he causado estos años-dijo ella llorando- No quería ver la verdad, que os queríais. Lo vi en nuestro primer encuentro, pero me negué a aceptarlo. Yo quería que Ranchan te dejase para que estuviese conmigo, quería separarlo de ti, Akane. Sabiendo que era imposible, él no te dejara nunca, si no lo ven las demás es por qué son idiotas. No quiero que me odiéis.

-No te odiamos Ucchan- dijo Ranma- eres nuestra amiga, nos ha atacado, pero también nos has ayudado.

-Anímate Ukyo-dijo Akane-nos tienes preocupados, estas muy delgada, te tienes que recuperar.

-Pero es que no tengo a nadie. -dijo ella llorando con más fuerza- No tengo a nadie que me quiera, no tengo amigos, ni familia. Abandoné a mi padre por una quimera. No puedo volver, soy una mala hija, no me acogerá.

-Nos tiene a nosotros-dijo Akane llorando- No te dejaremos, somos tus amigos, lo seremos siempre.

-Puedes contar con nosotros-dijo Ranma también con unas lágrimas en los ojos- yo digo que tengo dos hermanas, Kasumi y Nabiki, tú también eres mi hermana, eres de mi familia.

-No me dejéis por favor, no me dejéis sola, no quiero estar sola. -dijo abrazándose a sus dos mejores amigos.

-No te dejaremos-dijo Akane- pero te tienes que cuidar, queremos tener de nuevo con nosotros la Ukyo de siempre, la alegre.

-Prométeme los dos que cuidareis el uno del otro o me enfadaré con quien haga daño al otro-amenazó Ukyo.

* * *

Aquella tarde Ranma se reunió con su padre en el dojo, el resto de la familia y Ukyo se quedó fuera y oyeron los gritos del muchacho. Ranma estaba muy furioso.

-Dime, ¿Por qué? -dijo el chico- Fuiste tú el causante de todo.

-Yo te di a elegir o el carrito o Ukyo, tú cogiste el carrito. -le contestó su padre con una risa falsa.

-Tenía cinco años, tú me matabas de hambre-confesó el muchacho- Yo siempre tenía gana por el hambre que me hacías pasar. Tú comías bien en restaurantes y te ibas sin pagar. Mientras yo debía comer lo que me encontraba en el camino, incluso a veces me robabas la comida. Por eso cogí el carro.

-Pero lo vendimos-dijo Genma con una riendo con falsedad- y nos dimos una buena comida.

\- ¿Nos dimos? -respondió el chico irritado- Tú te la distes, yo no vi nada, y te pasaste del presupuesto- estuve tres semanas trabajando para ese restaurante, tenía cinco años. ¡Un niño de cinco años trabajando por tu mala cabeza! Mientras tanto tú te distes a la buena vida.

-Lo pasamos muy bien esa temporada- dijo Genma riendo.

\- ¿Lo pasamos?, ¡Tú lo pasaste de fábula! Yo debía pagar tus desmanes, trabajé para muchos restaurantes de los que te fuiste sin pagar o en lo que me alquilabas por un plato de comida. Ahora que lo veo desde la distancia, lo que me hiciste fue lo que el viejo maestro os hizo a ti y Soun. -opinó el chico- Yo no lo pase nada bien hasta que vine al dojo y las hermanas Tendo me dieron toda amistad y cariño que no encontré en ti, junto con mi madre son la única familia que tengo. Sigo teniendo pesadillas de esa época.

-No podemos adoptar a Ukyo, su padre ha adjurado de ella para castigarla. No podemos meternos entre ellos dos. -dijo Genma.

\- Tú prometiste que nos la llevaríamos como hija tuya, no cumpliste como siempre hiciste-dijo Ranma. - ¡cúmplelo ahora!

-No puede ser-respondió Genma- No te veo capacitado para ser mi sucesor, mañana nos iremos a un entrenamiento de dos meses.

Akane fuera del dojo se quedó helada, no quería que Ranma se fuese, si se lo llevaba Genma no se fiaba cuando lo dejaría volver.

-No pienso ir-dijo Ranma para alegría de Akane-Tú no estás capacitado para enseñarme, no tienes nada que enseñarme, parece una huida; ¿de qué huyes? Aparte estoy en mi último curso no puedo perder más clases por tus locos caprichos.

-Tú no iras a la universidad, serás el maestro del dojo-contestó su padre- Soun vendrá con nosotros, haremos de ti un buen maestro para el dojo y un buen marido para Akane, que ahora no lo eres.

-Claro que iré a la universidad, mi vida es mía, no tuya para llevarla a tu antojo, como siempre has hecho. Ahora me llevó bien con Akane, ella sabe mis expectativas de futuro y las apoya y confía en mí para que cumpla lo que espera de mí. No quiero defráudala, no quiero que te metas en medio-contestó Ranma desafiante-cumple con lo que debes y adopta a Ukyo, se lo merece.

Ranma abrió la puerta del dojo y salió, se encontró toda familia, miró a su madre.

-Entiendo lo que quieres-dijo Nodoka- y te apoyo, pero será difícil convencer a tu padre.

Ranma no le contestó, estaba muy dolido con su padre.

Akane se le acercó, y lo miró con ojos brillante, él supo al instante que le diría.

-No te dejes vencer, Ranma. Hemos hecho planes para el futuro, son nuestros y no pueden destruirlos por un capricho de dos niños en el cuerpo de dos adultos.

\- ¡Akane!, el padre de Ranma tiene razón. No puedes inmiscuiste en esta discusión. -dijo Soun-mientras tu prometido no esté preparado, vuestra relación queda anulada. Es decisión mía y de Genma.

Todos quedaron parados. Akane empezó a llorar y Ranma miró a los hombres furioso. Akane se abrazó a Ranma y este la abrazó.

\- ¡Me niego!… ¿Me has oído bien? ¡Me niego! -dijo Akane- no me vais a separar de Ranma, no podéis. Vosotros me juntasteis a él y ahora me lo quedéis quitar, no os lo permitiré. - los dos jóvenes habían cambiado ahora que estaban más unidos que nunca, no dejarían que nadie los separarse.

\- ¡Si lo podemos! Soy tu padre y puedo, debes obedecerme.

Los dos jóvenes se sintieron acodalaros y se miraron y asintieron.

\- ¡Oh no!, lo van a hacer-dijo asustada Kasumi. Nodoka y Nabiki, la miraron sorprendidas. -Sentaos, lo que viene a continuación es para estar asentado.

-No me alejareis de Akane-dijo Ranma cogiéndola por la cintura-Por dos razones- y mirándola- por qué no puedo vivir lejos de ella. Si me intentáis separar de Akane, a la menor oportunidad me escaparé e iré a buscarla. - y miró mal a los dos padres - estáis haciendo sufrir a Akane, y no dejo que nadie le haga daño- y los amenazó- si seguís así me vengaré de vosotros, como he hecho de todo aquel que ha hecho daño a mi prometida.

Era una advertencia a los dos padres, pero estos no hicieron caso.

-No dejaré que te alejen de mi- dijo ella riendo y dirigiéndose a su padre- Si os lleváis a Ranma os seguiré y le ayudaré a huir y no nos veréis hasta que acabemos nuestros estudios. Y con algún niño de los dos.

\- ¡Si lo hacéis os desherraremos! y ¿la segunda? -dijo Soun riendo creyéndose ganador.

\- ¡Nos da igual que nos desherréis! Hace meses que planeamos huir, si vosotros o nuestros rivales nos lo poníais difícil, _**¡YA ESTAMOS HARTOS QUE TODOS OS METAIS EN NUESTRAS VIDAS Y OS QUERAIS IMPONER! -**_ gritó el joven. -La segunda razón es...-y miró a Akane.

 _\- ¡_ _ **POR QUÉ TENEMOS QUE DAROS UNA NOTICIA!**_ \- dijeron los dos jóvenes desafiantes.

* * *

Los dos padres estaban tumbados en el suelo, se desmayaron al oír que los dos jóvenes tenían que darles una noticia. Se imaginaban lo peor, y a parte Genma había recibido una paliza.

Los dos jóvenes se habían decidido a contar todo, contar sus averiguaciones... y algo más. Estaba Ukyo aun llorosa, las hermanas Tendo y Nodoka.

-Os hemos reunido por qué tenemos varias noticias para vosotros.

-Seguro que Akane está embarazada-dijo riendo Nabiki. Y atrajo la mirada cargada de odio de todos.

-No, Akane y Ranma se casarán-dijo Ukyo, estaba segura que esto sería la noticia- y espero que sean muy felices.

\- ¿Ya te has rendido? - preguntó Nabiki, y Ukyo asintió- Pues sólo quedará la chica china cono rival de mi hermana. La hermana de Kuno no cuenta.

\- ¡No a todas las respuestas, son incorrectas! -dijo Ranma riendo-No tenéis ni regalo de consolación. Ni os habréis acercado. Os hemos llamado por qué tenemos que informaros de varias cosas.

Los dos jóvenes se miraron y él asintió. Akane se movió al centro del dojo.

-Hace varios meses-empezó Akane- Un día que nuestra familia no estaba, descubrimos una habitación secreta. Está bien camuflada, entre mi habitación y la pared de la fachada, allí descubrimos algo muy interesante. Una foto y unos documentos.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? -dijo Ukyo.

-Verás Ucchan-dijo Ranma- Hace poco más de diez años yo estuve aquí, en este dojo, unos días. Durante esas semanas yo me hice muy amigo de una niña, Akane, y le prometí volver para ser su prometido.

-Conforme pasaron los años los dos nos olvidamos, quedó un pequeño recuerdo que despertó cuando Ranma estuvo enfermo en el hospital.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con la habitación oculta? -dijo Ukyo.

-La foto tenía polvo y al limpiarla descubrimos a las tres hermanas Tendo con su madre y al lado de Akane, cogiéndola de la mano estaba yo-dijo Ranma.

-Ya de pequeño te aprovechabas de Akane-dijo Nabiki picarona.

-Hemos dicho que limpiamos…-dijo Akane-la foto se nos cayó y en el marco descubrimos un secreto escondido de la familia Tendo.

-No puedes contarlo-dijo Nabiki-No lo deberías saber hasta que estuviese casada.

-Pues ya lo sabemos-dijo Akane-y es justo que se sepa. un documento … era la cesión temporal de Ranma a la familia Tendo.

Todos se quedaron asombrados, era algo que no debían saber los dos jóvenes

-Según parece yo debía quedarme con la familia Tendo-dijo Ranma- Hasta el momento de casarme con Akane. Montaron incluso una habitación para mí, pero al irnos mi padre y yo la tapiaron, para que la madre de Akane no tuviera malos recuerdos.

-Esos documentos lo explicaban todo-dijo Akane- Era la cesión de Ranma a mi familia. Mi madre luchó por ella, se encariño de él. No confiaba en Genma, quería salvar al niño de él. Aunque mas que nada mi padre me vendió a la familia Tendo, aunque antes de cobrar nos tuvimos que ir.

-Sabia como era mi padre-dijo Ranma-Se había informado sobre él. Y no le hizo gracia que nos fuéramos, le costó un disgusto. Mi padre y Soun parece que estafaron a alguien y mi padre tuvo que huir y me llevó con él.

-Genma se llevó a Ranma y le intentó enseñar el golpe del gato y después lo llevó a China, y ya sabéis que le paso allí. Con eso los peores presentimientos de mi madre se hicieron realidad.

-Mi padre, quería vender el dojo después que me casase con unas de las hermanas Tendo. Me enteré hace seis meses, por causalidad. Yo no estaba de acuerdo, pero cooperé con él por qué tenía un cómplice con quien repartirse el dinero, y quise averiguar quién era. Pero no he logrado descubrirlo. Aunque tengo mis sospechas.

-Ranma me lo explicó hace meses, mientras duró nuestra fuga. Yo le intente ayudar, pero como él ha dicho no descubrimos nada. Nos fugamos por escondernos los de la cesión de Ranma. Parece que ocultarnos eso es una tontería para fugarnos, pero así somos nosotros y enseguida nos enfadamos por una tontería-lo que no dijo Akane, que ellos dos también buscaban una excusa para fugarse, y con eso que descubrieron se lo pusieron en bandeja.

-Cuando fuimos al prado descubrimos una caja con una foto con algo escrito y un documento. Cuando éramos niños la enterramos sin saber su significado, fue una travesura. Mi padre y su cómplice la buscaron durante años. En esa foto la señora Tendo, dejaba el dojo a la hija que se casase conmigo, es más se lo dejaba a Akane, pensaba que me casaría con ella. Y en el documento ponía lo mismo más detallado. Los dos ladrones querían el documento para hacerlo desaparecer, pero jamás encontraron el documento. Al recuperarlo yo y Akane lo escondimos, y les enseñó la foto y les entregó el documento.

Esto no lo sabían ni Kasumi ni Nabiki, y miraron a Genma muy mal.

-Mis sospechas sobre el cómplice eran o el director Kuno, que parecía relacionado con mi padre y… Y el otro…-y calló. Pero alguien en la sala se puso blanco. Y tanto Ranma como Akane se dieron cuenta. - ¿Tío Soun? ¡No puedes ser tú! - se negaba a creerse eso

-Yo quería… -dijo Soun asustado y no pudo continuar.

-Me lo imagino-dijo Nabiki- El dojo lo heredó de mi abuelo, el padre de mi madre. Si lo vendía, nos tendría que dar una parte a sus hijas. Y con ese trato con Genma se libraba de nuestra parte. Se repartirían el dinero entre los dos, dejando a nosotras y a Ranma en la estacada. Seguro que harían todo para que el que pareciese culpable fuese Ranma y ellos escapar sin daños.

-Sois unos padres detestables-dijo Ranma- Cuando me case con Akane- y la miró y sonrió- si lo hacemos. El dojo será de los dos, con una parte para Kasumi y otra para Nabiki así lo estableció su madre. Y no dejaremos que hagáis lo que tenéis planeado.

\- ¡No habéis engañado! -dijo Akane enfadada- De ahora en adelante seguiréis nuestras instrucciones, no estáis capacitados para ser los patriarcas de las familias Saotome ni de la Tendo.

\- Poco después de salir huyendo de aquí mi padre me prometió con Ucchan y llevársela como hija. Pero no cumplió su palabra y huyó como siempre hace.

-Ahora Ranma, su madre y yo convencimos, y no por las buenas, a Genma para que adopte a Ukyo como hija. -dijo Akane.

-Te dije que no podíamos ser novios, pero ahora legalmente eres mi hermana, si quieres.

Ella se puso a llorar.

-Y tanto que si-dijo ella abrazándolo- quiero ser tu hermana, pero con una condición, aunque me van a matar tus otras prometidas, quiero que hagas feliz a Akane, o si no te mato.

Él se puso rojo y pensó en sus rivales, que harían cuando se enterasen.

-No te harán nada Ukyo ni a mis hermanas, ni a mi hermano. Yo no les dejaré, ahora eres de la familia y yo te protegeré-dijo Kasumi sonriendo- Yo oculté todo por qué me lo pidió mi madre, a mí y a Nabiki, que se enteró por curiosa, pero ya no me siento ligada a ese juramento, por qué ya se sabe todo. Aunque no sabíamos lo de la venta del dojo. Por eso Genma debió huir.

-No, ¡huyeron por qué tenían una promesa con Kuno!, bueno con su padre, debían casar a Ranma y Akane con Tatewaki y Kodachi. Fue una estafa a dos bandas. Por un lado, mi padre y Genma y por otra el director Kuno. Ninguno de los tres jugó limpio. Genma huyó con Ranma y el director lo hizo a Hawái. Lo que pidió cada uno no se sabe, pero a los tres le salió mal. Y esa promesa quedó anulada. -dijo Nabiki. - Me lo contó hace unos días Tatewaki.

-Kasumi no pasa nada-dijo Ranma, lo que explicó Nabiki ya lo sabían los dos chicos- siempre nos has intentado proteger, nos has ayudado y no has revelado el secreto que Akane te confió.

\- ¿Secreto?, ¿Qué secreto? -dijeron todos.

-Sentados lo necesitareis-dijo Akane riendo- os acordáis cuando Ranma y yo nos quedamos solos cuando fuisteis a Europa. Shampoo logró entrar al dojo cuando no había nadie, y echó una porción al pollo. Algo le salió mal. La verdad que en la receta con la que hicimos el pollo, llevaba vino, demasiado vino. - Miró a Ranma y los dos sonrieron- La mezcla fue terrible.

-Si, después de comer nos sentimos embriagados-dijo Ranma- como borrachos.

-Yo me quede en ropa íntima delante de Ranma-dijo Akane avergonzada.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer que Akane se desnudarse delante tuyo? -dijo Soun llorando.

-Fui yo quien lo hizo-le defendió ella enfadada- él se asustó mucho, pero yo no podía controlarme y…

\- ¿Y qué? -dijo Nabiki, deseando haber grabado eso.

-Yo avanzaba y Ranma retrocedía asustado y yo seguía avanzando y él retrocedía…- calló para darle emoción-… Y ya no recordamos nada. Hasta el día siguiente. -dijo- Akane rascándose la cabeza y con una risa falsa.

-Nos despertamos los dos en… en el mismo futón, el mío, con dolor de cabeza-dijo Ranma lo que venía a continuación le costaría la vida, miró a Akane y ella sonrojada asintió-yo estaba sin camisa y en pantalones… y… con las braguitas de Akane.

-Ranma te voy a matar por lo que hiciste a mi hija-gritó Soun enfadado.

-Eso no es comportamiento muy masculino. -dijo Nodoka.

\- ¡ _ **SILENCIO!, ¡CALLAD DE UNA VEZ Y ESCUCHARNOS! -**_ gritó Akane furiosa- yo llevaba su camisa y sus… calzoncillos.

\- ¿Qué hicisteis en la cama?, ¿Cómo cambiasteis de ropa interior? - preguntó Kasumi asustada imaginando lo peor. Ella no sabía esto. Akane no le había explicado todo.

-No hicimos nada y no sabemos cómo cambiamos de ropa-dijo Akane- yo salí avergonzada de la habitación de Ranma y cuando me acababa de vestir oí gritar a Ranma. Era un grito de horror. Al volver vi a Ranma mirando algo en el escritorio.

-Era… era…-dijo el chico, -no puedo decirlo

-Una caja de perseva…-empezó a decir Genma riendo.

-No, desde luego que no era eso- gritaron los dos muy rojos- _**¡ERA UN DOCUMENTO DE NUESTRA BODA CIVIL!**_

Todos se callaron y los miraron con los ojos abiertos. El primero en reaccionar fue Soun.

\- ¿ _ **COMO PUDISTES HACER**_?, ¡ **TE VOY A MATAR!** \- exclamó furioso. Y se lanzó sobre Ranma y lo empezó a estrangular. Pero Kasumi lo paró sólo con una mirada.

-No sé, literalmente no lo sé-dijo Akane y se puso irónica-Fue hace casi un año, pero creo recordar que alguien nos drogó y que no fuimos dueños de nuestros actos por eso- estaba furiosa por la pregunta.

-No sé de qué hablas tío Soun-dijo Ranma- Ya lo hemos dicho alguien nos tendió una encerrona, que le salió mal en parte, y se nos fue la cabeza. Al día siguiente me encerraron sin culpa y todo se complicó durante un mes.

-Un año casado y no decís nada-dijo Nodoka. -Yo sabía que ocultabais algo desde hace un año, pero no me imaginaba que fuese esto.

-No quería poner a Akane en peligro-dijo Ranma.

-Has deshonrado a mi familia, anularé esa boda y os casareis como debéis-dijo Soun.

-Tú querías de ellos dos se casasen-dijo Kasumi furiosa- ¡pues ya lo están! Y te quedaras callado.

-Ahora el heredero-pidió Genma riendo.

-Dejarlo para más adelante-dijo Ranma- Akane y yo queremos acabar nuestros estudios. Ya veis que no podéis sepáranos. Ni hacer con nosotros lo que queráis. Si queréis algo de Akane tendréis que contar conmigo y al revés si queréis algo de mi debéis contar con Akane. Si no nos gusta lo que proponéis… no lo haremos.

Estaba advirtiendo tanto a su familia como a sus rivales cuando se enterasen, que se iban a enterar, Ukyo era ahora una Saotome y no haría nada.

-A partir de hoy Ranma dormirá conmigo y no queremos que nos espiéis-advirtió Akane.

-No es justo –dijo Nabiki -He perdido dos años detrás de vosotros para haceros la foto de vuestro compromiso y venderla. Para que ahora que ya estés casado con Akane. Siempre dijiste que no la querías y que no era maja.

-No decía la verdad, me daba vergüenza decir la verdad, y todavía me da. Y también quería salvarla de esas locas y de cualquier loco que me retase, era...es mi punto débil. -explicó Ranma. -Me di cuenta cuando luché con Saffron.

-Todo está bien menos en un punto-comentó Kasumi-Cuando se enteren que estáis casados esas dos chicas y los tres chicos os atacaran.

-Cuando sepan la noticia vendrán eso seguro y entonces ya veremos lo que pasa. -dijo Akane sonriendo- Nunca han sido más fuertes que nosotros y ahora tanto Ranma como yo somos más fuerte y ellos prácticamente siguen igual.

-No es justo-dijo Genma – celebrasteis una boda sin nadie de nosotros, deberíamos celebrar otra.

Ranma y Akane se quedaron mirando.

-De acuerdo, pero esta noche misma- dijo Ranma- pero sin invitados… o muy pocos, muy íntima, solo los que hay ahora aquí y algunos amigos. Y nada de vender la exclusiva a nuestros compañeros y menos a nuestros rivales, por qué ya sabes nuestro precio, ¿verdad Nabiki?

Nabiki los miró enfadada, hacía un tiempo que no podía venderlos, los dos chicos se vengaban cuando lo hacía. No quería desafiarlos, la última vez lo pasó fatal

* * *

Todos los que había en el dojo se cambiaron y se vistieron muy elegantes. Ukyo se vistió con un traje de Kasumi. Había elegido el nombre de Ukyo Saotome-Kounji, no se quiso quitar su apellido.

Antes de empezar la celebración y Ranma y Akane llamaron a sus mejores amigos del instituto y quedaron todos en el dojo. Cuando los cuatros entraron en el dojo descubrieron la verdad y se alegraron, pero decidieron mantenerlo en secreto, hasta que los casados los revelasen por sí mismos. Habían escondido el teléfono para que Nabiki no llamase a los "amigos" de Ranma y Akane y venderles la noticia. Kasumi la tuvo todo el tiempo vigilada, para su fastidio no pudo ponerse en contacto con nadie.

De forma secreta invitaron al dojo a un sacerdote amigo de los Tendo y allí formalizó la boda y la pareja quedó unida como matrimonio por segunda vez y esta vez delante de su familia.

Soun y Genma se estaban emborrachando y querían emborrachar a Ranma y sus amigos, pero no los encontraron, ni a las chicas tampoco.

 **Unos minutos antes.**

 **-** Venga vámonos, chicos y chicas que como nos pillen los dos viejos tendremos problemas. -dijo Ranma esperaba que su padre y su suegro no se diesen cuenta de su fuga.

-Mientras mama Nodoka los distrae nosotros escapamos. -dijo Akane, contenta de tener una madre.

Los tres chicos y las seis chicas iban a disfrutar a la discoteca. Ukyo se asustó al entrar con esa música tan fuerte, y esas luces, pero pronto se adaptó. Ranma bailó con su prometida toda la noche. Akane lo acaparó y no se lo dejó ni a Kasumi.

Los nueve pasaron una buena noche y salieron de la discoteca muy tarde.

* * *

Días después, Ranma y Akane se dirigían al instituto. Después del fin semana movido que habían tenido. Ese día sería distinto, sus compañeros se enterarían de la verdad.

\- ¡Hola!, ¿Habéis descansado? - dijo una voz por detrás y alguien los abrazó. Ukyo estaba contenta. - ¿Habéis tenido problemas?

La chica había vuelto a su restaurante. Iría al dojo algún día a la semana. Pero seguiría haciendo vida como hasta entonces.

\- ¡Hola Ukyo! -le respondió el chico-No, por ahora. En casa se han comportado. No nos han espiado. Ni Nabiki nos ha hecho fotos.

-Debes ser que Nodoka se puso firme. Pensamos ir un par de día a casa de la madre de Ranma. Como viajes de novios. Dejaremos para más adelante un verdadero viaje de novios.

-Veamos la conmoción que causamos hoy- dijo Ukyo. Y los tres se rieron.

Entraron en el instituto y se dirigieron a su aula. Entró el profesor y empezó a pasar lista.

"Ahora viene cuando todo cambiará"-Pensaron los tres chicos con una sonrisa perversa. Los otros cuatros chicos que lo sabían también sonrieron.

-Saotome…-comenzó el profesor y se calló sorprendido. Cuando continuase se iba crear la primera conmoción. -Saotome Ukyo...

\- ¡Ranma eres un traidor! ¡Has dejado Akane por Ukyo! -dijeron sus compañeros. Todos empezaron a murmurar y mirar a Akane con pena, que sonreía y hablaba con Ukyo.

-No soy la mujer de Ranma, he sido adoptada por la familia Saotome, ahora soy la hermana de Ranma.

-Ahora viene la gran sorpresa-dijo Akane con un poco de maldad a su amiga. Y esta le sonrió perversa.

-Saotome…-siguió el maestro y se calló. Dejó caer la lista y miró a Akane y Ranma sorprendido. Los que sabían el porqué de la reacción del profesor sonrieron. -Saotome… A… Aka... Akane.

Ahora si estalló una bomba en el aula. Los implicados sonrieron.

-Si. Nos casamos el sábado. Aunque realmente nos volvimos a casar. Estamos casados desde hace casi un año. Aunque no lo sabía ni nuestra familia-dijeron los jóvenes riendo. -Esta vez solo invitamos a la familia y a unos amigos. Cuantos menos lo supieran mejor.

Los chicos miraron a Ranma con rabia, y alguno lo felicitó. Y las chicas felicitaron Akane. Pero alguna la miró con envidia y rabia.

-Esto llegará pronto a oídos de vuestros rivales, si no ha llegado ya. Va ser un día muuy movido-Les avisó Ukyo.

* * *

La noticia se expandió por el instituto con rapidez. Toda la mañana tuvieron que aceptar felicitaciones y alguna bronca de sus profesores sobre todo de la profesora Hinako, que tenía envidia de ellos.

A la hora de la comida huyeron a la azotea, sus compañeros de clase despistaron a los que querían acosarlos con preguntas.

-Ukyo tenía razón es un día movido y algo me dice que hoy vamos a tener clase de baile con "nuestros amigos"-dijo un cansado Ranma.

-Ya sabíamos a lo que nos exponíamos Ranma. ¿Te arrepiente de haberte casado conmigo? -Le preguntó su mujer seria.

Él se la quedó mirando sorprendido cerró los ojos y negando con la cabeza sonrió.

-Nunca. Es lo mejor que he hecho nunca. Para lograr hacerlo, he tenido que vencer a mi peor enemigo… a mí mismo, a mi timidez, a mi cobardía y al miedo a tu rechazo. Pero no me arrepiento, ni lo haré.

\- ¿Ni cuando te haga la comida?, ¿Ni cuando no te cosa bien la ropa? Reconozco que soy muy torpe-dijo ella con pena bajando la vista-No soy la mejor opción que tenías.

-Estas mejorando en las dos cosas, por qué te esfuerzas. Y eso yo lo valoro mucho. Y no eras la mejor opción-le respondió. Ella cerró sus puños con fuerza, se estaba enfadando. El chico miró al cielo y sonrió-Eras la única opción, siempre lo fuiste, aunque yo lo negara. Y eso equivale a ser la mejor opción. Me he casado con la mejor mujer que conozco. Con tus cualidades y defectos.

Ella se lo quedó mirando y lo besó en la mejilla, tenían miedo de besarse en los labios por el desmayo de Ranma.

-Tú también fuiste la única opción que tenía. Las demás quedaron anuladas al aparecer tú. Y no fueron nuestros padres quien las elimino fui yo.

-En mi caso las opciones aparecieron después. Pero en realidad solo fueron una ilusión. Ni Shampoo ni Kodachi fueron lo que ellas querían. Ukyo solo fue un amigo, que después se transformó en amiga y ahora en hermana. Tú nunca te quisiste imponer, nunca me obligaste a quererte como hicieron las otras. Pero siempre que te necesitaba estabas allí. Arriesgaste tu vida por mí. No me gustaba ni me gusta que arriesgues tu vida es mucho más valiosa que la mía.

\- ¿Y Kasumi? -dijo Akane-Sé lo que hicisteis. -dijo ella sin demostrar rabia ni ira-pero sé por qué lo hiciste. Ella te lo pidió como un favor. Estoy contenta que hayas cumplido el deseo de mi hermana. Pero no vuelvas hacerlo.

Era una amenaza.

-Kasumi, la dulce Kasumi. – comentó con desgrana, ironía y algo de furia, el chico. Kasumi le caía bien, pero debía librase de ser la criada de casa, lo había hablado con Akane y ella estaba de acuerdo- ¿Fue eso un favor?, aunque yo no sé cómo llamar a eso. Yo estaba desesperado por ti. Y tu hermana también estaba desesperada por otro motivo. No debí aceptar su propuesta.

-Yo no he dicho eso-dijo ella- No tengo nada que decir a eso. Mi hermana necesitaba hacer eso. Y mejor tú que nadie. Estuvo a punto de prostituirse, tú calmaste su ansiedad Por eso te estoy agradecida... La salvaste del abismo. Pero tú también estuviste a punto de caer al vacío, yo te arrastre.

-No me arrastraste. Acababas de quedarte paralitica y yo no veía la salida del túnel, pensaba que la situación mejoraría- bajo la vista y dijo con mucha pena-Me equivoque, empeoró. La chica que volvió del hospital no eras tú. Yo me vine abajo. Te necesitaba a ti, y no te tenía. No estaba mi Akane para pelearme con ella, ni divertirme… ni para entrenar. Empecé a odiar todo. Estuve a punto de dejar incluso las artes marciales. Al final estaba al límite, si no hubiese vuelto a ser tú, en un par de días más yo... había acabado mal, muy mal.

Ella lo miró y le sonrió. Nunca le había contado eso. Se había guardado para él todo el dolor que sufrió esa temporada. No hablaría más de eso con el chico. Aunque hacía más de un año, Ranma como ella tampoco estaba recuperado del todo.

-Kasumi lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Tofu había desaparecido y lo encontró a faltar. Se enamoró de ti. Y eras el prometido de su hermana, mi prometido. No quería hacernos daños. Se ha echado a un lado para que yo este contigo.

-No sabía que Kasumi sufriera tanto. Me da mucha pena. Me gustaría poder ayudarla de alguna forma. Pero no pienses mal-dijo él y vio que ella empezaba a pensar mal de lo que decía. -Solo quiero decir que me gustaría que pudiésemos hacer algo para que fuese feliz.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-comentó ella. -Tienes razón, aunque ella parezca contenta, sufre mucho.

La chica se lo quedó mirando y de pronto se acordó de algo que vio cuando él estuvo falsamente acusado de violación y tuvo que huir

-Ranma… cuando Shampoo y su bisabuela… aquella vez que te acusaron de violación… durante un tiempo dormí en tu habitación… e incluso me ponía tu pijama-se puso roja avergonzada. Su marido la miró y sonrió- encontré algo en tu habitación… una caja muy maja y elaborada y dentro había cosas que parecían muy importante para ti…

-Sé de la caja que te refiere. No te lo voy a negar, ahí dentro hay cosas importantes para mí... la foto del último instituto que fui con mis compañeros, está Ryoga- ella asintió- la tarjeta de un restaurante en el que trabajé por culpa de mi padre, me trataron muy bien, me dio pena irme. Los he visitado varias veces. Y lo más importante tu… tu…

-Mi cola, el trozo de pelo que perdí en tu primera lucha contra Ryoga.

-Es muy importante para mí… Ya entonces lo era. Tú lo has sido desde que nos conocimos lo has sido… para mí tu cola era… como si tuviese algo tuyo, tenerte cerca en una época que no me atrevía a decirte lo mucho que me importabas.

-Por qué eras tonto-dijo ella riendo- éramos los dos tontos. Lo que nos llegamos a perder por orgullosos.

-Aunque en parte fue lo mejor- dijo él serio- Si me hubiese declarado entonces esas tres locas te hubiesen atacado y era algo que no quería.

-Y ahora, ¿Continuaras conservando ese trozo de pelo, cuando tienes a su dueña para ti?

-Y tanto que sí. Me trae recuerdos de una jovencita de cabellos largos con quien me divertía mucho…-calló y la miró, ella se puso nerviosa- Pero con esa misma jovencita con el cabello corto también me lo he pasado muy bien. Me aburró si no está cerca de mí.

Ella se lo quedo mirando. Se acercó y le dio un beso rápido, pero intenso.

-Eso es una de las razones por que te quiero.

Sonó la campana de vuelta a clase y Ranma se levantó. Le tendió una mano a su mujer y ella la cogió. El chico la ayudó a levantarse y aprovechó para agárrala por la cintura y la besó… en la mejilla, aun no atrevía a besarla en los labios, aunque ardía en deseos de hacerlo.

Cuando se separaron ella lo miró sonriendo y con la cara roja.

-Ranma está muy bien esto, de estar los dos solos… pero debemos volver a clase.

-Si volvamos. Por qué no quiero permanecer en el pasillo contigo castigado… eres demasiado tentadora para permanecer quieto a tú lado-contestó él con una sonrisa pícara. Ella se puso roja y sonrió.

Volvieron a clase cogidos por las manos. Y sus compañeros bromearon sobre si habían encargado al niño en el tiempo de recreo. Los chicos se pusieron rojos y no contestaron.

* * *

Al acabar las clases salieron del instituto con Ukyo bromeando entre ellos y al cruzar las puertas de salida a la calle se encontraron con una sorpresa que ya sabían tarde o temprano volvería aparecer en sus vidas.

-Mira, mira Akane. Tenemos visita-dijo el chico con sorna y falsa alegría- ¿No querías ver a nuestros rivales? Pues aquí los tienes.

-Vamos a tener baile-dijo su antigua prometida con un tono de aburrimiento- No creo que les haga gracias que nos haya casados. ¿Piensas que vienen a felicitarnos? -ironizó la chica

-Sería un detalle. Pero eso no ocurrirá. ¿Quién puede ser él se ha ido de la lengua? - preguntó Ranma y se quedó mirando a su mujer. Ella de golpe se sorprendió, había descubierto el traidor. Ranma también adivinó quién era.

\- ¡Nabiki! -exclamaron los dos con cansancio

¡Esta nos la paga!, con lo que le hemos montado antes y nos sigue traicionando-dijo la chica-Podíamos haber disfrutado de algún día más de fiesta sin estos cerca.

-Ahora no te tortures, cariño-Respondió cogiéndola por los hombros- Ya no nos pueden separar. Y si lo intentan no lograran nada. Y si lo consiguiesen ellos seguirán siendo nuestros rivales. Y en peores términos que ahora por qué los odiaremos por el daño que nos causarían.

\- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a casarte con mi diosa Akane Tendo? - comentó un lloroso Kuno.

Ranma miró a su mujer y sonrió.

-Pues bien, Kuno, nos drogasteis y en lugar de hacer lo que vosotros queríais- dijo Ranma- hicimos lo que realmente nosotros queríamos en el fondo de nuestro corazón y de nuestra alma, _**¡CASARNOS!**_

Akane miró sorprendida a su marido y se dio cuenta que tenía razón. Aunque ya habían hablado de esos antes.

-No permitiré que sigas con Akane, romperé esa relación- dijo un furioso y colérico Ryoga-No te la mereces.

\- ¡Anda el mujeriego!, va detrás de dos chicas o tres. Su novia Akari, a la que parece olvidar cuando aparece Akane. De Akane, ahora ya casada. Y según parece hubo un tiempo que parecía que iba a por Ukyo. -Ranma estaba muy enfadado e ironizó. - ¿Cómo tienes el valor de criticarme e ir tú descaradamente a por cada flor de jardín?

-No he olvidado la humillación que me hiciste pasar, cerdito- dijo Akane airada- meterte en mi cama, y que yo atracase a mi prometido, cuando en realidad él me quería defender de ti. Es una ofensa muy grande, y todo con la excusa de estar enamorado de mí. Eres un pervertido y un aprovechado. ¡Tú si no te mereces a Akari ¡

Ryoga se quedó mirando a Akane apenado, no se esperaba que se dirigiese a él en ese tono tan duro.

-Airen está equivocado, se tenía que casar conmigo, según leyes de mi pueblo- dijo Shampoo- Yo matare a Akane y Ranma...

-…Acabará contigo y te llevará en pedazos a la bruja de tu bisabuela. No estamos en tu pueblo ni soy de tu pueblo. Me he casado con quien ¡ **yo quiero**!, ¡ **con quien yo siempre he querido!** Tócale un pelo a mi esposa y morirás…- dijo Ranma con furia, sus ojos destilaban mucho odio, tanto que sus rivales retrocedieron asustados.

-Tu chica fea, ¿Cómo has podido quitarme mi Ranma? Una plebeya como tú. Cuando acabe contigo. Ranma volverá a mí con los brazos abiertos. -dijo Kodachi.

-Dirigidos a tu cuello-dijo Akane- Conozco a mi esposo, y él no siente nada por ti, bueno algo si… desprecio. Ranma no os quiere como novias, tal vez como amigas, eso a algunas de vosotras. Y yo no os consiento que os acerquéis a él. ¡ _ **ES MIO, Y SOLO MIO**_!

-Bien dicho, aunque muy posesiva, cosa que no voy a critícate. No le toquéis un pelo a mi esposa u os mataré. Me dará igual que seáis hombres o mujeres. Si no nos dejáis en paz estaréis muertos.

-No te mereces a Akane- repitió Ryoga- es demasiado buena para ti. Haremos que os divorciéis.

-Akane, ¿tu padre esta viuda? -Preguntó Ranma sonriendo.

-Sí, podíamos hacer que se lie con la madre del cerdito y que ella rompa con su marido, es lo mismo que Ryoga quiere para nosotros. -Contestó la chica sonriendo adivinando el plan de su esposo.

-No os metáis con mi familia-dijo un enfurecido Ryoga cerrando el puño con rabia- No consiento que nadie se meta con mi familia. Él que se mete en medio de una familia solo por destruirla debería estar colgar…- y se cortó cuando se dio cuenta lo que decía.

-Continua Ryogita- dijo Akane irónica- ¿quieres decir colgado? ¿No es lo que tú estás intentando hacer con nosotros dos? ¡ **CONTESTA! -** gritó furiosa- Nos intentas separar contra nuestra voluntad. Te mereces que te pase lo mismo que quieres para nosotros.

-No lo hará, no es capaz de contestar. Vienen a sepáranos, no le importa nuestros sentimientos, son unos egoístas. -dijo Ranma rabioso- Realmente no están enamorados de nosotros, para ellos somos meros objetos, premios, algo que mostrad a sus rivales, para indicar su supuesta superioridad.

-Tenéis razón y lo sé por qué yo era igual que ellos- dijo Ukyo-Me he dado cuenta de algo. Realmente yo no quería a Ranma como novio, lo quería como amigo. Me engañe yo misma, pensaba que sentía algo no sentía. Ahora Ranma es mi hermano y Akane mi hermana. No pienso dejarlos solos. Son la única persona que me apoyaron en mis peores momentos.

-Te has dejado engañar por los Saotome, para que esos dos tengan el camino libre.

Ukyo se quedó parada y miró a la pareja, y volvió a mirar a los cinco chicos y sonrió, "Nos traicionará"- pensaron Ranma y Akane y "un aliado más"- pensaron el resto. La chica estalló en carcajadas

-No, la verdad que desde el principio vi que estaban enamorados -dijo con pena-. Pero los dos eran tan tontos, tan tímidos, tan tozudos que no querían reconocer sus sentimientos. Ahora que lo han hecho los voy a apoyar. Son mis amigos, no mejor… son mi familia. Ryoga. Creo que tú deberías estar aquí. No lograrás a Akane, vuelve con Akari y deja de hacerla sufrir, eres un mal hombre.

-No te meta Ukyo, esto no van contigo- dijo Shampoo.

-Me parece que no me has oído-dijo Ukyo con ironía- son mis hermanos, legalmente. Los ayudaré en todo para que sean felices o si tienen problemas. Ellos se quieren y jamás ganareis en eso. Si lucháis tanto si ganáis como perdéis, no logareis nada. Esta pelea es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Ukyo tiene razón si a mí me pasa algo, Akane se vengará, -Ranma miró a su esposa y esta asintió con la cabeza- y al revés, si a ella le pasa algo yo me vengaré. Ya os lo dijimos hace tiempo, no consentiremos que se le haga mal a nuestra pareja. Yo quiero a Akane, es mi prometi…mi esposa, os mataré si la tocáis.

-Yo quiero a Ranma es mi… esposo, no quiero que lo toquéis ni os acerquéis. Os mataré si sufre por vuestra culpa.

Aún a los dos se le hacía difícil tratarse como en su estado civil actual. Para ellos seguían siendo prometidos

-Atacad cuando queráis, pero ya habéis perdido, aunque ganéis la pelea- dijo Akane. -Pase lo que pase no me separaran de ti, Ranma.

-Ni a mí de ti, Akane-le respondió él- Acuérdate que tenemos que ir de compras y a tomar algo.

Y empezó la pelea.

-Necesitamos una cama de matrimonio- dijo Akane esquivando el ataque de Shampoo. Y dando le una patada a Ryoga en el estómago.

-Sabanas- le contestó Ranma. Estaba pegando un motón de golpes a Kuno. Esquivó la cinta de la hermana de este, que cogió por el cuello a Kuno y lo hizo volar. -y alguna manta.

-También podíamos comprar dos almohadas-dijo Akane se pararon el uno enfrente del otro y cuando se acercaban sus rivales les golpeaban sin mirarlos. - Y pijamas.

Ya había caídos los Kuno, se habían peleado entre ellos. Y estaban los dos tumbados en el suelo, habían sido rematados por Akane y Ranma.

-Nos desprecian, se ríen de nosotros-dijo Shampoo con rabia, tenía los ojos rojos de la rabia. - Te mataré Akane.

Atacó a la chica con una daga envenenada y Ranma corrió en ayuda de su esposa, pero Ryoga se metió por medio.

-No me vencerás niña- dijo Ryoga- Te ganaré y me quedaré con Akane.

-En ese caso ella te matara a ti-contestó su rival- No me dejaré ganar por un mujeriego pervertido como tú. Por cierto, cerdito, nada de niña, ya me libraron de la maldición, ya no me transformo. Me libró Akane, si yo no hubiese sido tan idiota haría años que no me transformaría.

Akane cogió las manos de Shampoo para evitar que le clavase la daga y notó que alguien se le acercaba por detrás y al ser atacada se apartó.

Shampoo vio como Mousse intentaba atacar a su rival, pero que esta notó su presencia y se apartó. Shampoo no pudo evitar, o no quiso, nunca lo supo, que Mousse la golpearse. Podía haberlo esquivado con facilidad, pero fue como si una parte de ella quisiera ser vencida por Mousse. Puede que recordase lo que él le dijo en el torneo semanas antes.

\- ¡Shampoo!, ¿estás bien? - dijo Mousse preocupado.

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo ella, pero le daba vueltas la cabeza, pero el orgullo de su tribu le impidió decir la verdad- Me has vencido, debes luchar con Ranma por mi mano. Si les vences… si le vences… o se rinde serás tú mi Airen

Se desmayó, y Mousse creyó haber oído que ella decía "por fin…"

Solo quedaba Ryoga que se enfrentó a Ukyo.

\- ¿Por qué los defiendes? - dijo Ryoga- Tú tendrías que haber luchado con nosotros no en nuestra contra.

-No, me has oído. Ellos se enamoraron nada más conocerse. Cuando llegamos nosotros, ya lo estaban. Me he dado cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer. Si tú no te das cuentas es por qué eres tonto, y te quieres seguir aprovechando de Akane. Tú al menos tiene una novia. Que no sé lo que ve en ti. La dejas a cada instante por Akane. No te mereces el amor de nadie. Eres ruin y perverso.

El chico de la cinta se enfureció y la atacó. Era lo que ella quería, le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la espátula y Ryoga cayó al suelo vencido.

-Creo que ya está- dijo Ranma. Se equivocaba.

-Te desafío Ranma-dijo Mousse- Le he ganado a Shampoo, si te gano a ti ella será mía... sí es a ella a la que elijo. También puedes rendirte.

Ranma miró a Akane y los dos sonrieron. El orgullo Saotome le impedía rehusar una pelea. Pero era una pelea en la que no quería participar.

La pelea fue breve y Ranma cayó vencido por Mousse. Aunque los tres Saotome supieron que el chico se dejó vencer.

\- ¿Y el orgullo Saotome? - preguntó Akane en voz baja mientras ayudaba a levantar a su marido.

\- ¿Te sienta mal que me haya dejado vencer? - dijo Ranma en voz baja, y Akane sonriéndole negó con la cabeza- A veces el orgullo consiste en comerse el orgullo y hacer lo correcto.

Ella lo miró a la cara sorprendida y le sonrió y se tiró encima abrazándole por el cuello y lo besó, pero no en los labios.

-Este es el Ranma que más quiero-dijo ella contenta.

-Me gusta que me comprendas, por qué a veces ni yo mismo lo hago- le respondió su marido-Ukyo te esperamos dentro de una hora y media o dos horas en nuestra heladería favorita, no faltes y lleva a nuestros rivales. Akari nos esperará allí, debe reconciliarse con Ryoga.

Los dos esposos compraron lo que necesitaban, e hicieron que lo enviasen al dojo Tendo. Su habitación sería la que ocupaba Ranma. La amueblarían adecuadamente para transformarla en la habitación de matrimonio de los dos jóvenes.

* * *

A la hora indicada estaban en la heladería disfrutando de un helado, cuando llegó Ukyo con tres de sus rivales. Los dos hermanos se negaron a ir, Ukyo los amenazó para que no se volviesen a acercar a ellos, ni Ranma ni Akane supieron lo que les dijo, pero no volvieron a tener problemas con ellos… durante mucho tiempo.

Todos se sentaron y miraron con rabia a los recién casados.

-Vamos a déjalo claro. No nos vamos a divorciar por qué vosotros así lo queráis, panda de egoístas. Nosotros nos queremos y vuestros deseos hacía nosotros nos dan igual. -dijo Ranma.

-Cualquier ataque contra nosotros será contestado con igual violencia, por el atacado y si es liquidado por el otro- dijo Akane.

-Hemos dejado constancia de vuestros ataques. Tenemos grabaciones e imágenes- dijo Ranma- Si no pasa algo, vosotros seréis los principales sospechosos, y os denunciaremos. - y los miró- Y si, esto es una amenaza y un seguro.

-Si os acercáis como amigos os trataremos bien, pero a la menor provocación os devolveremos el ataque.

-No es justo- dijo Shampoo- Hemos luchado por separaros. Nos hemos esforzado para nada.

-No es verdad. Mousse te ha vencido-dijo Akane- Podías haber esquivado el ataque y no lo hicisteis. Te dejaste vencer. Reconocerlo te gusta Mousse.

-No es… verdad… bueno un poco… Pero Ranma hizo trampas. -dijo Shampoo.

-Y a ti te daba igual que me venciese o me rindiese, te oí decirlo a Mousse. -dijo el chico de la trenza-Pues he hecho las dos cosas. Según tengo entendido debes casarte con Mousse, si me sigues persiguiendo será un deshonor para ti y tu familia.

-Si es cierto- dijo Mousse- Y yo puedo acusarla de desleal. Su bisabuela no podía seguir siendo matriarca si la apoya.

Los dos chinos bajaron la cabeza y se miraron, Ranma y Akane sonrieron, conocían esas miradas. Eran las que ellos se lanzaban cuando no querían reconocer su amor y se seguían con la mirada por qué realmente no podía vivir él uno sin él otro.

-Ryoga has jugado con el corazón de Akari, yo no puedo juzgarte, por qué por no reconocer ni hacer público mi amor por Akane desde el primer momento, me siguieron tres prometidas más, aunque yo lo hice también para protegerla, aun así, no pude evitar que la atacasen con sarna. Pero tú casas es distinto. No tienes más prometidas, ni son más fuerte que tu novia. Reconocerlo y reconcíliate con Akari. - bajó la mirada y con pena- No hagas como yo.

-Ryoga, lo que sentías por mí no era amor, era cariño. Pero sé que amas a Akari, deja de jugar con ella. Para mí serás un amigo, aunque no te mereces nuestra amistad. No tientes a tu suerte, y por intentar conseguirme pierdas el amor de ella y te ganes el odio de Ranma y el mío.

\- ¿Para qué? - dijo Ryoga- ¡Siempre Ranma! Siempre te has interpuesto entre lo que yo quería. Ser el más popular del instituto, ser el mejor en artes marciales, el corazón de Akane. ¿No podías desaparecer?

-Eres la persona más despreciable que conozco-gritó Ranma furioso-. ¿Querías ser el más popular del instituto?, pues no haberme seguido, ¡idiota! ¿El mejor artista marcial? pues te lo regalo. ¿El corazón de Akane…? es algo que no te lo doy por qué ella misma me lo dio, y es lo único que tengo y lo único que quiero en este mundo. Todo lo demás es tuyo. – se lo quedó mirando en su cara se veía varios sentimientos- ¿Has pensado en tu futuro? - le recriminó con rabia Ranma- Desde que me sigues no has estudiado. Declárate a Akari, estudia y forja un futuro digno para ti y para ella.

-Ella no me quiere- dijo Ryoga con pena- La he engañado. Seguía un espejismo- y miró a Akane- un espejismo que quería a otro, que también era un espejismo que también seguía para superarlo. No he logrado ni lo uno ni lo otro. –Se dejó caer derrotado- No sé lo que ve en mí.

-Eres dulce, cariñoso y amable- dijo una voz. Se giraron y vieron a Akari- Eres muy bueno conmigo, aunque me has engañado. Yo sabía desde el principio que tú querías a Akane. Pero si no te has dado cuenta lo que sientes ahora por ella es amistad. Sabes que no puedes hacer nada para alejarla de Ranma. Y yo sé que me amas, aunque no eres capaz de decirlo.

-Lo siento Akari- dijo Ryoga mirándola- Sé que no me merezco una segunda oportunidad. Pero te pido que me la des. Y puede que dentro de un tiempo te pueda decir que te quiero.

\- ¡Lo ha reconocido! - dijo Ranma divertido- ¿Verdad que si Akane? Me recuerda a dos tontos que conozco.

-Si lo ha dicho- dijo Akane- Pero esos dos conocidos tuyos. Ya han reconocido que se quieren.

\- ¡Es mentira! - dijo Ryoga- Yo no he dicho…

\- ¡Si lo has dicho! -Dijo Ranma- He sido un buen maestro, aunque no éste orgulloso de serlo. Haces lo mismo que yo hacía: negar lo que es evidente, que quieres Akari. Ahora haz formal tu declaración y…

\- ¡ _ **BESARLA**_! - dijo Akane sonriendo.

-Os estáis divirtiendo a su costa-los amonestó Ukyo- Para él no es divertido. Es muy cortado y tímido. No es capaz de expresar sus sentimientos.

-Como Ranma y yo- le contestó Akane seria- Aunque parezca broma lo decimos en serio. Que no siga nuestro camino. Nosotros perdimos casi dos años por cabezones e idiotas. Nos enamoramos nada más vernos y estuvimos negándolo desde el primer día. Ahora nos arrepentimos por el tiempo perdido.

-No seas tan idiota como yo, no cometas mí mismo error-le pidió Ranma- Sabemos que la quieres y tú también lo sabes. Declárate y hazla feliz y serlo tú también. Yo me di cuenta de lo mucho que necesitaba a Akane junto a mí cuando casi la perdí en Jusenkyo.

-Pero es tan difícil decirle que la quiero.

-Lo ves lo acabas de decir de nuevo, invitarla algún sitio. Yo espere años que Ranma me invitase y al final lo hizo- dijo Akane risueña. – A él también le costó mucho, se quedaba mudo y se ponía nervioso cuando quería pedírmelo. No me lo podía decir.

-Y aun me pasa. -dijo Ranma sonrojado- Se mejor que nadie lo que cuesta decirlo.

-No sé dónde llevar a una chica-dijo Ryoga con pena.

-Al cine, a un concierto, al teatro, a la discoteca, a un museo-dijo Ranma- tienes mil opciones. Akane y yo hemos ido a todos esos sitios, aunque algunos de esos sitios te parezcan increíble que hayamos estado ella y yo. Poneros de acuerdo los dos e ir.

Lograron convencer al chico y salió con su novia a la discoteca.

\- ¡Mousse, Shampoo!, hacer lo mismo ir donde queráis y pasar un buen día-ordenó Ranma- ¡Mousse hazla feliz!

Los dos chicos chinos salieron. Se cogieron de la mano y desaparecieron de la vista.

-Bueno-dijo Ukyo se sentía una molestia- Solo quedamos nosotros tres y como yo no quiero molestar me largo al Ucchan que ya es hora que lo abra.

-Esta Ukyo, debemos liada con ese camarero que tiene- dijo Akane.

\- ¡Calla! - dijo Ranma escandalizado, y ella lo miró sorprendida- Si hacemos eso nos pareceremos a los dos viejos.

-Tienes razón- dijo ella riendo. - No quiero parecerme a esos dos. -y después le llamó la atención- ¡Ranma! - exclamó ella y lo miró de una forma que el chico se preocupó.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estarás embarazada? Aunque no me desagradaría. Me gustaría que antes acabásemos nuestros estudios. Y disfrutar un tiempo para nosotros dos solos.

-No es eso-dijo ella roja-No seremos padres, por ahora. Pero está relacionado con eso. Cuando seamos padres… No quiero que prometamos nuestros hijos con nadie, quiero dejarlos elegir. Con nosotros acertaron nuestros padres. Pero lo que no quiero es que pasen por lo mismo que nosotros.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- le contestó su marido- En todo, quitando todas las prometidas supletorias o chicos que se proclamaron prometidos tuyos, tú y yo lo pasamos mal. Unos padres que se metían en todo. Nuestras peleas por idioteces. No reconocer lo que realmente sentíamos él uno por él otro. Si nuestros hijos salen con nuestros caracteres, serán muy cabezones.

Ella serió. Y lo miró con picardía. Él tenía razón sus hijos serían muy difíciles de controlar.

-Tu hermana nos debe una por irse de la lengua, la debemos escarmentar de una vez y para siempre, para que no sea como el viejo maestro y nuestros padres. Ya debería conocernos, pero no aprende.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, esta vez sufrirá terriblemente.

Aquella noche Nabiki perdió las ganas de hacer negocios a costa de su hermana y el esposo de esta. Cerró su negocio de vender información de forma permanente y definitiva. Como prueba del miedo que pasó se le quedó un mechón blanco en el pelo como señal.

Pagaron y salieron a la calle.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa que voy a extrañar? Los jaleos que nos metíamos o nos metían. Voy a echar de menos un poco de movimiento.

-Esos seis locos no estarán lejos- dijo Ranma- Y ya verás cómo nos lían en sus jaleos. No vamos a estar muy tranquilos, ya lo veras. Cada vez que tengan un problema nos vendrán a buscar para que los ayudemos. Aunque los problemas de pareja que los resuelvan ellos solos.

-Si por qué ellos te buscaran a ti y ellas a mí. Y por ayudarlos nos enfrentaremos tú y yo- dijo ella riendo. - No quiero saber nada de sus peleas de pareja.

-Además tal como somos los dos no necesitamos que nos metan en peleas.

\- ¡Nosotros dos somos una fuente de jaleos! ¡No necesitamos a nadie que nos meta ni en peleas ni en jaleos! -Dijeron los dos riendo.

-Eres cabezota y no voy a poder convencerte nunca de lo contario que tú pienses. Haré lo que tú quieras, aunque no quiera o no este del todo convencido. -dijo él riéndose- ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Tú también eres un cabezota. Pero eres el mejor marido que nadie pueda tener- dijo ella.

-Tú no eres la mejor mujer que se pueda tener- dijo él se giró y no vio a su mujer como se enfadaba. -No sabes cocinar, no sabes coser, eres torpe... pero me gustas tal como eres y eso significa que para mí eres la mejor mujer que se pueda tener, y no te cambio por una mujer perfecta, no lo eres ni quiero que lo seas.

Ella cambio su estado de humor.

-Tú tampoco eres prefecto te falta humildad, eres un bocazas y no dices muchos halagos, pero para mí eres el marido prefecto.

-Me gustaría decirte mejores cosas de la que te digo, pero no sé ser romántico- se disculpó él- No sé si has hecho una buena elección al casarte conmigo.

-Y tanto que si la he hecho.

-Y yo también he hecho la mejor elección de mi vida-dijo él.

Estaban abrazados y mirándose a los ojos.

-Te quiero-dijo ella- Te amare más allá de la muerte, cuando volvamos a nacer, volveremos a ser él uno del otro. Y jamás nada podrá sepáranos.

-Siempre hemos sido él uno del otro, en esta vida, en las que hemos tenido antes de esta… Y en nuestras vidas futuras. -dijo él- Nuestro destino es ese, solo nacimos para encontramos y ser uno solo.

Se miraron ahora eran felices, se habían librado de todos sus problemas y ya nadie intentaría separarlos y si alguien lo intentaba fracasaría. Estaban unidos por algo más fuerte que el destino.

* * *

Unas horas después Ranma estaba tumbado en el tejado del dojo y recordó un hecho en especial, le vino a la cabeza de golpe sin pensarlo... Algo que le ocurrió poco tiempo antes.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **EL RECUERDO DE UNA HERIDA**_

Era de noche y los dos jóvenes estaban tranquilos. Pero sabían que esto no duraría mucho. Pronto serian molestados. No los dejarían pasar la noche en paz.

El chico estaba muy enfadado.

\- ¿Cálmate Ranma!, no puedes hacer nada. Es lo de siempre. Cada vez que nos quedamos solos vienen a molestarnos.

\- ¿Y a ti Akane, No te molesta que no nos dejen en paz? Ni aquí ni camino de la escuela, ni en ella ni cuando salimos a tomar algo… -dijo Ranma-pues yo ya estoy muy harto.

-Sí, yo siento lo mismo que tú…

Entonces vio que él se quedaba blanco y se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Ranma?, ¿Sé que me ocultas algo? -dijo ella preocupada. -hace semanas que te pasa algo y me lo ocultas.

-No lo sé Akane. Hace tiempo que no me encuentro bien. Tengo visita con el medico el lunes.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -dijo ella muy enfadada-Voy a ir contigo quieras o no.

-No quería que te preocupases. Viene mi madre conmigo-se defendió el chico- Pero si quieres venir no te lo voy a prohibir, no me harías caso.

\- ¿No será por los golpes que te da tu "prometida "Shampoo con su bicicleta? -dijo ella un poco resentida.

-Creo que tienes razón-dijo él-Siempre que me da, tengo dolor de cabeza durante horas.

Estaba sorprendida le estaba dando la razón. Su prometido no le había contrariado ni se había enfadado.

Pasó un rato y oyeron un ruido.

-Por ahí llega el primero-dijo Ranma resignado.

-Si. Por una vez me gustaría que nos dejasen tranquilos-dijo Akane.

-Hoy que no están los locos de nuestros padres. Vienen estos otros locos-dijo el chico-No tenemos ni una pizca de suerte.

Se oyó un ruido fuerte en la pared y esta se rompió y apareció Shampoo.

-Hola Airen- dijo la chica-Veo que también está la molestia de Akane.

-No, siendo esta mi casa la molestia eres tú-contestó Akane enfadada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Y por qué entras así? - Preguntó Ranma molesto y con voz cansina, Shampoo no se fijó en el tono desdeñoso del chico, pero Akane si y se sorprendió.

-Vamos Ranma sal conmigo y deja la chica tonta en casa-pidió la chinita.

-No tengo ganas de salir, me duele la cabeza-comentó Ranma- Y tengo ganas de acostarme y que nadie me moleste.

Akane se lo miró, estaba siendo muy frio con Shampoo, con ella no se había comportado de esa forma. Estaba pidiéndole a la chica que se fuese.

-Si quieres puedo acostarme contigo yo sé una forma de que se quite ese dolor de cabeza-respondió Shampoo tentadora.

Al chico le cambió la cara. Akane al mirarlo supo que estaba furioso. Era la chica china una de las personas que le provocaban el mal de cabeza. Y se lo iba a decir y no de forma amable. Pero ella se adelantó

-Shampoo, mira hoy ha sido un mal día para Ranma, dejarlo descansar y ya lo veras otro día-a Akane también se le acababa la paciencia.

-Hazle caso a Akane-comentó Ranma con ojos fiebrosos-Vete a tu casa, estoy muy cansado ya nos veremos-y pensó " _ **Un día de estos, pero cuanto más lejano sea ese día mejor para mi cabeza ".**_

Ella, aunque pareciese raro hizo caso y se largó, pero aparecieron los otros cinco que fueron rechazados de parecida forma.

Al final de reparar la pared, Ranma se dejó caer en el suelo y allí se durmió.

\- ¡Ranma!, Ranma! -lo llamaba su prometida. - ¿Qué te pasa?

Estaba asustada. Ranma tenía mucho aguante, pero últimamente siempre se cansaba con facilidad.

-Akane, déjame descansar un poco…-dijo él-me encuentro muy cansado.

-Vamos al hospital hoy. No aguanto hasta el lunes, no me gusta como estas. -estaba muy asustada por el estado de su prometido.

-Solo quedan dos días, no pasara nada. Me encuentro así desde hace semanas, tú lo sabes.

Ahora que ella sabía la razón del cansancio estaba muy preocupada. No quería que nada le pasase. Y de pronto tuvo un presentimiento. Si se enterasen sus rivales… y le vino un escalofrió. Nadie debía saber lo que le pasaba a Ranma, o aprovecharían para atacarlo.

Lo ayudó a subir y lo metió en su propia habitación y lo acostó en su cama. Ella se sentó en su silla y lo vigiló toda la noche. Recordaba cuando él la cuidó cuando se quedó paralitica. Negros pensamientos vinieron a su mente y lloró. No quería que el chico… la dejase.

Cuando se despertó se encontró que se había recostado en la cama y había usado sus brazos de cabecera. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por la mala posición y notó que alguien la llamaba con suavidad.

-Akane, despierta. Acuéstate en el futón de Ranma y descansa, ya lo vigilo yo-le costó reconocer la voz de Nodoka. Pero hizo caso y se acostó en el futón de su prometido.

Se levantó horas después casi restablecidas. Bajo al comedor y se encontró a toda familia por sus caras supo que sabían lo que le pasaba a su prometido y que se lo habían ocultado.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me lo habéis ocultado? Yo soy de la familia, en teoría soy su prometida. Yo debería saberlo. -Estaba muy enfadaba y se le escapaban las lágrimas.

-Ranma nos pidió que no te lo contásemos. No quería que te preocupases. Sabía que te afectaría mucho-le contestó Kasumi.

-Si me hubieses pagado bien…

-Sabes lo que te dijo Ranma con vender esa información-le dijo Nodoka a Nabiki-No queras volver a pasar por eso.

Akane no supo lo que le dijo su prometido a su hermana. Pero la fría Nabiki se puso blanca, empezó a temblar y el terror invadió sus ojos.

-No quería que te preocupases por mí-dijo una voz. La chica se giró y vio a Ranma. Parecía él de siempre, pero ella notó que no estaba bien.

Se le echó encima y lo abrazó. A ninguno de los dos le importó que la familia estuviese delante. Nabiki sacó su cámara, pero Kasumi se la quitó.

\- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? Deberías habérmelo dicho-estaba llorando.

-Era temporada de exámenes, no quería que tuvieses en la cabeza tantas cosas. Te preocupas mucho por los demás. -la intentaba tranquilizar.

-Yo pensaba que te dolía la cabeza de estudiar, pasabas muchas horas estudiando.

-Siéntate-No sabía cómo decírselo. Ella al oír la petición de Ranma se asustó. El chico la cogió por los hombros-No te preocupes no es nada muy grave… espero.

Ella le hizo caso y se sentó, él lo hizo delante de él muy cerca.

-Por los continuos golpes en la cabeza de Shampoo con su bici y de otras personas, tengo un coagulo en la cabeza… No es nada grave… aún. Pero si lo golpes siguen o si dejamos pasar mucho tiempo puede volverse un grave peligro.

Ella se sintió impotente. No podía hacer nada. A él lo operarían y ella solo tenía que esperar que todo fuese bien.

\- ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! Me has excluido. ¿A tus otras prometidas se lo has contado? -lloraba y estaba histérica y muy enfadada. - No por apártame para que no sufriese lo lograrías. ¿Sabes por qué? Por qué al enterarme lo haría, sufriría igualmente.

-Sé que no es justo haberte excluido. Tenías que saberlo desde el principio, deberías ser la primera en saberlo, pero ya te lo he dicho, era semana de exámenes tenías que concertante en ellos, no te podías distraer. Y no, mis otras " _prometidas_ " no saben nada y no quiero que se enteren. Ni ellas ni nadie. Podía ser peligroso para todos nosotros, para nuestra familia, sobre todo para mi… - el chico la miró preocupado-y para ti.

-De acuerdo. Pero el lunes si vas al médico iré contigo y siempre que vayas-dijo ella mirándolo con furia y advirtiéndolo con la mirada que no le ocultarse nada más.

-Estoy conforme, pero no vendrás siempre. No puedes perder muchos días de escuela. Este año hemos perdido ya muchos.

El lunes fueron a la visita. Akane acompañó a su prometido y a la madre de este.

El chico la presentó como su prometida y la joven preguntó todo lo que creyó conveniente para saberlo todo sobre el estado de salud de Ranma. No salió muy convencida, se temía lo peor.

La operación se realizó varios días después y Akane se saltó sus clases de ese día.

Cuando el cirujano salió y les comunicó el éxito de la operación, ella se relajó. Había estado en tensa durante días. Ella fue la primera en entrar a verlo. Genma se opuso, pero no lo hizo Nodoka y esta logró que su esposo claudicase.

Ranma se despertó y lo primero que vio fue a su prometida dormida en el cómodo butacón del acompañante.

\- "¿ _ **CUANTO TIEMPO HE DORMIDO? SEGURO QUE ESTA "TONTILLA" SE HA QUEDADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO. ME ALEGRO QUE ESTE AQUÍ, ME GUSTA VERLA DORMIR, PARECE UN ANGEL. SEGURO QUE SE HA APODERADO DEL CARGO DE CUIDADORA Y NO SE LO DEJA A NADIE. NO LE VOY A CRITICAR POR ESO. LA PERFIERO A ELLA QUE…**_ "-se quedaba dormido- " _ **A Mi… MADRE… O A KA…SU...MI"**_

Cuando despertó a su lado estaba su madre.

\- ¿Ya te has vuelto a despertar? -le preguntó la mujer.

\- ¿Volver? ¿Cómo sabes eso? -le preguntó el chico.

-Akane se ha pasado aquí contigo las tres noches que has estado sedado. Ahora está en la escuela. ¿Cómo estás?

-Me duele la cabeza y me siento mareado, supongo que es normal. No debéis permitir que Akane se agote de esa manera, no debe descansar nada.

-Si es normal, el medico ha dicho que la operación ha salido bien debes estar un tiempo en observación y en una semana o mejor dos puedes hacer vida normal. Pero en un mes no puedes hacer esfuerzo. Nada de entrenamiento o peleas.

-Que rabia con lo que me gusta entrenarme.

-Si sobre todo con tu prometida. Os he visto como entrenáis, se nota que os gusta más así que cuando lo hacéis con vuestros padres. Vosotros solos disfrutáis, os lo pasáis bien. Para vosotros es como un juego.

-No te lo voy a negar, con ella logro dar más de mí que con mi padre. Al principio era aburrido ella estaba muy por debajo mío. Pero se ha ido superando y ahora es una buena rival. No, es mi mejor rival. Supera ya de mucho a Ryoga. Pero no se lo digas a ella, no quiero que se vuelva orgullosa o engreída.

-Tú la quieres… y ella a ti. Se nota como os miráis. ¿Por qué no sois capaces de deciros la verdad?

-Yo no he dicho nunca que la quiera -miró a su madre. La inquisidora mirada de esta lo puso nervioso. Era como si viese su alma y sus secretos más íntimos-tal vez… un poco… solo un poco.

-Ese poco para otra persona sería mucho-no lo dijo, pero había tenido una conversación parecida con la chica y ambos habían dado respuestas prácticamente idénticas.

El chico se durmió y al despertar estaba de nuevo su prometida.

-Hola Akane-Chan -aunque le gustó tenerla junto a él decidió que tenía que mandarla para casa para que descansarse. Se la veía muy agotada por falta de horas de sueño. Era por eso que no quería que ella se enterase de su enfermedad. -Akane escúchame. No te enfades, pero quiero que pases un par de días sin venir…

\- ¡Ya está! ¡El señor Ranma quiere que se quede otra de sus prometidas! ¡No me quieres ver!, entonces me voy y…

\- ¡Ya está la señora Akane ya se ha enfadado! ¿Por qué no me dejas acabar? No te quiero aquí, éstas agotada. Por las noches me cuidas y por el día vas a la escuela. No descasas, no quiero verte hasta que hayas descansado lo suficiente. Puedes venir a verme, pero no quiero que te quedes por la noche, al menos todas las noches, no quiero que acabes enferma.

\- ¡Me da igual acabar enferma! Quiero estar aquí-dijo ella enfadada- ¡No quiero dejarte ni una noche!, soy tu… es… tu prometida. Y…

-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas… pero tú… me preocupas. Mientras ha durado esta conversación te has quedado pálida, has tenido un pequeño mareo y te has quedado un momento dormida. Esto no puede seguir. Has estado a punto de irte de la lengua. Un poco más y se te escapa aquello que no podemos decir, debemos tener cuidado. Suerte que no había nadie.

Ella lo miró tenía razón, pero no quería separase de él.

-Estaré bien me cuidaran mi madre o Kasumi, tú te puedes quedar dentro de algunos días, pero quiero que descanses.

Ella se levantó de la silla y fue a mirarse al espejo. Y se asustó, tenía ojeras, estaba delgada y muy pálida.

-Tienes razón…pero alguna noche me quedaré-dijo ella-no te voy a dejar suelto o te desmadrarás.

-Vale, tengo tu palabra, no te eches atrás. -dijo él sonriendo- ahora dime lo que dicen en la escuela sobre mi desaparición.

-Yo les he dicho que te has ido de viaje de entrenamiento… pero ni mis amigas ni Ukyo se lo creen y no son las únicas. Las malas lenguas decían que te habías fugado con una de tus prometidas-y sonrió- pero al aparecer Shampoo y Kodachi dijeron que en una pelea yo te mate y que estas enterrado bajo el tatami del dojo. Quieren ir a ver si es verdad.

Los dos se rieron.

-Cuando vuelva seré un zombi. Me tendría que maquillar para la ocasión-dijo él riendo y mirándola pensó-" He logrado que se ría. No creo que lo haya hecho últimamente".

-No digas tonterías Ranma. Vas a lograr que me duela la mandíbula y el estómago de tanto reírme.

-Me gusta verte más así que como cuando me he despertado. Estas noches no te quiero ver, pero mañana si esta descansada ven, pero solo de visita.

-De acuerdo… pero de aquí dos o tres días me quedaré contigo. Tampoco debemos cansar a tu madre o a mi hermana. Que se pueden quedar tu padre o el mío.

\- ¡No!, ¡eso no prefiero que me golpes a eso! -dijo el chico riendo. Ella se lo quedó mirando extrañada y después también se puso a reír.

En ese momento entró Kasumi.

-Os veo muy contentos. Akane es la mejor terapia para que te recuperes. Pero debe irse a casa está muy cansada-estaba preocupada por su hermana.

-No te preocupes hermana. Ranma me ha convencido que debo descansar un par de días, solo un par.

-Akane recuerda que la falta de sueño es el peor enemigo de la belleza-dijo el chico sonriendo.

Ella se quedó parada. No sabía si lo decía en serio. Pero se lo tomó como si fuese así.

-Gracias Ranma, aunque no lo digas en serio. -dijo ella.

-Y ¿por qué no lo digo en serio? -se enfadó el chico-Como siempre bromeo con esto ahora no me crees. Siempre dices lo mismo y yo siempre te contesto lo mismo.

-No te enfades Ranma me lo voy a tomar en serio. -se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla.

\- ¿Por qué me has…?

-Hace tiempo me propuse que cuando me tratases muy bien. Te daría un beso en la mejilla. Y hoy te lo merecías. Adiós Ranma, hasta mañana.

Y salió de la habitación. El chico se quedó sorprendido, pero contento. Kasumi miró a su hermana con cierta envidia. Aún seguía enamorada del prometido de Akane, pero no haría nada para quitarle el chico, sabía de todas formas que no tenía nada que hacer. Él se sentía muy atraído por su prometida… aunque no lo confesase.

Ranma se despertó. Habían pasado varios días. Ya se levantaba. Akane se repartía el trabajo de cuidadora del chico con su hermana mayor y la madre del chico. Esa noche se había quedado ella. Las otras dos noches el chico no había dormido bien, se encontró inquieto. Su madre y Kasumi opinaban que él había echado de menos a Akane, pero él lo negó, pero… tenían razón la echó de menos.

Miró a la silla y la encontró vacía, se asustó la notaba cerca, pero no estaba sentada en la silla. Notó un bulto en la cama a su lado. Y lo tocó con la mano y notó algo blando. Al girarse y mirar se asustó. Akane estaba tumbada en la cama durmiendo y le había tocado un… pecho. Si hubiese estado despierta ahora estaría muerto.

La miró, no podía quitarle la vista de encima, la encontraba bellísima y muy sexy. Sonrió, la tenía a centímetros suyo. Sólo con alargar la mano… pero en lugar de abrazarla, le apartó un mechón y le acarició la cara con suavidad.

-Hola preciosa-dijo en voz muy baja- me gusta tenerte aquí, cerca de mí. Ahora pareces un ángel, pero a veces pareces un demonio. No sé cuál de estas dos facetas tuyas… me gusta más. Sé que me porto mal contigo. Pero la verdad es que no sé cómo acercarme a ti. Mi padre no me lo enseñó y es algo que no se aprende ni en la escuela ni en ningún sitio. No merezco que me aprecies, no hago nada para merecer tu cariño. - tuvo un impulso y la besó en la mejilla.

Se volvió a dormir. Ella abrió los ojos. Ranma le había tocado… un… no quería pensarlo. Sabía que no lo había hecho a propósito. Le oyó su declaración y se alegró, ya sabía que el chico sentía algo por ella. Pero con lo que le dijo estaba pidiéndole perdón por ser grosero con ella y no saber ser cariñoso. Se acarició la mejilla allí donde él le dio un beso y sonrió. Estaba contenta era el primer besó que le daba el chico por propia voluntad.

-Ya se lo que sientes por mí. Sé que lo negaras, como hago yo. Y sí que haces cosas para que te aprecie, siempre que he tenido un problema has estado allí para ayudarme. Eres la persona más importante para mí. No me dejes nunca-y lo besó en la mejilla, como hizo él. Pero de golpe tuvo una tentación y quiso ponerla en práctica. Se acercó al chico para besarlo en los labios, pero cuando estaba cerca vio que él la miraba entre extrañado y asustado.

\- ¿Qué pretendías hacer Akane? -En su tono no había enfado y si preocupación.

-Nada, nada. Sólo…- dijo ella avergonzada.

\- ¿Nada? Me querías besar y ¿Dices que no es nada? Que peligro tienes, no sé qué podías hacerme estando yo dormido. - dijo él entre divertido y tentador. Y simulando un enfado que no sentía-Suerte que me he despertado si no…

-Que insinúas que te quería viola…?

-Eso mismo. Aunque siendo tú… tal vez… me hubiese dejado- se estaba riendo. Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta que él bromeaba y ella no quiso ser menos.

-Pues podemos seguir desde donde lo dejamos-y se puso en plan provocativa.

El chico no se pudo contener. Sabía que Akane bromeaba, pero hacía tiempo que él quería besarla.

-Estoy de acuerdo, querida Akane- y los dos se acercaron para besarse. Ninguno lo dijo, pero los dos esperaban que algo fastidiase ese momento tan mágico, como pasaba siempre. Y entonces oyeron ruido al otro lado de la puerta y esta empezó a abrirse.

Cuando entró Genma, Ranma estaba acostado, girado mirando por la ventana. Su prometida estaba sentada en el sillón. Pocos segundos antes ella estaba acostada junto al chico y antes de un segundo ya estaba en la silla.

\- ¿Cómo estás hijo? Veo que ya puedes entrenar. En cuanto te recuperes podemos ir a la montaña.

-Para eso queda un tiempo, el medico dijo que debía estar un mes de reposo-dijo el chico. Miró a su prometida que estaba enfadada por la interrupción, aunque Genma no se dio cuenta de eso. - ¿Has venido para llevarme a la montaña ya? ¿Sin tiempo para recuperarme? En lugar de eso podía ir a ver cuándo se come aquí tengo un hambre de lobo y ni se te ocurra quitarme parte de la comida o me chivo a mi madre. O mejor ves a comprar algo para mí y para Akane que ella también esta hambrienta. Que ayer noche entre tú y Soun nos robasteis nuestras cenas y llevamos mucho tiempo sin comer.

Akane se dio cuenta que era una excusa para que se quedasen solos, aunque los dos tenían hambre. Pero Genma salió y tardó mucho en volver.

-Ha faltado poco- dijo él.

\- ¿Para qué ha faltado poco? ¿Para besarnos o para que no pillasen acostados juntos y besándonos? - le preguntó ella.

-Para las dos cosas-dijo él enfadado- que poco ha faltado. No podía haber venido un par de horas más tarde. Tu padre y el mío siempre estropeando las grandes ocasiones, ¡ _ **Que rabia**_! No creo que tengamos otra ocasión en meses. Siempre alguien se pondrá por medio. -se sentía frustrado, por una vez que tenían valor para ir un paso más allá aparecía alguien para fastidiar.

\- ¿De qué te quejas? Es lo mismo de siempre. En cuanto tenemos un acercamiento, siempre aparece alguien para fastidiar el momento. Pero estoy harta, creo que ha llegado el momento de decirles a toda la verdad. - estaba enfadada, muy furiosa, no con el chico si no con la situación en que vivían. No poder expresar ni siquiera su amistad por el miedo a la reacción de los demás. Ni revelar su secreto.

-Nos buscaríamos problemas y a nuestra familia también. A mí también me gustaría revelar nuestro secreto, pero con los seis locos sueltos… imagínate lo que pasaría.

Los dos se quedaron callados. Ahora estaban en el hospital por culpa de uno de sus ¿amigos?, y no era la primera vez que pasaba algo parecido. Si esos seis supiesen la verdad las consecuencias serían nefastas.

-En ningún caso podemos revelar aún que… nos casamos por… ¿accidente? -dijo ella.

\- ¡La culpa fue de ellos! ¡Mira que dróganos, es algo que no les perdono!

\- ¿Te arrepientes de ello?, ¿de casarnos? - preguntó ella.

-Si quieres la verdad… de la boda… no… pero de… como lo hicimos…no sé cómo explicarlo… No éramos conscientes, no éramos nosotros mismos. Si alguna vez lo debimos hacer…. Tenía que ser convencidos los dos del paso que debíamos dar.

-Se lo que quieres decir y opino lo mismo que tú. Pero creo que en ese estado hicimos lo que realmente queríamos. Sin ninguna barrera impuesta por nosotros mismos.

Él la miró y se dio cuenta que su "prometida" tenía razón.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que lo que realmente queríamos era cásanos? - se la quedó mirando y ella dijo si con la cabeza- yo he llegado a la misma conclusión, pero es algo que no podemos decir.

-Esta conversación ya la hemos tenido antes. Nunca escogemos, lo que pienso es, que realmente tanto tú como yo deseamos. Y sé por qué. Arruinaríamos nuestro futuro, todo lo que queremos estudiar… nuestros planes. Todo se iría al suelo.

-Te equivocas en un punto, no arruinaríamos nada...-dijo él con tristeza- nos lo arruinarían. Ya se encargarían ellos de hacerlo.

-Tienes razón. Debemos tener cuidado que no lo digamos de forma accidental. -cambio de tema- …. ¿Te duele algo?

-No, ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Creo que en un par de días saldré de aquí-se la quedó mirando y le dijo- ven siéntate a en la cama- señalándole donde sentase.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -le había hecho caso al chico.

Él también se sentó en la cama.

-Me acabo de inventar un nuevo juego-y antes de que ella se diera cuenta le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella se puso roja un instante y sonrió.

-Ya me imagino que juego es-y le devolvió el beso. - pero tu padre estará a punto de volver.

-Me importa poco-la besó en la frente.

-Si a ti no te importa, a mí tampoco-acabó dándole un beso en la barbilla.

Siguieron jugando durante un rato. Los dos sabían dónde acabaría el último beso.

\- "Está muy bien este juego… pero tengo un mal presentimiento. No llegará ese beso que queremos los dos"-pensaron los jóvenes.

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta? -dijo él.

\- ¿De qué? -contestó ella asustada.

-Tienes algo en los labios… parece azúcar, ahora te limpio.

-Adelante, a ver si te atreves-le desafío ella con una sonrisa tentadora.

-Pues... ade… lante- estaba nervioso… pero había decidido no echarse para atrás. Ella lo esperaba con ansia.

Sus labios se acercaron, quedaban pocos centímetros para unirse y… se abrió la puerta. Entró Kasumi. Los chicos se separaron… demasiado tarde. La chica se dio cuenta de lo iban a hacer y sonrió.

\- ¡Que traviesos sois! ¿Qué pretendíais hacer? Suerte que he sido yo. Imaginar que hubiese sido otra persona, como Nabiki, en media hora lo sabía toda Nerima.

Ellos la miraron nerviosos, pero no arrepentidos. Tendrían que pasar meses para que volviesen a intentar besarse.

-He visto a tu padre Ranma. Me ha dado esto para ti y para Akane- le dio la comida que el chico le había pedido- se ha juntado con el mío… - y dijo con fastidio- y se han ido a un salón de maquina a apostar.

\- ¡No se puede confiar en esos dos! -dijo el chico mientras comía. Tenía un hambre atroz y su prometida también. Comían con ansia y en un momento acabaron con todo que trajo Kasumi.

\- ¿Desde cuándo no coméis? -preguntó la chica. -Debéis tener más cuidado en lo que hacéis. Si os descubren vuestros rivales o descubren vuestro secreto…

-Ayer tu padre y el mío nos robaron la cena. Llevamos sin comer casi veinticuatro horas.

-Ya sabemos lo que debemos hacer… pero estamos cansados de ocultar todo… no podemos ser nosotros mismos. Debemos ocultar nuestro secreto… si se descubriese. No quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría.

-Tener paciencia, todo se aclarada.

-Incluso la paciencia se agota Kasumi. Cuando salimos a tomar algo o al cine o de compras vamos siempre con algo de miedo…

-… Por si no descubren y nos fastidian el día. ¿No pueden dejarnos en paz? Nos gustaría disfrutar de un paseo tranquilo. Pero en lugar de eso siempre debemos mirar por encima del hombro por si no siguen.

-Nos han destrozado muchos buenos momentos que disfrutábamos tu hermana y yo. Ella y yo hemos hablado incluso de fugarnos y cámbianos de nombres y apellidos. Lo haremos una vez acabemos en el instituto si no ha cambiado nada.

-Hasta que no acabemos la carrera que quedemos hacer no volveremos. Supongo que ya habrán perdido esa fijación con nosotros. No sabréis nada de nosotros incluso vosotros.

-Tened paciencia, todo se aclarada. -repitió Kasumi. -Solo tenéis que esperar y llegara el momento que podéis vivir como quedáis y sin miedo.

\- ¡No quedemos esperar más! ¡Somos jóvenes queremos disfrutar de ello! y de nuestra amistad o amor, llamarlo como quieras, salir juntos y divertirnos abiertamente. No salir y escóndenos para que no nos vean. Esto no es vida. Queremos tener la libertad para querernos.

-No dejaremos que nuestros rivales nos quieran imponer a quien querer. ¡Estamos hartos! No nos separaremos por qué unos estúpidos egoístas así lo quieran. Es nuestra vida y ya hemos elegido a quien querer. No daremos nuestro brazo a torcer. Somos una pareja de prometidos para todos… pero realmente estamos casados y no hemos podido vivir como tales. Casi un año casado y tenemos que ocultarlo… es frustrante…

\- ¡Kasumi, estamos cansados! ¡Queremos ser nosotros mismos! Quiero pasear libremente con tu hermana, y agarrado del brazo o de la mano, y que no salte sobre mí una de mis pretendidas prometidas o un admirador de Akane. En dos meses empezamos el último curso. Si cuando acabe no ha mejorado. Desapareceremos durante años, como ya te hemos dicho.

Kasumi los miró. Ellos tenían razón. Los apoyaría en todo incluso si debían huir.

* * *

Una semana después. Ranma hacía pocos días que había salido del hospital, se preparaba para volver a la escuela. Su relación con Akane había vuelto a ser como antes de ir al hospital. Eran fríos entre ellos y se peleaban igual que antes… en apariencia. Aunque ahora no se peleaban en serio, era una forma de diversión. Akane ya no lo mandaba a volar, y él no usaba sus peores insultos. Casi seguían un guion. Pero nadie se dio cuenta, solo Kasumi y Nodoka que se olió algo.

La realidad era que se llevaban mejor que nunca. Desde hacía meses su relación mejoraba cada día. Pero tenían que hacer comedia para no tener problemas. No solo tenían que ocultar que se tenían aprecio, si no también que eran buenos amigos. Su familia no los entendía, que se llevasen tan mal y que no hubiese semana que no saliesen juntos a tomar algo, al cine…

El chico estaba en su habitación preparando todo para volver a la escuela, cuando entró su prometida.

\- ¡Hola Ranma! Mañana vuelves a clase. ¿Ya estas a punto?

\- ¡Hola Aka-chan! Si ya me he puesto al día, gracias a ti. Gracias por tu ayuda.

-Pero será tu prueba de fuego. Nabiki se ha ido de la lengua y les ha vendido tu vuelta a ya sabes a quiénes. Saben que mañana iras al Furinkan… Nos esperaran.

-Iremos por otra ruta. Lo malo es que ya conocen todas nuestras rutas alternativas. Tendremos que improvisar.

Ese día con las prisas usaron el camino de siempre. Cuando estaban llegando oyeron el timbre de una bicicleta.

\- ¡Shampoo! -dijo Ranma con genio y se agachó, a su vez Akane se quitó de medio, justo a tiempo. Una bicicleta pasó volando junto a ellos y no pudo evitar meterse en una cristalería por el aparador

\- ¡Ya estoy harto!, ¡ya es la quinta vez que te metes en mi tienda y lo destrozas todo! Y me vienes con la excusa de querer darle un golpe cariñoso a tu "Airen" con tu bicicleta en la cabeza, la gente normal no hace eso. Algún día le provocarás algo grave al pobre chico, si no se lo has provocado ya. Conozco al joven que dices, deberías dejarlo tranquilo. Él ya ha hecho su elección, lo siento por ti. Hablaré de nuevo con tu abuela. No creo que este muy contenta. Ya me han reformado la tienda muchas veces por tu culpa. Y mi tienda no es la única que has destrozado, como mínimo cinco solo en esta calle. He oído que veinte en todo Nerima. Y todo lo ha tenido que pagar tu abuela…

Ranma y Akane oyeron parte del discurso. Pero antes que la chica saliera de la tienda ya hacía rato que estaban camino a la escuela.

-Estará furiosa por su fracaso-dijo Akane. - hoy no te ha podido decir nada.

-Me da igual. Lo he pasado muy mal por su culpa, se merece esa bronca y más. Pero mañana iremos por nuestra ruta… ya sabes cual-dijo el chico con picardía. Ella lo miró y sonrió.

En el trayecto tuvieron que esquivar a los otros cuatro rivales, aunque se toparon con Mousse y no lo pudieron esquivar, no les hizo nada, solo los saludó. Y se alegró de ver bien a Ranma, había descubierto la enfermedad del chico por causalidad, pero no se lo dijo a nadie, y verlos más juntos que nunca le alegró.

Al día siguiente cinco de sus rivales les esperaban en las rutas por las que pensaron que pasarían los dos jóvenes. Menos en una, nadie iría por ahí… nadie menos Ranma y Akane. Ellos nunca revelaron que camino era ese, y sus rivales jamás lo descubrieron. Ni siquiera Nabiki o Kasumi lo supieron. Fue otro de los secretos de la pareja.

 _ **/**_ ** _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_** /

Akane subió al tejado y vio a Ranma tumbado con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Te has quedado dormido?

-Hola Aka-chan. No, estaba pensando en los días que tuvieron que operarme. Me ha venido a la cabeza sin motivo, de repente.

-Lo pasamos muy mal. Yo pensé que te podría pasar algo malo. Me temí lo peor.

\- ¡Que pesimista! -dijo el haciéndose el enfadado, dándole un golpe suave en la cabeza-Tanto tú como yo somos muy resistentes. Hemos estado los dos muy mal y hemos salido los dos airosos. Somos súper-resistentes.

Los dos se rieron y se quedaron mirando el atardecer.

Horas después seguían sentados en el tejado del dojo abrazados y sin ganas de bajar. Era de noche, una de las noches más brillantes y con más estrellas que habían visto desde que se conocían. Parecía que era una noche especialmente creada para ellos dos.

Los dos jóvenes estaban alegres, aunque no se habían librado de todos sus perseguidores…, pensaba que faltaba poco para ello, quedaban los Kuno. Y algo les decía que los otros chicos podían volver. Se habían librado de la manía de sus padres de casarlos, pero ahora pedían un heredero y un viaje de entrenamiento. Ranma se negó por completo a ese viaje y Akane lo apoyó. No harían ese viaje. Al heredero lo entrenarían en el dojo. Y deberían esperar algunos años para tener uno.

\- ¿Crees que nuestros rivales volverán? -preguntó Akane. -Tengo la sensación de que no tardaran a volver a perseguirnos.

-No lo sé guapa, pero si lo hacen será una batalla como no hemos tenido nunca contra ellos. Deberemos dejarles claro de una vez que no lograran nada. Por suerte Ukyo volverá a estar con nosotros, o no participará. Por ahora volvemos a ser superiores a ellos, pero no debemos confíanos. -ella asintió y se apretó contra él. - Confiemos que sigan como lo hemos dejado esta tarde y no vuelvan a molestarnos.

Ella asintió, le gustaba estar al lado del chico, pero presentía que sus rivales volverían, parecían muy pocos convencidos con sus destinos. Ranma tenía el mismo presentimiento que ella. Pero estarían preparados para eso.

\- ¿Dejarás que tu padre entrene a nuestros hijos cuando nazcan? -preguntó ella asustada, no quería que eso pasase. No le gustaban los métodos de Genma, y a su esposo menos.

\- ¡Ni loco! -dijo el joven espantado- Los sometería a unos entrenamientos barbaros, como hizo conmigo. ¡Si quiere entrenar a alguien que se compre un peluche y lo entrene!

Ella lo miró un poco más alegre. El chico la acarició en la cara. Akane le había expresado sus temores. Ranma la calmó. Nadie los obligaría a hacer nada que no quisieran. Vivirían como ellos querían.

-Tienes miedo a que vuelvan nuestros rivales o que mi padre y el tuyo se lleven a nuestro futuro hijo a un viaje de entrenamiento. -Ella lo miró seria y asintió preocupada, él le acarició la cara-No te preocupes a nuestros rivales los volveremos a ganar. Y a nuestros padres ya le dijimos que no habrá viajes de entrenamiento. Tanto unos como otros si no nos hacen caso… peor para ellos.

Ella se tranquilizó.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero haces días que no te transformas cuando te mojas-dijo Akane con picardía- debió ser por mi beso.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta y se lo dije a Ryoga durante la lucha. Es eso me hace pensar en los cuentos. En ellos el príncipe, que siempre es azul, rompe el hechizo besando a la princesa. Yo he tenido una bella princesita azul muy sexy, que me besó y rompió el hechizo. - y los dos se rieron.

-Aunque me da lástima la chica pelirroja. Me caía bien. Era una buena amiga… mi mejor amiga, la encuentro a faltar-lo dijo seria. Era verdad echaba de menos la parte femenina de Ranma.

-Pues te tienes que conformar con… "su hermano". No pienso ir a Jusenkyo a buscarla. - y los dos se rieron. -Aunque tú también eras su mejor amiga. Para ella eras alguien en quien confiar y a quién apreciar.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron. Estuvieron unos minutos callados mirando las estrellas.

-Que locura de familia, ya verás como cuando entremos a la habitación nos espían, aunque no lo han hecho los últimos días. -dijo Akane y se calló, se puso seria y miró con una cara extraña a su esposo- Pero yo espero algo de alguien. Espero algo de ti. Nunca me has dicho lo que sientes por mí. Se lo has dicho a los demás, pero personalmente a mí no, nunca me has dicho que me quieres. Lo proclamas a los cuatro vientos y se lo dices a los todos, pero nunca me lo dices a mí.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? -dijo él enfadado- Te he dicho que estaría junto a ti siempre. Que no quiero separarme de ti. Que no me separaran de ti, ¿verdad? Y tú también lo has dicho.

-Si lo has dicho y yo también-se quejó ella enfadada. -Pero no me has dicho nunca…

-Akane-dijo él mirándola a los ojos-Todas esas frases esconden una, ¿sabes cuál es? - preguntó él y dejó esperar un rato-Pues esa frase es: _**Te quiero**_. Te quiero más que a mi vida. Te quiero desde el día que mi padre me llevó como chica al dojo Tendo y vi la hermana pequeña de las Tendo. Me pareció la mujer más bella del mundo y me dejó alucinado, deseé no separarme nunca de esa belleza. Me llevaste a practicar artes marciales y me hiciste conocer sentimientos que no conocía. Cuando me dieron a elegir entre las tres hermanas, hubiese matado para que tú fuese la elegida, quería que fuese tú. Si no me hubieses gustado, no había estado aquí ni horas. Siempre has sido la única, desde el primer momento que te vi. Te quise hace doce años y te volví a querer ese día que nos volvimos a conocer. No he dejado de hacerlo ni un solo segundo. Ni dejaré de hacerlo. Me hechízate, ni pude ni quise deshacer el hechizo. Por qué yo me dejé hechizar.

Le acarició la cara y la miró con cariño. Ella lo miraba entre asombrada por su discurso y emocionada. Estaba risueña y muy contenta.

-Eres tonto, ya lo sabía. Yo también te quiero desde ese día. -Le respondió ella sonriéndole con picardía. -aunque creo que eso ya lo hemos dicho antes los dos de otra forma. Yo también te quise cuando nos conocimos de niños y te quiero desde el día que te trajo tu padre como chica. Me hiciste conocer sentimientos que juré no tener nunca, como el amor...o los celos. Eras creído, tonto, machista. Pero también agradable, dulce y algunas veces incluso cariñoso. Nunca me has dejado sola cuando tenía algún problema.

El chico la miró y se le acercó. Ella se asustó a principio, pero sabía que Ranma no le haría nada que ella no quisiese y se tranquilizó.

-Ahora me gustaría hacer algo quiero hacer desde hace años y que siempre nos han interrumpido o hemos tenido miedo de hacer. -dijo Ranma. - Aunque tú sí que lo hecho… conmigo.

Y la cogió por la cintura con fuerza y la besó en los labios como siempre había deseado. Sin miedo a nada. Fue el beso que los dos deseaban desde tiempo atrás. Los dos jóvenes se sintieron transportados a otro mundo, todo a su alrededor desapareció. Y solo existían ellos dos. Akane sintió un placer inmenso sin fin, fue mucho mejor que él que le dio el chico en el hospital. Era algo que los querían hacer desde el día que se conocieron.

- _ **¡** **POR FIN, YA ERA HORA Y NADIE NOS HA INTERRUPIDO!**_ -gritó Akane cuando se separaron, estaba eufórica, contenta y él la miraba y se orgullecía de ser su esposo. Era sin duda la más bella y mejor de sus ex prometidas.

\- ¡Ranma!, ¡Akane! ¡es hora de cenar! -oyeron que Kasumi los llamaba.

Los dos se quedaron mirando, no querían bajar.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó ella tentadora.

-Sí, un poco… pero, ¿sabes qué?... -preguntó con malicia. Y dejó esperar unos segundos y después continuó con un deje tentador -no me apetece bajar. Prefiero estar aquí arriba contigo.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo, tengo hambre, pero no tengo ni las más mínimas ganas de bajar-le contestó ella sonriendo.

-Los dos viejos preguntaran después que hemos hecho-dijo el chico.

-Y querrán castigarnos, pero ya no respondemos ante ellos. Estamos casados yo debo responder ante ti y tú ante mí.

Ranma la abrazó y se la quedó mirando a los ojos y sonrió. Ella le vio una seguridad que no le conocía.

\- ¿Repetimos? - le preguntó con un tono seductor Ranma, sin rastros de la timidez que siempre lo dominaba. Quería repetir el beso, una y otra vez.

-Pobre de ti que no lo intentes-contestó amenazándole Akane, sonriéndole tentadora.

 **FIN**

* * *

Notas del autor:

Este es el final oficial de este fic, la semana que viene subiré el final alternativo que realmente fue el primero que hice, aunque le cambié algo, pero siguen siendo prácticamente idénticos, pero lo que cambia es importante.

Esta historia fue la primera historia que escribí sobre Ranma 1/2. He de reconocer que tiene muchos fallos, algunos los he intentado corregir, pero aun sigue teniendo muchos. Desde que empecé a escribirlo ha pasado mucho tiempo y tuve mis fics durmiendo en el mobil y en el ordenador, revisándolos una y otra vez, y cambiando cosas hasta el momento de subirlos. Prácticamente los escribi con el Word del mobil, y al mandarlos al ordenador y abrirlos con su Word me salieron muchas faltas que no me detectó el mobil.

¿Por qué siempre acabo las historias con Ranma y Akane juntos, o Ryoga con Akari?. La culpa es del "Art book de Ranma 1/2". En las paginas finales establece solo dos pareja la de Ranma y Akane, y la de Ryoga y Akari. Todas las demás relaciones están como amor no correspondido.

A todos los que habéis seguido, comentado y han puesto como favorito, a todos los que habéis llegado al final muchas gracias.


	12. Chapter 11: SECRETOS DEL PASADO VA,

**_11º. SECRETOS DEL PASADO. (versión alternativa)_**

Los dos chicos entraban en el Furinkan y se quedaron parados, era el primer día de su último curso allí. Ya no estaban ni Nabiki vendiendo fotos e intimidades, ni Kuno.

-Lo voy a echar de menos-dijo Ranma riéndose- con su:" _**Akane**_ _**Tendo te librare de la tiranía de Ranma Saotome**_ "

-O su: " _ **Akane Tendo y chica de la trenza me casaré con las dos**_ "- dijo riendo Akane.

-Lo malo es que el año que viene puede que nos lo encontraremos en la universidad-dijo Ranma. -a él y a Nabiki. Sólo de pensarlo me entran escalofríos.

Akane llevaba el nuevo uniforme del Furinkan, con una falda verde demasiado corta para su gusto y él de su prometido. La chica tenía frio con esa minifalda. Ranma había cambiado su típica vestimenta china por el uniforme escolar.

" _ **Hay que adaptarse, ya no somos los criajos de primero. Pero tu nuevo uniforme no me gusta, vas a pasar frio, el director es un pervertido o un pederasta."**_ -le dijo a Akane.

Como últimamente, iban cogidos de la mano y al entrar se los quedaron mirando.

\- ¿Qué Saotome ya has formalizado tu noviazgo con Akane? -dijeron sus compañeros.

Ellos se pusieron rojos, pero no se soltaron y no contestaron. Vieron a Ukyo, ésta se giró y los miró. En su cara vieron rabia, furia, pero también vergüenza, parecía que quería decirles algo, pero no se atrevía. Se había cambiado su típica ropa de trabajo por el uniforme del Furinkan.

-Pobre Ucchan-dijo Ranma- se portó bien con nosotros, pero también muy mal. Ha estado muchos años detrás mío, por culpa de mi padre. Y ahora le digo que no quiero saber nada de ella. Que sólo la quiero como amiga.

-Está mucho más delgada, ¿Por qué no vuelve con su padre? -preguntó Akane.

-Para ella sería un deshonor-respondió Ranma- se prometió casase conmigo, y ha fracasado.

\- ¿Y ese chico con quien vive? -preguntó Akane- ¿no le atrae?

-Parece que no, pero él si la quiere-dijo Ranma- aunque durante un tiempo pensé que se juntaría con Ryoga, hacen una buena pareja.

-No te burles de ellos-lo amonestó Akane, pero se dio cuenta que ella también pensaba igual- Tienes razón, hacen mejor pareja que con Akari, la novia que tiene Ryoga. ¿Te acuerdas cuando esos dos nos llevaron a esa cueva que separaba parejas?

-Si fue allí donde pesamos que ellos eran pareja. Vaya donjuán, estuvo mucho tiempo, enfadado con que yo perseguía a tres chicas teniéndote a ti como prometida…

-…Y él iba detrás de Akari, de mí, y puede ser de Ukyo-dijo Akane riendo. -Pero a ti perseguían, como no decías nada, parecía que te gustaba que te fuesen detrás.

-No veas a Shampoo, lanzándose con su bici a la cabeza, yo terminaba con mal de cabeza, siempre llevaba encima pastillas para el mal de cabeza. -sé quejó él. -y ya sabes lo que me pasó por eso, esta cicatriz no se ira nunca- se llevó la mano a la cabeza y recordó lo que paso meses antes…

-Hace tiempo que no sabemos ni de ella ni de Kodachi. Me temo algo. -dijo Akane.

Subieron a su clase y entraron como siempre se sentaron uno al lado de otro.

\- ¿Qué Akane ya has pensado que carrera cursaras en la Uni? - dijo Sayuri.

-Yo estudiaré medicina- respondió Akane.

\- ¿Y Ranma, estudiara para profesor de educación física? -preguntó Yuka.

\- No, en principio pensamos estudiar las dos medicinas. - dijo Akane- pero nos dedicaremos a especialidades distintas Ranma lo hará de medicina general, y yo aparte de eso me dedicaré aprender para ser quiropráctica.

\- ¿Intentareis reabrir la clínica de doctor Tofu? - le preguntaron.

-En principio sí, pero nos gustaría cuidar más a los pacientes, y curarlos tanto de un refriado como de una torcedura de pie o un masaje. -comentó Ranma.

Siguieron hablando de sus proyectos.

-Y el dojo- preguntó Hiroshi- ¿No pensabais unir vuestras escuelas?

-Esperamos tener tiempo para todo-dijo Akane.

-Habláis, como si pensarais casaros, siempre habéis dicho lo contario- dijo Yuka.

-La gente cambia y puede que algún día nos obliguen a casarnos-dijo Ranma.

-Que vosotros aceptaríais de buen gusto-era una voz con ira y resentimiento. Ukyo aun los miraba con rabia, sobre todo a Akane.

-Ucchan te dije desde el principio que éramos sólo amigos- dijo Ranma.

-No sabes el mal que me habéis hecho-dijo ella llorando- ¿Por qué Ranma?, ¿Por qué quieres a Akane? ¿Por qué no a mí?, ¿Es que no soy guapa?

Ranma se quedó parado, y miró a Akane ella estaba igual que él. No podían calmar o animar a la chica, ellos no. A los dos les dio pena y se entristecieron. Ukyo abandonó el aula y no volvió en todo el día ni el siguiente, es más pasaron varios días sin que volviese.

-No sabía el mal que le hacíamos. Ella me da pena, pero no Shampoo ni Kodachi. -comentó con pena Akane.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de que salgamos juntos? -preguntó Ranma. - Si seguimos siendo pareja haremos mal a alguien, y si ellos nos hacen cortar seremos nosotros dos los dañados. Siempre habrá alguien que sufra. Pero nosotros también debemos ser egoístas y pensar sólo en nosotros.

-No, de ninguna forma me arrepiento-contestó ella- estoy muy contenta de estar contigo.

El resto de las clases continúo. Volvieron a casa sin ningún tropiezo.

Paso la semana y sin ningún problema, a los tres días del incidente con Ukyo esta volvió, seguía triste y sin acercarse a nadie, pero miraba a los dos prometidos con una mezcla de sentimientos, rabia, odio, frustración, pero también cariño y amistad.

" _ **La culpa ha sido nuestra. Estaban muy cercanos y los hemos ido echado él uno en brazos del otro, aunque de toda forma nunca hubiéramos podido hacer nada. Lo que hemos hecho ha sido echar gasolina al fuego. No hemos logrado destruir su amor, todo lo contario era fuerte y lo hemos vuelto mucho más fuerte. Desde el principio me di cuenta que se querían, pero no quise ver lo evidente, estoy más cegata que Mousse. Pero no soporto como se miran, me da envidia, es más tienen una familia alrededor que los aprecia, en eso también me dan mucha envidia, más que la que me dan como… pareja."-**_ pensó la chica.

Se les acercó durante un tiempo libre de entre clases.

-Podemos hablar a la hora del almuerzo os espero en la terraza, no temáis no os hare nada.

A la hora indicada los tres se juntaron.

-Siento mucho los problemas que os he causado estos años-dijo ella llorando- No quería ver la verdad, que os queríais. Lo vi en nuestro primer encuentro, pero me negué a aceptarlo. Yo quería que Ranchan te dejase para que estuviese conmigo, quería separarlo de ti, Akane. Sabiendo que era imposible, él no te dejara nunca, si no lo ven las demás es por qué son idiotas. No quiero que me odiéis.

-No te odiamos Ucchan- dijo Ranma- eres nuestra amiga, nos ha atacado, pero también nos has ayudado.

-Anímate Ukyo-dijo Akane-nos tienes preocupados, estas muy delgada, te tienes que recuperar.

-Pero es que no tengo a nadie. -dijo ella llorando con más fuerza- No tengo a nadie que me quiera, no tengo amigos, ni familia. Abandoné a mi padre por una quimera. No puedo volver, soy una mala hija, no me acogerá.

-Nos tiene a nosotros-dijo Akane llorando- No te dejaremos, somos tus amigos, lo seremos siempre.

-Puedes contar con nosotros-dijo Ranma también con unas lágrimas en los ojos- yo digo que tengo dos hermanas, Kasumi y Nabiki, tú también eres mi hermana, eres de mi familia.

-No me dejéis por favor, no me dejéis sola, no quiero estar sola. -dijo abrazándose a sus dos mejores amigos.

-No te dejaremos-dijo Akane- pero te tienes que cuidar, queremos tener de nuevo con nosotros la Ukyo de siempre, la alegre.

-Prométeme los dos que cuidareis el uno del otro o me enfadaré con quien haga daño al otro-amenazó Ukyo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquella tarde Ranma se reunió con su padre en el dojo, el resto de la familia y Ukyo se quedó fuera y oyeron los gritos del muchacho. Ranma estaba muy furioso.

-Dime, ¿Por qué? -dijo el chico- Fuiste tú el causante de todo.

-Yo te di a elegir o el carrito o Ukyo, tú cogiste el carrito. -le contestó su padre con una risa falsa.

-Tenía cinco años, tú me matabas de hambre-confesó el muchacho- Yo siempre tenía gana por el hambre que me hacías pasar. Tú comías bien en restaurantes y te ibas sin pagar. Mientras yo debía comer lo que me encontraba en el camino, incluso a veces me robabas la comida. Por eso cogí el carro.

-Pero lo vendimos-dijo Genma con una riendo con falsedad- y nos dimos una buena comida.

\- ¿Nos dimos? -respondió el chico irritado- Tú te la distes, yo no vi nada, y te pasaste del presupuesto- estuve tres semanas trabajando para ese restaurante, tenía cinco años. ¡Un niño de cinco años trabajando por tu mala cabeza! Mientras tanto tú te distes a la buena vida.

-Lo pasamos muy bien esa temporada- dijo Genma riendo.

\- ¿Lo pasamos?, ¡Tú lo pasaste de fábula! Yo debía pagar tus desmanes, trabajé para muchos restaurantes de los que te fuiste sin pagar o en lo que me alquilabas por un plato de comida. Ahora que lo veo desde la distancia, lo que me hiciste fue lo que el viejo maestro os hizo a ti y Soun. -opinó el chico- Yo no lo pase nada bien hasta que vine al dojo y las hermanas Tendo me dieron toda amistad y cariño que no encontré en ti, junto con mi madre son la única familia que tengo. Sigo teniendo pesadillas de esa época.

-No podemos adoptar a Ukyo, su padre ha adjurado de ella para castigarla. No podemos meternos entre ellos dos. -dijo Genma.

\- Tú prometiste que nos la llevaríamos como hija tuya, no cumpliste como siempre hiciste-dijo Ranma. - ¡cúmplelo ahora!

-No puede ser-respondió Genma- No te veo capacitado para ser mi sucesor, mañana nos iremos a un entrenamiento de dos meses.

Akane fuera del dojo se quedó helada, no quería que Ranma se fuese, si se lo llevaba Genma no se fiaba cuando lo dejaría volver.

-No pienso ir-dijo Ranma para alegría de Akane-Tú no estás capacitado para enseñarme, no tienes nada que enseñarme, parece una huida; ¿de qué huyes? Aparte estoy en mi último curso no puedo perder más clases por tus locos caprichos.

-Tú no iras a la universidad, serás el maestro del dojo-contestó su padre- Soun vendrá con nosotros, haremos de ti un buen maestro para el dojo y un buen marido para Akane, que ahora no lo eres.

-Claro que iré a la universidad, mi vida es mía, no tuya para llevarla a tu antojo, como siempre has hecho. Ahora me llevó bien con Akane, ella sabe mis expectativas de futuro y las apoya y confía en mí para que cumpla lo que espera de mí. No quiero defráudala, no quiero que te metas en medio-contestó Ranma desafiante-cumple con lo que debes y adopta a Ukyo, se lo merece.

Ranma abrió la puerta del dojo y salió, se encontró toda familia, miró a su madre.

-No puede ser-le dijo-No podemos adoptar a tu amiga. Algún día lo sabrás, pero hoy no. No preguntes.

Ranma no le contestó. Estaba muy dolido con sus padres.

Akane se le acercó, y lo miró con ojos brillante, él supo al instante que le diría.

-No te dejes vencer, Ranma. Hemos hecho planes para el futuro, son nuestros y no pueden destruirlos por un capricho de dos niños en el cuerpo de dos adultos.

\- ¡Akane!, el padre de Ranma tiene razón. No puedes inmiscuiste en esta discusión. -dijo Soun-mientras tu prometido no esté preparado, vuestra relación queda anulada. Es decisión mía y de Genma.

Todos quedaron parados. Akane empezó a llorar y Ranma miró a los hombres furioso. Akane se abrazó a Ranma y este la abrazó.

\- ¡Me niego!… ¿Me has oído bien? ¡Me niego! -dijo Akane- no me vais a separar de Ranma, no podéis. Vosotros me juntasteis a él y ahora me lo quedéis quitar, no os lo permitiré. - los dos jóvenes habían cambiado ahora que estaban más unidos que nunca, no dejarían que nadie los separarse.

\- ¡Si lo podemos! Soy tu padre y puedo, debes obedecerme.

Los dos jóvenes se sintieron acodalaros y se miraron y asintieron.

\- ¡Oh no!, lo van a hacer-dijo asustada Kasumi. Nodoka y Nabiki, la miraron sorprendidas. -Sentaos, lo que viene a continuación es para estar asentado.

-No me alejareis de Akane-dijo Ranma cogiéndola por la cintura-Por dos razones- y mirándola- por qué no puedo vivir lejos de ella. Si me intentáis separar de Akane, a la menor oportunidad me escaparé e iré a buscarla. - y miró mal a los dos padres - estáis haciendo sufrir a Akane, y no dejo que nadie le haga daño- y los amenazó- si seguís así me vengaré de vosotros, como he hecho de todo aquel que ha hecho daño a mi prometida.

Era una advertencia a los dos padres, pero estos no hicieron caso.

-No dejaré que te alejen de mi- dijo ella riendo y dirigiéndose a su padre- Si os lleváis a Ranma os seguiré y le ayudaré a huir y no nos veréis hasta que acabemos nuestros estudios. Y con algún niño de los dos.

\- ¡Si lo hacéis os desherraremos! y ¿la segunda? -dijo Soun riendo creyéndose ganador.

\- ¡Nos da igual que nos desherréis! Hace meses que planeamos huir, si vosotros o nuestros rivales nos lo poníais difícil, _**¡YA ESTAMOS HARTOS QUE TODOS OS METAIS EN NUESTRAS VIDAS Y OS QUERAIS IMPONER! -**_ gritó el joven. -La segunda razón es...-y miró a Akane.

 _\- ¡_ _ **POR QUÉ TENEMOS QUE DAROS UNA NOTICIA!**_ \- dijeron los dos jóvenes desafiantes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dos padres estaban tumbados en el suelo, se desmayaron al oír que los dos jóvenes tenían una noticia que darles. Se imaginaban lo peor.

Los dos jóvenes se habían decidido a contar todo, sus averiguaciones. Pero para esto habían convocado a casi todos sus rivales. Estaba Ukyo aun llorosa, Ryoga y su novia y los dos chicos chinos, y las hermanas Tendo y Nodoka.

-Nos han convocado para hacer oficial mi matrimonio con Airen-dijo Shampoo.

-No, seguro que Akane, está embarazada-dijo Mousse. Y atrajo la mirada cargada de odio de todos.

-No, Akane y Ranma se casarán-dijo Ukyo, estaba segura que esto sería la noticia- y espero que sean muy felices.

\- ¿Ya te has rendido? - preguntó Shampoo, y Ukyo asintió- pues solo quedo yo, como prometida y me casaré…

-No, todas las respuestas no incorrectas-dijo Ranma riendo-No tenéis ni regalo de consolación. Es sobre otra cosa, y os hemos llamado por qué hemos descubierto algo y que algunos de vosotros estáis muy implicados, totalmente implicados, aunque no lo creáis.

-Hace varios meses-empezó Akane- Un día que nuestra familia no estaba, descubrimos una habitación secreta, estaba bien camuflada, entre mi habitación y la pared de la fachada, allí descubrimos algo muy interesante. Una foto y unos documentos.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros? -dijo Ukyo.

-Veras Ucchan-dijo Ranma- hace poco más de diez años, yo ya estuve aquí en este dojo, unos días. Durante esas semanas yo me hice amigo de una niña, Akane, y le prometí volver para ser su prometido.

-Conforme pasaron los años los dos nos olvidamos de ese encuentro, quedó un pequeño recuerdo, que despertó cuando Ranma estuvo enfermo en el hospital.

\- ¿Y qué tiene que ver eso con la habitación oculta? -dijo Ryoga.

-La foto tenía polvo y al limpiar la mitad descubrimos a las tres hermanas Tendo con su madre y al lado de Akane, cogiéndola de la mano estaba yo-dijo Ranma.

-Ya de pequeño te aprovechabas de Akane-dijo Ryoga con ira.

\- Hemos dicho que limpiamos…-dijo Akane-la foto se nos cayó y en el marco descubrimos un secreto escondido de la familia Tendo.

\- ¡No puedes contarlo! -dijo Nabiki- ¡No lo deberías saber hasta que estuviese casada!

-Pues ya lo sabemos-dijo Akane-y es justo que se sepa. -descubrimos detrás de la foto… otra foto idéntica, pero en ella había en un lado se veía otro niño o niña, muy separado de nosotros, pasaron varios segundos hasta que descubrimos quién era, sólo teníamos la luz de una linterna.

-Era un niño que no quería que me acercase a Akane, la consideraba suya, nos peleamos mucho por ella-dijo Ranma- ella me elegía a mí para jugar. Por eso cuando nos hicieron la foto, se separó de nosotros.

\- ¿Qué esta insinuando? -dojo Mousse- ¿no estarás insinuando que esa persona está aquí?

-Eso mismo Mousse-dijo Akane- fue el primer rival de Ranma y el mío también, torturaba a Ranma cuando lo pillaba desprevenido. Pero Ranma siempre se vengaba con mi ayuda. Ese niño era un poco cobarde.

-Esa persona que se interpuso entre Akane y yo era…-dijo Ranma- según los documentos que encontramos…

-Su primer novio…-dijo Shampoo riendo, pero al ver la cara con que la miraban los dos prometidos se calló avergonzada.

-No, no y no-dijo Ranma cansado-esa persona era su propio…

-… _ **HERMANO MELLIZO-**_ Dijeron Ranma y Akane.

-No es posible. Akane no puede tener un hermano gemelo- dijo Ukyo.

-No, si lo tiene-dijo Kasumi- lo entregamos en adopción, después de la muerte de mi madre por orden suya, a unos familiares, unos primos de mi madre, no podíamos mantener un niño más. Y mi madre no quería que mi padre hiciera otra promesa que pusiese en peligro la de Akane y Ranma.

-Akane y yo fuimos a visitar a sus tíos, lo curioso es que yo los conocía, y desde antes de llegar a Nerima hace dos años. -dijo Ranma.

-Les mostramos los documentos y nos contaron la verdad-siguió Akane.

-Ese niño era yo ¿verdad? - dijo alguien- recuerdo esa rivalidad con Ranma, por qué me quería quitar, bueno me quitó a mi compañera de juegos.

Si, eres tú-contestó Akane mirando a esa persona con cara seria- Mi hermano se llamaba Tendo… Ryoga Tendo y los familiares que lo adoptaron se llaman Hibiki.

-Te reconocimos por la foto- comentó Ranma- Los dos nos quedamos pasmaos. Nos enfadamos mucho con la familia y nos fuimos a vivir a la casa de mi madre y desde allí investigamos todo. Pero aún quedan cosas que no sabemos.

-Entre los documentos que leímos, había algunos eran muy interesantes-dijo Akane- vinculaban nuestras familias con la tribu de las amazonas de Shampoo.

-Eso es imposible-dijo Shampoo sorprendida y miró a Mousse que estaba igual de sorprendido- el primero que conocimos fue Airen, -comentó Shampoo.

-Esos documentos son de hace más de veinte años-dijo Ranma- no descubrimos nada.

-Fue un fallo dejar esos documentos a la vista-dijo Cologne que apareció de golpe-pero creo que la señora Tendo los dejó ahí para que los descubriesen Ranma y Akane, después de su boda. Debió instruir a Kasumi para eso.

-Sí, lo hizo, como hacer olvidar a mi padre y a Nabiki el recuerdo de la estancia aquí de Ranma. -dijo Kasumi. -yo debía vigilar que todo se cumpliese y que esos dos se casasen y viviesen tranquilos, en lo segundo fracase, en lo primero aun no lo he conseguido.

-Abuela ¿qué haces aquí? - dijo Shampoo sorprendida.

-Hoy se revelarán datos importantes, te prohibí seguir intentando casarte con Ranma, hoy sabrás por qué.

-Eso lo diré yo abuela-dijo Nodoka-hace años que no nos vemos.

Todos se sorprendieron, la madre de Ranma y Cologne se conocían

-Ahora caigo, cuando yo estaba en el hospital tuvimos una conversación sobre mi ataque y tú pronunciaste el nombre de Cologne, no deberías saberlo. -comentó Akane.

-Efectivamente yo soy la hermana de la madre de Shampoo-dijo Nodoka. - Me enviaron a Japón junto con un primo mío para cuidarme. Nos integramos en dos familias japonesa descendiente de nuestro pueblo. Hemos crecimos como japoneses.

-Esto se parece a un culebrón-dijo Mousse- solo falta el malo rico.

-Eso ya llegara-dijo Soun, se había recuperado. -pero antes debemos aclarar todo.

-Eso quiere decir que Ranma es mi primo, según nuestras leyes no podemos casarnos. -dijo Shampoo desconsolada- he perdido dos años tontamente. Nos lo podías decir al principio.

-Y ¿perderme la diversión? -dijo Cologne riendo- han sido dos años muy divertidos.

-Nosotros no le vemos la maldita gracia-dijeron todos enfadados.

-Que poco sentido del humor tenéis los jóvenes- dijo la mujer.

-Mi primo se casó y tuvo una niña… en apariencia-dijo Nodoka- cuando nació Ranma yo sabía la promesa de Genma y Soun. Pero había otra promesa de ellos con otra persona. Si yo tenía otro hijo o hija, seria comprometida con uno de los descendientes de esa persona… y tuve una hija. Ranma tú también tienes una hermana gemela.

-Yo, yo… una hermana, ¿Cómo pudiste darla? -dijo Ranma enfadado.

-Esa tercera persona fue Kuno, el actual director del Furinkan. Los Kuno y nuestras familias, la Tendo y la Saotome, han sido rivales durante siglos-dijo Genma-Nodoka no quería casar a nuestra hija con Tatewaki. Y tu madre se la dio a su primo y este la ocultó poniéndole su apellido, su apellido era Kounji.

\- ¿Yo soy la hermana de Ranma? -dijo Ukyo llorando- ¿Por qué lo hicisteis? Me habéis destrozado la vida durante casi dieciocho años. -rió con tristeza- Al menos no estoy prometida a Kuno.

-Por eso no podíamos adoptarla, ya era hija nuestra- dijo Nodoka. Y mirando a Ukyo-Fue para sálvate de los Kuno. Separarme de ti, fue muy doloroso, pero necesario, no dejaría mis hijos a ningún Kuno. Prefería entregarte a mi primo que casarte con Tatewaki. No arruinaría tu vida por una promesa idiota.

-La promesa de unir las familias Tendo y Saotome se hizo hace trecientos años. Hasta ahora no se ha podido cumplir. -dijo Genma- Akane y Ranma son los elegidos. Por fin hemos ganado a los Kuno, nos han boicoteado la unión de las dos familias durante siglos.

-Estos dos años hemos sufriros por vuestros secretos-dijo Ranma furioso-No sois unos ejemplos a seguir.

\- ¿Y qué vinculación tiene la madre de Akane con nosotros? - dijo Mousse.

-Era la hermana de padre de Shampoo-dijo Cologne- también es prima tuya Shampoo. Pero hay algo que debéis saber. La mujer de Kuno… era una expulsada de nuestra tribu. Su familia fue expulsada. Eran rivales de nuestra familia, aunque lejanamente emparentados con la familia de Mousse. – miró al chico chino-Por culpa de esa familia tu abuela cayó en desgracia, pero se vengó de ellos, los delató.

Mousse la miró asustado. No sabía nada de eso.

-Esa familia prometió vénganse. Por eso tuve que enviar a Japón a vuestras madres siendo niñas, pero las siguieron. Vino una amazona y su hija, una niña de la edad de Nodoka y de la madre de Akane Las descubrieron cuando eran novias de Genma y de Soun. – continuó Cologne.

-La niña cuando creció se casó con Kuno. Y entre los dos quisieron arruinar nuestras vidas. Kuno hizo tratos con Genma y Soun. Y le salieron mal, se quisieron timar entre ellos. Fue entonces cuando Genma y Soun decidieron unir las escuelas y cumplir esa vieja promesa. -explicó Nodoka- la madre de Tatewaki, me retó varias veces, y la vencí siempre, era la primera amazona que vencí.

Todos guardaron silencio. La familia Kuno había sido el enemigo de las dos familias durante siglos, al unirse a los enemigos de la familia de Cologne, se habían vuelto más peligroso. De ahora en adelante los allí reunidos debían tener cuidado con esa familia.

Shampoo estaba confundida. Había hecho mucho daño a Akane. No entendía el motivo y así lo expresó.

-Me hiciste atacar a mi prima, ¿con que objetivo? -exclamó furiosa Shampoo. -Me dejaste que le hiciese parecer que se quedó invalida, dando le en un punto concreto. He hecho sufrir a Ranma y Akane inadecuadamente.

-Teníamos que hacer que Ranma y Akane progresasen. -dijo Cologne.

-Nos habéis utilizado a los seis como títeres-dijo Ranma furioso- cuando acabe esta conversación me iré a casa de mi madre. No quiero volver a saber nada de vosotros.

-Yo no estaba de acuerdo con esto fue mi madre quien me hizo hacer la promesa de vigilar a los dos jóvenes-dijo Kasumi con pena- Nabiki se enteró por entrometida. Me tuve que enfadar con ella para que no vendiese el secreto. No pude evitar que sufrieran, soy una fracasada.

Estaba al borde del llanto.

-Kasumi no pasa nada-dijo Ranma- siempre nos has intentado proteger, no has revelado el secreto que Akane te confió.

\- ¿Secreto?, ¿Qué secreto? -dijeron todos.

-Sentados lo necesitareis-dijo Akane riendo- os acordáis cuando Ranma y yo nos quedamos solos, que Shampoo echó aquella porción al pollo. Algo os salió mal. La verdad que en la receta con la que hicimos el pollo, llevaba vino, demasiado vino, se no fue la mano. La mezcla fue terrible.

-Si después de comer nos sentimos embriagados-dijo Ranma- como borrachos.

-Yo me quedé en ropa íntima delante de Ranma-dijo Akane avergonzada.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer que la bella Akane se desnudarse delante tuyo? -dijo Ryoga llorando.

-Fui yo quien lo hizo-dijo ella enfadada- él se asustó mucho, pero yo no podía controlarme y…

\- ¿Y qué? -dijo Nabiki, deseando haber grabado eso.

-Yo avanzaba y Ranma retrocedía yo seguía avanzando y él retrocedía asustado. Ya no recordamos nada, hasta el día siguiente. -dijo- Akane rascándose la cabeza y con una risa falsa. Todos cayeron al suelo, esperaban que hubiera pasado algo emocionante.

-Nos despertamos en… en el mismo futón, con dolor de cabeza-dijo Ranma lo que venía a continuación le costaría la vida, miró a Akane y ella sonrojada asintió-yo iba sin camisa y en pantalones… y… con las braguitas de Akane.

-Ranma te voy a matar por lo que hiciste a mi hija-grito Soun enfadado. Ryoga estaba furioso.

-Eso no es comportamiento muy masculino. -dijo Nodoka.

- _ **¡SILENCIO! -**_ Gritó Akane furiosa- yo llevaba su camisa y sus… calzoncillos.

\- ¿Qué hicisteis en la cama?, ¿cómo cambiasteis de ropa interior? - pregunto Shampoo.

-No lo sabemos-dijo Akane- yo salí avergonzada de la habitación de Ranma y cuando me acababa de vestir oí gritar a Ranma, era un grito de horror. Al volver vi a Ranma mirando algo en el escritorio.

-Era, era-dijo el chico, no puedo decirlo-dijo Ranma.

-Una caja de peserva…-empezó a decir Genma riendo.

- _ **NO-**_ gritaron los dos- _**ERA UN DOCUMENTO CONFIMANDO NUESTRA BODA CIVIL.**_

Todos se callaron y los miraron con los ojos abiertos. El primero en reaccionar fue Ryoga.

\- ¿ _ **COMO PUDISTEIS HACER ESO**_? - exclamó furioso.

-No sé, literalmente no lo sé-dijo Akane y se puso irónica-Fue hace casi un año, pero creo recordar que alguien nos drogó- y miró a los implicados en eso con rabia- y que no fuimos dueños de nuestros actos por eso- estaba furiosa por la pregunta.

-Un año casado y no decís nada-dijo Nodoka.

-No quería poner a Akane en peligro-dijo Ranma.

-Has deshonrado a mi familia-dijo Soun.

-Tú querías de ellos dos se casasen-dijo Kasumi furiosa- pues ya lo están, y te quedaras callado.

-Ahora el heredero-dijo Genma.

-Dejar eso para más adelante-dijo Ranma- Akane y yo queremos acabar nuestros estudios. Ya veis que no podéis sepáranos. Ni hacer con nosotros lo que queráis. Si queréis algo de Akane tendréis que contar conmigo y al revés si queréis algo de mi debéis contar con Akane. Si no nos gusta lo que proponéis… no lo haremos.

-A partir de hoy Ranma dormirá conmigo y no queremos que nos espiéis-advirtió Akane.

-No es justo –dijo Nabiki -He perdido dos años detrás de vosotros para haceros la foto de vuestro compromiso y venderla, para que ahora que ya estás casado con Akane. Siempre dijiste que no la querías y que no era maja.

-No decía la verdad, me daba vergüenza decir la verdad, y todavía me da. Y también quería salvarla de esas locas y de cualquier loco que me retase, era...es mi punto débil. -explicó Ranma. -Me di cuenta cuando luché con Saffron.

-Todo está bien menos en un punto-comentó Shampoo- ya no os volveremos a atracar, pero y la loca y su hermano.

-Cuando sepan la noticia vendrán eso seguro y entonces ya veremos lo que pasa. -dijo Akane sonriendo- Nunca han sido más fuertes que nosotros y ahora tanto Ranma como yo somos más fuerte y ellos prácticamente siguen igual.

-No es justo-dijo Genma – celebrareis una boda sin nadie de nosotros, deberíamos celebrar otra.

Ranma y Akane se quedaron mirando.

-De acuerdo, pero esta noche misma- dijo Ranma- pero sin invitados… o muy pocos, muy íntima, solo los que hay ahora aquí y algunos amigos. Y nada de vender la exclusiva a nuestros compañeros y menos a nuestros rivales, por qué ya sabes nuestro precio, ¿verdad Nabiki? - Nabiki lo miró con horror, esos dos chicos eran capaces de dejarla sin nada. Eran unos terribles adversarios.

Se cambiaron y se vistieron muy elegantes. Ukyo se vistió con un traje de Kasumi. Había elegido el nombre de Ukyo Saotome-Kounji, no se quiso quitar su apellido. Ryoga siguió con su apellido, llamó a su novia, que llego con rapidez al dojo.

Antes de empezar la celebración y Ranma y Akane llamaron a sus mejores amigos del instituto y quedaron todos en el dojo. Cuando los cuatros entraron en el dojo descubrieron la verdad y se alegraron, pero decidieron mantenerlo en secreto, hasta que los casados los revelasen por sí mismos. Habían escondido el teléfono para que Nabiki no llamase a los "amigos" de Ranma Akane y venderles la noticia. Kasumi la tuvo todo el tiempo vigilada, para su fastidio no pudo ponerse en contacto con nadie.

De forma secreta invitaron a un sacerdote amigo de los Tendo al dojo y allí formalizó la boda y la pareja quedó unida como matrimonio por segunda vez y esta vez delante de su familia.

Soun y Genma se estaban emborrachando y querían emborrachar a Ranma y sus amigos, pero no los encontraron, ni a las chicas tampoco.

 **Unos minutos antes.**

Después de la celebración los más jóvenes se escaparon a la discoteca, motivados por los recién casados.

 **-** Venga vámonos, chicos que como nos pillen los dos viejos tendremos problemas. -dijo Ranma esperaba que su padre y su suegro no se diesen cuenta de su fuga.

-Mientras mama Nodoka los distrae nosotros escapamos. -dijo Akane, contenta de tener una madre.

Los jóvenes iban a disfrutar a la discoteca. Ukyo se asustó al entrar con esa música tan fuerte, y esas luces, pero pronto se adaptó. Ranma bailó con su prometida toda la noche. Akane lo acaparó y no se lo dejó ni a Kasumi.

Todos pasaron una buena noche y salieron de la discoteca muy tarde.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Días después, Ranma y Akane se dirigían al instituto. Después del fin semana movido que habían tenido. Ese día sería distinto, sus compañeros se enterarían de la verdad.

\- ¡Hola!, ¿Habéis descansado? - dijo una voz por detrás y alguien los abrazó. Ukyo estaba contenta. - ¿Habéis tenido problemas?

La chica había vuelto a su restaurante. Iría al dojo algún día a la semana. Pero seguiría haciendo vida como hasta entonces. Ryoga también lo haría…siempre que encontrase el dojo.

\- ¡Hola Ukyo! -le respondió el chico-No, por ahora. En casa se han comportado. No nos han espiado, ni Nabiki nos ha hecho fotos.

-Debes ser que tía Nodoka se puso firme. Pensamos ir un par de día a casa de la madre de Ranma. Como viajes de novios. Dejaremos para más adelante el auténtico viaje de novios, cuando tengamos vacaciones.

-Veamos la conmoción que causamos hoy- dijo Ukyo. Y los tres se rieron.

Entraron en el instituto y se dirigieron a su aula. Entró el profesor y empezó a pasar lista.

"Ahora viene cuando todo cambiara"-Pensaron los tres chicos con una sonrisa perversa. Los otros cuatros chicos que lo sabían también sonrieron.

-Saotome…-comenzó el profesor y se calló sorprendido. Cuando continuase se iba crear la primera conmoción. -Saotome Ukyo...

\- ¡Ranma eres un traidor! Has dejado Akane por Ukyo. -dijeron sus compañeros. Todos empezaron a murmura y mirar a Akane con pena, que sonreía y hablaba con Ukyo.

-No soy la mujer de Ranma, hemos descubierto que soy de la familia Saotome, realmente soy la hermana gemela de Ranma. Es algo que nos escondieron durante muchos años.

Los estudiantes se sorprendieron. No sabían si era una buena o mala noticia. Había chicos que le habían echado el ojo a Ukyo… y al saber que era una Saotome...

-Ahora viene la gran sorpresa-dijo Akane con un poco de maldad a su amiga. Y esta le sonrió perversa.

-Saotome…-siguió el maestro y se calló. Dejó caer la lista y miró a Akane y Ranma sorprendido. Los que sabían el porqué de la reacción del profesor sonrieron. -Saotome… A… Aka... Akane.

Ahora si estalló una bomba en el aula. Los implicados sonrieron.

-Si. Nos casamos el sábado. Aunque realmente nos volvimos a casar. Estamos casados desde hace casi un año. Aunque no lo sabía ni nuestra familia-dijeron los jóvenes riendo. -Solo invitamos, esta vez, a la familia y a unos amigos. Cuantos menos lo supieran mejor.

Los chicos miraron a Ranma con rabia, y alguno lo felicitó. Y las chicas felicitaron Akane, pero alguna la miró con envidia y rabia.

-Esto llegara pronto a oídos de vuestros rivales, si no ha llegado ya. Va ser un día muuy movido-Les avisó Ukyo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La noticia se expandió por el instituto con rapidez. Toda la mañana tuvieron que aceptar felicitaciones y alguna bronca de sus profesores sobre todo de la profesora Hinako, que tenía envidia de ellos.

A la hora de la comida huyeron a la azotea, sus compañeros de clase despistaron a los que querían acosarlos con preguntas.

-Ukyo tenía razón es un día movido y algo me dice que hoy vamos a tener clase de baile con "nuestros amigos"-dijo un cansado Ranma.

-Ya sabíamos a lo que nos exponíamos Ranma. ¿Te arrepiente de haberte casado conmigo? -Le preguntó su mujer seria.

Él se la quedó mirando sorprendido cerró los ojos y negando con la cabeza sonrió.

-Nunca. Es lo mejor que he hecho nunca. Para lograr hacerlo, he tenido que vencer a mi peor enemigo… a mí mismo, a mi timidez, a mi cobardía y al miedo a tu rechazo. Pero no me arrepiento, ni lo hare.

\- ¿Ni cuando te haga la comida?, ¿Ni cuando no te cosa bien la ropa? Reconozco que soy muy torpe-dijo ella con pena bajando la vista-No soy la mejor opción que tenías.

-Estas mejorando en las dos cosas, por qué te esfuerzas, y eso yo lo valoro mucho. Y no eras la mejor opción-le respondió. Ella cerró sus puños con fuerza, se estaba enfadando. El chico miró al cielo y sonrió-Eras la única opción, siempre lo fuiste, aunque yo lo negara. Y eso equivale a ser la mejor opción. Me he casado con la mejor mujer que conozco. Con tus cualidades y defectos.

Ella se lo quedó mirando y lo besó en la mejilla, tenían miedo de besarse en los labios por el desmayo de Ranma.

-Tú también fuiste la única opción que tenía. Las demás quedaron anuladas al aparecer tú. Y no fueron nuestros padres quien las elimino fui yo.

-En mi caso las opciones aparecieron después. Pero en realidad solo fueron una ilusión. Ni Shampoo ni Kodachi fueron lo que ellas querían. Ukyo solo fue un amigo, que después se transformó en amiga y ahora en hermana, Shampoo ha resultado ser nuestra prima, tanto mía como tuya. Tú nunca te quisiste imponer, nunca me obligaste a quererte como hicieron las otras. Pero siempre que te necesitaba estabas allí. Arriesgaste tu vida por mí. No me gustaba ni me gusta que arriesgues tu vida, es mucho más valiosa que la mía.

\- ¿Y Kasumi? -dijo Akane-Sé lo que hicisteis. -dijo ella sin demostrar rabia ni ira-y sé por qué lo hiciste. Ella te lo pidió como un favor. Estoy contenta que hayas cumplido el deseo de mi hermana. Pero no vuelvas hacerlo.

Era una amenaza.

-Kasumi, la dulce Kasumi. – comentó con desgrana e ironía el chico. Kasumi le caía bien, pero debía librase de ser la criada de casa, lo había hablado con Akane y ella estaba de acuerdo- ¿Fue eso un favor?, aunque yo no sé cómo llamar a eso. Yo estaba desesperado por ti. Y tu hermana también estaba desesperada por otro motivo. No debí aceptar su propuesta.

-Yo no he dicho eso-dijo ella- No tengo nada que decir a eso. Mi hermana necesitaba hacer eso. Y mejor tú que nadie. Estuvo a punto de prostituirse, tú calmaste su ansiedad Por eso te estoy agradecida... La salvaste del abismo. Pero tú también estuviste a punto de caer al vacío, yo te arrastre.

-No me arrastraste. Acababas de quedarte paralitica y yo no veía la salida del túnel, pensaba que la situación mejoraría- bajo la vista y dijo con mucha pena-Me equivoque, empeoró. La chica que volvió del hospital no eras tú. Yo me vine abajo. Te necesitaba a ti, y no te tenía. No estaba mi Akane para pelearme con ella, ni divertirme… ni para entrenar. Empecé a odiar todo. Estuve a punto de dejar incluso las artes marciales, las odiaba más que a nada. Al final estaba al límite, si no hubiese vuelto a ser tú, en un par de días más yo... había acabado mal, muy mal.

Ella lo miró y le sonrió. Nunca le había contado eso. Se había guardado para él todo el dolor que sufrió esa temporada. No hablaría más de eso con el chico. Aunque hacía más de un año, tanto Ranma como ella no estaban recuperados del todo.

-Kasumi lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Tofu había desaparecido y lo encontró a faltar. Se enamoró de ti. Y eras el prometido de su hermana, mi prometido. No quería hacernos daños. Se ha echado a un lado para que yo este contigo.

-No sabía que Kasumi sufriera tanto. Me da mucha pena. Me gustaría poder ayudarla de alguna forma. Pero no pienses mal-dijo él y vio que ella empezaba a pensar mal de lo que decía. -Solo quiero decir que me gustaría que pudiésemos hacer algo para que fuese feliz.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo-comentó ella. -Tienes razón, aunque ella parezca contenta, sufre mucho.

La chica se lo quedó mirando y de pronto se acordó de algo que vio cuando él estuvo falsamente acusado de violación y tuvo que huir

-Ranma… cuando Shampoo y su bisabuela… aquella vez que te acusaron de violación… durante un tiempo dormí en tu habitación… e incluso me ponía tu pijama-se puso roja avergonzada. Su marido la miró y sonrió- encontré algo en tu habitación… una caja muy maja y elaborada y dentro había cosas que parecían muy importante para ti…

-Se a la caja que te refiere. No te lo voy a negar, ahí dentro hay cosas importantes para mí... la foto del último instituto que fui con mis compañeros, está Ryoga- ella asintió- la tarjeta de un restaurante en el que trabajé por culpa de mi padre, me trataron muy bien, me dio pena irme. Los he visitado varias veces. Y lo más importante tu… tu…

-Mi cola, el trozo de pelo que perdí en tu primera lucha contra Ryoga.

-Es muy importante para mí… Ya entonces lo era. Tú lo has sido desde que nos conocimos lo has sido… para mí tu cola era… como si tuviese algo tuyo, tenerte cerca en una época que no me atrevía a decirte lo mucho que me importabas.

-Por qué eras tonto-dijo ella riendo- éramos los dos tontos. Lo que nos llegamos a perder por orgullosos.

-Aunque en parte fue lo mejor- dijo él serio- Si me hubiese declarado entonces esas tres locas te hubiesen atacado y era algo que no quería.

-Y ahora, ¿Continuaras conservando ese trozo de pelo, cuando tienes a su dueña para ti?

-Y tanto que sí. Me trae recuerdos de una jovencita de cabellos largos con quien me divertía mucho…-calló y la miró, ella se puso nerviosa- Pero con esa misma jovencita con el cabello corto también me lo he pasado muy bien. Me aburró mucho si no está cerca de mí.

Ella se lo quedo mirando. Se acercó y le dio un beso rápido, pero intenso.

-Eso es una de las razones por que te quiero. Ranma, ¿Cómo llegaste a quererme y a invitarme?

-No lo sé-ella lo miró extrañada- ¡Si, no lo sé! Fue como cuando venimos a la escuela, nos esperamos uno al otro. Empezamos a ir a todos sitios juntos. Cuando me di cuenta ya era habitual salir contigo, lo necesitaba, si no me acompañas me siento perdido. Lo mismo pasó con dejar de hacerte enfadar, fue algo que me propuse mil veces y nunca pude cumplir… y de golpe dejé de hacerlo sin proponérmelo y no me arrepiento. ¿Cómo te quise?... de principio me gustaste, fue un flechazo… no me pude resistir a ti. Y con el trato de cada día mi… cariño, amistad… llamarlo como quiera fue aumentando.

-Pues en esa época me odiabas, parecía que no me querías, eras tan egocéntrico...

-Todo eso era pura fachada, lo hacía para desmostarte que era el mejor, solo lo hacía para que me viese como el mejor… no sabía cómo acercarme a ti… me asustabas.

\- ¿Te asustaba? Ni que fuese un monstruo…

-No te enfades… no sabía cómo comportarme contigo. Te veía superior a mí e inalcanzable. Te veía como un castillo y a mí como a un guerrero armado con un palito. No sé cómo llegué a derribar la muralla que te rodeaba… o fuiste tú. Por qué creo que no lo logué yo solo. Me asustaba por qué eras como si fuese una carrera y yo él menos capacitado para ganarla.

-No me ha gustado tu última comparación… pero la ganaste… y ¿ahora qué?

-Viene lo más difícil. Ser felices, será difícil… pero podemos conseguirlo. Te hago la misma pregunta que tú me hecho. ¿Cómo llegaste a quererme a invitarme?

\- ¿Invitarte? Fue por la misma razón que tú. Me gustabas y empezamos a salir. Empezó casi por un tonto reto. Cuando nos dimos cuenta se había vuelto algo habitual y más tarde no podíamos dejar de salir juntos algún día a la semana, lo necesitábamos como comer. Como tú, me gustaste desde el principio. Tarde un tiempo en ver que detrás de esa fachada de prepotente se escondía un gran tímido, fue entonces cuando descubrí que no habías tenido mucho contacto con chicas. Y las únicas con quien habías tratados fuimos yo y mis hermanas. Tampoco sabía cómo acercarme a ti. Con el tiempo me ibas gustando más y más. Pero éramos idiotas y cobardes y no nos atrevíamos a dar el paso para ser lo que realmente queríamos los dos.

Él la miró y sonrió, estaba contento de ser su esposo y no la cambiaba por nada. Conocerla era lo mejor que le había pasado.

Sonó la campana de vuelta a clase y Ranma se levantó. Le tendió una mano a su mujer y ella la cogió. El chico la ayudó a levantarse y aprovechó para agárrala por la cintura y la besó… en la mejilla, aun no atrevía a besarla en los labios, aunque ardía en deseos de hacerlo.

Cuando se separaron ella lo miró sonriendo y con la cara roja.

-Ranma está muy bien esto, de estar los dos solos… pero debemos volver a clase.

-Si volvamos. Por qué no quiero permanecer en el pasillo contigo castigado… eres demasiado tentadora para permanecer quieto a tú lado-contestó él con una sonrisa pícara. Ella se puso roja y sonrió.

Volvieron a clase cogidos por las manos. Y sus compañeros bromearon sobre si habían encargado al niño en el tiempo de recreo. Los chicos se pusieron rojos y no contestaron.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al acabar las clases salieron del instituto con Ukyo, bromeando entre ellos y al cruzar las puertas de salida a la calle se encontraron con una sorpresa que ya sabían tarde o temprano volvería aparecer en sus vidas.

-Mira, mira Akane. Tenemos visita-dijo el chico con sorna- ¿No querías ver a nuestros rivales? Pues aquí los tienes.

-Vamos a tener baile-dijo su antigua prometida con un tono de aburrimiento- No creo que les haga gracias que nos haya casados. ¿Piensas que vienen a felicitarnos? -ironizó la chica

-Sería un detalle. Pero eso no ocurrirá. ¿Quién puede ser él se ha ido de la lengua? - preguntó Ranma y se quedó mirando a su mujer. Ella de golpe se sorprendió, había descubierto el traidor. Ranma también adivinó quién era.

\- ¡Nabiki! -exclamaron los dos con cansancio

-Esta nos la paga, con lo que le hemos montado antes y nos sigue traicionando-dijo la chica-Podíamos haber disfrutado de algunos días más de fiesta sin estos cerca.

-Ahora no te tortures, cariño-Respondió cogiéndola por los hombros- Ya no nos pueden separar. Y si lo intentan no lograran nada. Y si lo consiguiesen ellos seguirán siendo nuestros rivales. Y en peores términos que ahora por qué los odiaremos por el daño que nos causarían.

\- ¿Cómo te has atrevido a casarte con mi diosa Akane Tendo? - comentó un lloroso Kuno.

Ranma miró a su mujer y sonrió.

-Pues bien, Kuno, nos drogasteis y en lugar de hacer lo que vosotros queríais- dijo Ranma- hicimos lo que realmente nosotros queríamos en el fondo de nuestro corazón y de nuestra alma, _**¡CASARNOS!**_

Akane miró sorprendida a su marido y se dio cuenta que tenía razón. Aunque ya habían hablado de esos antes.

-No permitiré que sigas con Akane, romperé esa relación- dijo furioso y colérico Kuno-No te la mereces.

\- ¡Anda el mujeriego!, va detrás de todas las chicas. Se piensa que todas están enamoradas de él. Has ido detrás de Akane, ahora ya casada. Y hubo un tiempo que persiguió a mi versión femenina. ¡Qué asco que me tocases!

Kuno se estremeció, no olvidaba que se enamoró de una chica que era en realidad un hombre.

-Me engañaste Ranma Saotome. Te mataré por eso. Y me quedaré con tu viuda.

-Yo me quedaré con Ranma. Pero antes me desharé de su esposa. Ranma es mío.

-No pensamos sepáranos, ya podéis llorar o patalear. Sois unos egoístas.

-Mi querido Ranma se ha equivocado, se tenía que casar conmigo, la bruja de Akane- dijo Kodachi-Yo matare a Akane, y Ranma...

-…Acabará contigo y te llevará en pedazos al imbécil de tu padre. No somos tus juguetes. Me he casado con quien ¡ **yo quiero**!, ¡ **con quien yo siempre he querido!** Tócale un pelo a mi esposa y morirás…- dijo Ranma con furia, sus ojos destilaban mucho odio, tanto que sus rivales retrocedieron asustados.

-Tu chica fea, ¿Cómo has podido quitarme mi Ranma? Una plebeya como tú. Cuando acabe contigo. Ranma volverá a mí con los brazos abiertos. -dijo Kodachi.

-Dirigidos a tu cuello-dijo Akane- Conozco a mi esposo, y él no siente nada por ti, bueno algo si… desprecio. Y yo no os consiento que os acerquéis a él. ¡ _ **ES MIO, Y SOLO MIO**_!

-Bien dicho, aunque muy posesiva, cosa que no voy a critícate. No le toquéis un pelo a mi esposa u os matare. Me dará igual que seáis hombres o mujeres. Si no nos dejáis en paz estaréis muertos.

-No te mereces a Akane- repitió Kuno- es demasiado buena para ti. Haremos que os divorciéis.

-Kuno, ¿tu padre esta viuda? -Preguntó Ranma sonriendo. - ¿Dónde está tu madre?

Kuno lo miró asombrado. Era verdad, hacía tiempo que no había pensado en su madre. Su padre le dijo que murió. Pero conociendo a su padre podía ser mentira.

-No os metáis con mi familia-dijo un enfurecido Kuno cerrando el puño con rabia- No consiento que nadie se meta con mi familia. Él que se mete en medio de una familia solo por destruirla debería estar colga…- y se cortó cuando se dio cuenta lo que decía.

-Continua Kuno- dijo Akane irónica- ¿quieres decir colgado? ¿No es lo que tú estás intentando hacer con nosotros dos? ¡ **CONTESTA! -** gritó furiosa- Nos intentas separar contra nuestra voluntad. Te mereces que te pase lo mismo que quieres para nosotros. Parece que Ranma te hecho mucho daño a preguntarte por tu madre.

-No lo hará, no es capaz de contestar. Vienen a sepáranos, no le importa nuestros sentimientos, son unos egoístas. -dijo Ranma rabioso- Realmente no están enamorados de nosotros, para ellos somos meros objetos, premios, algo que mostrad a su rival, para indicar su supuesta superioridad.

-Tenéis razón y lo sé por qué yo era igual que ellos- dijo Ukyo-Me he dado cuenta de algo. Realmente yo no quería a Ranma como novio, lo quería como amigo. Me engañe yo misma, pensaba que sentía algo no sentía. Ranma es mi hermano gemelo y Akane mi hermana. No pienso dejarlos solos. Son la única persona que me apoyaron en mis peores momentos.

-Te has dejado engañar por los Saotome, para que esos dos tengan el camino libre.

Ukyo se quedó parada y miró a la pareja, y volvió a mirar a los cinco chicos y sonrió, "Nos traicionará"- pensaron Ranma y Akane y "un aliado más"- pensaron el resto. La chica estalló en carcajadas

-No, la verdad que desde el principio vi que estaban enamorados -dijo con pena-. Pero los dos eran tan tontos, tan tímidos, tan tozudos, que no querían reconocer sus sentimientos. Ahora que lo han hecho los voy a apoyar. Son mis amigos, no mejor… son mi familia, Kuno. Creo que vosotros sois unos niños mimados, siempre habéis tenido lo que se os atojaba. Pues Ranma y Akane no serán vuestros

-No te meta Ukyo, esto no van contigo- dijo Kodachi.

-Me parece que no me has oído-dijo Ukyo con ironía- son mis hermanos, legalmente. Los ayudare en todo para que sean felices o si tienen problemas. Ellos se quieren y jamás ganareis en eso. Si lucháis tanto si ganáis como perdéis, no logareis nada. Esta pelea es una pérdida de tiempo.

-Ukyo tiene razón, si a mí me pasa algo, Akane se vengará, -Ranma miró a su esposa y esta asintió con la cabeza- y al revés, si a ella le pasa algo yo me vengare. Ya os lo dijimos hace tiempo, no consentiremos que se le haga mal a nuestra pareja. Yo quiero a Akane, es mi prometi…mi esposa, os matare si la tocáis.

-Yo quiero a Ranma es mi… esposo, no quiero que lo toquéis ni os acerquéis. Os matare si sufre por vuestra culpa.

Aun a los dos se le hacía difícil tratarse como en su estado civil actual. Para ellos seguían siendo prometidos

-Atacad cuando queráis, pero ya habéis perdido, aunque ganéis la pelea- dijo Akane. -Pase lo que pase no me separaran de ti, Ranma.

-Ni a mí de ti, Akane-le respondió él- Acuérdate que tenemos que ir de compras y a tomar algo.

Y empezó la pelea.

-Necesitamos una cama de matrimonio- dijo Akane esquivando el ataque de Kodachi.

-Sabanas- le contestó Ranma. Estaba pegando un motón de golpes a Kuno. Esquivó la cinta de la hermana de este, que cogió por el cuello a Kuno y lo hizo volar. -y alguna manta.

-También podíamos comprar dos almohadas-dijo Akane se pararon el uno enfrente del otro. - Y pijamas.

Ya habían caídos los Kuno, se habían peleado entre ellos. Y estaban los dos tumbados en el suelo, habían sido rematados por Akane y Ranma.

-Que pronto se ha acabado-dijo Ranma- Se han vuelto muy débiles.

\- ¿No será que vosotros os habéis vueltos muy fuerte? -preguntó Ukyo.

-No, imposible- negaron los dos esposos mirándose-no nos lo creemos.

-Sois extremadamente fuertes. Ni Ryoga se puede comparar con vosotros.

-Si. Tienes razón. -dijo con orgullo Ranma-si tú te entrenas con nosotros, en poco tiempo, seremos los tres más fuertes de Japón.

-No seas creído Ranma-lo amonestó su mujer.

-Vale, pero debes entrenar con nosotros y en poco tiempo superarás a Shampoo. A Kodachi ya hace tiempo que lo hiciste. -dijo Ranma riendo-A esa loca la supera cualquiera, como a su hermano. -Y se rieron. - Estoy contento, tengo una mujer preciosa, una hermana nueva. No puedo pedir más. Tengo a las dos chicas más guapas en mi familia.

-Supongo que hablas de nosotras dos. -dijo Akane.

\- ¿No habrás creído que hablaba de Nabiki y Cologne? -dijo Ranma riendo- vosotras dos sois lo mejor que tengo, junto con mi madre.

Ella lo miró a la cara sorprendida y le sonrió y se tiró encima abrazándole por el cuello y lo besó, pero no en los labios.

-Este es el Ranma que más quiero-dijo ella contenta.

-Me gusta que me comprendas, por qué a veces ni yo mismo lo hago- le respondió su marido-Ukyo te esperamos dentro de una hora y media o dos horas en nuestra heladería favorita

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los dos esposos compraron lo que necesitaban, e hicieron que lo enviasen al dojo Tendo. Su habitación sería la que ocupaba Ranma. Amueblarían adecuadamente para transformarla en la habitación de matrimonio de los dos jóvenes.

A la hora indicada Ukyo llegó. Debería llevar a Ryoga y Akari, pero no los encontró, se habían pedido o como tuvieron una cita se escondieron muy bien.

Tampoco llevó a Shampoo ni a Mousse, habían partido a China, estarían unas semanas allí. Los tres sospecharon que se casarían. Durante la boda, los dos chicos chinos se lanzaban unas miradas que Ranma y Akane conocían bien, y tanto que conocían esas miradas. Eran las que ellos se lanzaban cuando no querían reconocer su amor y se seguían con la mirada por qué realmente no podía vivir él uno sin él otro.

Pasaron un rato hablando de lo que habían pasado. Ukyo quiso saber sobre la aventura de Jusenkyo, pero Ranma esquivó el tema. No le gustaba hablar de eso. Y las dos chicas se imaginaban por qué.

-Bueno-dijo Ukyo se sentía una molestia- Solo estamos nosotros tres y como yo no quiero molestar me largo al Ucchan que ya es hora que lo abra.

\- ¡Esta Ukyo!, debemos líala con ese camarero que tiene- dijo Akane.

\- ¡Calla! - dijo Ranma escandalizado, y ella lo miró sorprendida- Si hacemos eso nos pareceremos a los dos viejos.

-Tienes razón- dijo ella riendo. - No quiero parecerme a esos dos. -y después le llamó la atención- ¡Ranma! - exclamó ella y lo miró de una forma que el chico se preocupó.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿No estarás embarazada? Aunque no me desagradaría. Pero me gustaría que antes acabásemos nuestros estudios. Y disfrutar un tiempo de nosotros dos solos.

-No es eso-dijo ella roja-No seremos padres, por ahora. Pero está relacionado con eso. Cuando seamos padres… No quiero que prometamos nuestros hijos con nadie, quiero dejarlos elegir. Con nosotros acertaron nuestros padres. Pero lo que no quiero es que pasen por lo mismo que nosotros.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo- le contestó su marido- En todo, quitando todas las prometidas supletorias o chicos que se proclamaron prometidos tuyos, tú y yo lo pasamos mal. Unos padres que se metían en todo. Nuestras peleas por idioteces. No reconocer lo que realmente sentíamos él uno por él otro. Si nuestros hijos salen con nuestros caracteres, serán muy cabezotas.

Ella serió. Y lo miró con picardía. Él tenía razón sus hijos serían muy difíciles de controlar.

-Tu hermana nos debe una por irse de la lengua, la debemos escarmentar de una vez y para siempre, para que no sea como el viejo maestro y nuestros padres. Ya debería conocernos, pero no aprende.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo, esta vez sufrirá terriblemente.

Aquella noche Nabiki perdió las ganas de hacer negocios a costa de su hermana y el esposo de esta. Cerró su negocio de vender información de la pareja, de forma permanente y definitiva. Como prueba del miedo que pasó se le quedó un mechón blanco en el pelo como señal.

Pagaron y salieron a la calle.

\- ¿Sabes una cosa que voy a extrañar? Los jaleos que nos metíamos o nos metían. Voy a echar de menos un poco de movimiento.

-Esos seis locos no estarán lejos- dijo Ranma- Y ya verás cómo nos lían en sus jaleos. No vamos a estar muy tranquilos, ya lo veras. Cada vez que tengan un problema nos vendrán a buscar para que los ayudemos. Aunque los problemas de pareja que los resuelvan ellos solos.

-Sí, por qué ellos te buscaran a ti y ellas a mí. Y por ayudarlos nos enfrentaremos tú y yo- dijo ella riendo. - No quiero saber nada de sus peleas de pareja.

-Además tal como somos los dos, no necesitamos que nos metan en peleas.

\- ¡Nosotros dos somos una fuente de jaleos! ¡No necesitamos a nadie que nos meta ni en peleas ni en jaleos! -Dijeron los dos riendo.

-Eres cabezota y no voy a poder convencerte nunca de lo contario que tú pienses. Hare lo que tú quieras, aunque no quiera o no este del todo convencido. -dijo él riéndose- ella se abalanzó sobre él y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Tú también eres un cabezota. Pero eres el mejor marido que nadie pueda tener- dijo ella.

-Tú no eres la mejor mujer que se pueda tener- dijo él se giró y no vio a su mujer como se enfadaba. -No sabes cocinar, no sabes coser, eres torpe... pero me gustas tal como eres y eso significa que para mí eres la mejor mujer que se pueda tener, y no te cambio por una mujer perfecta, no lo eres ni quiero que lo seas.

Ella cambio su estado de humor.

-Tú tampoco eres prefecto te falta humildad, eres un bocazas y no dices muchos halagos, pero para mí eres el marido prefecto.

-Me gustaría decirte mejores cosas de la que te digo, pero no se ser romántico- se disculpó él- No sé si has hecho una buena elección al casarte conmigo.

-Y tanto que si la he hecho.

-Y yo también he hecho la mejor elección de mi vida-dijo él.

Estaban abrazados y mirándose a los ojos.

-Te quiero-dijo ella- Te amare más allá de la muerte, cuando volvamos a nacer, volveremos a ser él uno del otro. Y jamás nada podrá sepáranos.

-Siempre hemos _sido_ él uno del otro, en esta vida, en las que hemos tenido antes de esta… Y en nuestras vidas futuras. -dijo él- Nuestro destino es ese, solo nacimos para encontramos y ser uno solo.

Se miraron ahora eran felices, se habían librado de todos sus problemas y ya nadie intentaría separarlos y si alguien lo intentaba fracasaría. Estaban unidos por algo más fuerte que el destino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Unas horas después Ranma estaba tumbado en el tejado del dojo y recordó un hecho en especial, le vino a la cabeza de golpe sin pensarlo... Algo que le ocurrió poco tiempo antes.

 _ **EL RECUERDO DE UNA HERIDA**_

Era de noche y los dos jóvenes estaban tranquilos. Pero sabían que esto no duraría mucho. Pronto serian molestados. No lo dejarían pasar la noche en paz.

El chico estaba muy enfadado.

-Cálmate Ranma, no puedes hacer nada. Es lo de siempre. Cada vez que nos quedamos solos vienen a molestarnos.

-Y a ti Akane, ¿No te molesta que no nos dejen en paz? Ni aquí, ni camino de la escuela, ni en ella, ni cuando salimos a tomar algo… -dijo Ranma-pues yo ya estoy muy harto.

-Sí, yo siento lo mismo que tú…

Entonces vio que él se quedaba blanco y se llevaba la mano a la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Ranma?, ¿Sé que me ocultas algo? -dijo ella preocupada. -hace semanas que te pasa algo y me lo ocultas.

-No lo sé Akane. Hace tiempo que no me encuentro bien. Tengo visita con el medico el lunes.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -dijo ella muy enfadada-Voy a ir contigo quieras o no.

-No quería que te preocupases. Viene mi madre conmigo-se defendió el chico- Pero si quieres venir no te lo voy a prohibir, no me harías caso.

\- ¿No será por los golpes que te da tu "prometida "Shampoo con su bicicleta? -dijo ella un poco resentida.

-Creo que tienes razón-dijo él-Siempre que me da, tengo dolor de cabeza durante horas.

Estaba sorprendida le estaba dando la razón. Su prometido no le había contrariado ni se había enfadado.

Pasó un rato y oyeron un ruido.

-Por ahí llega el primero-dijo Ranma resignado.

-Si. Por una vez me gustaría que nos dejasen tranquilos-dijo Akane.

-Hoy que no están los locos de nuestros padres. Vienen estos otros locos-dijo el chico-No tenemos ni una pizca de suerte.

Se oyó un ruido fuerte en la pared y esta se rompió y apareció Shampoo.

-Hola Airen- dijo la chica-Veo que también está la molestia de Akane.

-No, siendo esta mi casa la molestia eres tú-contestó Akane enfadada.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Y por qué entras así? ¿No te han enseñado a usar las puertas? - Preguntó Ranma molesto y con voz cansina, Shampoo no se fijó en el tono desdeñoso del chico, pero Akane si y se sorprendió.

-Vamos Ranma sal conmigo y deja la chica tonta en casa-pidió la chinita.

-No tengo ganas de salir, me duele la cabeza-comentó Ranma- Y tengo ganas de acostarme y que nadie me moleste.

Akane se lo miró, estaba siendo muy frio con Shampoo, con ella no se había comportado de esa forma. Estaba pidiéndole a la chica que se fuese.

-Si quieres puedo acostarme contigo yo sé una forma de que se quite ese dolor de cabeza-respondió Shampoo tentadora.

Al chico le cambió la cara. Akane al mirarlo supo que estaba furioso. Era la chica china una de las personas que le provocaban el mal de cabeza. Y se lo iba a decir y no de forma amable. Pero ella se adelantó

-Shampoo, mira hoy ha sido un mal día para Ranma, dejarlo descansar y ya lo veras otro día-a Akane también se le acababa la paciencia.

-Hazle caso a Akane-comentó Ranma con ojos fiebrosos-Vete a tu casa, estoy muy cansado ya nos veremos-y pensó " _ **Un día de estos, pero cuanto más lejano sea ese día mejor para mi cabeza ".**_

Ella, aunque pareciese raro hizo caso y se largó, pero aparecieron los otros cinco que fueron rechazados de parecida forma.

Al final de reparar la pared, Ranma se dejó caer en el suelo y allí se durmió.

\- ¡Ranma!, ¡Ranma! -lo llamaba su prometida. - ¿Qué te pasa?

Estaba asustada. Ranma tenía mucho aguante, pero últimamente siempre se cansaba con facilidad.

-Akane, déjame descansar un poco…-dijo él-me encuentro muy cansado.

-Vamos al hospital hoy. No aguanto hasta el lunes, no me gusta como estas. -estaba muy asustada por el estado de su prometido.

-Solo quedan dos días, no pasara nada. Me encuentro así desde hace semanas, tú lo sabes.

Ahora que ella sabía la razón del cansancio estaba muy preocupada. No quería que nada le pasase. Y de pronto tuvo un presentimiento. Si se enterasen sus rivales… y tuvo un escalofrió.

Lo ayudó a subir y lo metió en su propia habitación y lo acostó en su cama. Ella se sentó en su silla y lo vigiló toda la noche. Recordaba cuando él la cuidó cuando se quedó paralitica. Negros pensamientos vinieron a su mente y lloró. No quería que el chico… la dejase.

Cuando se despertó se encontró que se había recostado en la cama y había usado sus brazos de cabecera. Le dolía todo el cuerpo por la mala posición y notó que alguien la llamaba con suavidad.

-Akane, despierta. Acuéstate en el futón de Ranma y descansa ya lo vigilo yo-le costó reconocer la voz de Nodoka. Pero hizo caso. Se levantó horas después casi restablecida.

Bajo al comedor y se encontró a toda familia por sus caras supo que sabían lo que le pasaba a su prometido y que se lo habían ocultado.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me lo habéis ocultado? Yo soy de la familia, en teoría soy su prometida. Yo debería saberlo. -Estaba muy enfadaba y se le escapaban las lágrimas.

-Ranma nos pidió que no te lo contásemos. No quería que te preocupases. Sabía que te afectaría mucho-le contestó Kasumi.

-Si me hubieses pagado bien…

-Sabes lo que te dijo Ranma con vender esa información-le dijo Nodoka a Nabiki-No queras volver a pasar por eso.

Akane no supo lo que le dijo su prometido a su hermana. Pero la fría Nabiki se puso blanca, empezó a temblar y el terror invadió sus ojos.

-No quería que te preocupases por mí-dijo una voz. La chica se giró y vio a Ranma. Parecía él de siempre, pero ella notó que no estaba bien.

Se le echó encima y lo abrazó. A ninguno de los dos le importó que la familia estuviese delante. Nabiki sacó su cámara, pero Kasumi se la quitó.

\- ¿Cómo has podido hacerme esto? Deberías habérmelo dicho-estaba llorando.

-Era temporada de exámenes, no quería que tuvieses en la cabeza tantas cosas. Te preocupas mucho por los demás. -la intentaba tranquilizar.

-Yo pensaba que te dolía la cabeza de estudiar, pasábamos muchas horas estudiando.

-Siéntate-No sabía cómo decírselo. Ella al oír la petición de Ranma se asustó. El chico la cogió por los hombros-No te preocupes no es nada muy grave… espero.

Ella le hizo caso y se sentó, él lo hizo delante de él muy cerca.

-Por los continuos golpes en la cabeza de Shampoo con su bici y de otras personas, tengo un coagulo en la cabeza… No es nada grave… aún. Pero si lo golpes siguen o si dejamos pasar mucho tiempo puede volverse un grave peligro.

Ella se sintió impotente. No podía hacer nada. A él lo operarían y ella solo tenía que esperar que todo fuese bien.

-No es justo. No es justo. Me has excluido. ¿A tus otras prometidas se lo has contado? -lloraba y estaba histérica. - No por apártame para que no sufriese lo lograrías. ¿Sabes por qué? Por qué al enterarme lo haría, sufriría igualmente.

-Sé que no es justo haberte excluido. Tenías que saberlo desde el principio, deberías ser la primera en saberlo, pero ya te lo ha dicho era semana de exámenes tenías que concertante en ellos, no te podías distraer. Y no, mis otras "prometidas" no saben nada y no quiero que se enteren. Ni ellas ni nadie. Podía ser peligroso para todos nosotros, para nuestra familia, sobre todo para mi… y para ti.

-De acuerdo. Pero el lunes si vas al médico iré contigo y siempre que vayas-dijo ella mirándolo con furia y advirtiéndolo con la mirada que no le ocultarse nada.

-Estoy conforme pero no vendrás siempre. No puedes perder muchos días de escuela. Este año hemos perdido ya muchos.

El lunes fueron a la visita. Akane acompañó a su prometido y a la madre de este.

El chico la presentó como su prometida y la joven preguntó todo lo que creyó conveniente, para saberlo todo sobre el estado de salud de Ranma. No salió muy convencida. Temía lo peor.

La operación se realizó varios días después y Akane se saltó sus clases de ese día.

Cuando el cirujano salió y les comunicó el éxito de la operación, ella se relajó. Había estado en tensa durante días. Ella fue la primera en entrar a verlo. Nodoka se lo ofreció, pero Genma se opuso, pero Nodoka logró que su esposo claudicase.

Ranma se despertó y lo primero que vio fue a su prometida dormida en el cómodo butacón del acompañante.

\- "¿ _ **CUANTO TIEMPO HE DORMIDO? SEGURO QUE ESTA "TONTILLA" SE HA QUEDADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO. ME ALEGRO QUE ESTE AQUÍ, ME GUSTA VERLA DORMIR, PARECE UN ANGEL. SEGURO QUE SE HA APODERADO DEL CARGO DE CUIDADORA Y NO SE LO DEJA A NADIE. NO LE VOY A CRITICAR POR ESO. LA PERFIERO A ELLA QUE…**_ "-se quedaba dormido- " _ **A Mi… MADRE… O A KA…SU...MI"**_

Cuando despertó a su lado estaba su madre.

\- ¿Ya te has vuelto a despertar? -le preguntó la mujer.

\- ¿Volver? ¿Cómo sabes eso? -le preguntó el chico.

-Akane se ha pasado aquí contigo las tres noches que has estado sedado. Ahora está en la escuela. ¿Cómo estás?

-Me duele la cabeza y me siento mareado, supongo que es normal. No debéis permitir que Akane se agote de esa manera, no debe descansar nada.

-Si es normal, el medico ha dicho que la operación ha salido bien debes estar un tiempo en observación y en una semana o mejor dos puedes hacer vida normal. Pero en un mes no puedes hacer esfuerzo. Nada de entrenamiento o peleas.

-Que rabia con lo que me gusta entrenarme.

-Si sobre todo con tu prometida. Os he visto como entrenáis, se nota que os gusta más así que cuando lo hacéis con vuestros padres. Vosotros solos disfrutáis, os lo pasáis bien. Para vosotros es como un juego.

-No te lo voy a negar, con ella logro dar más de mí que con mi padre. Al principio era aburrido ella estaba muy por debajo mío. Pero se ha ido superando y ahora es una buena rival. No, es mi mejor rival. Supera ya de mucho a Ryoga. Pero no se lo digas a ella, no quiero que se vuelva orgullosa o engreída.

-Tú la quieres… y ella a ti. Se nota como os miráis. ¿Por qué no sois capaces de deciros la verdad?

-Yo no he dicho nunca que la quiera -miró a su madre. La inquisidora mirada de esta lo puso nervioso. Era como si viese su alma y sus secretos más íntimos-tal vez… un poco… solo un poco.

-Ese poco para otra persona sería mucho-no lo dijo, pero había tenido una conversación parecida con la chica y ambos habían dado respuestas prácticamente idénticas.

El chico se durmió y al despertar estaba de nuevo su prometida.

-Hola Akane-Chan -aunque le gustó tenerla junto a él decidió que tenía que mandarla para casa para que descansarse. Se la veía muy agotada por falta de horas de sueño. Era por eso que no quería que ella se enterase de su enfermedad. -Akane escúchame. No te enfades, pero quiero que pases un par de días sin venir…

\- ¡Ya está! ¡El señor Ranma quiere que se quede otra de sus prometidas! ¡No me quieres ver!, entonces me voy y…

\- ¡Ya está la señora Akane ya se ha enfadado! ¿Por qué no me dejas acabar? No te quiero aquí, éstas agotada. Por las noches me cuidas y por el día vas a la escuela. No descasas, no quiero verte hasta que hayas descansado lo suficiente. Puedes venir a verme, pero no quiero que te quedes por la noche, al menos todas las noches, no quiero que acabes enferma.

\- ¡Me da igual acabar enferma! Quiero estar aquí-dijo ella enfadada- ¡No quiero dejarte ni una noche!, soy tu… es… tu prometida. Y…

-Yo tampoco quiero que te vayas… pero tú… me preocupas. Mientras ha durado esta conversación te has quedado pálida, has tenido un pequeño mareo y te has quedado un momento dormida. Esto no puede seguir. Has estado a punto de irte de la lengua. Un poco más y se te escapa aquello que no podemos decir, debemos tener cuidado. Suerte que no había nadie.

Ella lo miró tenía razón, pero no quería separase de él.

-Estaré bien me cuidaran mi madre o Kasumi, tú te puedes quedar dentro de algunos días, pero quiero que descanses.

Ella se levantó de la silla y fue a mirarse al espejo. Y se asustó, tenía ojeras, estaba delgada y muy pálida.

-Tienes razón…pero alguna noche me quedaré-dijo ella-no te voy a dejar suelto o te desmadrarás.

-Vale, tengo tu palabra, no te eches atrás. -dijo él sonriendo- ahora dime lo que dicen en la escuela sobre mi desaparición.

-Yo les he dicho que te has ido de viaje de entrenamiento… pero ni mis amigas ni Ukyo se lo creen y no son las únicas. Las malas lenguas decían que te habías fugado con una de tus prometidas-y sonrió- pero al aparecer Shampoo y Kodachi dijeron que en una pelea yo te mate y que estas enterrado bajo el tatami del dojo. Quieren ir a ver si es verdad.

Los dos se rieron.

-Cuando vuelva seré un zombi. Me tendría que maquillar para la ocasión-dijo él riendo y mirándola pensó-" He logrado que se ría. No creo que lo haya hecho últimamente".

-No digas tonterías Ranma. Vas a lograr que me duela la mandíbula y el estómago de tanto reírme.

-Me gusta verte más así que como cuando me he despertado. Estas noches no te quiero ver, pero mañana si esta descansada ven, pero solo de visita.

-De acuerdo… pero de aquí dos o tres días me quedaré contigo. Tampoco debemos cansar a tu madre o a mi hermana. Que se pueden quedar tu padre o el mío.

\- ¡No!, ¡eso no prefiero que me golpes a eso! -dijo el chico riendo. Ella se lo quedó mirando extrañada y después también se puso a reír.

En ese momento entró Kasumi.

-Os veo muy contentos. Akane es la mejor terapia para que te recuperes. Pero debe irse a casa está muy cansada-estaba preocupada por su hermana.

-No te preocupes hermana. Ranma me ha convencido que debo descansar un par de días, solo un par.

-Akane recuerda que la falta de sueño es el peor enemigo de la belleza-dijo el chico sonriendo.

Ella se quedó parada. No sabía si lo decía en serio. Pero se lo tomó como si fuese así.

-Gracias Ranma, aunque no lo digas en serio. -dijo ella.

-Y ¿por qué no lo digo en serio? -se enfadó el chico-Como siempre bromeo con esto ahora no me crees. Siempre dices lo mismo y yo siempre te contesto lo mismo.

-No te enfades Ranma me lo voy a tomar en serio. -se acercó a él y lo besó en la mejilla.

\- ¿Por qué me has…?

-Hace tiempo me propuse que cuando me tratases muy bien. Te daría un beso en la mejilla. Y hoy te lo merecías. Adiós Ranma, hasta mañana.

Y salió de la habitación. El chico se quedó sorprendido, pero contento. Kasumi miró a su hermana con cierta envidia. Aún seguía enamorada del prometido de Akane, pero no haría nada para quitarle el chico, sabía de todas formas que no tenía nada que hacer. Él se sentía muy atraído por su prometida… aunque no lo confesase.

Ranma se despertó. Habían pasado varios días. Ya se levantaba. Akane se repartía el trabajo de cuidadora del chico con su hermana mayor y la madre del chico. Esa noche se había quedado ella. Las otras dos noches el chico no había dormido bien, se encontró inquieto. Su madre y Kasumi opinaban que él había echado de menos a Akane, pero él lo negó, pero… tenían razón la echó de menos.

Miró a la silla y la encontró vacía, se asustó la notaba cerca, pero no estaba sentada en la silla. Notó un bulto en la cama a su lado. Y lo tocó con la mano y notó algo blando. Al girarse y mirar se asustó. Akane estaba tumbada en la cama durmiendo y le había tocado un… pecho. Si hubiese estado despierta ahora estaría muerto.

La miró, no podía quitarle la vista de encima, la encontraba bellísima y muy sexy. Sonrió, la tenía a centímetros suyo. Sólo con alargar la mano… pero en lugar de abrazarla, le apartó un mechón y le acarició la cara con suavidad.

-Hola preciosa-dijo en voz muy baja- me gusta tenerte aquí, cerca de mí. Ahora pareces un ángel, pero a veces pareces un demonio. No sé cuál de estas dos facetas tuyas… me gusta más. Sé que me porto mal contigo. Pero la verdad es que no sé cómo acercarme a ti. Mi padre no me lo enseñó y es algo que no se aprende ni en la escuela ni en ningún sitio. No merezco que me aprecies, no hago nada para merecer tu cariño. - tuvo un impulso y la besó en la mejilla.

Se volvió a dormir. Ella abrió los ojos. Ranma le había tocado… un… no quería pensarlo. Sabía que no lo había hecho a propósito. Le oyó su declaración y se alegró, ya sabía que el chico sentía algo por ella. Pero con lo que le dijo estaba pidiéndole perdón por ser grosero con ella y no saber ser cariñoso. Se acarició la mejilla allí donde él le dio un beso y sonrió. Estaba contenta era el primer besó que le daba el chico por propia voluntad.

-Ya se lo que sientes por mí. Sé que lo negaras, como hago yo. Y sí que haces cosas para que te aprecie, siempre que he tenido un problema has estado allí para ayudarme. Eres la persona más importante para mí. No me dejes nunca-y lo besó en la mejilla, como hizo él. Pero de golpe tuvo una tentación y quiso ponerla en práctica. Se acercó al chico para besarlo en los labios, pero cuando estaba cerca vio que él la miraba entre extrañado y asustado.

\- ¿Qué pretendías hacer Akane? -En su tono no había enfado y si preocupación.

-Nada, nada. Sólo…- dijo ella avergonzada.

\- ¿Nada? Me querías besar y ¿Dices que no es nada? Que peligro tienes, no sé qué podías hacerme estando yo dormido. - dijo él entre divertido y tentador. Y simulando un enfado que no sentía-Suerte que me he despertado si no…

-Que insinúas que te quería viola…?

-Eso mismo. Aunque siendo tú… tal vez… me hubiese dejado- se estaba riendo. Fue entonces cuando ella se dio cuenta que él bromeaba y ella no quiso ser menos.

-Pues podemos seguir desde donde lo dejamos-y se puso en plan provocativa.

El chico no se pudo contener. Sabía que Akane bromeaba, pero hacía tiempo que él quería besarla.

-Estoy de acuerdo, querida Akane- y los dos se acercaron para besarse. Ninguno lo dijo, pero los dos esperaban que algo fastidiase ese momento tan mágico, como pasaba siempre. Y entonces oyeron ruido al otro lado de la puerta y esta empezó a abrirse.

Cuando entró Genma, Ranma estaba acostado, girado mirando por la ventana. Su prometida estaba sentada en el sillón. Pocos segundos antes ella estaba acostada junto al chico y antes de un segundo ya estaba en la silla.

\- ¿Cómo estás hijo? Veo que ya puedes entrenar. En cuanto te recuperes podemos ir a la montaña.

-Para eso queda un tiempo, el medico dijo que debía estar un mes de reposo-dijo el chico. Miró a su prometida que estaba enfadada por la interrupción, aunque Genma no se dio cuenta de eso. - ¿Has venido para llevarme a la montaña ya? ¿Sin tiempo para recuperarme? En lugar de eso podía ir a ver cuándo se come aquí tengo un hambre de lobo y ni se te ocurra quitarme parte de la comida o me chivo a mi madre. O mejor ves a comprar algo para mí y para Akane que ella también esta hambrienta. Que ayer noche entre tú y Soun nos robasteis nuestras cenas y llevamos mucho tiempo sin comer.

Akane se dio cuenta que era una excusa para que se quedasen solos, aunque los dos tenían hambre. Pero Genma salió y tardó mucho en volver.

-Ha faltado poco- dijo él.

\- ¿Para qué ha faltado poco? ¿Para besarnos o para que no pillasen acostados juntos y besándonos? - le preguntó ella.

-Para las dos cosas-dijo él enfadado- que poco ha faltado. No podía haber venido un par de horas más tarde. Tu padre y el mío siempre estropeando las grandes ocasiones, ¡ _ **Que rabia**_! No creo que tengamos otra ocasión en meses. Siempre alguien se pondrá por medio. -se sentía frustrado, por una vez que tenían valor para ir un paso más allá aparecía alguien para fastidiar.

\- ¿De qué te quejas? Es lo mismo de siempre. En cuanto tenemos un acercamiento, siempre aparece alguien para fastidiar el momento. Pero estoy harta, creo que ha llegado el momento de decirles a toda la verdad. - estaba enfadada, muy furiosa, no con el chico si no con la situación en que vivían. No poder expresar ni siquiera su amistad por el miedo a la reacción de los demás. Ni revelar su secreto.

-Nos buscaríamos problemas y a nuestra familia también. A mí también me gustaría revelar nuestro secreto, pero con los seis locos sueltos… imagínate lo que pasaría.

Los dos se quedaron callados. Ahora estaban en el hospital por culpa de uno de sus ¿amigos?, y no era la primera vez que pasaba algo parecido. Si esos seis supiesen la verdad las consecuencias serían nefastas.

-En ningún caso podemos revelar aún que… nos casamos por… ¿accidente? -dijo ella.

\- ¡La culpa fue de ellos! ¡Mira que dróganos, es algo que no les perdono!

\- ¿Te arrepientes de ello?, ¿de casarnos? - preguntó ella.

-Si quieres la verdad… de la boda… no… pero de… como lo hicimos…no sé cómo explicarlo… No éramos conscientes, no éramos nosotros mismos. Si alguna vez lo debimos hacer…. Tenía que ser convencidos los dos del paso que debíamos dar.

-Se lo que quieres decir y opino lo mismo que tú. Pero creo que en ese estado hicimos lo que realmente queríamos. Sin ninguna barrera impuesta por nosotros mismos.

Él la miró y se dio cuenta que su "prometida" tenía razón.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que lo que realmente queríamos era cásanos? - se la quedó mirando y ella dijo si con la cabeza- yo he llegado a la misma conclusión, pero es algo que no podemos decir.

-Esta conversación ya la hemos tenido antes. Nunca escogemos, lo que pienso es, que realmente tanto tú como yo deseamos. Y sé por qué. Arruinaríamos nuestro futuro, todo lo que queremos estudiar… nuestros planes. Todo se iría al suelo.

-Te equivocas en un punto, no arruinaríamos nada...-dijo él con tristeza- nos lo arruinarían. Ya se encargarían ellos de hacerlo.

-Tienes razón. Debemos tener cuidado que no lo digamos de forma accidental. -cambio de tema- …. ¿Te duele algo?

-No, ya me encuentro mucho mejor. Creo que en un par de días saldré de aquí-se la quedó mirando y le dijo- ven siéntate a en la cama- señalándole donde sentase.

\- ¿Qué quieres? -le había hecho caso al chico.

Él también se sentó en la cama.

-Me acabo de inventar un nuevo juego-y antes de que ella se diera cuenta le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella se puso roja un instante y sonrió.

-Ya me imagino que juego es-y le devolvió el beso. - pero tu padre estará a punto de volver.

-Me importa poco-la besó en la frente.

-Si a ti no te importa, a mí tampoco-acabó dándole un beso en la barbilla.

Siguieron jugando durante un rato. Los dos sabían dónde acabaría el último beso.

\- "Está muy bien este juego… pero tengo un mal presentimiento. No llegará ese beso que queremos los dos"-pensaron los jóvenes.

\- ¿No te has dado cuenta? -dijo él.

\- ¿De qué? -contestó ella asustada.

-Tienes algo en los labios… parece azúcar, ahora te limpio.

-Adelante, a ver si te atreves-le desafío ella con una sonrisa tentadora.

-Pues... ade… lante- estaba nervioso… pero había decidido no echarse para atrás. Ella lo esperaba con ansia.

Sus labios se acercaron, quedaban pocos centímetros para unirse y… se abrió la puerta. Entró Kasumi. Los chicos se separaron… demasiado tarde. La chica se dio cuenta de lo iban a hacer y sonrió.

\- ¡Que traviesos sois! ¿Qué pretendíais hacer? Suerte que he sido yo. Imaginar que hubiese sido otra persona, como Nabiki, en media hora lo sabía toda Nerima.

Ellos la miraron nerviosos, pero no arrepentidos. Tendrían que pasar meses para que volviesen a intentar besarse.

-He visto a tu padre Ranma. Me ha dado esto para ti y para Akane- le dio la comida que el chico le había pedido- se ha juntado con el mío… - y dijo con fastidio- y se han ido a un salón de maquina a apostar.

\- ¡No se puede confiar en esos dos! -dijo el chico mientras comía. Tenía un hambre atroz y su prometida también. Comían con ansia y en un momento acabaron con todo que trajo Kasumi.

\- ¿Desde cuándo no coméis? -preguntó la chica. -Debéis tener más cuidado en lo que hacéis. Si os descubren vuestros rivales o descubren vuestro secreto…

-Ayer tu padre y el mío nos robaron la cena. Llevamos sin comer casi veinticuatro horas.

-Ya sabemos lo que debemos hacer… pero estamos cansados de ocultar todo… no podemos ser nosotros mismos. Debemos ocultar nuestro secreto… si se descubriese. No quiero ni imaginar lo que pasaría.

-Tener paciencia, todo se aclarada.

-Incluso la paciencia se agota Kasumi. Cuando salimos a tomar algo o al cine o de compras vamos siempre con algo de miedo…

-… Por si no descubren y nos fastidian el día. ¿No pueden dejarnos en paz? Nos gustaría disfrutar de un paseo tranquilo. Pero en lugar de eso siempre debemos mirar por encima del hombro por si no siguen.

-Nos han destrozado muchos buenos momentos que disfrutábamos tu hermana y yo. Ella y yo hemos hablado incluso de fugarnos y cámbianos de nombres y apellidos. Lo haremos una vez acabemos en el instituto si no ha cambiado nada.

-Hasta que no acabemos la carrera que quedemos hacer no volveremos. Supongo que ya habrán perdido esa fijación con nosotros. No sabréis nada de nosotros incluso vosotros.

-Tened paciencia, todo se aclarada. -repitió Kasumi. -Solo tenéis que esperar y llegara el momento que podéis vivir como quedáis y sin miedo.

\- ¡No quedemos esperar más! ¡Somos jóvenes queremos disfrutar de ello! y de nuestra amistad o amor, llamarlo como quieras, salir juntos y divertirnos abiertamente. No salir y escóndenos para que no nos vean. Esto no es vida. Queremos tener la libertad para querernos.

-No dejaremos que nuestros rivales nos quieran imponer a quien querer. ¡Estamos hartos! No nos separaremos por qué unos estúpidos egoístas así lo quieran. Es nuestra vida y ya hemos elegido a quien querer. No daremos nuestro brazo a torcer. Somos una pareja de prometidos para todos… pero realmente estamos casados y no hemos podido vivir como tales. Casi un año casado y tenemos que ocultarlo… es frustrante…

\- ¡Kasumi, estamos cansados! ¡Queremos ser nosotros mismos! Quiero pasear libremente con tu hermana, y agarrado del brazo o de la mano, y que no salte sobre mí una de mis pretendidas prometidas o un admirador de Akane. En dos meses empezamos el último curso. Si cuando acabe no ha mejorado. Desapareceremos durante años, como ya te hemos dicho.

Kasumi los miró. Ellos tenían razón. Los apoyaría en todo incluso si debían huir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Una semana después. Ranma hacía pocos días que había salido del hospital, se preparaba para volver a la escuela. Su relación con Akane había vuelto a ser como antes de ir al hospital. Eran fríos entre ellos y se peleaban igual que antes… en apariencia. Aunque ahora no se peleaban en serio, era una forma de diversión. Akane ya no lo mandaba a volar, y él no usaba sus peores insultos. Casi seguían un guion. Pero nadie se dio cuenta, solo Kasumi y Nodoka que se olió algo.

La realidad era que se llevaban mejor que nunca. Desde hacía meses su relación mejoraba cada día. Pero tenían que hacer comedia para no tener problemas. No solo tenían que ocultar que se tenían aprecio, si no también que eran buenos amigos. Su familia no los entendía, que se llevasen tan mal y que no hubiese semana que no saliesen juntos a tomar algo, al cine…

El chico estaba en su habitación preparando todo para volver a la escuela, cuando entró su prometida.

\- ¡Hola Ranma! Mañana vuelves a clase. ¿Ya estas a punto?

\- ¡Hola Aka-chan! Si ya me he puesto al día, gracias a ti. Gracias por tu ayuda.

-Pero será tu prueba de fuego. Nabiki se ha ido de la lengua y les ha vendido tu vuelta a ya sabes a quiénes. Saben que mañana iras al Furinkan… Nos esperaran.

-Iremos por otra ruta. Lo malo es que ya conocen todas nuestras rutas alternativas. Tendremos que improvisar.

Ese día con las prisas usaron el camino de siempre. Cuando estaban llegando oyeron el timbre de una bicicleta.

\- ¡Shampoo! -dijo Ranma con genio y se agachó, a su vez Akane se quitó de medio, justo a tiempo. Una bicicleta pasó volando junto a ellos y no pudo evitar meterse en una cristalería por el aparador

\- ¡Ya estoy harto!, ¡ya es la quinta vez que te metes en mi tienda y lo destrozas todo! Y me vienes con la excusa de querer darle un golpe cariñoso a tu "Airen" con tu bicicleta en la cabeza, la gente normal no hace eso. Algún día le provocarás algo grave al pobre chico, si no se lo has provocado ya. Conozco al joven que dices, deberías dejarlo tranquilo. Él ya ha hecho su elección, lo siento por ti. Hablaré de nuevo con tu abuela. No creo que este muy contenta. Ya me han reformado la tienda muchas veces por tu culpa. Y mi tienda no es la única que has destrozado, como mínimo cinco solo en esta calle. He oído que veinte en todo Nerima. Y todo lo ha tenido que pagar tu abuela…

Ranma y Akane oyeron parte del discurso. Pero antes que la chica saliera de la tienda ya hacía rato que estaban camino a la escuela.

-Estará furiosa por su fracaso-dijo Akane. - hoy no te ha podido decir nada.

-Me da igual. Lo he pasado muy mal por su culpa, se merece esa bronca y más. Pero mañana iremos por nuestra ruta… ya sabes cual-dijo el chico con picardía. Ella lo miró y sonrió.

En el trayecto tuvieron que esquivar a los otros cuatro rivales, aunque se toparon con Mousse y no lo pudieron esquivar, no les hizo nada, solo los saludó. Y se alegró de ver bien a Ranma, había descubierto la enfermedad del chico por causalidad, pero no se lo dijo a nadie, y verlos más juntos que nunca le alegró.

Al día siguiente cinco de sus rivales les esperaban en las rutas por las que pensaron que pasarían los dos jóvenes. Menos en una, nadie iría por ahí… nadie menos Ranma y Akane. Ellos nunca revelaron que camino era ese, y sus rivales jamás lo descubrieron. Ni siquiera Nabiki o Kasumi lo supieron. Fue otro de los secretos de la pareja.

 **/…/**

Akane subió al tejado y vio a Ranma tumbado con los ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Te has quedado dormido?

-Hola Akane-chan. No, estaba pensando en los días que tuvieron que operarme. Me ha venido a la cabeza sin motivo, de repente.

-Lo pasamos muy mal. Yo pensé que te podría pasar algo malo. Me temí lo peor.

\- ¡Que pesimista! -dijo el haciéndose el enfadado, dándole un golpe suave en la cabeza-Tanto tú como yo somos muy resistentes. Hemos estado los dos muy mal y hemos salido los dos airosos. Somos súper-resistentes.

Los dos se rieron y se quedaron mirando el atardecer.

Horas después seguían sentados en el tejado del dojo abrazados y sin ganas de bajar. Era de noche, una de las noches más brillantes y con más estrellas que habían visto desde que se conocían. Parecía que era una noche especialmente creada para ellos dos.

Los dos jóvenes estaban alegres, aunque se habían librado de casi todos sus perseguidores…, pensaba que faltaba poco para ello, quedaban los Kuno... Se habían librado de la manía de sus padres de casarlos, pero ahora pedían un heredero y un viaje de entrenamiento. Ranma se negó por completo a ese viaje y Akane lo apoyó. No harían ese viaje. Al heredero lo entrenarían en el dojo. Y deberían esperar algunos años para tener uno.

\- ¿Crees que los hermanos Kuno volverán? -preguntó Akane. -Tengo la sensación de que no tardaran a volver a perseguirnos.

-No lo sé guapa, pero si lo hacen será una batalla como no hemos tenido nunca contra ellos. Deberemos dejarles claro de una vez por todas que no lograran nada. Siempre hemos sido superiores a ellos, pero no debemos confíanos. -ella asintió y se apretó contra él.

Le gustaba estar al lado del chico, pero presentía que sus rivales volverían, esos hermanos estaban locos y siempre volvían. Ranma tenía el mismo presentimiento que ella. Pero estarían preparados para eso.

\- ¿Dejaras que tu padre entrene a nuestros hijos cuando nazcan? -preguntó ella asustada, no quería que eso pasase. No le gustaban los métodos de Genma, y a su esposo menos.

-Ni loco. -dijo el joven espantado- Los sometería a unos entrenamientos barbaros como hizo conmigo. Si quiere entrenar a alguien que se compre un peluche y lo entrene.

Ella lo miró un poco más alegre. El chico la acarició en la cara. Akane le había expresado sus temores. Ranma la calmó. Nadie los obligaría a hacer nada que no quisieran. Vivirían como ellos querían.

-Tienes miedo a que vuelvan nuestros rivales o que mi padre y el tuyo se lleven a nuestro futuro hijo a un viaje de entrenamiento. -Ella lo miró seria y asintió preocupada, él le acarició la cara-no te preocupes a nuestros rivales los volveremos a ganar. Y a nuestros padres ya le dijimos que no habrá viajes de entrenamiento. Tanto unos como otros si no nos hacen caso… peor para ellos.

Ella se tranquilizó.

\- ¿Y los otros cuatros? -preguntó Akane.

\- ¿Te refiere a nuestros hermanos y a nuestra nueva prima?

-Si, a ellos.

-Ryoga, se fue enfadado, no me ve capacitado para ser el esposo de su hermanita, me retó y perdió… después desapareció…

-Yo lo vi, me miraba de forma extraña, con miedo. Creo que ahora ve con horror cuando dormía conmigo, dormir con su propia hermana. La palara incesto se repite en su mente. -dijo Akane. Miró a su esposo y lo vio sonreír con tristeza.

-Antes lo veía con rabia, pero ahora me da pena. Hace algún tiempo me hubiese burlado, pero no sé por qué ahora siento compasión por él. Aunque no se la merece.

-Hablé con Akari. ¡Ryoga le ha propuesto matrimonio! -dijo ella.

Ranma la miró asombrado.

\- ¡No me lo puedo creer! -dijo riendo- Pero me alegro. Esperó que inviten a tus tíos, sus padres adoptivos. Me caían bien. Y se lo merecen, han cuidado de él mucho tiempo.

-Espero que sean felices-dijo Akane.

-Yo también, aunque espero que Ryoga se cure de su pésimo sentido de la orientación. Es un Tendo y vosotras no lo tenéis. Eso le viene de sus padres adoptivos. -los dos se rieron

\- ¿Y Shampoo? Fue una sorpresa que fuese tanto prima mía como tuya.

-Si. Pero Cologne lo sabía desde el principio. Nos engañó a todos. Y mi madre también lo sabía.

\- ¡Pero casarse con Mousse! ¡Si no le había ganado!

-Sí que le ganó. El día después de nuestra boda, por eso salimos Ryoga y yo. Nos llamó Cologne. Mousse la retó y la ganó con facilidad. Mousse es muy superior a ella.

-Eso lo dices por qué es un hombre.

-No, al principio, ella era mucho mejor que él. Pero Mousse ha ido progresando. Ha luchado contra mí y contra otros muchas veces. Shampoo no ha progresado y se ha estancado, como dijo Mousse durante el torneo, no se entrenó en serio estos dos últimos años.

\- ¿Y Ukyo? ¿Cómo te sienta tener una hermana y no ser único?

-No lo sé. He sido único casi dieciocho años. Los últimos dos años he tenido cerca de tres chicas que han sido lo más cercano a tener unas hermanas. No sé cómo reaccionar ni cómo tratarla. Pero una cosa es segura. No me gustaría que hubiese otra promesa y la obligaran a casarse con… Kuno. No quiero que se case con él. Ni Ryoga con Kodachi. Me opongo a esos matrimonios.

-Yo también. En cuanto antes se casen Ryoga y Akari, mejor. Pobre Ryoga si ahora lo empieza a perseguir Kodachi. Y Ukyo sigo opinando que debería casase con su camarero.

Se rieron y estuvieron un rato callados.

Ella se acercó y le pasándole el índice por el tórax y mirándolo tentadora.

-No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero haces días que no te transformas cuando te mojas-dijo Akane con picardía- debió ser por mi beso.

-Sí, me he dado cuenta. Eso me hace pensar en los cuentos. En ellos el príncipe, que siempre es azul, rompe el hechizo besando a la princesa. Yo he tenido una bella princesita azul muy sexy, que me besó y rompió el hechizo. - y los dos se rieron.

-Aunque me da lástima la chica pelirroja. Me caía bien. Era una buena amiga… mi mejor amiga, la encuentro a faltar-lo dijo seria. Era verdad echaba de menos la parte femenina de Ranma.

-Pues te tienes que conformar con… "su hermano". No pienso ir a Jusenkyo a buscarla. - y los dos se rieron. -Aunque tú también eras su mejor amiga. Para ella eras alguien en quien confiar y a quién apreciar.

-Que locura de familia, ya verás como cuando entremos a la habitación nos espían, aunque no lo han hecho los últimos días. -dijo Akane y se calló, se puso seria y miró con una cara extraña a su esposo- Pero yo espero algo de alguien. Espero algo de ti. Nunca me has dicho lo que sientes por mí. Se lo has dicho a los demás, pero personalmente a mí no, nunca me has dicho que me quieres. Lo proclamas a los cuatro vientos y se lo dices a los todos, pero nunca me lo dices a mí.

\- ¿Cómo qué no? -dijo él enfadado- Te he dicho que estaría junto a ti siempre. Que no quiero separarme de ti. Que no me separaran de ti, ¿verdad? Y tú también lo has dicho.

-Si lo has dicho y yo también-se quejó ella enfadada. -Pero no me has dicho nunca…

-Akane-dijo él mirándola a los ojos-Todas esas frases esconden una, ¿sabes cuál es? - preguntó él y dejó esperar un rato-Pues esa frase es: _**Te quiero**_. Te quiero más que a mi vida. Te quiero desde el día que mi padre me llevó como chica al dojo Tendo y vi la hermana pequeña de las Tendo. Me pareció la mujer más bella del mundo y me dejó alucinado, deseé no separarme nunca de esa belleza. Me llevaste a practicar artes marciales y me hiciste conocer sentimientos que no conocía. Cuando me dieron a elegir entre las tres hermanas, hubiese matado para que tú fuese la elegida, quería que fuese tú. Si no me hubieses gustado, no había estado aquí ni horas. Siempre has sido la única, desde el primer momento que te vi. Te quise hace doce años y te volví a querer ese día que nos volvimos a conocer. No he dejado de hacerlo ni un solo segundo. Ni dejare de hacerlo. Me hechízate, ni pude ni quise deshacer el hechizo.

Le acarició la cara y la miró con cariño. Ella lo miraba entre asombrada por su discurso y emocionada. Estaba risueña y muy contenta.

-Eres tonto, ya lo sabía. Yo también te quiero desde ese día. -Le respondió ella sonriéndole con picardía. -aunque creo que eso ya lo hemos dicho antes los dos de otra forma. Yo también te quise cuando nos conocimos de niños y te quiero desde el día que te trajo tu padre como chica. Me hiciste conocer sentimientos que jure no tener nunca, como el amor...o los celos. Eras creído, tonto, machista. Pero también agradable y nunca me has dejado sola cuando tenía algún problema.

El chico la miró y se le acercó. Ella se asustó a principio, pero sabía que Ranma no le haría nada que ella no quisiese y se tranquilizó.

-Ahora me gustaría hacer algo quiero hacer desde hace años y que siempre nos han interrumpido o hemos tenido miedo de hacer. -dijo Ranma. - Aunque tú sí que lo hecho… conmigo.

Y la cogió por la cintura con fuerza y la besó en los labios como siempre había deseado. Sin miedo a nada. Fue el beso que los dos deseaban desde tiempo atrás. Los dos jóvenes se sintieron transportados a otro mundo, todo a su alrededor desapareció. Y solo existían ellos dos en el mundo, un mundo creado solo para ellos dos. Akane sintió un placer inmenso sin fin, fue mucho mejor que él que ella le dio al chico en el dojo. Era algo que los querían hacer desde el día que se conocieron.

- _ **POR FIN, YA ERA HORA Y NADIE NOS HA INTERRUPIDO**_ -gritó Akane cuando se separaron, estaba eufórica, contenta y él la miraba y se orgullecía de ser su esposo. Era sin duda la más bella y mejor de sus ex prometidas.

-Ranma, Akane es hora de cenar-oyeron que Kasumi los llamaba. Llevaba un rato llamándolos… pero ellos no la oyeron.

Los dos se quedaron mirando, no querían bajar.

\- ¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó ella tentadora.

-Sí, un poco… pero, ¿sabes qué?... -preguntó con malicia. Y dejo esperar unos segundos y después continuó con un dejé tentador -no me apetece bajar. Prefiero estar aquí arriba contigo.

-A mí me pasa lo mismo, tengo hambre, pero no tengo ni las más mínimas ganas de bajar-le contestó ella sonriendo.

-Los dos viejos preguntaran después que hemos hecho-dijo el chico.

-Y querrán castigarnos. Pero ya no respondemos ante ellos. Estamos casados yo debo responder ante ti y tú ante mí.

Ranma la abrazó y se la quedó mirando a los ojos y sonrió. Ella le vio una seguridad que no le conocía.

\- ¿Repetimos? - le preguntó seductor Ranma, sin rastros de la timidez que siempre lo dominaba.

-Pobre de ti que no lo intentes-dijo amenazándole Akane, sonriéndole tentadora.

FIN

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Esta historia es prácticamente idéntica a la ya subida, pero tiene algunos cambios.

Estos son las cambios entre las dos versiones, normal y alternativa. Al cambiar sólo unas líneas por episodio y ser prácticamente iguales no iba a subir las dos versiones. Este episodio lo he subido entero por que cambia más. aunque muchas de las conversaciones se mantienen igual en ambas versiones, aunque el protagonista de esas conversaciones es distinto.

.

 **Capítulo 2: el ataque a Akane**.

Versión normal:

¿Y las dos brujas que me hicieron esto? - preguntó Akane.

-Desaparecidas. Mousse busca a Shampoo por orden de su bisabuela. Se ha cubierto de deshonor según sus leyes y tiene que ser castigada severamente, si su bisabuela quiere mantener su puesto como Matriarca debe castigar a Shampoo. –

¿Y Kodachi? - preguntó la chica.

-Debe estar oculta en su mansión- dijo Nodoka- su hermano la debe estar ocultando.

-Temo que vuelvan a aparecer. Y se encuentren con Ranma, ya las amenazó una vez con matarlas si me hacían daño, creo que será muy cruel con ellas. Extremadamente cruel y no me daría pena lo pueda hacerles. Pero no quiero que Ranma se vengue.

-Por eso yo también espero que no se encuentren- dijo Nodoka.

Akane estaba cansada y se encogió para dormir, medio dormida pensó en escapase para ver a Ranma, le pediría ayuda a Kasumi.

.

Versión alternativa:

¿Y las dos brujas que me hicieron esto? - preguntó Akane.

-Desaparecidas Mousse busca a Shampoo por orden de su bisabuela. Se ha cubierto de deshonor según sus leyes y tiene que ser castigada severamente, si Cologne quiere mantener su puesto como Matriarca debe castigar a Shampoo.

\- ¿y Kodachi? - pregunto la chica.

-Debe estar oculta en su mansión- dijo Nodoka- su hermano la debe estar ocultando.

-Temo que vuelvan a aparecer. Y se encuentren con Ranma, ya las amenazó una vez con matarlas si me hacían daño, creo que será muy cruel con ellas, extremadamente cruel y no me daría pena lo pueda hacerles. Pero no quiero que Ranma se vengue.

-Por eso yo también espero que no se encuentren- dijo Nodoka.

Akane estaba cansada y se encogió para dormir, medio dormida se dio cuenta que en la conversación que acaba de tener había algo que no cuadraba, algo que se había dicho y lo había pasado por alto. Se olvidó por completo de esa conversación y hasta mucho tiempo después no descubrió la verdad oculta en esa conversación. También pensó en escapase para ver a Ranma, le pediría ayuda a Kasumi.

 **/**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **/**

 **Capítulo 5: Una terrorífica traición.**

Versión normal:

Las dos jóvenes entraron riendo. Pero Nodoka sintió que era observada y a girarse vio en tejado a la bisabuela de Shampoo.

" _ **Esa es la abuela de esa chica china**_ ¿ _ **Qué hace aquí? ¿Viene amenázame?, no, a quien busca es mi hijo**_ "-pensó Nodoka- No te dejaré que hagas daño ni a mi hijo ni a Akane- le dijo a la vieja mujer. - inténtalo y acabaré contigo, no serás la primera amazona con quien lucho… y no serás a la primera amazona a la que venzo.

Cologne se sorprendió,

" _ **¿Es ella la madre de Ranma?, muy, muy interesante, no me lo esperaba. Pero esto trastoca mis planes totalmente. Por ahora no hablaré ni con Shampoo ni con Mousse, también tendría que hablar con Ranma y las hermanas Tendo si mis sospechas son correctas. La madre de Ranma oculta algo más. Tiene una fuerza muy elevada, y tiene algo que recuerda a su hijo. Debo tener cuidado con ella… y con Kasumi, tienen casi tanto potencial como Ranma y Akane."." ¿A quién debió vencer? ¿A qué amazona ganó? Tengo un mal presentimiento.**_

 **.**

Versión alternativa:

" _ **Esa es la abuela de esa chica china**_ "¿ _ **Qué hace aquí, después de tantos años? ¿Viene amenázame?, no, a quien busca es a mi hijo**_ "-pensó Nodoka- No te dejaré que hagas daño ni a mi hijo ni a Akane- le dijo a la vieja mujer.

Cologne se sorprendió,

" _ **¿Es ella la madre de Ranma?, muy, muy interesante, no me lo esperaba. Pero esto trastoca mis planes totalmente. Por ahora no hablare ni con Shampoo ni con Mousse, también tendría que hablar con Ranma y las hermanas Tendo si mis sospechas son correctas. La madre de Ranma oculta algo más. Tiene una fuerza muy elevada, y tiene algo que recuerda a su hijo. Debo tener cuidado con ella… y con Kasumi, tienen casi tanto potencial como Ranma y Akane." ¿A quién debió vencer? ¿A qué amazona gano? Tengo un mal presentimiento, esa mujer me recuerda a alguien, pero no sé a quién, no logró recodar"**_

 **/**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **/**

 **Capitulo 6º Ilusiones:( Niños)**

Versión normal:

-Acuérdate me lo has prometido- dijo la madre de la niña muy triste.

-Si es lo que haré- dijo éste.

Y los dos niños se besaron en las mejillas y se abrazaron llorando.

Ranma y Akane se quedaron mirando y pasó un viento que levantó el polvo del suelo que los ocultó, cuando se fue el viento, esos dos niños eran dos adolescentes de dieciséis años.

.

Versión alternativa:

-Acuérdate me lo has prometido- dijo la madre de la niña muy triste.

-Si es lo que haré- dijo éste.

Y los dos niños se besaron en las mejillas y se abrazaron llorando.

Ranma miró la puerta del dojo y por un instante le pareció ver a un niño de su edad, mirándolo con cara enfadada.

Ranma y Akane se quedaron mirando y paso un viento que los ocultó cuando se fue el viento eran dos adolescentes de dieciséis años. -

 **/**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- **/**

El capítulo 5 alternativo cambia en la forma que Ranma "secuestra" a su prometida. En ese capitulo sufre una maldición con caducidad, dura un mes, y se puede convertir en lo que quiera sólo con pensarlo. Utiliza esa maldición para seguir, junto Akane, a sus rivales. Pero la historia es idéntica a la subida, no cambia casi ni en los diálogos.

Esta historia tenía un epilogo, pero en una actualización del mobil lo perdí. También puede que lo tenga pedido entre los archivos del disco duro. En estos momentos no sé que pasó con ese epilogo, lo tenía a medio hacer. Si lo encuentro y lo acabo lo subiré. Mientras la pondré como completa.

* * *

A todos los que habéis seguido, puesto reviews y leído esta historia mucha gracias. Espero que os haya gustado la historia. Fue muy divertido escribir esta historia mientras iba y volvía del trabajo. Fueron unos meses apasionantes. Fueron muchas revisiones de la historia, como todas las demás que he subido, y cambiando cosas hasta el momento de subirlo. No encontrándome de todo satisfecho y viendo mil fallos y cosas que corregir. Pero no por eso dejar de intentar mejorarlo. De nuevo muchas gracias. Y hasta otra historia.


End file.
